


Fire Emblem:  Night of Tales

by Blade_Squall



Series: Fire Emblem:  Nights of Orobia [1]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, كتاب ألف ليلة وليلة | Kitaab 'alf layla wa-layla | One Thousand and One Nights
Genre: Action/Adventure, Aladdin's Lamp, Alternate Universe - Arabian Nights Fusion, Alternate Universe - Fire Emblem Fusion, Alternate Universe - Politics, Betrayal, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Cross-Posted on deviantArt, Djinni & Genies, Dragons, Drama & Romance, Explosions, Freedom, Gen, Hybrids, Loyalty, Manaketes, Multi, Original Character Death(s), Original Character(s), Pirates, Princes & Princesses, Slavery, Strategy & Tactics, Wishes, gypsies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-04
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-01-29 03:26:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 17
Words: 129,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12622120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blade_Squall/pseuds/Blade_Squall
Summary: Warning:  Largely OC-centric.  If you do not like that, then please move on.The continent of Orobia offers visitors two things aplenty:  sand and stories.  In ancient times, dragons and genies waged war against each other over a hybrid of the two races.  She was punished by mankind for her existence causing pain by being sealed away, her sacred treasure destroyed.  Approximately 5,000 years afterwards, the continent may need this hybrid and her treasure again.When a peace summit between the nations of Orobia and their neighbor across the northern sea, the Argelian Empire, fails and ends with five Orobian Queens dead, war is declared.  Five years after that, Northern Orobia is on the verge of defeat.  The only hope may come from a political marriage between the southern nations of Poswa and Cruibia... and if that doesn't work, an alliance of unlikely allies digging into dark secrets, exploring a beautiful and strange world, and employing tactics and magic to retake Orobia or die trying.Hopefully not the latter.





	1. Prologue:  "A Slaying of Queens"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Weeks ago, Argelia's Imperial Navy launched an unprovoked attack on the nation of Ustros' port town of Nourdari. The Argelian Empress has invited the Queens of Orobia's five nations to seemingly discuss and apologize about the attack. Meanwhile, an Argelian Janissary is keeping an eye open for any signs of retaliation by the Orobians....
> 
> Mission: Rout the enemy and Reach the queens

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, you actually decided to give this a try? Well, I'm so glad to see that!
> 
> Alright, I promise not to waste too much of your time you probably have to do other things, so here's what we'll do with these pre-chapter notes. I'll give a disclaimer, and a quick minor intro summary as to what to expect, as well as what (if this was a real Fire Emblem game) the objective of this chapter would be. It would go something like this:
> 
> DISCLAIMER: THE FOLLOWING IS A FAN FICTION. FIRE EMBLEM IS OWNED BY NINTENDO AND INTELLIGENT SYSTEMS. 1,001 ARABIAN NIGHTS WAS TRANSLATED BY ANTOINE GALLAND. PLEASE SUPPORT THE OFFICIAL RELEASE.

# Prologue:  "A Slaying of Queens"

_"Oh great dragons and djinn of old,_

_Are you truly there?_  
_If your presence yet remains,_  
_Please listen to this child's prayer._  
  
_"Guide our people to the light,_  
_Away from this forsaken grave._  
_Release us from our dark plights,_  
_And break the shackles of this slave...."_

* * *

    The desert continent of Orobia is home to many secrets.  Some of these are great treasures who could turn a beggar into a king in a single night.  Other times, the sands were the graves of various people, from famous nobles, to notorious outlaws, to entire armies.  There are even lost ruins still being looked into from the Great War between the dragons and the genies that ravaged the land over 5,000 years ago over the hybrid Rerci.

    But the one thing Orobia always had in the desert was a story.

    Each day and night in Orobia is filled with many, many tales.  Probably over a thousand stories, some true, some false, lie in the sands.  Nobody had to look far for a story.  And the best part about stories is there is no right or wrong way to tell the same tale.

    This is just one of those stories… the story of a second great war.  A war for the fate of Orobia began five years prior with a simple meeting gone awry.... 

* * *

 

###  **The _Aquarius_**

    A large royal galleon had docked in a simple port late at night.  Inside a large cabin, a lavishly decorated room, gathered around a long table was a group of six regal-looking women.  The first was a brown skinned brunette with slightly pointed ears, dark blue eyes, and medium length hair wearing a red and purple blouse over burgundy pants, a gold fragment of some kind around her neck with a white gemstone in the middle, a gold circlet with a light red gem in it, and flat shoes.  The second was a red headed woman, her hair into a long mid-back ponytail, with merely tan skin wearing a white and blue dress with toeless heeled shoes.  The third was an olive-skinned woman with blue shoulder-length hair wearing an orange dress, a gold fragment on her own necklace with an empty hole on hers, an orange ribbon tied to the bracelets around her wrists, and simple sandals.  The fourth was the oldest, a faded green-haired woman with tanned skin, a pair of silver rimmed glasses adorning her nose, and wearing a simple green coat over a dark blue shirt and brown pants with heels.  The fifth was easily the youngest, a tanned, short, blonde woman about 20 with bright blue eyes wearing a simple white and pink dress concealing her pregnant stomach, elegant sandals, and a simple white and gold tiara.  The final woman was a mid-back length, pink-haired woman with calm brown eyes, wearing an elegant bright red and yellow dress, a gold crown atop her head with a long red veil.

    “I must thank you all, Orobian Queens, for meeting with me,” the pinkette began while a maid came in with a cart full of food.  As the maid served them, the pinkette continued her greeting.  “Consider the  _Aquarius_  Argelian soil, which I humbly welcome you to.”

    “It’s not everyday that any of us would meet the Argelian Empress,” the green-haired woman replied while the servant walked out of the room.  “And the circumstances have been… rather complicated, haven’t they, Princess Najiyya?”  She turned to the youngest, who seemed rather uneased.  “Speaking of you, why is Queen Kalia not present?  No offense to you, child, but you’re pregnant with the future heir of your kingdom.”

    “I’m not too far into my pregnancy to travel, Queen Tabia,” the blonde Najiyya replied.  “Queen Kalia, however, has fallen ill long before the incident in Nourdari… and this does not ease her nor me, as we were both born in Nourdari.  I’m still not sure if my parents or older brother survived.  My husband and father-in-law are tending to my mother-in-law and her deteriorating health.  Things are not good in Ustros right now… but I have to stay strong and heed this call for all of our sakes.”

    “So young, yet so firm with your words,” the burgundy clad queen smirked.  “You have the makings of a future queen, Princess Najiyya.”

    “See, why couldn’t you be Uprilian?” Tabia asked.  “Someone with a tone like that and wise with her tongue could have whipped my Khai into shape ATOP of baring his child.”  Najiyya blushed at the praise and implications.

    The blue and white clad woman said, “I pray Kalia endures… she, Farah here, and I were good friends, once.”

    “Thick as thieves,” the burgundy clad queen added.

    “Perhaps we owe our hostess here an introduction around the room before we actually get down to business,” the orange-clad bluenette suggested, looking at the Empress.  “She seems quite confused.”  She pointed at herself, and began, “I am Nakia, wife of Pharaoh Ammon of Rusnad.”

    “Queen Tabia of Upril, my husband being King Baruti,” Tabia said.

    “I am Queen Minoo of Cruibia, wife of King Darius Madani, the Storm Lord,” the blue-clad woman said.  Pointing to the burgundy clad woman, she said, “This is my life-long friend and fellow queen, Sutlana Farah Nejem of Poswa.  Her husband is Sultan Mecca… you may know him by the moniker, 'the Sand Komodo'.”

    “{Argelian Empress, it is a pleasure to make your acquaintance,}” Farah said in a different language, surprising the pinkette.

    The Empress replied, “{I did not know you spoke Argelian, Sultana.}”

    “{When you are a half-genie, you tend to learn a few tricks,}” Farah answered.

    “{It’s not fair, Sultana,}” Nakia protested with a playful smirk.  “{I had to learn Argelian the traditional way in my youth.}”  The three women then laughed.

    “(What are they saying?)” Najiyya questioned the other two queens.  Both of them shrugged.  Najiyya then introduced after the laughter died, “I am Najiyya, Princess Consort of Ustros, and my husband is Prince Rifat.  My father-in-law is King Usman.”

    “And I am Empress Chitra, ruler of Argelia,” the pinkette Empress said.  “My husband is Emperor Consort Nika, and my daughter is Princess Kadri.  Both of them are waiting for me back in Argelia.  And Princess Najiyya, sorry about the sudden speaking of Argelian there.  I was merely humoring the other queens for my delight of them speaking my native tongue.  I will try to speak Orobian more often.  Now, about that attack….”

    While the six women talked, the rest of the ship was abuzz.  In the mess hall, a young man about 17 leaned on the wall, away from the dinner being served, wearing a white turban over his brown hair and ridged ears, gold eyes, red and yellow medium armor.  In his hands was a closed scroll.  He watched as a servant about 24 walking through the mess hall, putting back a cloth-covered cart.  However, he didn’t exactly recognize her light blue hair.  Not to mention that even for armed escorts, there were too many Orobian soldiers for a reasonable peace summit, and many of the extras seemed too lax in this situation where their queens were present.  His instincts told him something was amiss.

    A voice interrupted, “{Hey, rookie.  You know you can rest, do you not?}”

    “{The Orobians maybe up to something},” he replied.  “{If the rumors were true, this incident was our fault and the Empress is now in a room with five people who are livid with our Empire. What if one or all of them decided to kill our Empress?  What if the Orobians are using this to stage an attack?}”

    The captain scoffed, “{You're paranoid, rookie.  Nobody would be foolish or brave enough to attack the royal flagship surrounded by the janissaries.}”

    Before the two could argue more, a few of the off-duty soldiers suddenly slumped forward, their cups clattering to the floor.  The younger of the janissaries smelt the liquid in the cup, and grimaced.  Sleeping potion.  He looked around, and noticed those asleep weren’t just his fellow Argelian soldiers, but even some of the Orobians.  However, there were now more awake Orobians than Argelians.  While a good amount of the non-asleep Orobians were surprised and worried about this development, there were those who frowned in mild annoyance and those who grinned in sadistic glee.

    “Well,” one of the annoyed Orobians said, “it seems not everyone here took their medicine.  How naughty.”

    “That’s alright,” one of the others grinned, pulling out an axe.  “I hate it when it’s too easy, anyway.  We get to hear their screams… so more fun for us.  Still, we can get started!”  He then turned towards one of the sleeping Orobians, an Ustrosi pegasus knight, and pulled her up by her hair.  He was seconds away from slashing her throat with his axe, when the blade was intercepted by a sword.  He looked to see the young janissary’s sword.  The young janissary then pushed the axe away, and stabbed the rogue barbarian in the chest.

    “So, little soldier thinks he can be a hero?” another of the rogue Orobians grinned while the young soldier let the villain’s corpse fall, and held the unconscious girl he just rescued.  “Too bad… there’s more of us in the Thieves Guild than you can handle!”  The loyal Orobians still awake scrambled for their weapons while the Argelian Janissaries quickly drew their blades.  The young man and the unconscious pegasus knight were then shoved to the side by his superior.

    “{Rookie,}” the superior explained, “{we’ll take care of this!  Get her on her feet and get to the Empress!}”

    The rookie nodded, and picked up the unconscious Ustrosi woman, hauling her out of the mess hall, which descended into a mess of violence rather fast.  It only got worse when smoke exploded all over the  _Aquarius_ , filling the interior with smoke.  The young janissary ducked himself and the woman into a side room, where he got a good look at her.  She was about 16, and had long teal hair, a rather thin build beneath her light red breastplate over her white and gray minidress that she wore over a pair of tan tights and thigh-high red boots.  She was beautiful, but that was not what he focused on.  The rookie pulled out a small bag of smelling salts, and rubbed it underneath her small nose.

    The pegasus knight fluttered her green eyes awake, and looked around.  She laid eyes on the janissary above her, and then looked to see she was in a room with just him.  She then did what any confused young woman would do when confronted with such a situation, especially when it came from a place she thought was an attacker.  Scream at the top of her lungs, and kick her attacker, not knowing he was her savior, in the stomach to wind him.  She scrambled away from the stunned janissary, and felt around for a weapon.  She found a spare broom, and quickly pointed it at him.

    “STAY BACK!” she yelled, whacking him with the broom.  “Not enough to attack Nourdari, was it!?”  She whacked him again.  “You drugged me, kidnapped me, and now you’re trying to have your way with me!?”  Each crime she accused him of, she hit him again and again.  “Well, over my dead body!”  The janissary caught the broom before she could hit him again.  His gold eyes seemed to gleam in rage.

    “I try save you!” the janissary replied.  The teal-haired pegasus knight blinked at the rather abysmal Orobian, and let go of the broom.  Suddenly, the door flew open, revealing a rogue soldier holding an iron lance, but before he could attack them, the janissary flipped the broom around and smashed the handle across the man’s temple, knocking him down.  The janissary rolled over the top of the stunned man, and slammed the broken handle by the splintered wood into the man’s throat, killing him.

    He grabbed the now dead traitor’s lance, and looked it over, before looking back at the now shocked pegasus knight, who realized this man could have killed her at anytime with a flick of his wrist.  He then surprised her by flipping the lance around, and handing it to her by the handle.

    “My Orobian… not good,” the janissary explained to the pegasus knight.  “I speak little, but here is what happened.  Traitors in Orobians.  The food drugged.  One try to kill you.  He dead, now.  Empress in danger… as are your queens.”

    “Well, that’s simple enough,” the pegasus knight said.  “And you saved my life?”  The janissary nodded.  “I should apologize. It’s just that… well, I thought you were a rapist.”

    “No time for apology,” the janissary replied.  “Empress Chitra in trouble.”

    “As is Princess Najiyya,” the pegasus knight realized.  “These must be the Ustrosi Thieves Guild!  They’re no Orobian traitors.  They’re the biggest criminals in all of Orobia!  Our princess consort is with child, meaning she's an easy target!”  She then whistled.  As a couple more traitors were closing in, a pegasus smashed through the side of the ship, and kicked one of the traitors while the other scrambled back.  “Good girl, Dandra!”

    “...Huh,” the janissary said while the pegasus knight got on her steed.  He then drew his sword, and looked at the woman before seeing the remaining living traitors.  “We clear hall, and secure the meeting room.”

    “Agreed,” the pegasus knight nodded.  “By the way, I’m Zainab.”

    “Kiral,” the janissary replied.

    The two moved ahead to get in range of the Ustrosi Thieves Guild.  Seeing that he was the bigger problem, a rogue ran at Kiral, and slashed at him.  Kiral blocked the blade, and slashed him, but not doing enough to take him down.  Zainab, however, finished the criminal off with her lance.  Kiral and Zainab worked together to clear the hallway, dealing with the Ustrosi Thieves Guild.

    “Kiral,” Zainab said after the last of the Thieves were dealt with, “these men don’t represent all of Orobia.  The Thieves Guild has been causing Ustros nothing but trouble for the past fifteen years.  I lost my father because of them.  I’ve lost knight-sisters because of them.  But what happened in Nourdari… I thought Argelians were the same, if not worse.”

    “We are,” Kiral answered.  “We have good AND bad in Empire.  Just like good and bad Ustrosi.  Conflict gray.  What happen in city not Empress’ doing.”

    “...So the Empress didn’t order the attack?” Zainab asked while they approached the meeting room.  “Then who did?”

    Kiral didn’t answer, instead kicking the door open, and spotting the confused six women, all facing the door, and bodies on the ground.  Sultana Farah had a ball of fire in her hands, Queen Nakia had a dagger, while Queen Minoo had her hand to her sword, all three sporting wounds.  “{Empress Chitra!}”

    “Kiral!” Chitra breathed.  “Ladies, please stand down.  This is one of my janissaries… he’s not one of these traitors.”  
  
    "Traitors, you call them...." Tabia scowled.

    “Traitor?” Kiral asked.

    “{Before you came, there were some Argelians who broke in and tried to kill us, Kiral,}” the Empress explained.  “{Sultana Farah, Queen Minoo, and Queen Nakia showed remarkable fighting skill against the would be assassins.}”

    “But we’re wounded,” Farah said in Orobian.  “We were barely able to get our weapons when this happened.”

    “Add to the fact I’m old, Najiyya is with child and even then not trained in combat, and our hostess here is unarmed except for supposedly a staff,” Tabia added, “I don’t think we’ll last much longer.”

    “Are you sure, Empress Chitra, we can trust him?” Najiyya asked.

    “Your Majesties,” Zainab said, quickly bowing, “this man saved me.  The Ustrosi Thieves Guild infiltrated the summit, and he and I worked together to find you.”

    “We don’t have a lot of time to debate this man’s trustworthiness,” Nakia said.  “We need to escape!”

    The six followed their two soldiers out of the room, and saw the ship having erupted into fighting.  The Orobian and Argelian loyalists were giving the Ustrosi Thieves Guild and the traitors their all, but there were just too many members of the Thieves Guild and not enough loyalists awake or left alive.  Regardless, Kiral led his Empress and her guests (plus Zainab) towards the deck… only to find themselves far from the Ustrosi shore, a merchant ship even passing by them heading towards the shore late that night.

    “I never approved of setting sail!” Chitra assured the Orobian Queens.

    “And I don’t have enough power to return us back to shore, in time,” Farah replied.  “We may be trapped… unless any of you learned how to sail?”

    “I do, but I doubt we’ll be able to do so safely while on the same ship as the traitors and the Thieves Guild,” Tabia frowned.  “We may be doomed!”

     ** _SHING.  SHING._**

    The eight looked to find themselves vastly outnumbered and surrounded.  Some of the supposed Argelian turncoats, and members of the Ustrosi Thieves Guild.

    “We actually maybe doomed, after all,” Nakia chimed in, looking more annoyed than in despair.   **“(Tawni…**  I never did see you again….)”

    “(Aladdin…  **Sulaiman,)”**  Farah whispered, brandishing her tome.  “(Your mother may not be coming home….)”

    “(My dear Yasmin,)” Minoo sighed, raising her sword, “(please don’t let  **Janiya**  follow down this path, should I not survive tonight….)”

    The merchant ship, meanwhile, had a man standing in it’s crow nest, looking down at the helmsman.  The man called down,  **“Howe!**   Be careful with those turns!  We nearly hit that Argelian warship!”

    “Sorry about that, captain!” the helmsman, Howe, said.  “But something felt… off about that!  Should we turn around?”

    “No!” the captain replied.  “If there was something wrong, we’d only be killed either by the Argelians who’d mistake us for enemies or their enemies to avoid witnesses!  If there’s nothing wrong, the Argelians may just kill us for nearly scuffing their ship!  Now, sail to Ustros on the double!”

    “But captain….”

    “That’s an order, sailor!” the captain roared.  “Question me again, and you’ll find yourself with more problems than just losing the job you ‘desperately needed’!”  Howe frowned, but obeyed the order, sailing towards Ustos.  
  
    Something told him, however, that had he turned around, he could have prevented tragedy.

* * *

 

    One single night can change the lives of so many people.  This Orobian night, billions of lives were changed.  The five Orobian queens did not see the sunset.  The Argelian Empress was not seen again by Orobia, her fate unknown, nor the exact truth of that night revealed.  But both continents did not take this meeting too well, not knowing about the traitors on both sides involved.

    A war the likes that had not been seen since the dragons and genies clashed over 5,000 years ago began that night.  And four souls who had not taken a part of that struggle aboard the  _Aquarius_  would be driven onto the same path.

    Which of their stories do you want to explore, first?

**The Gypsy Storyteller**

**The Spare Prince**

**The Warrior Princess**

**The Privateer from Giuss**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this was fun, right? Maybe?
> 
> ...Well, if you're still reading this dribble, I guess you kind of enjoyed it. Or at the very least were willing to read it.
> 
> Anyway, consider this the obligatory tutorial level/taste of power. Before you ask, "Wait, why the hell was THIS the tutorial?", I realized that both Kiral and Zainab, introduced for this chapter, were both at least skilled and tested warriors. So, I justified it by introducing the Argelians having a different language than the Orobians, and Kiral is not really fluent in Orobian (i.e., the language the player/reader of this story would use). On the deviantART version of this, I made it Turkish... because the Argelian Empire is actually based location-wise off the old Ottoman Empire.
> 
> By the way, in case you want to know, the janissary in Night of Tales would be replacing Fates' Master-at-Arms class as the infantry sword, axe, and lance-using promotion for the typical myrmidon... or villager. Or another class, I need to check my notes. Pegasus Knight is about the same, it hasn't changed from most Fire Emblem games... except for the fact that instead of Fates' Kinshi Knights, Dark Fliers come back as one of their promotions alongside Falcon Knight, Carpet Rider... and Griffon Rider. Yeah, Griffons come back.
> 
> Anyway, what did you think of this first chapter? Good? Bad? Please, let me know! Also, which of the four stories do you want to see first?
> 
> DISCLAIMER: THIS HAS BEEN A FAN FICTION. FIRE EMBLEM IS OWNED BY NINTENDO AND INTELLIGENT SYSTEMS. 1,001 ARABIAN NIGHTS WAS TRANSLATED BY ANTOINE GALLAND. PLEASE SUPPORT THE OFFICIAL RELEASE.


	2. Tawni's Tale, Chapter 1:  "The Gypsy Storyteller"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> About five years after the tragedy known as the "Widowing Massacre", life has gone on in Orobia despite the war. In the town of Cubes of the kingdom of Cruibia, a caravan of gypsies were hired by the local duke to perform a play in the honor of Cruibia's late queen. However, the play is interrupted by a group of slavers, who wish to take advantage of the chaos. Unfortunately for the slavers, these gypsies are far from helpless....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ladies and gentlemen, I'm glad to actually get back to this! Also, I'm sorry for the long wait. I wanted to make sure my move was stable, and it was harder than I thought it would be to start these mini-campaigns. However, I wanted to do this, because I felt the four heroes needed to each get their stories told, as to why they're getting involved in the war and/or wedding that is the center of Act 1. Yes, this story's going to be split into acts.
> 
> Anyway, this chapter is how Tawni is getting involved in the latter... while beginning her exploration into the secrets of her family. Let's get started, shall we?
> 
> DISCLAIMER: THE FOLLOWING IS A FAN FICTION. FIRE EMBLEM IS OWNED BY NINTENDO AND INTELLIGENT SYSTEMS. 1,001 ARABIAN NIGHTS WAS TRANSLATED BY ANTOINE GALLAND. PLEASE SUPPORT THE OFFICIAL RELEASE.
> 
> Mission Goal: Rout the enemy

## Tawni's Tale, Chapter 1:  "The Gypsy Storyteller"

* * *

    Throughout the world Orobia is on, there exists many, many nomadic tribes.  These tribes, known as the “Romani”, originated far east of Argelia, traveled there, and eventually came to Orobia.  It is mainly due to the fact that they are ostracized for being traveling criminals that prevents them from ever settling down, but they do what they must to survive.  This is where their more common title, “gypsy”, comes from, as they tend to “gyp” people.  They traveled from place to place, seeking a true home.  Whether or not they will truly find it in the sands of Orobia, one has yet to see.  But even they, who live outside of the norms of Orobian society, have norms that must be followed.

    The Romani believe in honor, purity, and generosity in their society.  They are actually quite hard workers when they are given opportunities.  They are very energetic, and if given a chance, actually reliable.

    For even they have been affected by the war between the nations of Orobia and the Argelian Empire.  Some Romani are more subtle about it….

 

* * *

 

###  **The Kingdom of Cruibia, Town of Cubes—Marketplace**

    The streets of Cubes were alight in celebration.  Around a massive statue of the late Queen Minoo, a crowd was gathering.  Two lance-wielding soldiers watched the crowd, partially out of boredom.  The foot of the statue was turned into a stage for a group of olive skinned people, wearing colorful clothes and golden jewelry.

    “So,” the first guard said, “what do we have here, today?”

    “It appears to be a group of gypsies,” the other guard replied.  “This must be the entertainment that came at the request of Duke Kamyar.”

    “Why would the duke choose to hire thieving vagabonds to honor his late sister this day?” the first one asked.

    “Maybe he likes our flair?” a female voice asked.  The two looked up behind them to see a young woman, about 17 and approximately 5’6”, sitting atop of the wall they were leaning on.  She had long raven hair, with dark blue streaks running through it, sticking out of the red scarf atop her head.  She was wearing jewelry, being a pair of gold hoop earrings and a gold chain necklace with a purple gemstone hanging off the middle.  A red loose shoulderless blouse covered her medium sized bust, and she wore a long blue flowing skirt over a pair of brown shorts with a slit up the right side exposing a pouch strapped to her leg.  On her feet were a pair of plain sandals.  She was rather beautiful for a young woman.

    “And where have you been, gypsy?” the first guard asked.  “Hopefully not stealing wallets of good people.”  The gypsy then surprised the two of them by flipping over them and landing in front of them.

    “Relax, Sir Guard, the coin I have is nothing I did not earn,” the gypsy woman smirked.  “We’ll be on our best behavior, gentlemen.  You have my word.”  The two guards looked at each other, before looking back towards where the gypsy stood… or at least, where she once stood, as she had disappeared into the crowd.

    “Bloody gypsies,” the first guard scoffed.  The guard, meanwhile, did not see the group of rough-looking people walking by, grinning.

    Up at in front of the crowd, a giant of an older man with graying black hair beneath a rather festive looking turban, wearing a blue and gold tunic under a long red cape and black pants stood.  The man smirked at the crowd, and cleared his throat.

     _“Ladies and gentlemen, both young and old,_  
_We have a treat for you, today._  
_Witness and celebrate the tales, brave and bold,_  
_Of Queen Minoo in our simple play!”_

    In a wagon, a small brown rabbit looked up at its owner.  The gypsy woman from before, now clad in a white and pink dress with her head covered by a pink hijab and intentionally marred her face with dirt, smiled at the rabbit before petting it.

    “{Remember your part, Calypso},” the gypsy requested.  She then turned towards the carriage’s entrance.

    The man on the impromptu stage pulled out a simple red flute and began to play a song.  As if on cue, several gypsies appeared, and began to dance to the beat of the flute, awing the audience.  They saw a choreographed rainbow of gypsies on the stage, before the rainbow gave way to reveal a young woman clad in pink and caked with mud.  The woman began to sing.

     _“Born to a poor family from the slums of Cubes,  
    Minoo started quite down on her luck.”_

    At this point four other women came to her side.

    _“But a band of friends helped her escape,  
    _ _And upon a new path she struck!”_

    The five women began dancing together in sync at a fast pace, while the old man and several others played instruments alongside them.

     _“Minoo was first joined by Farah,_  
_her one tried and true best friend._  
_Together they traveled through Orobia,_  
_Staying by each other until the end._

 _“Next came the group’s heart Kalia,_  
_A pure and rather gentle soul,_  
_who sought to heal the wounded and sick_  
_No matter how high the toll._

 _“Then came beloved Etti,_  
_who had a great and mighty mind_  
_Minoo always relied on her_  
_whenever the five were in a bind._

     _“Finally, there was Adre,_  
_who was small yet quite strong,_  
_her surprising might and daring_  
_have been the subject of many a song!”_

    Soon enough, though, the five women were “confronted” by a group of “bandits”.  The young gypsy woman took out a dulled blade… for performing reasons, of course.  The other women also brandished practice weapons as well.  While “fighting” off the “bandits”, the blue-streaked woman in pink continued her tale.

     _“Even when facing mortal danger,_  
_Minoo was not one to be afraid!_  
_She set out to find the sands’ treasures,_  
_leader of her loyal brigade!”_

    The “bandits” were defeated, and applause was offered from the crowd.  Soon enough, the man who introduced the little musical came back, still playing his flute but dressed in ragged clothes, and humbly bowed to them.  They curtsied back, and danced on by him.

     _“Heroes they were to the common folk_  
    _in an age of fear and strife,_  
_facing off brigands and monsters and the dark_  
_while trying to improve their way of life.”_

    The five women soon saw a rabbit enter from the side, which hopped around them before hopping into the lead dancer’s head.  In the rabbit’s mouth was a scroll, and she dropped it into the lead’s hands before hopping away, while she opened the scroll.  She gasped in quasi-horror at its contents.

    _“Trouble had emerged from the west_  
     _when a war had been declared._  
_Minoo feared for her drafted brother’s life_  
_and struck out to see him spared.”_

    The five women danced in frantic, as if to imitate a mad dash.  But the five of them stopped when a smoke bomb erupted, and in front of them, a chest of gold trinkets and a rusted sword laid in front of them.

     _“But on their way back to save him,_  
     _They discovered a great treasure horde._  
_Little did the maidens know, of course_  
_the power that rested in the sword….”_

**_BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!_ **

    The town square shook, and everyone looked to see a building now on fire.  The pair of soldiers looked at each other.  “Is that… the Temple of Rerci!?” the second soldier said.  "Oh no!"

    “We ought to do something about it!” the first said, and the two ran towards it.  The gypsies on stage all looked scared and concerned… but the one in pink.  She then stepped forward, and calmly looked at the panicked audience.

    “Ladies and gentlemen, please remain calm!” she told them.  "There will be people heading to save the temple.  And even if it falls, your faith in Rerci will keep her going so when She is free, she will bless all of you."

    “Remain calm!?” a male voice asked.  “Wise talk coming from a godless gypsy!  How do we know this wasn’t you or your people!?”  There were murmurs, partially in agreeance with the guess.

    “And what purpose, pray tell,” the woman retorted, “would that accomplish, good sir?  If we wanted to cause trouble for you, blowing up a holy temple would NOT be a part of it!  We don’t even have that strong of explosives.  Think:  who’d have the most to benefit from this?  Not us 'godless gypsies', but anarchists or people who would want to sow panic.”  The crowd calmed down, somewhat.  “I don’t know what exactly is happening, but I know two things:  one, panicking and pointing blame are not going to help anyone!  And two, before you even consider blaming us, we were all right here, dancing in front of you!  You all are our witnesses, just like we are witnesses to you!”

    A laugh broke out, causing the gypsy woman to look at the rough looking group from before storm in, pushing through the crowd.  “Well, well!” one of the men grinned, standing in front of her.  “Beautiful and smart!  I’m impressed with your sharp wit and tongue!”

    “I take it that you’re the one who’s responsible for this interruption,” the woman asked.  “That was incredibly rude.  I suggest you apologize to these nice people... and pay for all of the damages.”

    “We don’t apologize,” another of the ruffians scoffed.  “We enslave!”

    “Enslave?” the woman asked.

    “W-W-Wait!” the accuser from before gasped.  “That man… he’s the leader of a band of slavers!”

    “I have to say, I’m disappointed that you prevented the crowd from running in various directions,” the slaver said, gripping the gypsy girl’s chin.  “Fine livestock is so much easier to catch when separated from the herd.  That’s the problem with being too sharp, I suppose.  Oh well… good thing more of my people are around town, but no matter.  I’ll have fun dulling you before selling you, gypsy filth.”

    “Oh, I’m afraid my wits and tongue are not the only sharp things you’ll find if you don’t let go of me in the next three seconds,” the gypsy replied, slipping her right hand back.  “One… two…”

    “Oh, please!” the slaver said, looking at the sword at her side.  He grabbed it, and held it up.  “It’s a fake sword.  You can’t hurt anyone with this!”

    “Three,” the woman said, flicking her right leg up to reveal a bronze dagger strapped to the pouch on her leg, and grabbing the dagger while the slaver was surprised.  She then rammed the dagger into his arm, forcing him to back off.

    “You little bitch!” he growled, grabbing with his free hand the dagger before pulling it out, and taking a quick drink of a vulnerary while the woman twirled backwards.  “Ooh, you’re going to regret that!”  Before he could make good on his threat, his knife met a flute… which had been sharpened.  The old man from before had blocked the knife.  He then pushed the knife back, making the slaver back away.

    “{You have to be careful with your attacks, my daughter}!” the old man said, standing in front of her.

    “{I’m sorry, Father}!” the woman said with a bow.  She looked to see a couple more of the slavers brandish their weapons.  “{Apparently these brigands are upset}.”

    “{Then let’s entertain them, Tawni},” her father nodded.  He then whistled.  As if on cue, a smoke cloud erupted in the middle of the stage.  A young, pale skinned, gray eyed, curvy blonde woman, clad in a yellow and black belly top, a yellow veil over her lower face, a black belly veil over her otherwise bare midriff connecting to her long yellow skirt, a jeweled yellow headdress, and a pair of black slippers emerged from the smoke, brandishing a magic tome.

    “So, I guess we AREN’T doing the play, anymore?” the woman asked with a frown.  “That’s quite the unfortunate twist of fate.  But I see these ruffians are not going to be easily swayed.”

    “Sorry, Nasira,” Tawni said, “but we have a different problem.  I know you just recently joined us, but would you mind?”

    “I’ll gladly assist you and your father, Tawni,” Nasira answered.  “After all, heroines assist those in need.”

    “I was more expecting Akiba to get here first,” Tawni’s father responded.  He was answered by the steps of a a camel, and a woman atop of it.  Said woman was rather tall, with short black hair, and wearing a set of green and white armor atop her mount, brandishing a sword.  “There she is.”

    “Indeed I am,” Akiba smirked, throwing it to the old man.  She pulled out her own axe.  “So, just the four of us against these louts?  Fine by me, Guaril.”

    “Hi, Mother,” Tawni smirked.  “Let’s deal with these true criminals, shall we?”

    “First things first,” Guaril interjected.  “Tawni, your dagger?”

    “Right,” Tawni said.  “I’ll get it back.”  Tawni then waited for the lead slaver to approach her.  She then ran by him, and smirked when he turned around.  He then noticed her twirling her knife, and looked at his empty hand.  “It’s my trademark Pickpocket ability.  I can take anything in your inventory just by seemingly attacking you.  Of course, it leaves me open, later, but it’s kind of worth it.”  He growled, and brandished a whip.

    “You need to learn your place, wench!” he growled before whipping at Tawni, who dodged it.  He was distracted by the cry of one of his men flying through the air, landing between the two of them with a sword wound.

    “Said ‘wench’ is my daughter, sir,” Guaril interjected, twirling his sword.  “You will NOT be insulting her in my presence and getting away with it.”  The slaver then whipped at him, only for Guaril to disappear via a smoke bomb, and reappear behind him.  Unfortunately for Guaril, he also missed his strike.

    “A trickster, I see,” the slaver leader grinned.  “There’s only one trickster in all of Orobia who answers to the name of ‘Guaril’.  I know who you are… and how much a certain pair of men each want to see you DEAD.  Wonder which one will pay more for your body?”  Guaril’s eyes widened for half a second before scowling.

    “Father?” Tawni asked herself aloud.  She was interrupted by a gust of cold wind breezing past her, slamming into a barbarian that was about to sneak up on her.  Nasira approached her.

    “Tawni, you must focus on the villains!” Nasira chided.

    “She’s not wrong, Tawni,” Akiba agreed, slashing down the stunned barbarian.  “You’re kind of a glass cannon.”

    “Right,” Tawni admitted.  She tightened her grip on her knife, and spotted a mercenary among the slavers.  She then slashed him with it a few times with her knife, wounding him.  He turned towards her, but Tawni blocked his blade with her dagger.  “Good thing daggers are good at reducing strength,” the gypsy pointed out.  She then flipped back, making him hit only the ground.  Tawni then finished the fight by striking him with the blunt side of her knife.

    She turned to see her father fighting the slaver leader.  She recognized his class as that of an explorer, a combatant class that sneaks through ruins and takes treasure, but fights with whips.  Her father was struggling with him, so she decided to sneak up on him, and take his whip, disarming him.  Guaril took this opportunity to slash the leader.  However, it wasn’t a deep slash, leaving him alive, but hurt.

    “{That was an excellent performance, Tawni},” her father smirked at her while she handed him the stolen whip.  He used it to bound the slaver leader.  A crowd had gathered, and even the city guard had showed up.  “{I think we should leave, now}.”

    “{Why, Father}?” Tawni asked.  One of the guards walked over to the band of gypsies.

    “Which of you is in charge of this band of rabble?” the guard asked.

    “I am,” Guaril answered, standing in front of Tawni.  “Guaril Dighton at your service.  This is my daughter, Tawni, my wife Akiba, and the dark mage here is Tawni’s new friend… we can’t place her accent, but she’s not Orobian or Argelian, and we call her Nasira.”

    “Akiba?” one of the guards asked.  “As in… Lady Akiba, the Queen's Guard Commander?  Where have you been these past ten years!?”  Akiba frowned.

    “It’s a long story,” Akiba said.  “But I retired from that life.  Now, I’m with Guaril.”  Tawni shot her mother a confused look.  Both of her parents were hiding something from her.

    “A pleasure to meet you all,” Nasira curtsied to the guards.  Tawni giggled at the blonde’s action.

    “Well, Mr. Dighton… we have thank you for helping catch this scum.  Surprisingly, the Duke and his nieces, the Princesses, were both impressed.  We’ll see they’re punished.”

    “Thank you,” Tawni nodded.  Turning to her father, she asked, “Now that I think about it, slavery is illegal in eastern Orobia, and these men have bounties on their heads, right?  Wouldn’t that mean there’s a reward?”

    “True, there probably IS a reward,” Guaril admitted.  “However… I have a distinct feeling we aren’t going to be able to collect.”

    “That feeling is true,” the guard replied.  “Even though you saved a lot of lives, today, vigilantes aren’t exactly welcome here in Cruibia.  The only reason I don’t run you lot in is because you saved so many people.  My generosity is only good for the next hour.  I suggest you pack up and leave.”  Tawni looked at her father, surprised.

    “Does this have ANYTHING to do with us being Romani?” Guaril questioned.

    “Hey, I let you lot perform,” the guard replied.  “You’re lucky that we DID.  Now, be thankful, take whatever gold was agreed upon, and leave.  Half an hour, now, for being rude.”  He then marched away, leaving Tawni scowling at him.

    “{The pot called the kettle black},)” she whispered to her father.  He shook his head.

    “Wait, we’re being kicked out of the town after we saved it?” Nasira asked.  Tawni sighed.

    “Oh, right, Nasira, you’re new,” she remembered.  “Yeah, this is sadly the life of a group of vagabonds like us Romani.  Even the times we do good, we’re ‘rewarded’ with suspicion and backhanded thanks.”  Turning to Guaril, she said, “Father, I’ll take care of cleaning up the stage, you can collect our payment.  But… afterwards, can we talk at camp?  You are the rom baro of the caravan, after all, so you’re probably busy.”

    “And as rom baro, I can make an excuse or two so we’re not disturbed,” Guaril reminded his daughter.  “The elders won’t mind too much.”  He gave her a quick hug, and she smiled before turning back to the stage, Calypso running up to her.  Nasira walked behind Tawni.

    “I have to thank you again for letting me be a part of this caravan, Tawni,” Nasira said to the woman placing her pet rabbit on her shoulder.  “I know I’m new to Orobia, but… that’s quite the act of kindness.”

    “So why did you come to Orobia, Nasira?” Tawni asked, picking up some of the supplies.  “It can’t exactly be the war.  Your dialect isn’t Argelian nor is it any Orobian accent I’ve heard of.  I can’t place it.”

    “Can’t a maiden of darkness have her secrets?” Nasira replied.  Tawni raised an eyebrow, more in annoyance than confusion.  “...I sense you aren’t a fan of secrets, Tawni.”

    “...I’m not,” the gypsy woman admitted.  “At least, not of those I’m close to.  Apparently, Father’s upset at least two men whom want him dead, but he’s never told me about these enemies.  And also, now that I think about it, Mother DID come into our lives ten years ago… and she married Father almost four years ago, after the Widowing Massacre.”  She looked at her gemstone around her neck.  “I know I’m not Mother’s child, yet I still love her.  She has practically raised me all this time.  But I wonder… if why Father has never talked about my birth mother was because of his enemies?”

    “Perhaps he has a point about not sharing,” Nasira answered.  “If you knew the exact truth, what would stop you from pursuing what your birth mother’s dark secrets, and get yourself killed?”

    “How do you know they’re dark?” Tawni questioned.  Nasira shrugged.

    “What other secrets would your parents hide from you?”  Tawni blinked.

    “Well, I believe I’m old enough to actually endure them,” she replied.  “I’ll ask him when I get a chance to talk to him.”

    “Ask him what, Tawni?” a male voice asked.  The two women looked to see a pair of men having walked over.  They had the exact same black hair color, green eyes, 5’8” height, and face, but with slight differences.  One of the two was clad in red clothes and had red tips on his wild bangs, while the other had on green clothes and had a green turban on his head.  While the green-clad man was actually working, the red-clad one was casually lying to the side.

    “Sorry that we didn’t have our scene, Tawni,” the green-clad man said.  “I had just washed my camel, too.  I think I’d make a convincing King Darius.”

    The red-clad man asked, “So, was this a secret admirer you were discussing?  I assure you, he doesn’t hold a candle to me!”

    “I’m talking about my father,” Tawni frowned, rolling up a carpet.  “Kareem, my love life is NOT something I just discuss openly while we’re working.”  She then shoved the carpet into his arms.  “{Now please make yourself useful like Jamal}.”

    She then walked away from him to go pack up another thing, while Kareem looked at Nasira.  “You heard her, Kareem,” Nasira replied.  “She was talking about her father.  That is all I’m at liberty to say.”

    “So you WEREN’T talking about me behind my back?” Kareem asked, sounding slightly disappointed.

    “You were not mentioned at at all,” the dark mage answered.  “Now, we must make haste.  We’re apparently being run out of Cubes.”  She then walked past him.

    “Aye-aye, ma’am,” Kareem smirked, turning to stare at her walk, particularly the movement of her hips and rump.  He was then hit with a cold gust of wind in the face, forcing him to close his eyes.  Nasira had turned back, and placed her finger on his chin to make him look at her.

    “Eyes up here, please,” she requested before walking away.  Jamal offered his brother a sympathetic look before patting his shoulder.

    “{There will be other chances, Kareem},” the green brother replied before hauling away a large chest.

    Several minutes later, most of the gypsies’ equipment was packed up and stored inside a camel-pulled wagon.  “{That should do it},” Tawni said, dusting her hands off.  “{Now, to find Father}.”

    “Um, excuse me!” a female voice interjected.  The gypsy woman turned to see a brunette woman approximately two years her senior with tanned skin, bright brown eyes, a bright red and pink dress over her slim figure with a silver tiara adorning her head, walking up to her.  She curtsied before saying, “Greetings, ‘Mother’.  I am glad to see you.”

    “‘M-Mother’?” Tawni asked.  “Wait, you’re talking about my character, Queen Minoo… oh my gods, you’re one of the Cruibian princesses.”

    “Indeed,” the woman answered.  Tawni gave her own curtsy.  The princess introduced herself, “I am Crown Princess Yasmin Madani of Cruibia.  That was a great play… the parts I saw before the battle were very accurate, by the way.  How did you learn all of that, Miss…?”

    “Tawni.”  She thought about it for a moment.  “When Father agreed to do this for Duke Kaymar, I volunteered for the part of the late queen,” Tawni explained.  “The Duke, knowing much about his sister, was willing to tell me quite a bit.  I just worked a lot on the song.”

    “I’d love to hear more,” Yasmin beamed.  “There’s quite a bit of information that Father and Uncle Kaymar haven’t exactly told me.”

    “Well, normally, Princess Yasmin, I’d indulge you,” Tawni said.  “However, the City Guard has made it clear they don’t like our kind around here.”  Yasmin sighed.

    “I’m sorry about that,” Yasmin said.  “I’ll have a word with the guard responsible for so rudely ejecting the people who were performing something about my late mother AND saved so many innocent lives later.  But for right now… if you’d like, I have a job offering for you in a few months time.”  Tawni’s eyebrow rose in surprise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I guess we have reached the end of Tawni's first chapter! I hope she turned out okay. Of the protagonists, I find Tawni to be the most entertaining to write for in terms of personality. Tawni is energetic, mischievous (but not in a bad way most of the time) with her movements, but honest with her words. But that entertaining part means she's also the HARDEST to write for at moments.
> 
> That said, Tawni is the Scheherazade of the story... for those who don't know the Arabian Nights, Scheherazade is the main protagonist of the framework setting, being the one who tells King Shahryar the stories for 1,001 nights, partially to stay her execution (King Shahryar's first wife cheated on him, he had her and her lover executed, and then in his paranoia spent years marrying women, deflowering them, and then executing them the morning after before Scheherazade came up with this plan), and to stop the king's bloody spree. Tawni, a smart and beautiful young entertainer by trade, is meant to be THE main protagonist... albeit somewhat of a supporting role. That's why you'll notice she has the blue hair of plot importance instead of the other three.
> 
> In Tawni's chapters, you'll see her focusing on the secrets of her family's past as well as being an entertainer and mercenary in Orobia's conflict. She won't be fighting the Argelian army just yet, though. That will be later.
> 
> The next chapter will be Sulaiman. I hope you guys find it entertaining! See you all later!


	3. Sulaiman's Tale, Chapter 1:  "The Spare Poswali Prince"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the kingdom of Poswa, approximately five years after the disaster known as the Widowing Massacre, the kingdom has started preparing for the impending invasion of Argelia's forces. But Poswa is known for its warriors, so it's confident in its defenses. So confident, in fact, that its Sultan hosts a tournament in Poswa's capital of Tanuhah as a rallying cry for the soldiers and for the entertainment of nobles, who choose champions and bet on the victor. But the younger of the two princes of Poswa, determined to be seen, isn't content to just watch this year....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ladies and gentlemen, I'm glad to actually get back to this! Also, I'm sorry for the long wait. I wanted to make sure my move was stable, and it was harder than I thought it would be to start these mini-campaigns. However, I wanted to do this, because I felt the four heroes needed to each get their stories told, as to why they're getting involved in the war and/or wedding that is the center of Act 1. Yes, this story's going to be split into acts.
> 
> This chapter is how Sulaiman starts his quest which leads into Act 1. It also shows just what he has to contend with in Poswali politics.
> 
> DISCLAIMER: THE FOLLOWING IS A FAN FICTION. FIRE EMBLEM IS OWNED BY NINTENDO AND INTELLIGENT SYSTEMS. 1,001 ARABIAN NIGHTS WAS TRANSLATED BY ANTOINE GALLAND. PLEASE SUPPORT THE OFFICIAL RELEASE.
> 
> Mission Goal: Rout the enemy

## Sulaiman's Tale, Chapter 1:  "The Spare Poswali Prince"

* * *

    To the southwest parts of Orobia lies the country of Poswa.  One of the oldest countries of Orobia, it has clung to many traditions through its history since the age of Dragons and Djinn, where dragons once ruled the west.  Ever since the fateful Dragon-Djinn War was caused by a younger brother seeking to hurt his older brother in any way possible for not agreeing with his ideals, there was a warning:

 

    “Trust not the spares, lest you wish a dagger in your back.”

    That warning resulted in centuries of persecution against younger siblings, especially those in positions of power.  However, it was more often than not an untrue warning.  The younger siblings often resented the firstborns of inherited positions, craving the power that came with inheritance.  Others were tired of the persecution, and gave into the pressure.  Others were actually good, but these ones were never given a chance and often targeted to prevent them from getting any such ambitions, usually resulting in them dying young.  In the 500-year history of Poswa’s latest ruling family, House Nejem, only one non-firstborn so far, Sultan Gizeh Nejem, had actually managed to successfully inherit the position… and not make a complete mess of things.

    However, this story is not about Gizeh, who was long-dead by the time of the Orobian-Argelian War.  This story is about his great-grandson, another spare prince, who’s frequently had odds stacked against him, but alas kept pressing on with his well-intended heart, even after about five years after his mother passed in the Widowing Massacre.  He had no true idea that his drive and kindness were about to pay off….

* * *

 

###  **City of Tanuhah, Kingdom of Poswa—Castle Courtyard**

    In the courtyard of the castle, a crowd had gathered.  In the center of a stand sat a graying brown-haired man who seemed rather underweight with a thick beard, wearing a white turban that had a black headpiece attached, a red regal shirt over black pants, and a pair of black shoes.  Standing to his side was a woman in her mid-forties with short black hair, wearing a red and white dress with a pair of black gloves on her hands, holding a staff.  She looked at the two empty seats beside her, and then looked towards the glasses-clad, shoulder-length purple-haired young woman walking up, wearing a set of brown robes over a white top and black skirt over her attractive figure.

    “Where are they?” the older woman asked the younger.  The purple-haired woman sighed in defeat.

    “I have no exact idea where Crown Prince Aladdin is… again,” the younger woman said.  “As for Prince Sulaiman, I DO know where he is… but be warned you may not like it, Lady Qiana.”

    “Lamia,” Qiana frowned, “what’s Prince Sulaiman up to?”

    “My liege is getting ready,” Lamia answered, taking a seat.

    “‘Getting ready’?” Qiana repeated.  “It’s a bloody tournament!  All he had to do was get dressed, look presentable, sit in that seat you’re keeping warm, and choose his champion!  Same thing with Prince Aladdin!  What could Sulaiman possibly—”

    “He IS his own champion,” the old man said, making the two women look at him.  The old man offered a small smirk while Lamia nervously lowered her head, and Qiana looked almost panicked.  “Somehow, I knew he’d do that.”

    “Has the prince gone mad!?” Qiana asked.  “He’s going to get himself hurt, or worse!  Piss off the wrong people who already want him dead!  Lamia, you’re his retainer!  Why on earth didn’t you stop him!?”

    “Because, Vizier,” Lamia said, “he ordered me not to.  He reasoned that whoever was chosen as his champion in this tournament would either throw the tournament on purpose out of spite for him, or be sabotaged… also out of spite for him.  Him fighting for himself is the only probable outcome where he at least has a chance of winning.”

    “I’ll admit, these tournaments are rigged against my younger son,” the man said, stroking his beard.  “The nobles still don’t trust him, I see.”

    “Well, the nobles that follow Duke Zahar, at least,” Lamia observed.  “He’s still convinced that Prince Sulaiman, being a spare prince, is a threat to Poswali national security.  Does he not really know what will happen, soon?”

**_BONGGGGGGGG!_ **

    Their conversation died while the old man stood up, and addressed the crowd.  “Let the tournament begin!  May the challengers step into the arena!”

    In the back behind a tent, a man was finishing getting his armor on.  “How do I look, Idris?” the man asked.  He was tall, approximately 6’0”, with brown skin, blue eyes, straight black hair, a slight beard on his face, wearing brown and red armor over his shirt and pants.  At his hip was a practice sword, and in his hand was a brown turtle mask.

    Standing across from his was a man about his age but shorter than him with neat blue hair, wearing a white hooded cape over his red vest and black shirt and pants.  He was a bit less built than him, but seemed proper.  He put on his own turtle mask.  “I’d say you’re fine, m’lord,” the man known as Idris said.  “Ready for battle.”

    “Good,” the first young man said.  “I’d hate to disappoint Father.  What about Aladdin?”

    “No sign of Prince Aladdin, Lord Sulaiman,” Idris said.  “I don’t think he considered this tournament worth his time.”

    “A shame, really,” an older male voice said.  The two looked to see a man in his mid-50s walking over with a camel wearing thick red armor, holding yet another turtle mask.  “You could have showed him just what you’re capable of on top of your father under my tutelage.”  He then looked the prince up and down.  “No bow, Prince Sulaiman?”

    “No practice arrows, today,” Sulaiman answered.  “We don’t want to kill any of our potential soldiers, Sir Barack.”

    “Fair enough point,” the knight, Barack, said, mounting the camel and grabbing a nearby practice axe, while Idris flicked a dulled dagger out.  All three put their masks on.  “It’s time… let’s go.”

    The three men walked out to see several Poswali warriors ready for battle.  The man in the box stood up, and nodded at Sulaiman before turning to the crowd.  “As usual, the last team physically standing are the champions of this tournament,” he explained.  “May the gods smile upon you!  Now… begin!”

    Sulaiman drew his sword, and saw a mercenary turning his attention to him.  The younger prince intercepted the mercenary’s sword with his own, and managing to land a clean blow on the mercenary.  Idris, meanwhile, came in and struck him with the dulled knife on the back of the head, knocking him down and eliminating him from the tournament.  The two nodded at each other… until a knight was tossed to the ground in front of them, eliminated.  The two turned to see Barack smirking his mask.

    “You have to keep your eyes on ALL the enemies, boys,” he advised them.  He then looked to see an explorer, brandishing a whip, preparing to strike.  Sulaiman rushed over, and blocked the whip.  While the prince still stood, his mask was cracked by the strike.  The explorer was stunned by the prince’s appearance long enough for Sulaiman to hit him with a few strong strikes, eventually knocking him down.

    “Shoot,” Sulaiman sighed, looking at the chunk of his mask on the ground.  The group of combatants still remaining in the courtyard stared at Sulaiman gripping his mask, and taking it off.  “Well, then… we still have a match, don’t we?  Pretend I’m an ordinary man!”

    “Oh gods, is he REALLY doing this!?” Qiana asked while the combatants looked at each other.  “Why on earth is he going out of his way to do this?”

    “It’s obvious, Qiana,” the old man said.  “Sulaiman really wants people to see him as a human being, and not as an evil spare.”

    “(That’s not all, Your Majesty,)” Lamia whispered.  The old sultan did not hear it, nor did he look at the retainer.

    Meanwhile, a middle aged man with brown spiky hair, a thick beard, and red regal armor sat up.  He frowned.  “And here I was expecting an easy win from my champion with Aladdin not competing… that explains why Sulaiman’s champion didn’t accept my anonymous bribe the other day.  Oh well.”  He turned to the green-haired axe-wielding barbarian wearing a brown leather vest, red pants, and quite muscular for about 5’7” not far from Sulaiman, and called, “Well?  The ‘prince’ is asking for the fight to keep going, Nail.  Give it to him!”

    “I was going to fight, anyway,” the green-haired man answered.  “I was just surprised to see that Poswali nobles are still willing to get in scraps with us common folk.”  He then pulled out an odd looking double-sided club, and smirked.  “Good thing I brought something like this.”

    “Is that… a dual club?” Barack asked.  “From Xuhua?  Didn’t see that coming.”

    “What?” Idris asked.  Sulaiman barely blocked Nail’s swing, but the club’s surprisingly long range allowed Nail to push Sulaiman’s sword down and he then headbutted the prince, causing him to back up.

    “Be careful, Prince Sulaiman,” the old knight warned while fighting off more challengers, “that is a dual club.  It inverts the typical weapon triangle, making axes stronger against swords.  You’re not going to get hits in that easily.”

    Sulaiman wiped the blood off his nose, before saying, “So going to be able to easily hit him….”

    He then dodged Nail’s next swing, and swung himself, but was quickly blocked by the dual club’s reach.  However, Sulaiman grinned, confusing Nail.  It was at that point Idris, having realized what Sulaiman was up to, ran in and struck with his dulled dagger, getting a good hit on Nail.  The barbarian still stood, but dropped his dual club to grab Idris by the wrist and flipped him out of the ring, eliminating Sulaiman’s male retainer.

    “Idris!” Sulaiman called.

    “I’ll be fine,” Idris said.  “Give him hell, m’lord.”

    “Ooh, what a counter,” the spiky haired man mockingly winced.  “Seems I put my chips in the best man, Sultan Mecca.  This tournament is as good as mine, since there’s no weapon anyone left has that can counter my champion’s dual club.”  He looked at Sulaiman, and called to Mecca, “Your son should surrender now, and spare himself any further humiliation in front of this audience.  Fitting, since he is your spare child.”

    “...You really think I’m going to just quit, Duke Zahar?” Sulaiman silently asked.

    “What exactly are you trying to prove by parading yourself in front of these people, boy?” Zahar asked.  “You’re a spare prince… you can’t claim the throne.  And your older brother isn’t here to show him what to be on guard for.  Even if he was, that would be a stupid move even if you were a threat to him.  Which you aren’t, if there’s anything to believe.  I’ve heard from your father that Aladdin has won all of your sparring sessions, and I don’t see you displaying your mother’s magical talents, despite your status as a quarter-genie.  The only thing you probably have better than your brother, if anything, is your archery skills… and you don’t have a bow, today, because there weren’t any practice arrows.”

    ‘(It’s true, there weren’t any….)’ Barack thought to himself while eliminating another foe.

    “And even if you somehow manage to beat Nail,” Zahar said, “it won’t change anything.  Nobody here trusts you, Sulaiman… not me, not any of these other nobles with common sense, and sure as hell not your father.  You may have yet to make any major move against your brother, but we all know it’s inevitable you two will clash for real… and he’ll win, and rid us of you.  None of us will accept you.  So quit this pathetic display of bravado, and surrender while you still have some dignity left.”

    “He’s not going to, Duke Zahar!” Lamia spoke up.  Everyone in the courtyard, even Sulaiman and Mecca, turned to see Lamia standing up.  “Prince Sulaiman may be outmatched in terms of weapons, but he isn’t so easily beat in determination and tactics.  He’ll  your champion.”  She turned to Nail, and said, “My apologies, good sir, but my liege is about to win over you.”

    “You have to put more fire into your insults, little cleric,” Nail advised her.  “You could have at least said, ‘my liege is about to whoop your arse in front of all these people’.  But that’s a;right… I’ll at least make him earn it.”

    “Wait, Nail!” Zahar interrupted.  He turned to Lamia, and smirked.  “Want to put your money where your mouth is, young cleric?  I’ll tell you what to make this interesting.  We throw out that knockdown rule, and the two go at it with a straight up brawl.  If a man can’t get up by 10 or he’s out of the ring, he loses.  When Nail inevitably wipes the floor with your prince as he deserves, you come work for me.  I’m sure I can put you to good use as one of my handmaidens… of course, your uniform is going to need work.  It covers far too much skin.”

    Lamia’s cheeks turned pink at the implications.  “And if Sulaiman wins…?” she asked.  Zahar snapped his fingers, and one of his mercenaries brought forward a sheathed scimitar.  Mecca sat up, and visibly gripped his chair.

    “Many years ago, House Sayegh was given this blade by House Nejem as a wedding gift for one of their house’s daughters to wed that prince,” Zahar answered.  “Seeing as House Sayegh had been wiped out by an unfortunate… incident, this sword fell into my house’s possession.  Sultan Mecca has been trying to reclaim it for years, as the blade holds a great deal of prestige.  Consider it my raise, little cleric, to match your servitude.  Do you call or do you finally admit that you do not believe in your spare lordling?”  The other nobles and many members of the crowd all began to murmur, while Lamia gritted her teeth.

    “Lamia,” Sulaiman said.  “I appreciate your words.  You’ve been one of my few allies in this.  But you don’t have to take his bet for me to fight.”  He flipped his sword, and sank into a fighting stance.  “I’m winning this not for a sword… but for my friend.”

    “What did I say about this facade you put up of a decent man?” Zahar questioned.

    “It’s not a facade,” Sulaiman replied.  “Lamia Gerges may serve as my retainer, but she is more than that to me.  She’s been my actual friend since we were small.  And you’re not doing a damn thing to her while I have anything to say about it!”

    “I think that’s House Nejem’s answer to your bet,” Mecca said.  “My house will take Taryn back, yet, Zahar.  At least with House Sayegh, Taryn had been used and cherished like a real blade should.  With House Botros, it’s pretty much a glorified wall decoration.  House Nejem will restore it to it’s proper glory.”  Zahar frowned at the minor insult before smirking and turning to his champion.

    “Nail,” Zahar said, “hurry up and put this spare noble in his place, would you?  I’ll double what I promised to pay you, and I’d like to return with my new handmaiden, soon.”  He then laughed while Lamia scowled.

    “Forget the payment,” Nail said, cracking his neck.  “I want a fair fight.  Come at me, Prince Sulaiman!”

    Nail then ran at Sulaiman, and swung with his club.  Sulaiman barely dodged, and countered with his own swing.  To his and Nail’s surprise, he hit the barbarian.  Nail, however, struck Sulaiman in the stomach before trying to smack Sulaiman in the head.  The prince surprised Nail again by grabbing the handle of the club, barely catching the swing.  He then forced the club to be planted in the ground.  Sulaiman, with not even a grunt, slammed his unarmed fist into the handle of the club, snapping it in half.  Of course, doing so lodged a few splinters into his hand, but he seemed to ignore it and the blood, instead focusing on using his sword.

    “Well, ain’t that something,” Nail said, kicking the now useless lower half of his club away, and pulling out a practice axe.  “What’s this second wind…?”

    “Is that…?” Mecca asked.  “It is.  I knew he inherited that trait, but I didn’t think he mastered it.”

    “Inherited what, m’lord?” Lamia asked.  “This is the first time I’m seeing this.”

    “House Nejem has a very nasty habit of not knowing when to give up,” Mecca admitted.  “While it’s blinded us and has led to the deaths of MANY of our people, young Lamia… it’s gotten us through tough scrapes.  While it’s different for each of us, it seems to show in my son by IGNORING the proverbial weapon triangle when he’s nearly out of steam.”

    “So, you’re saying proverbially, the closer Lord Sulaiman is to death… the more he’ll just power through the whole ‘lances beat sword’ thing?  Or in this case, a dual club beating his sword?”

    “Yes,” Mecca said while Sulaiman’s sword clashed with Nail’s axe.  “Of course, the sword is double-edged.  This means technically, the entire weapon triangle is thrown out… and they can hit each other evenly, now.”

    “High risk, high reward,” Qiana said while frowning.  “M’lord, with all due respect, it’s not enough.  Are you seriously betting one of your own son’s honor AND his retainer just to get a lousy blade your grandfather had given back?”

    “I’ll forgive you for calling Taryn a LOUSY blade,” Mecca replied, looking at Sulaiman and Howe clash while Barack pushed a few more competitors out.  “That sword is thousands of years old, and, in the right hands, can control the very earth itself.  But it chooses who can control its tremendous power… it perhaps couldn’t work with me.  It could work with either of my sons, however….”

    “Still, it’s risking one of your employees over a sword,” the vizier pointed out.  “It’s kind of petty, m’lord.”

    Back in the fight, Sulaiman and Nail kept their clash up, the two staring as sparks flew from their weapons.  Both men were battered, but grinning.  “And here I was almost believing Zahar that you weren’t worth anything,” Nail said.  “You aren’t half-bad for a pampered noble, Princeling.”

    “I don’t think of myself as pampered,” Sulaiman replied.  “But it’s time we ended this.”

    “You’re right,” Nail agreed.

    The two men pushed again, but eventually, Sulaiman pushed up on the axe, caught it with his sword under the axe blade, and pushed upwards, sending the axe flying.  Before Nail could realize it, Sulaiman then knocked Nail backwards a few feet, landing on his butt.  Nail looked up at the prince, who sheathed his sword, and extended a hand.  Nail raised an eyebrow, until Sulaiman pointed downwards.  Nail followed Sulaiman’s finger, and realized very quickly what Sulaiman had done.  He smirked.

    “That ring out rule,” Nail chuckled.  “I guess you win.”

    “I guess so,” Sulaiman said, extending his hand once more.  This time, Nail took it, and shook Sulaiman’s hand.  “Almost had me there… Nail, was it?”

    “Yeah,” the barbarian answered.  “Not the sharpest name, but I can certainly smack you around a bit.”

    “Indeed you could,” Sulaiman said while Idris and Barack came over.  The crowd was in awe at the two men brushing off the past few minutes of beating the living hell out of each other… and more importantly, Sulaiman had actually WON the tournament.

    “...How in the world…?” Zahar asked.

    “I do believe we had a bet, Duke Zahar,” Lamia called.  “I do believe that sword is mine, now.  And I know just whom to give it to.”

    “...Fine, take your damn sword,” Zahar said, snapping his fingers.  “Looks like I WON’T be having a lovely young new handmaiden coming home.”

    The sword was brought to the royal booth, and presented to Qiana.  The cleric unsheathed the blade from its scabbard, and looked at it.  It was a scimitar… predictable because of the fact that the blade was Orobian.  However, the metal in it seemed odd.  It was steel, but at the same time, the steel looked to be tempered around a large curved bone.  The hilt appeared to be hardened stone covered in vines, yet somehow comfortable in the hand.  The sword felt light, but to wield it… something told Lamia that it would be much heavier.  She sheathed the sword.

    She turned to see Sulaiman coming up, and politely knelt down while raising the sword to him.  “M’lord… this is now yours.”

    “Lamia, you don’t have to do this,” Sulaiman said.

    “I don’t exactly have swordsmanship training, so the sword would be useless in my hands,” Lamia said.  “Furthermore, Sultan Mecca wished for the sword to be returned to House Nejem… and you are a member of the house, are you not?  So, the blade is yours.”

    “Indeed, my son,” Mecca smirked.  “You have won the day… and with it, a prize nobody here except for perhaps your retainer thought you would.  Well done.”  He then clapped for Sulaiman as the prince took Taryn, as did Qiana, offering a gentle smile.  Lamia smiled up to her lord as well.  The only other person besides Idris and Barack to applaud was Nail.

    Zahar, meanwhile, looked on in contempt.  “You may have won today, ‘Prince’ Sulaiman, but you will take no further steps towards the Poswali throne.”  He turned to address Nail, but the barbarian disappeared.  He gritted his teeth, and then turned away.

    Sulaiman, meanwhile, looked up when he heard a bird cry.  He spotted a brown falcon flying in, a small brown pouch on its leg, and a necklace around its neck.  The bird landed on a windowsill, and looked down at him.  Sulaiman nodded at the bird, and turned from his father and retainers.

    “Where’s he going?” Barack asked, watching Sulaiman walking away.  Lamia, spotting the falcon, pointed up to it.

    “Ivory’s returned,” she answered.  “Which means a message from a certain lady in a certain eastern kingdom.”

    “Oh, his pen pal from Cruibia,” Qiana smiled.  “I wonder how that will go?”  Lamia then looked towards her lord’s retreating figure, and gasped before taking out a healing staff.

    “I forgot to heal him before he headed back up to his room!” she said.  She then ran after him.  “Lord Sulaiman!  Wait!”  Barack and Idris sighed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's Sulaiman's first outing! I hoped you enjoyed him. While he's a classic pacifist lord in terms of conversationalist, in terms of actions, he's definitely the martial lord. I wanted a balance between the two for him. However, at the same time, I wanted Sulaiman's story to have a political adversary rather than the three other protagonists' villains. So, in order to fit his expy as Shahryar, I wanted Sulaiman to have a reason to be disliked... hence, he's the spare prince in a culture that frowns upon having second-born children in nobility because of history noting a bunch of evil spare princes.
> 
> Anyway, Sulaiman's influence, Shahryar, is the feared sultan who, after being betrayed by his first wife, believed all women to be deceitful and killed every woman he married until Scheherazade and her plan, and he's the closest thing to a main antagonist in the setting of the Arabian Nights. Sulaiman, while not as evil, does not have the best reputation going into the story because of historical reasons, and his story is going to reflect that sour reputation and how he tries to get past that.
> 
> In Sulaiman's campaign, he's trying to play the political game while focusing on his own desire: to be with a girl from the east. And not just any girl, either. That will be highlighted next chapter (both his own and the next campaign).
> 
> Speaking of the next chapter/campaign, we have Janiya! See you all, later!


	4. Janiya's Tale, Chapter 1:  The Warrior Princess of Cruibia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Approximately five years after the Widowing Massacre, Cruibia is preparing for total war against the Argelian Empire. Planning on joining the ranks of the soldiery, the younger of Cruibian princesses, Janiya Madani, is training with her father. However, fate has other plans for her and her older sister, Yasmin...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ladies and gentlemen, I'm glad to actually get back to this! Also, I'm sorry for the long wait. I wanted to make sure my move was stable, and it was harder than I thought it would be to start these mini-campaigns. However, I wanted to do this, because I felt the four heroes needed to each get their stories told, as to why they're getting involved in the war and/or wedding that is the center of Act 1. Yes, this story's going to be split into acts.
> 
> Anyway, this is the beginning of Janiya's campaign and how she starts her training, leading to her involvement in Act 1. As well as the release of her starter villain. Shall we begin?
> 
> DISCLAIMER: THE FOLLOWING IS A FAN FICTION. FIRE EMBLEM IS OWNED BY NINTENDO AND INTELLIGENT SYSTEMS. 1,001 ARABIAN NIGHTS WAS TRANSLATED BY ANTOINE GALLAND. PLEASE SUPPORT THE OFFICIAL RELEASE.
> 
> Mission Goal: Defeat the boss

## Janiya's Tale, Chapter 1:  "The Warrior Princess of Cruibia"

      The kingdom of Cruibia takes up the entirety of the southeastern part of Orobia.  After the fall of the genie tribes’ power, Cruibia was one of the first eastern countries of man to be formed.  The royal family of House Madani has had the longest dynasty of any royal family in all of Orobia, as most can be tracked approximately 500 years in the past while Crubia’s royal family can be tracked back 1,000 years.  Under the Madani family, Crubia had mastered their defense against magical attacks.  Cruibia’s standing army specializes in quick, precise strikes rather than long campaigns.

    The nation values honor, peace, and compassion for the longest of times.  Even so, they couldn’t ignore the tragedy of the Widowing Massacre nearly five years earlier, and declared war on Argelia for the death of Queen Minoo.  But the nation’s king, Darius Madani, knew quite well his nation wouldn’t be able to strike against Argelia alone, but the north was not exactly trustworthy.  He and his oldest daughter, the crown princess and future ruler of Cruibia, have formed a rather daring plan…

    One that his youngest daughter, who took more after her father than he ever intended, did not know too much about.

 

* * *

 

###  **Kingdom of Cruibia, Capital City of Bagedzi—Royal Arena**

**_CLANG!  CLANG!_ **

    Two people were in the middle of the arena clashing a pair of practice swords.  On one side, was an older, taller man in his mid fifties with slightly graying brown hair covered by a white turban with a blue crown holding it in place, wearing a gray buttoned shirt under a blue chestplate and brown pants.  Standing on the other side of the blade clash was a young woman with orange hair in a ponytail that went down to her mid-back covering the silver circlet on her head, about 18 years old, light brown eyes that had a serious look on them, wearing a blue shirt under a brown leather vest, gray pants, and flat shoes.

    “Not bad, Janiya,” the old man grinned.  “You’re taking more after Minoo every day….”

    “I think I’m taking more after you, Father!” the girl, Janiya, replied after she was pushed back.  She then flipped backwards before swing her sword again, this time blocked by her father.  “After all… Mother’s swordsmanship was never this fierce, was it?”

    She was answered by a sudden rise from her father’s blade, smacking her sword airborne before he appeared behind her and hit her with the flat side of the sword, knocking her down on the floor.  When she turned to get up, she found the tip of his sword at her neck.  “There’s more to my fighting style than fierce power.  Your mother actually taught me that sometimes speed and precision were better than raw strength and rage.  She actually wiped the floor with me the first time we fought because of that speed.  I was thoroughly impressed, and her beauty was quite easy on the eyes.”

    “Father….” Janiya frowned, her cheeks pink.  “If your plan was to win by making me twitch at the details of you and Mother’s relationship, you’re succeeding.”

    “Not my intention,” her father said, backing up.  “My point, dear, is that you need to need to do more than just swing at me if you truly wish to best me.  Which reminds me:  where are your tomes, young lady?”

    “It’s not fair to you that I use magic in a sparring session,” Janiya said, standing up.

    “You said that you wanted to be trained for war in case Argelia broke the north, did you not?” the man said.  “Against my better judgment these past few years, I’ve done just that, Janiya.  And in war, you need to use every asset you have available… including your magic.”  He looked towards the side, where a cyan-haired man in his early twenties wearing a blue vest over his white shirt, dark blue pants, a staff in his hand, and a red fez on his head was waiting.  “Caspar, do you have any sparring tomes for Janiya?”

    “Yes, Your Majesty,” the man, Caspar, nodded, holding up a book, and tossing it to Janiya.  “I’ll heal you, m’lady.”  He then flicked his staff, and Janiya sighed as her wounds healed up.

    “Thanks, Caspar,” she smiled.  Turning to her dad, she said, “Are you sure you want me to have access to magic?  Last chance?”

    “Janiya,” her father, Darius Madani, said, sinking into a fighting stance, “I know your strength in magic comes from your paternal grandmother.  I never was able to master it, but I know you and your sister are strong in it.  I don’t know why you wanted me to train you in swordsmanship on top of it, but I did.  So… show me what you can do!”

    “Alright,” Janiya replied, looking over her spellbook.  “Here goes!”

    A magic circle appeared at Janiya’s feet, and small ball of lightning flew out of her hand.  Darius flinched at the sparks, allowing Janiya to run at him, and try to strike at him.  Darius surprised her with his quick recovery time, parrying her sword strikes before he punished one of her over-extended swings with by gripping her arm and flipping her to the ground.  Janiya surprised him by rolling to the side and recovering, grabbing her tome and firing another spell.  While he dodged it, Janiya pressed her attack into Darius, which he was surprised by her boldness with her increased speed.  She then knocked his sword to the side, and tripped him, ending the sparring session by placing the tip of her sword to his chest.

    “Well?” Janiya panted, moving her sword away from his chest.  “How was that, father?”

    “I’d say you’re getting better, Janiya,” a female voice chimed in.  The two looked up to see another girl approaching.  This girl was about 19 years old, with tan skin, a slim figure, bright brown eyes, curly brown hair, and a gentle face wearing a pink top that slightly bared her smooth midriff with a matching flowing skirt that reached her ankles and a pair of white sandals.  She had on her head a somewhat similar circlet that Janiya did and around her neck a fragment of gold with a red gemstone in it.  On her back was an elegant Mend staff.  “You’re quite skilled with a sword, sister.”

    “I agree, she’s gotten better,” Darius smiled, getting up.  He then grabbed a surprised Janiya, making her drop her practice sword as he hugged her.  He then scooped up the new girl, and hugged her as well, causing her to giggle.  He then put the girls down.

    “Father, were you holding back?” Janiya asked.

    “So you noticed,” Darius admitted.  Janiya frowned.

    “That means this wasn’t a legitimate victory,” she said.

    “Janiya, me ‘not holding back’ would have involved a sword that can control the weather,” Darius pointed out.  “You know the story of my sword, Pillansufa, right?”

    “‘Over a thousand years ago before our kingdom  began’,” Janiya recited, “‘our ancestors, a young couple, exiled from what would become our rude westernly neighbors, were traveling nomads who worshipped the Genie Dragon, fleeing from religious persecution.  They encountered an old man, who was curious about their devotion to her, and gave them a tome, saying one day their people would need it.  He led them to what would become Bagedzi, and helped them get started.  Soon, what was a small home became a glorious castle, and a village was created afterwards.  That village turned into a city, and the city became the capital that we stand in, today, that soon celebrated the founders and the birth of their founders’ first child.

    “‘One day, however, the family was visited by a wicked genie who could control the skies.  The genie was one who loathed the existence of the hybrid Rerci.  She responded to the family worshipping the Djinn Dragon by kidnapping their newborn child, and planning to dry out Bagedzi in a massive drought.  In order to avoid this fate, she demanded the founders hand over the tome given to them by that old man, and renounce Rerci.

    “‘Fearing for his child and his people, the father sought out the old man again, wanting to know why the tome was so important.  The old man didn’t answer save for saying, "Under no circumstances can you let that djinn take that tome.  She’ll destroy it, and with it my only hope."  The father was furious about the old man’s cryptic words and how he was willing to let countless innocents die so that tome could survive.  But the old man wasn’t completely heartless.  He had somehow forged a blade that, when swung, could change the weather and bring about lightning.  In return for this sword and his help, the old man struck a deal with the Father.  He and his descendants would guard that book for as long as the house stood, not giving it up to anyone.

    “'With sword in hand and the old man at his side, the father marched onto the genie’s territory and engaged her in battle.  Together, the two defeated the genie with a fierce lightning blow, and rescued the infant as rain poured down on the land, ending the drought and feeding the people of Cruibia for generations to come.  The father, now King of Cruibia, named the sword he used, "Pillansufa".  And Cruibia thrived to this day'.”

    “Good,” Darius said.  “And that sword still sparks like it did back then.”  Looking at Janiya, he said, “If you ever one day used that sword, Janiya, you can’t hold back with it, even for a second… the sword will sense your weakness.”

    “Right,” Janiya said.  “For now, though, I still have Hova, our family’s tome.”  Janiya pulled out a white and blue tome, and flicked her wrist upwards while surrounded by a familiar magic circle.  A small tornado erupted from her hand, heading up into the sky.  She then closed her hand, and the spell dispersed.

    “That means you’re pretty much ready.”  He then turned to the older girl, and asked, “And what about you, Yasmin?  What brings you here, this early?”

    “Apart from bringing my staff,” the girl replied, “I wished to give you a definitive answer, Father.”  She turned to Caspar, who walked over with his Heal staff.  The two healers waved their staves, and the two sword-wielding royals felt their welts disappear.  “Thank you, Caspar.”

    “Of course, Lady Yasmin,” Caspar nodded with a bow.

    Darius let the healing magic finish washing over him, and he blinked.  Janiya, meanwhile, looked between her father and sister.  “I didn’t think you’d be this quick on this, Yasmin.”

    “This is the fate of not just Cruibia we’re talking about, Father,” Yasmin replied, “but quite possibly all of Orobia.  A firm decision must be made quickly.  As Crown Princess, our people will look to me for our future, so I need to set a clear example of what our future will entail.”

    “That’s a strong resolve,” Darius observed.  “It is true, though, that a decision must be made.  So… what is your answer to the question I asked?”

    Yasmin inhaled, and exhaled, her cheeks pink.  She looked her father in the eyes, and made her answer clear.  “Yes.  Not just because it helps Cruibia, but… I want this to happen.  With your blessing, of course, Father.”

    “What?” Janiya asked, looking at her sister.  The two looked at her, and she rephrased, “What are you talking about?”

    “...Father, you didn’t discuss with Janiya what’s happening, did you?” Yasmin asked, her blush deepening.  The king shook his head.  Yasmin awkwardly twirled her hair before turning to her sister.  “Alright, well, Janiya?  I know this should have been told to you earlier, but we’re thinking of making a political alliance with a certain nation to the west.”

    “Poswa!?” Janiya questioned.  “You mean the nation full of savage nobles and backstabbers we had repeatedly in the past been at war with?  Father, didn’t you in your youth fight the man who is now the Poswali Sultan?  Why on the gods’ earth would you consider an alliance with them!?”

    “Because Mother was best friends with his late wife,” Yasmin interjected.  “Sultan Mecca remembers that, and he did fall in love with a Cruibian woman who made him a reasonable sort.  And while some Poswali nobles are still snakes, there are some charming nobles there… a turtle, really, who shells up with a sturdy exterior, but is very sensitive inside.”

    “Well, I wouldn’t know, because I’ve never been there,” Janiya reminded her.

    “Right,” Yasmin frowned.  “You were ill when Mother, Father, and I visited Sultana Farah’s family.”

    Darius added, “I know you’ve never been fond of Poswa, my daughter, but they’re not our greatest enemies, anymore.  In fact, their soldiers are easily among the best in Orobia, and we could use their help with our combined army to push back Argelia’s invasion.  Hence, this treaty of a full-on military alliance, and one that truly assures Poswa and Cruibia have a lasting peace.”

    “…No,” Janiya breathed.  “I am NOT doing this!  Father, Yasmin, no!”

    Yasmin started, “Janiya—”

    “I am NOT marrying some old Poswali noble I never met, just to get a lasting army!” Janiya protested.

    “Well, we both knew that,” Darius sighed.  “I figured you would never agree to an arranged marriage, especially not to a Poswali man.”

    “Then who—?” Janiya started.  She then looked at her blushing sister, and realized the answer to her unasked question.  “Yasmin…?  You’re the one who's marrying a Poswali noble!?”

    “Yes,” Yasmin replied.  “This was partially arranged back before Mother passed away, but Father and I have been talking about it more, now that both myself and my betrothed are of age.  Speaking of my betrothed, he and I have been sending letters for years, now, and you might like him.  You didn’t think we were discussing YOUR future behind your back, did you?”

    “Well, not necessarily,” Janiya said, “it wouldn’t surprise me if you actually were, but… Yasmin, you’re the Crown Princess of Cruibia!  You can’t just give that up and expect me to rule after Father while you live in Poswa, with potential enemies all around you!  You’re one-hundred percent human, not a half-djinn, or half-dragon like Mother’s old friends!”

    “Yes, I’m the Crown Princess,” Yasmin said.  “And I still will be Crown Princess of Cruibia after I marry him and return from our honeymoon.  My new husband will be my Prince Consort, and he will be assisting us in Cruibia.  But while I am gone on my aforementioned honeymoon, you will be tending to my duties as next-in-line.”

    “So, what’s the name of my future brother-in-law?” Janiya questioned.  Yasmin answered her by whistling.  A brown falcon landed on Yasmin’s shoulder, and she affectionately rubbed his beak.  The falcon, Janiya noticed, had a pendant around his neck, which Yasmin took off.  She opened it for her sister, exposing the pictures inside.  In it was a picture of Yasmin on one side, but the other was a picture of a young man about nineteen with straight black hair, brown skin, blue eyes, slight stubble on his face, almost as tall as Darius, wearing a red vest over his brown shirt, black pants, and boots, with a bow in his right hand, arrow in his left, and a scimitar at his hip.  “He looks familiar….”

    “His name is Sulaiman Nejem,” Yasmin added, handing the pendant to her sister while she tended to her falcon.

    “Nejem… the Poswali royal family?” Janiya asked.  “You’re marrying the prince?”

    “The younger of the princes, yes,” Darius interjected.  “He’s surprisingly well-behaved… for the reputation that younger siblings in positions in the west have as slippery snakes that only wish destruction.  He’s actually a turtle… slowly making a name for himself, but enduring doubt all the way.  He saved your sister’s life, once.”

    “What?” Janiya questioned.  “When was this?”

    “Well, we were young,” Yasmin explained.  “Again, you weren’t there because you were sick, but he and I first met after he had apparently provoked the wrong noble boys… said boys had tried to woo me, but I could tell they were crude.  I found him trying to patch his wounds up, and then healed him.  Sometime after that, a group of dangerous brigands broke into the palace and tried to kidnap me, hoping to ransom me.  Sulaiman surprised them, grabbed me, and then we hid in the secrets passages of the castle.  We managed to evade those thieves long enough for the Poswali guards to catch them.”  She sighed with a blush.  “He was a hero, that day… and that’s not mentioning that when Mother and Sultana Farah passed away, he comforted me.”

    “I THOUGHT he was familiar!” the younger princess realized.  “He… he’s that boy from the funeral nearly five years ago, wasn’t he?”  The two said.  “You were crying so long and hard during the funeral… it makes sense, you WERE close to Mother.  Then a Poswali boy came to your side.  He looked just as heartbroken, just as in pain as you, if not more.  But instead of crying alongside you, mocking you, or telling you that he lost just as much as you did… he hugged you, and let you weep into his shirt for nearly an hour, and held you as you slept afterwards, returning you to Father.”

    “Yes,” Darius nodded.  “A lot of other boys in that position wouldn’t have done what he did.  After that moment, witnessed by so many, people talked about the two of it.  It was hard to ignore that two royals of countries that used to be such bitter enemies bonding over a common tragedy made quite a scene.  I conferred with Mecca, and we made an agreement.  In the memory of our respective beloveds’ enduring friendship, Mecca’s younger son would wed my eldest daughter, and an alliance between our nations would be formed to fight the Argelian Empire’s invasion and ensure a lasting peace afterwards.”

    “And make Empress Chitra pay for what she took from us,” Janiya added.

    “Vengeance isn’t the Cruibian way, sister,” Yasmin chided.  “Mother only fought Father to remind him of that all those years ago.  She wouldn’t like it to see you murdering in her name.”  She then added while Janiya frowned, “Besides, something about the Widowing Massacre seems… off.  Also, nobody has seen or heard the Argelian Empress for a while, now.  You think she’d oversee this war.”

    “Not even you with Mother’s necklace?” Janiya asked.  Yasmin frowned again.  Janiya stepped back, and quickly said, “Hey, I didn’t mean to drag that up, sister!”

    “Yes you did,” Yasmin replied.  Janiya flinched.  “...I’ve gotten some of the powers down, now, like detecting when someone lies.  I don’t have the full visions of what really happened that night, but with time… maybe I can identify who caused the peace of Orobia to be disturbed so the war can end.”  Turning to her father, she asked, “Father, do you know how Mother used the necklace?”

    “...That’s an interesting story,” the king said.  “You know, now that I think about it, Minoo, Sultana Farah, Lady Adre of the Manakete Tribe, your Aunt Etti, and the late Queen Kalia of Ustros were all good friends in their youth before Farah and Minoo made Mecca and I stand down during the last Poswali-Cruibian War.  Minoo never told me where she got her necklace nor how its powers activated… but you seem to have her ability to read people.”

    “Hmm,” Yasmin frowned.

    “Alright, enough depressing talk,” Darius said.  “I should hurry back to the palace and prepare to hold court before Lady Lilah and General Dastan lose their heads.  Yasmin, we’ll announce your upcoming wedding, soon.”  Turning to Janiya, he said, “Janiya… as your sister discussed, you will be filling in for her until the end of her honeymoon once the wedding occurs.  That said, you are now going to shadow your sister.”

    “Father,” Janiya frowned, “you know how much I hate this… well, political pegasus manure.  Can’t I focus on either training or my studies?”

    “True, politics are more often than not complete pegasus manure,” Darius said.  “But pegasus manure is sometimes necessary for our garden of Cruibia to thrive.  That said, your studies will simply ADD courtly duties to them.  And don’t worry about your training.  We’ll still set time aside.”  Janiya frowned.

    “Don’t worry, Janiya,” Yasmin assured her.  “We’re start small, I promise.”

    “Alright,” Janiya sighed.  “We’ll get started, soon.  But after you’re done with your honeymoon, Yasmin, I WILL be getting back to Cruibia’s real issue:  the war with Argelia.  It’s not like there’s any other prominent threat upon us.”

 

* * *

 

###  **Poswali-Cruibian Border, Valley of Fangs—Dragon-Genie Ruins**

    The Valley of Fangs, a rather large depression into the drylands of central Orobia surrounded by a pair of fang-shaped mountains, was the sight of many famous, climactic battles in Orobia’s history.  One of the earliest battles was the Battle of Fire, where the last dragon king and genie king fought, ultimately destroying each other and creating the Dragon-Genie Ruins that were once the supposed home of the Genie Dragon, Rerci.  Another, more recent battle was the Battle of the Princes, where Mecca and Darius met on the battlefield for the final time… and where they were talked out of it by the women who would become their queens.

    But right now, where there were once many bodies at the bottom of the valley, a group of four teens were exploring.  But these weren’t human children.  No, their ears were far too long, pointed, and somewhat curled.  There was also the fact that the children’s eyes had reptilian pupils of various colors, and even the oldest male child, who was doing the most of the digging, had leathery wings.  They were manakete teenagers.

    “Are you sure there’s something here worth something?” a female manakete asked.  “Aunt Adre said to NEVER come to the Valley of Fangs.”

    “Do you do EVERYTHING Miss Adre tells you, Megtra?” the other female manakete asked.  She turned to one of the male manaketes and voiced, “I told you she was a chicken.”

    “Not fair, Hullas!” Megtra pouted.  “It’s just that… of ALL places Aunt Adre could have told me to not go to, it was here.  She fought in the last war back with the late Cruibian queen, so she had to have HAD a reason not to come back here.”

    “And not find a few relics from the last war?” the male not digging asked.  “Do you have ANY idea how much some of the things left behind would be worth?”

    “Well, your cut will be worth a lot less if you don’t lend a hand, Olgiz,” the other male grunted.  “I can smell the treasure here!”

    “Can one really smell treasure, Heluc?” Hullas asked, grabbing her own shovel and digging.  “Or are you just trying to show off for Megtra?”

    “Everyone, seriously,” Megtra once again protested, even though the rest of them kept digging, “I KNOW my aunt.  She was good friends with Queen Minoo.  She fought and bled at this place in battle.  Nothing scares her, normally… but this place TERRIFIES her enough to, as Matriarch, tell us not come here.  We already have enough junk from around here to sell to feed our village for months.  We should all go home with what we have and sell it.”

    “And pass up Rerci knows how much gold?” Hullas asked.  “Megtra, we’re dragons!  We can never have too much treasure!”

**_THUNK!_ **

    “Well, well,” Olgiz grinned.  “It seems Megtra was about to call it too soon.”  He and Heluc then pulled out a locked metal chest, and yanked it up to place it on the ground, and turned to Megtra.  “Come on, Megtra!  You’re the best at picking locks!  Crack this open!”

    “…If I do this, can we please go home?” Megtra asked.

    “I promise,” Heluc said.  Megtra leaned in, and started her work.  As she worked, Heluc admired her, particularly her light green hair in a bun, and her curvy figure for a scavenger beneath the brown coat she wore to avoid getting dirty.  “So, Meg… what do you plan to do with your share?”

    “Well,” Megtra answered, working on the lock so she could leave, “I was thinking help out Aunt Adre out with caring for my little cousins.  Between the last war and that plague, the house is a tad overcrowded… didn’t help that our grandparents were a bit overeager.  Seriously, who has eight hatchlings?  No wonder Aunt Adre briefly left to work with Minoo.”

    “Ever thought about hatchlings of your own?” Heluc asked.

    “One day, maybe,” Megtra replied.  “But I’d rather have a full roof over my head, first.  Until I’m sure Aunt Adre and the others are okay, I can’t move out, yet.”

**_CLICK!_ **

    “Done!” Megtra beamed.  “Now, let’s go!”

    “Hold it, Megtra!” Hullas said, stepping in front of the rather timid girl.  “Aren’t you gonna open up our payday?”

    “The exact deal was that if I undid the lock, we’d go home,” Megtra answered, hands on her hips.  “I upheld my end of the bargain, now let’s grab our dragonstones, and fly back home with our haul.”  She then pushed past Hullas, and pulled out a green stone… only to have her cape grabbed by Olgiz.

    “You’re not even the slightest bit curious as to what the treasure is?” he questioned.

    “I told you before, I have a bad feeling,” she replied.  “If I had my way, I’d bury that thing now.  Something about it seems… off.”

    “It’s a box!” Hullas snapped.  “How could it possibly give you a bad feeling about it!?”

    “Yes, it’s a box,” Megtra answered, pulling her cape back.  “A locked box that was buried several feet underground in the middle of an infamous no man’s land that my warrior aunt specifically said to never go to.  Does that not scream, ‘Let’s not find out what’s inside’?  We’ve already done enough damage by digging it up and unlocking it!  Now, let’s get the heck back home!”  She pressed her hand into the dragonstone, and her body was surrounded by a vast collection of stones.  The stones then exploded, revealing she had morphed into a giant green dragoness, grabbed a crate full of salvage, and took flight back towards the west.

    “You know,” Hullas called, “you’re incredibly lucky you’re pretty, Megtra!  I don’t honestly know what else could Heluc see in you!”  She then turned to the box, and kicked it open.  The three remaining teens looked inside.

**_BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!_ **

    When Megtra was in mid-flight at the top of the western mountain, she felt the massive shockwave of power minutes after the chest was open.  She looked back at the ruins, and saw a bright white light coming from where her friends were.  Worried that the chest was booby-trapped, she turned around, and flew back down there… only to pale when she got there, and drop her salvage.

    Blood was pouring out of where Heluc’s right eye used to be, his body was adorned with cuts, and he was against a pillar, held at swordpoint by a strange, young-looking woman with small pointed ears that curved upwards with unattached earlobes decorated with gold earrings, glowing teal eyes filled with malice, thick white hair in a back-long ponytail, a black tube top, purple harem pants, and red shoes over her hourglass figure.  In the woman’s gloved right hand was a wyrmslayer, and in her left hand was a large white dragonstone.

    While the woman looked deadly, Megtra was more concerned with the state of her friends.  Besides Heluc’s obvious wounds, Megtra had to stare at the now one-armed Olgiz, who was barely conscious and holding his stump.  However, Hullas was just straight-up dead, collapsed with her rump pointed skywards, and blood puddling around her chest on the ground.

    “You dragon scum are breeding like flies,” the new woman spat, looking at Megtra as she returned to her manakete state.  “I still don’t understand how my kind have yet not gained the common sense these past few millennia to wipe you out.”

    “W-W-Who are you!?” Megtra asked, looking at the woman and realizing just what she was:  an ancient djinn.  The woman vanished in a puff of smoke… before appearing behind Megtra.

    “I am Sizah,” the woman answered, holding her sword to Megtra’s throat and pocketing her dragonstone.  “I am the genie who is the scourge of dragons, and all who foolishly worship them.”

    “...Please don’t kill me or my friends,” Megtra begged.

    “A little too late for that wish, filthy lizard bitch,” Sizah grinned in her ear, making Megtra gasp.  Heluc’s remaining eye shrunk.  “I already killed one of you… and soon, you, your vile ‘friends’, and the whole dragon race will follow.  And then, after I take my revenge on that foolish relic hunter Minoo, the race-traitor Farah, their lizard friend Adre, and their two friends, I’ll gut the half-blood who DARES think of herself as a goddess.”

    “...You were in the box,” Megtra realized.  “You were what Aunt Adre feared!  I was right about this place!”  Sizah blinked at the response.  She then lowered her sword, allowing Megtra to collapse onto her knees and regain her breath, scared out of her poor wits.

    “...You’re the niece of that dragon?” Sizah asked.  “Perhaps you still have some use.”  She was interrupted by Olgiz trying to charge her.  Sizah, rather than teleport, easily stepped to the side of his charge with her hand on Megtra, and slashed Olgiz down, making Megtra scream in fear.  “Please don’t be as stupid as your late friend here, and screw this up.”

    “W-W-What do you want!?” Megtra asked, turning around and standing up.

    “For your boyfriend there to deliver a message while you are bait,” Sizah answered.  She then grabbed Megtra by her face, and the female manakete’s eyes shined the same color as Sizah’s, while Heluc gasped in horror.

    “Leave Meg alone!” he called.  “Kill me if you must have more blood, but spare her!  She’s only here because my friends and I asked her to come!  All she did was unlock the case that your stone was trapped in!  Don’t hurt her!”

    “I won’t,” Sizah replied, releasing her grip on Megtra, who collapsed on her knees and her eyes, despite glowing blue, somehow glazing over.  “Much more than I’ve done already.  At least, as long as you do what I ask.  You go find Adre, and let her know:  I have her niece.  I’m coming for her.  And even though I'm weak, this time, no old dragonstone is going to force me to undo her fate.  And when I'm done with her, Cruibia will burn until I get that book... and the rest of Orobia will follow until Rerci's name is wiped from history.”  She and Megtra then disappeared in a white cloud of smoke, leaving Heluc to his misery.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And on that note, Janiya's first chapter is finished! I hope you liked her. She may be rigid with her opinions and not exactly patient with courtly life. She's a mixture of Chrom and Celica in terms of personality (she's a princess who, while wearing her heart on her sleeve and is one of a peaceful nation, she can't bring herself to be peaceful and prefers to negotiate at the tip of her sword, and has doubts about what she does at times being the right thing). Janiya has to learn that not just that every problem can be solved with violence, but when it's clear that talk is NOT an option.
> 
> Also, she has visibly (in my opinion) the best villain.
> 
> After much, much debate, I've decided Janiya would be the Dunyazad of the four heroes. Dunyazad may be the least well-known of the framework characters I've decided upon for the setting, so here goes. She is Scherezade's younger sister and trusted ally in her plan to quell Shrahyar. Janiya may be either about the same age as or slightly older than Tawni, but she's not as traveled or knowledgeable about stories. She's never left Cruibia in her entire life, which makes her less mature. She also is probably the most reasonably skeptical of the Shahryar of the story, Sulaiman, because he's Poswali, and Poswa and Cruibia had, before Farah and Minoo, a LOT of bad blood. And now, he's marrying her sister.
> 
> Honestly, her reaction is quite mild for a girl who found out her older sister is entering a political marriage that will decide the direction your country is going to go with your nation's former enemies.
> 
> In Janiya's chapters, you'll see her learning about being a leader and encountering her mother's past in ways she doesn't truly know about. Of course, she'll also be helping her sister with wedding planning.
> 
> The next chapter introduces last, but not least, Howe. I hope you find him entertaining! See you all later!


	5. Howe's Tale, Chapter 1:  "The Privateer from Giuss"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Approximately two years after the Widowing Massacre, the war in northeastern Orobia's nation of Ustros is about to heat up. Not that it concerns Sirius Howe's captain except for his profits. But while arguing with his captain, Howe and the crew of their ship, the Dove, find themselves under siege by pirates who sail under the banner of the Ustrosi Thieves Guild...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ladies and gentlemen, I'm glad to actually get back to this! Also, I'm sorry for the long wait. I wanted to make sure my move was stable, and it was harder than I thought it would be to start these mini-campaigns. However, I wanted to do this, because I felt the four heroes needed to each get their stories told, as to why they're getting involved in the war and/or wedding that is the center of Act 1. Yes, this story's going to be split into acts.
> 
> Anyway, this is the beginning of Howe's campaign, and his journey from helmsman into being involved with the war for Orobia. However, it's not exactly the same type of story as the typical Fire Emblem protagonist....
> 
> DISCLAIMER: THE FOLLOWING IS A FAN FICTION. FIRE EMBLEM IS OWNED BY NINTENDO AND INTELLIGENT SYSTEMS. 1,001 ARABIAN NIGHTS WAS TRANSLATED BY ANTOINE GALLAND. PLEASE SUPPORT THE OFFICIAL RELEASE.
> 
> Mission Goal: Destroy the gunpowder kegs

## Howe's Tale, Chapter 1:  "The Privateer from Giuss"

 ---

    Off the southeast coast of Orobia, there was an island nation called “Giuss”.  Originally, the island served as little more than a prison colony for Ustros, using their undesirables for labor.  The Ustrosi didn’t expect the prisoners to actually start having children, however.  After the Cruibian-Ustrosi War 200 years ago, Giuss was freed from Ustrosi control, and Giuss became its own democracy, not a part of Orobia, else they would have sent a representative to the peace talk that would later be known as the Widowing Massacre.

    Although there are farmers and miners, the island’s true livelihood has been its inhabitants’ relationship with the sea.  Many professions, from sailors to fishermen, traveling merchants to soldiers of other nations to even pirates have traveled to and from its ports, setting sale and trading with the powers of the central world.  The story of one such man begins here, serving as a sailor aboard a merchant vessel, who was traveling towards Ustros when adventure found him and the crew he served with….

* * *

###  _The_ _Dove_ —Sea Near Ustros

    “Land ho!” a female voice called out.

    The brown cog ship sailed through the sea, its crew busy at work.  The captain, a slicked-back blonde man wearing a black hat, white and green clothes looked to the horizon, spotting the port town of Nourdari, disgust in his eyes.

    “The only good thing about these Ustrosi is their gold,” he muttered.  He looked towards his helmsman, a white-haired man with tanned skin about 21 with brown eyes, wearing a blue coat over a plain white shirt, blue trousers, brown boots, and a red bandana around his arm.  The helmsman, unlike most of the crew, did not seem to enjoy the sight of dry land.  “Is something the matter, Mr. Howe?” the captain asked, walking up to the helm.

    “...Everytime we come here is the matter,” the white-haired man answered.  The captain frowned.  “Don’t tell me you can sleep soundly at anytime we’re here these past 2 years, Captain Dilazak, knowing had we turned around, we could have—”

    “Gotten our entire ship killed?” Dilazak questioned, raising his voice so the crew could hear.  “Or worse, been even further behind schedule with our goods than we already WERE thanks to your bleeding heart having to help so many other people, cutting further into our profits!?”  Howe blinked at the response.

    “We would have been careful,” Howe replied.

    “No, you wouldn’t have,” Dilazak retorted.  “The Empire would have placed a price on all of our heads for even ATTEMPTING to interfere with their plans!  If we had actually succeeded, they’d make our deaths even MORE gruesome!  Have you ever thought about that these past two years, or has your paycheck not been cut ENOUGH for you to learn your damn lesson and not be the hero!?  It makes you more trouble than you’re worth paying for!”

    Rather than flinch or yield, Howe shot back, “So, you finally admit it!  The fates of five queens and gods know how many other innocent people and soldiers?  An entire bloody war between two continents?  Millions of lives ruined?  Nothing compared to coin in your purse and your cup full of drink!”

    “As well as the safety of this crew, whether or not you’re grateful for it!” Dilazak retorted.  “Besides, the Orobian queens were NOT my queens, so why should I give a damn about five women getting their throats slashed?”

    “Don’t you think you could have benefitted from at least TRYING to help them!?” Howe argued.  “If you care about gold that much, it would have benefitted you to save them, and see that you’re well-rewarded!  Then you could probably retire early like you so desperately wanted, and give this lovely ship to someone who knows how to treat her right!  You know, on TOP of having done the morally right thing instead of being a coward!”

    “Oh, poor Sirius Howe!” Dilazak mocked.  “Can’t sleep peacefully at night nor enjoy the gold he gets from his share of what we sell in Nourdari thanks to feeling bad for five women who fell into an obvious trap, trusting an Empress whose people had recently attacked a port town unprovoked!  Don’t you know anything about Orobian kings and their harems!?  Or has Anna been that good of a nightcap for you that you can’t think of having more than one woman at a time!”

    “Hey!” a red-haired, brown-eyed woman frowned, stepping forward.  The woman wore her hair in a shoulder-length ponytail.  Her clothes were a red cape with blue on the inside, a white collared shirt that somewhat showed off her ample cleavage and cut off just above her naval and exposing a teddy bear belt buckle made of gold, a pair of black pants, and brown boots.  “It wasn’t me who slept with him for his own good!  It was my twin sister!  The other Anna!”  The two men blinked at the blatant confession.

    “Wait, that wasn’t you?” Howe curiously asked.  “And there’s another Anna?”

    “Several of us, actually,” Anna said.  “Don’t take it the wrong way, Howe.  You’re a nice guy, with or without money.  However, you see, my sister really, REALLY likes you, you were having night terrors, and I figured she could console you, so we swapped places for the day, and well… she had no complaints, if you want a consolation prize.”  Howe just blinked.

    “Well, thank you very much for highlighting my point, Anna,” Dilazak said.  “People are easily replaced!  The Orobian queens, especially so!  And you too, Howe!  One word from me, and I can have your ass off this ship at the next port!  One conversation from me, and I have you arrested by the next naval officer we run into!  A second, and I can see you hang for some random crime I can pin on you in a week!  A third, and your replacement will be here not even before they’re finished tying the rope!  That’s how little you matter in the grand scheme of things, especially to someone as prestigious as I!  Now, unless you want at least the first, you will quit your attempts to guilt trip me, be grateful you even HAVE a job, and prepare to dock at Nourdari, and don’t let me ever catch you feeling bad about not dying for a supposedly righteous cause ever again!  We’ll talk about your next pay cut, later, for embarrassing me like this!”  He then turned from Howe to storm off towards the bow of the ship.

    “Ooh, sorry about that, Howe,” Anna said, looking at her friend NOT-with-benefits.

    “Which part?” Howe asked.  “You lying about that night of pity?  Or you unintentionally helping the Captain make me look like a fool?”

    “Honestly, if we all could find another captain,” Anna said, “we’d all be out of here.  Just don’t let Dilazak catch you saying that, of course.  Still… Anna liked that night.  I should introduce you to her next time she comes around.”

    “Are you sure you’re not lying about having an identical sister named Anna?” Howe questioned.

    “There are plenty of us,” Anna said.  “All just as lovely as yours truly, and all just as obsessed with money!”

    “Because of course you are,” a male voice said.  The two looked to see a brown-haired man walking up, wearing a hooded green and blue cloak over his brown hair, a scarf at his mouth, a pair of thick bracelets, dark green pants, and black boots.

    “Really, Keyon?” Anna questioned.

    Keyon ignored her to say to Howe, “Honestly, Howe, Captain’s right to be pissed at you, and not just about money or your attempts to guilt trip him about his apathy to the Orobian queens.  It’s your mouth that sometimes makes me and several other members of the crew want to so badly throw you overboard and take bets on whether the sharks actually got to you before or after you drowned, but can’t because you’re the only helmsman aboard this ship.”

    “What?” Howe asked.

    Keyon explained, “Your smart enough to know how to navigate, sail, and you know military tactics because your dead grandfather used to serve the Ustrosi crown before leaving to take care of you after your parents bought it.  However, you’re NOT smart enough to keep your mouth shut, your opinions to yourself, and avoid your impulses that endanger everyone else around you unless the Captain threatens to boot you off like you deserve and hire a NEW helmsman who actually COULD shut-up!  Not to mention that you’ve made it no secret that you want to buy a ship of your own.  Honestly, the only reason he doesn’t is that he thinks he can squeeze several more years of labor out of you.”

    “And it’s working,” Howe admitted.

    “You see, Howe?” Keyon replied.  “You need HIM to pay you, and he finds you a cheap source of labor that he only has to tolerate your irritating mouth.  At the rate your getting your pay cut, however, I’d say you’ll NEVER become a captain of your own ship serving under Captain Dilazak.”

**_BOOM!  BOOM!_ **

    The ship shook as the waters erupted nearby the ship.  The three looked starboard side, and spotted a ship with a skull and crossbones on its black flag approaching them.  It was a pirate flag, but it had a slight difference:  the skull was not that of a human, but a crow.

    “Isn’t that…?” Howe breathed, looking at the ship.  He was interrupted by a young woman with orange hair running up to them, out of breath.  Her hair had a blue bandana, and she was wearing a white and pink striped shirt under her brown vest, and a white frilled skirt over her long black leggings, a sword at her side.  She was out of breath, her green eyes staring wildly at Howe.

    “P… Pirates!” she breathed.  “Howe, you’ve got to get us away from them and to port!”

    “Not just any pirates, Piper!” Howe said, taking the helm and steering towards Nourdari.  “Those guys are the Black Crow Pirates!  Their leader is an Ustrosi Crow named Ucu, and he’s a huge captain in the Ustrosi Thieves Guild!”

**_BOOM!  BOOM!_ **

    The ship shook again, this time with hits to the side, and some of the crew fell overboard.  “Damn it!” Howe growled, knowing exactly what was going to happen.

    Dilazak stormed back up to the trio, and called to Howe, “Howe, stop, and stay still!  If we try to run, we’re all dead!  Those pirates will sink us!  We’re better off giving our gold, and they’ll let us live!”

    “...Fine, we’ll stop running,” Howe said, turning the helm to spin the ship around.

    “What are you doing?” Keyon questioned.  “This is the opposite of staying still, Howe!”

    “Of course it is,” Howe said.  “We’re going to ram them, and then we’re going to fight them up close.”  He then looked back at a set of boards behind him, and pulled up on them, revealing an old iron axe.

    “Are you out of your mind!?” Dilazak questioned.  “You’re going to get us all killed for fighting back!  Or worse, destroy our cargo!”

    “Do you know who that flag is, Captain!?” Howe questioned.  “Well, if you actually paid attention to Orobia apart from what they pay you for the wares we bring, then you’d know that is the flag of Zrisse, an infamous Ustrosi Thieves Guild pirate!  He finds it easier to just kill everyone aboard the ship and take our money and anything of value off our corpses, partially because we’ve outlived our usefulness to him, and partially to send a message that he rules these waters!  I happen to have been in my fair share of scrapes back on Giuss to know how to fight, and I know Piper, Anna, and Keyon can at least throw down!  And we have some other tricks!  Trust me on this, we’re better off fighting!”

    “...You know, he’s right,” Keyon sighed.  “I’ve heard tales of Zrisse, Captain.  He’ll kill all of the men and take all of the women, more than likely to sell them as slaves to the Ustrosi Thieves Guild, just for the hell of it.  This way, we’ll at least thin the numbers out.  And if we win, there’s a bounty we can claim.”

    “I like this option because my family’s plagued by bandits, and because I like the bounty,” Anna said.  “Sorry Captain, siding with Howe.”

    “I’m with Howe, Captain,” Piper said.  “For too long, ruthless pirates like him have invaded the waters!  We can stop them!  Maybe be even good pirates!”

    “Looks like we have a good vote for my plan,” Howe smirked.

    “Howe…!” Dilazak growled.

**_SHING!_ **

    Howe felt a sword pressed to the back of his neck.  The young helmsman looked to see Dilazak had drawn his sword.  “Hands.  Off.  The helm.”

    “Captain?” Howe asked.

    “Consider yourself relieved of duty,” Dilazak replied.  “I’m not putting the lives of everyone aboard in the hands of an arrogant upstart who thinks he knows how to run my ship better than me!  I know how pirates work!  Anyone who tries to fight back against them is not long for this world!  And suppose you do kill one or two of them.  Hell, you manage to take out Zrisse himself?  You may as well have signed our death warrants, because Mawdood will NOT let one of his lieutenants losing his head go unpunished!  So, get your hands off that helm, let me take it, throw that axe of yours overboard, and just sit down in the mess hall, let them board, and—”

**_TWHACK!_ **

    Dilazak fell to the ground, much to the shock of the entire crew, looking at his attacker.  Anna sighed, holding out her bow.  “Thought he’d never shut-up,” she said.  “Howe?  Your play!”

    Right before this happened, on the other ship, a black-winged humanoid looked at the merchant ship through his spyglass.  He folded it up before turning towards his crew of human criminals.  “Time to impress our new bosses, boys.  Anything shiny on that merchant ship ought to do it!”

    “Captain!” one of the brigands aboard the ship yelled.  The black-winged man turned to his man, who reported, “That ship is now turning towards us, looking like it's about to ram us!”

    “That’s crazy,” the black-winged man, obviously Zrisse, replied.  “No way would merchants actually try to fight us?  They’d know we’d slaughter them all!”

    “Captain, we were gonna slaughter them all ANYWAY,” the brigand answered.  “They’re risking their treasure, boss.”

    “Okay, well, we’ll make their deaths even more PAINFUL than what we originally had in mind,” Zrisse suggested.  “Starting with the person gutsy enough to actually try to ruin my—

**_CRRSSSSH!_ **

    Wood splintered as the  _Dove_  crashed into the pirate’s ship, the pirates save for Zrisse losing their balance.  Aboard the  _Dove,_  Dilazak was thrown into the captain’s cabin by Keyon.

    “Sorry about this, Captain,” Keyon sighed at the death glare.  “But Howe has way too good of a point, for once.  You can kill Howe if we make it.”

    “It won’t be just him,” Dilazak groaned.  Keyon closed the door, and turned to Howe.

    “You better know what you’re doing, Howe,” Keyon warned.  “Mutiny doesn’t normally end well.”

    “Well, I’m sure he’ll change his mind after I save his life,” Howe said.  “But now, we need to fight for ours!  Listen to my orders!”  He spotted the pirates throwing planks over to board the ship.  “Here goes!  Intercept those pirates!  They’re axe-users right?  So Keyon, make use of that whip of yours!”

    “Alright,” Keyon said, moving into place.

    “Anna!  We could use your bow-work to take out a few from afar!  Heal if you can, but stick to the back!”

    “Aye-aye!” Anna winked, firing an arrow that grazed a target.  Howe’s whip cracking against the pirate’s skull was enough to send him overboard.

    “Piper!  Anyone those two don’t take down, you cut down!”

    “You got it, Howe!” Piper beamed, drawing her sword.  She quickly crossed blades with an axe-wielding pirate, before slicing him down, and Howe finished one off with a quick axe strike before blocking another, which Anna finished off.  “What are you doing?”  Howe pointed to the one living crewman that was tossed overboard.

    “Saving him,” he answered.

    “Um… how are you going to pull that off?” Anna asked.  Howe then jumped off the ship… only to seem to be able to walk on water.  “What…?”

    “A technique I learned from watching pirates,” Howe called up.  “Some pirates and even Xuhuan ninjas have an ability to walk on the sea unhindered.  I picked it up for situations like this.”  He then walked over to the drowning crewman, and grabbed him.  “Easy… we’ll get back on the  _Dove.”_   However, before he could, a large black bird flew towards him.

     **“So,”**  the bird cawed,  **“someone’s trying to play ‘hero’ in MY seas, huh?  I take it you’re the smart-aleck who decided to ram a ship full of my prizes into my ship?”**

    “So what if I am?” Howe asked, pulling out his axe.  “I know how you work, Zrisse.  You’d kill us even IF we agreed to your demands.  So, why go down with a whimper when I can instead go down fighting, maybe make the seas a safer place without YOU in it?”

    “Howe, don’t provoke the giant talking bird!” the crewman complained.

     **“Too smart for your own good, you ever think that?  Oh, I’m going to enjoy ripping your entrails out with my talons and making you watch yourself bleed out, whelp!”**  Zrisse called.

    Howe quickly ran towards the ship, and climbed up with gusto before Zrisse, using his birdstone, slammed into the deck of the  _Dove._   Howe dropped the crewman, and prepared to fight the pirates’ captain, who lunged at him.  Zrisse was quick in his bird form, slicing at Howe.  But the helmsmen was far more durable than he anticipated, even though Howe missed a few swings.

     **“Why… won’t… you… die!?”**  Zrisse panted.

    “Simple, magic,” Howe answered, feeling Anna’s healing with her staff.  “Literally.”

     **“You… this… this was supposed to be my IN!”**  Zrisse roared.   **“Why are you making it so hard!?  You all should be begging for your lives right now, handing over your shiny things in exchange for them!  Which I wouldn't agree to!  You’re just a bunch of merchants!”**

    “Yes,” Howe replied.  “Technically, I am just a merchant.  A merchant who knows his way around an axe.”  Howe then lunged once more, this time hitting Zrisse with a clean slash.

    **“Argh… that style!”**  Zrisse yelled, attempting to counter, only to be blocked.   **“Is that really Admiral Howe’s axe style, and his tactical mind!?”**

    “Well, he WAS my grandfather,” Howe replied.  “So yeah, surprise!  Anna!”

    “Got it!”  Anna grinned, aiming her bow at Zrisse, and pulling back.  The crow shifter realized too late that Howe had set him up.  The arrow struck true, sending the bird plummeting into the sea with an arrow in his chest.  Zrisse was no more.  “We did it!” Anna grinned.  “You get a discount next time you shop at my stand!”

    “We’re not done, yet,” Howe said, looking at the pirate ship.  “I want to send a message to pirates everywhere.”

    “And this is the part that loops right back into the crazy of your schemes,” Keyon frowned.  “Howe, what are you up to?”

    “See those barrels of gunpowder aboard their ship?” he said.  “You and Anna ignite them with hits, and then we’ll run like hell.”

    “Because of course we will,” Keyon groaned.

    “I’ll cover you both, Keyon and Anna!” Piper volunteered.  As if to prove her point, a couple mercenaries that served Zrisse, angry that their leader died before he could pay them, boarded the  _Dove_.  Piper then blocked one of the blades meant for Anna, and then slashed the mercenary, allowing Anna to feather him in the back and Howe to slice him down while he was weak, despite his weapon advantage.  Keyon, the most experienced of them, simply whipped the sword out of the other mercenary’s hand, and quickly pulled out a steel dagger, which was then promptly inserted into the mercenary’s chest to kill him.  The two more range capable fighters ran towards the edge of the ship while Howe took to the helm of the  _Dove_ , pulling the ship away from the damage caused by the ram.  Howe then watched as Keyon tossed two knives into the barrels, spilling gunpowder over the deck of the pirate ship.  Anna, meanwhile, finished lighting her arrows, and launched them, landing in the gunpowder, igniting it.

**_KABOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!_ **

    The pirate ship was kindling adrift, many pirates who survived struggling to stay afloat, and Howe smirked while the crew of the  _Dove_  cheered for surviving the encounter.

    “...Whoa,” Keyon breathed as they sailed away from the destruction.  “I can’t believe we just did that… we’re going to die horribly, now.”

    “That’s what you have to say about achieving a huge victory?” Howe questioned.

    “It’s one thing to kill one of Mawdood’s lieutenants, Howe!” Keyon snapped.  “It’s another to send hm and pirates that work for him a message like this!  The captain’s right!  Mawdood WON’T forget this, and we can never enter Ustrosi waters ever again!”

    “Hey, another ship off the port bow!” Piper called out.  The two stopped their argument to see there was indeed another ship.

    “Is that another batch of pirates?” Anna asked.

    “...No, but I’m not thinking they’re friendly,” Keyon replied.  This ship was far bigger than the pirate ship, completely dwarfing the  _Dove._   It was an Argelian-made carrack, flying the pink lioness that was on the yellow shield of the red background of Argelia’s flag.

    “The Argelian navy?” Howe asked.  “What in the gods’ name are THEY doing here?”

    SHING.

    “More than likely going to make you tie your own noose,” Dilazak growled behind Howe, holding his sword to Howe’s neck once more.  “I want anyone who decided killing Ustrosi Thieves Guild pirates was a good idea tied up and in the brig!”  A few of the crewmen looked at each other, and then turned on the four.

    “We just saved your lives!” Howe argued.  “Is this how you repay us!?”

    “They know the chain of command,” Dilazak replied.  “Unlike you!”  Before Howe could do anything to stop his captain, he was then struck on the temple with the hilt of Dilazak’s sword, and passed out.

* * *

 

###  **The _Eccentric_ —The Next Day**

    Howe groaned as he awoke, finding himself on a hard bed, and inside a barred room.  However, this wasn’t the  _Dove’s_  brig, but some other brig entirely.  Of course, his axe was gone, and his coat and boots were removed… yet the coat was neatly hanged and his boots weren’t too far from the bed.  A set of footsteps made him sit up.

    “{Are we awake, sir}?” a female voice, one he didn’t recognize, asked.  He then got a look at the speaker.  A green-eyed, blonde woman, her hair tied in two pigtails down to the middle of her back, dressed in a white shirt with a brown sash under a yellow jacket, brown pants, brown boots, and a red hat on top of her head.  She had a rather curvy figure, and a sword resting at her hip.

    “{I take it... you’re an Argelian officer},” Howe said after a few moments.  The woman giggled at his struggle with Argelian.

    “Don’t worry, I can speak Orobian,” the woman said.  Howe nodded.  She pulled out a scroll.  “So, Sirius Howe, I take it?”

    “That’s me,” Howe nodded.  “So, when’s the execution?”

    “Straight to the point, I see,” the woman said.  She then muttered, “(Fine, let’s skip the formalities.  Kind of a shame, really…, he's kind of cute.)”  She opened the scroll, cleared her throat, before saying, “According to this report your captain gave, you disobeyed his orders to surrender and let those pirates you fought and later sunk board, instigated a mutiny, and rammed your ship into the pirates ship, thereby endangering the lives of everyone aboard your merchant vessel… as well as your cargo.  Then you killed said pirates, including their captain.”

    “They were going to kill us whether or NOT we fought back,” Howe defended himself.  “I wanted to save as many of our people as I could.”

    “Admirable, but it is STILL insubordination,” the woman confessed.  “That is, of course, on top of what he says several counts of obedience problems, questioning the orders of a superior, and being indirectly and sometimes directly responsible for the delay of Giussean products, costing your country money, because of your, and I quote, ‘chronic heroism’.”

    “I’ve always been a bit of a rebel, I still think we could have helped, and I don’t like ignoring people in trouble,” Howe replied.

    “Still think you could have helped with what?” the woman questioned.

    Howe shrugged.  “(Well, I’m going to die anyway, so screw it, cards on the table.)”  He then said, “I think we could have saved the Orobian queens two years ago from the Widowing Massacre, but the Captain forced me to keep moving or he would have fired me.  It was the only ship who’d take my sorry ass, so I had to obey.”

    “...What?” the woman asked.

    “Probably the sole excuse an Argelian officer needs to see me hang, but yes.  About two years ago, we were in the area when the Widowing Massacre happened.  We were running later for a delivery, when we passed a ship.  I sensed something off, and was about to turn around to check, when Captain Dilazak ordered me to ignore it and press onto Ustros.  I tried to reason with him, but he said that he’d throw me off the ship if I disobeyed that order… literally.  A few days later, we found out that the ship in question was the  _Aquarius_ … your empire’s royal flagship, I believe.  And at least five bodies were identified.  The queens of Orobia… and Princess Consort Najiyya, the lead diplomat of the incident.  Your people killed them, and the war between Orobia and Argelia began.”  The woman blinked at the accusation.  She looked like she wanted to retort, but Howe, irritated, continued, “I felt guilty that I left those women to die when one turn of the helm could have made so much difference.  An entire war could have been avoided with one hundred and eighty degrees, but the captain doesn’t give a damn, and even said they were better off dead!  So kill me, and be done with it!  I’ve lost my job, anyway, for saving his ungrateful life!”

    “You didn’t save my life, Howe!” Dilazak called in, stomping into the brig.  “You RUINED it!”  He brushed past the woman, and grabbed Howe through the bars and punched him in the face.

    “Captain Dilazak!” the Argelian officer chastised.

    “You arrogant… mutinous… costly… waste of skin!” Dilazak roared, punching Howe with each word.  The final punch actually floored Howe, leaving him a bleeding mess.  “I just found out how much it’s going to cost to repair the  _Dove!_   The entire supply we have to sell!  That’s on top of the fact that Mawdood will hear about you blowing up one of his lieutenants!  He’ll recognize the  _Dove_ , and think I ordered that act of defiance!  He’s going to hunt me down!”  Turning to the officer, he apologized, “I’m so sorry, Captain Aksoy.  Howe brings out the worst in me.  You don’t have to execute him, anymore.  I’ll do it myself!”  He drew his sword.

    “There will be no need to kill Mr. Howe for upsetting this ‘Mawdood’,” the woman, Aksoy, replied.  “After all, I think Mawdood would consider it a favor… after all, it’s not common knowledge, yet, but Zrisse was on the outs with Mawdood, anyway.  He was looking for new employment.”

    “Oh,” Howe said, rubbing the blood off his nose.  “Well, that’s a relief off the crew’s back—”

    “As one of our privateers,” Aksoy finished.  Howe blinked, and Dilazak shot Howe a glare.  “We were going to offer him full immunity from his previous… crimes, and Argelia’s protection from Mawdood and any other Orobian enemies he might have had in exchange for information he might have had and assisting Argelia in winning this war.”

    “...Well, damn,” Howe said.  “I just keep on digging this grave I’m in, don’t I?”

    “You really do not need to talk, Howe!” Dilazak warned.  “You didn’t kill an Ustrosi Thieves Guild pirate on top of mutinying me!  You killed an Argelian PRIVATEER!  If she didn’t have you speaking AGAINST the massacre on you, you’re really dead, now!”  He then turned to Aksoy, and said, “With your permission, Captain Aksoy, I’ll take care of Howe for you….”

    “Again, that won’t be necessary,” Aksoy frowned.  “After all, if he really did mastermind Zrisse’s demise AND the destruction of his ship, on top of being such a skilled helmsman that he could navigate at night… not to mention his last name.”  Turning to Howe, she asked, “You wouldn’t happen to be related to the famous Giussean tactician, Admiral Novan Howe, would you?”

    “That was my grandfather,” Howe replied.  “He taught me tactics, how to use an axe, how to sail… everything.”

    “...Someone like you is wasted on sailing merchant ships,” Aksoy said.  “But something tells me you’re too rebellious to be a true Argelian soldier, yet you have some use besides eye candy.”

    “So I go from apparently sleeping with Anna’s identical sister to being hit on by an Argelian naval captain,” Howe said.  “...I’m okay with this.”

    Aksoy ignored that to say, “Not to mention if the story from your crewmates are true, it was just four of you that took out an entire pirate’s ship.  That’s actually commendable for a ragtag crew.  And you did just open up a privateer position that the Empire needs filling in order to quickly end this war… at least in the northeast of Orobia.  Something tells me you’d be the more moral option that Zrisse ever would have been.”

    “...No,” Dilazak interjected.  “No, no, no, no, no!”

    “Captain Dilazak, you disapprove?” Aksoy said.  “I’m taking him and his fellow mutineers off your hands for free.  I’ll even pay for your damages out of my own wages if I have to.  The Empire is quite rewarding with this kind of offer.”

    “I REFUSE any outcome that doesn’t end with this treacherous dog dead!” Dilazak roared, pointing at Howe.  “I know how Argelian privateer positions work.  You pardon him of any crimes he’s committed and will do in your Empire’s name!  He’s insubordinate, disrespectful, sympathetic to the wenches your Empress killed, and he’ll actively seek out trouble!  He’s only going to cause you a lot of headache!”

    “No,” Aksoy answered.  “YOU’RE the one causing headache, Captain Dilazak.”  Before he could question why, she snapped her fingers, and two Argelian soldiers walked down, holding their lances to Dilazak.  “{Remove him from the ship, and someone bring me a healer.  We need to clean up our potential new ally}.”

    “...What?” Dilazak asked, being grabbed.  “H-Hey!  Unhand me!  I just said you were in the right to kill the Orobian Queens!”  He was then dragged out of the brig.  “I’ll remember this…!”

    Howe watched his former captain dragged off the ship.  ‘(Something tells me that she didn’t approve of what happened back then.  Why else would she let me live?)’ Howe noted.

    “You’re an interesting man, Sirius Howe,” Aksoy said.  “Brave, reckless, yet smart.  And something tells me you’d be far easier to work with in the long run than Zrisse and his ruthlessness.  So, as a representative of the Argelia Empire, I am here offer you a choice.  You can refuse to join us, and be returned to Giuss known as a mutineer, and most likely hang for treason in about a week’s time.  Or you can join the Argelian navy as a privateer.  You’ll receive command of your own ship, better weapons, better pay, a mission, and a full pardon for any crimes… in limits.  You’ll also be protected from any enemies you have on Giuss… which something tells me there’s going to be a lot of them.  Perhaps, one day, you’ll even get the honor of meeting the Argelian royal family.  All you have to do is say ‘yes’.”

    “...Well, Keyon was right,” Howe said, standing up.  “I’d never become the captain of my own ship serving Dilazak, would I?”  He then said, “What’s this mission of yours, Captain Aksoy?”

    “Well, we’re having some trouble with the war in the north,” Aksoy said, smiling that she managed to get Howe.  “For obvious reasons, it’s difficult to find a secure landing zone for our ships.  We could start there, if you’re interested….”

    “Well, I could tell you that,” Howe said.  He extended a hand to her.  “We’ll talk strategy, Captain Aksoy.  Consider me your privateer… provided you can get me a ship.”

    “Glad to have you, Captain Sirius Howe,” she smiled, taking his hand and shaking it.  “Oh, and my name is ‘Sema Aksoy’.  You can call me ‘Sema’, Sirius.”  It was at this point an Argelian priest with green hair, wearing white and red robes, and a pair of glasses over his blue eyes walked in, holding a staff.

    “{You called for me, ma’am}?” the priest asked.  “{Oh, by the gods… what happened}!?”

    “{Our former guest Captain Dilazak stormed in here and assaulted our new privateer, Pastor Adem},” Sema replied.  “{I know you’re only traveling to spread the word of the gods, but we could use your healing talents}.”

    “{I see},” the priest nodded.  He then approached Howe, and cast a Mend spell.  In Orobian, he said, “There… that should dull the pain for now.  I’ll give you a full examination later.”

    “Well, thanks for that, Pastor,” Howe said.  “Now… about this cage….”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's the end of Howe's first chapter! I hope you liked him. You may have noticed two things: one, Howe, despite his sympathies to the people of Orobia, is working for the Argelian Empire... you know, the antagonists of the setting. Second, Howe is somewhat of a deconstruction of one of the two lord archetypes. You may be familiar with the martial lord, the men (and in the cases of Lyn and Michaiah, women) of action who charge into problems and are quick to violence. Howe is meant to be one of them, having wanted to-back in the prologue-turn his ship around and check on the Aquarius, despite the good point that his crewmates tell him it would have been a suicide mission that would have gotten them all killed sooner or later. And in this chapter's case, Howe has STOPPED listening to the good point that his eagerness to use violence is dangerous to the point that effectively leads a mutiny and kills a group of dangerous pirates despite the fact that said pirates had ties to one of Orobia's biggest crime syndicates. While Howe is right that Zrisse was going to kill them all regardless, straight-up killing Zrisse instead of running or making Zrisse retreat causes more problems than it actually solved. If not for the fact that Sema finds Howe attractive and believes she can use him, Howe would be the next Sigurd in a Fire Emblem game.
> 
> Now, being a sailor, Howe is easily the Sinbad of Night of Tales. Sinbad is a character within the stories of the Arabian Nights, not the backdrop, and this very unlucky sailor (to the point that almost everyone whose sailed with him has wound up dead) and his seven voyages are used by Scherezade to fill up some of the nights to prolong her life. I wanted Howe to be far different from the others. Howe KNOWS by being a privateer for Argelia, he's being used to win the war, but he does what he must to survive. Also, since this is an Arabian Nights-inspired Fire Emblem, it would be a sin to NOT work in something that is considered an Arabian Nights trinity: "The Adventures of Sinbad the Sailor", "Aladdin and the Magic Lamp", and "Ali Baba and the Forty Thieves" are three of the most well-known stories. Howe is Sinbad, and the other two stories will be mentioned later.
> 
> In Howe's campaign, you'll see him spend his next three years as a privateer in Argelia's navy, and seeing what kind of things he gets into as said privateer. As well as finding out about Argelia as an empire.
> 
> The next chapter we'll return to Tawni, and see what she's been up to. See you all, then!


	6. Tawni's Tale, Chapter 2:  A New Offer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tawni leaves Cubes to inform her father of a new job offer by Princess Yasmin Madani. However, she finds her father, Guaril, confronted by the camp's elders over instances in the past. But before she can properly question them, she and the Romani of her caravan are attacked by a pair of brigand brothers...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And now, we're continuing with some Night of Tales, this chapter returning us to Tawni.
> 
> When we last left our Romani heroine, she had been approached by none other than Princess Yasmin of Cruibia about a job offer. This immediately follows said job offer.
> 
> DISCLAIMER: THE FOLLOWING IS A FAN FICTION. FIRE EMBLEM IS OWNED BY NINTENDO AND INTELLIGENT SYSTEMS. 1,001 ARABIAN NIGHTS WAS TRANSLATED BY ANTOINE GALLAND. PLEASE SUPPORT THE OFFICIAL RELEASE.
> 
> Mission Goal: Escape enemy pursuit

## Tawni's Tale, Chapter 2:  "A New Offer"

* * *

### Romani Camp, Miles Away from Cubes—Hours Later

     Tawni beamed as she, Nasira, Kareem, and Jamal approached the Romani camp. It was as lively as she remembered it being: full of people talking, laughing, and having a good time. Her people were an enduring, energetic bunch, and she loved them for it. Many of the children of the camp, especially the girls, looked up to her, the daughter of the rom baro of the caravan, making her wave at them as she pulled her camel-drawn carriage back in.

     "Alright," Tawni said, getting off the carriage after stopping it. She patted the camel as thanks for it, and Calypso hopped onto her head as she turned away. "{Calypso, I need to change out of this dress}." The rabbit frowned, but understood. Tawni placed Calypso on the ground, who then hopped away, leaving Tawni to wave farewell to her friends and go change. Soon enough, she was in her red blouse and head scarf, gold earrings, white skirt over brown shorts, sandals, and gold necklace with purple gemstone.

     She walked over to a large red and white tent in the center of the camp. She then heard voices coming from the tent. Her father said, "{I get that at least one of my enemies haven't given up on me, Elders}."

     A male voice argued, "{That is the understatement of the millennium, Guaril. I told you not to pursue Nakia if you wanted to become rom baro of this caravan. A woman like her was nothing but trouble}."

     "{I would appreciate you not speaking of of Nakia, Elder Shandor}," Guaril said, making Tawni worry about his tone.

     "Father…?" she asked herself in a low voice. Before she could properly interject in the conversation, she heard shuffling.

     "{Between Rusnad's pharaoh thinking you had a hand in the incident five years ago, and the problem you let fester instead of cut out, the safety of the caravan is in jeopardy}!" A break in his words allowed Tawni to peek in and see an old hand pointing at her father over the elders' massive black and gray plate with a purple crystal ball on top of it. "{What exactly were you doing that night, Guaril!? Your whereabouts were never explained to us}!"

     "{That's enough, Shandor}," a female voice said. "{It is not our place to judge our rom baro's past decisions… and Nakia, at the time, needed help}."

     "Nakia?" Tawni repeated. She knew the name: the Rusnadi queen who was among those unfortunately slain by the Argelians in the Widowing Massacre. What would a powerful queen need the help of a clan of gypsies for? She understood Princess Yasmin's request she was going to inform her father about when he stopped being busy, but this was a Rusnadi noblewoman, and Rusnad was easily the richest country in all of Orobia. How could her father know her enough to pursue her? And what did he do to earn the ire of her husband? Were the elders implying that Guaril….

     "{Instead of pointing fingers at him for things our predecessors did not foresee}," a new male voice interjected, "{we should be advising our rom baro to take an action that will guarantee our safety in these desperate times}." There was a pause while he thought. "{The Argelian armies have already defeated Ustros, so even if the Ustrosi Thieves Guild was not an issue, we cannot go there. Upril is not going to last much longer in this war, either. Rusnad may soon be overwhelmed, afterwards... leaving Poswa and Cruibia}."

     "{We may as well head to Poswa}," Shandor snorted. "{With the exception of a few handouts of gold and what the Duke paid, Cubes barely paid us for your daughter's play, Guaril}."

     "{If you think staying in Cruibia is bad, Elder}," Guaril argued, "{know that Poswa is WORSE on Romani than Cruibia}." He then sighed, looking up. "{We will talk about this, later. Tawni has been waiting, too long}."

     Tawni backed away before she could be noticed, and snuck back far enough so she could make it look like she could be just arriving to check in on her father. She innocently waved at the Elders as they passed, waited until they were out of immediate earshot, and turned towards her father, who smirked at her, now wearing a red and gold outfit, complete with dashing red cape.

     "{Hi, Father}," Tawni beamed.

     "How much of that did you hear?" he bluntly asked in Orobian, making Tawni's face fall. "Tawni, I am a trained professional rogue who taught you literally everything you know about being a thief. There were a lot of things that happened back in Cubes that would make you want to eavesdrop, and your movements, while subtle to the very common eye, aren't able to fool a master trickster. You're lucky that of the Elders, Shandor and Milosh don't pay too much attention to anything but the conversation that is in front of them."

     "...Sorry, I'm curious," Tawni replied. "I understand some people being enemies to you… you're the rom baro of a famous Romani clan, as well as a legendary thief. If you lack enemies, you're either doing too good of a job making friends or a terrible job as a Romani. But how in all of Orobia did you make Pharaoh Ammon Mifsud of Rusnad want you dead? Did it involve Queen Nakia?" His look of shock did not go unnoticed. She then frowned and asked, "Father, did you… were you involved in the Widowing Massacre!? Did you help kill the Orobian queens!? I thought you said we're not assassins or murderers like the Ustrosi Thieves Guild, and you do something like that!?"

     "No!" Guaril replied. "Gods above, no! If I had my way that evening… at least one of those deaths wouldn't have happened!" He then sighed, and said, "Look, Tawni, it's not that I don't think you're old enough to understand, it's just that… Nakia Adio is a very sore subject of mine. I'll tell you when I'M good and ready to do so."

     "The Elders think you messed up by getting involved with her in the first place," Tawni replied. "To be fair, she was a Rusnadi noblewoman…."

     "Not when I first met her," Guaril answered. Tawni blinked. "Again, I don't wish to talk about it, right now. Let's change the topic, please?"

     "Well, I have good news," Tawni said, answering her father's request. "Before I came back, I was confronted by Crown Princess Yasmin of Cruibia."

     "You what?" Guaril asked. "Tawni... did you steal something from her? I thought I told you, 'Royals are dangerous marks, especially if you get caught'."

     "Father," Tawni frowned, "I'm not that reckless. Although that curious necklace of hers tempted me…." She noticed her father's disapproving eyebrow raise. "I didn't take it!" Tawni defensively raised her hands. "Anyway, Father, she came up to me asking if we were interested in a job."

     "Explain," Guaril requested.

     "Well, believe it or not, Princess Yasmin is soon to be married!" Tawni beamed. "To a Prince Sulaiman of Poswa…." Tawni pulled out a picture from her shirt, showing her father the boy in question… a bearded, brown skinned young man about a couple years older than her with black hair, blue eyes, wearing brown and red armor of Poswa over blue clothes, a sword at his right hip and a bow on his back. "Before you ask, she gave this to me."

     "Hmm," Guaril said, taking the picture. "He's a swordsman… and a bow-user. So what, he's a bow knight?"

     "I'm not exactly sure," Tawni said. "But hey, he's handsome. Also, we're getting paid for entertainment purposes, so…."

     "Good point," Guaril said. "But what's this about him being handsome? And why did you have a picture of him in your shirt?"

     "Father, I'm a woman of marrying age," Tawni reminded him. "Can't I have a few crushes on a prince or two? As for the picture in my bra, well, I need to fix my pouch, again." She showed her leg to reveal the damaged pouch. "I really should stop putting Calypso's food in my pouch."

     "As long as you remember that I'm a slightly overprotective father who reminds you that this man is getting married to a princess," Guaril replied. "That's not even mentioning you know the stigma of western Orobian spare nobles, especially Poswali spares…."

     "That's just a belief," Tawni replied. "There are plenty of good stories about legitimate heirs being just as bad, if not worse. It ultimately depends on the man's heart and his actions, not the belief of those around him, that makes a man. Prince Aseel was a greedy old man who betrayed not just his older brother, but his own sister-in-law, his nephew, and all of the people in Poswa and Cruibia when he instigated that last war, and caused Sultan Wisaam to kill King Darius' parents. Considering how in love with this man Princess Yasmin is despite him being Poswali, not to mention we haven't heard anything truly bad about him, it's safe to assume Prince Sulaiman is as kind as he is easy on the eyes, once you get to know him."

     "Tawni, that is either the most idealistic belief you've ever said or the most naïve," Guaril said. "Well, either way, Tawni, you should be honored. Not every Romani personally gets asked by a princess to handle the entertainment for her wedding." A bell soon interrupted their conversation. "I'll discuss your offer with the Elders. But know that you have my vote. But we have some traveling tomorrow, okay?"

     "Okay," Tawni said, walking ahead. "For now, it's dinner time." Guaril shook his head with a smirk while Tawni practically took off in a sprint. Once she was out of sight, he sighed.

     "{Nakia… forgive your selfish coward}," he said, looking upward. "{I still cannot tell Tawni about how you two know each other}."

* * *

 

### Tawni's Tent—6 Hours Later

     Tawni, curled up in her small cot, was fast asleep, snoring away. However, a few lights gleamed into her tent. The lights faded, revealing a group of women wearing white cloaks to conceal themselves.  _"{Are you all sure you wish to watch this}?"_ one of the women asked.

_"{And miss seeing you take your chance? Absolutely not}!"_  another woman answered.  _"{Go on, talk to her}!"_

_"We've been dead for nearly five years,"_  an older voice complained,  _"and I STILL have no clue what they're saying."_

_"That's just her, really,"_  another voice said.  _"Even those with a drop of djinn blood can understand any language in the multiverse. Even ancient draconic. It helped us out a lot."_

_"I still think we should be focusing on finding the way to the Great Beyond, instead of trying to connect like this,"_  the third voice asked.  _"We're interfering with the forces of nature, and our stories are all over."_

_"But their stories aren't,"_  the second woman said, pointing to Tawni.  _"We owe SOMEONE at least one of us can connect to a warning. Who knew this was the secret one of us hid?"_

_"And this is the first time in nearly five years we can at least try without possibly tipping off the enemy,"_  the fourth spirit said.  _"Since someone FINALLY brought two gems near each other... but for it to be here? You're a magnificent witch, you know that?"_

_"Ladies,"_  the first woman said,  _"I appreciate your encouragement for more than one reason, but... please watch outside."_  At least two of the spirits were about to protest, but a glare from the first woman made them drop the topic, and all of them walked out. The spirit then approached Tawni's sleeping form, and sighed.  _"Took after Guaril with snoring, I see."_  She then reached out an ethereal hand and brushed Tawni's head.  _"...Something's different about this night... what is it?"_  It was at that point an ethereal Tawni emerged from the real one, wearing a white nightgown. She opened her eyes, and looked around.

_"H... Huh...?"_  Tawni sleepily asked.  _"What's going on...?"_  She looked at the woman in her tent.  _"Who are you!?"_  She reached for her leg... only to see no knife, there. She then looked back at her body, and nearly shrieked.  _"Am I... am I dead!?"_

_"No, no, you're not dead,"_  the woman quickly assured her, grabbing her in a hug, and stroking her hair. Tawni calmed down.  _"Your body is just asleep. But your soul is astral projecting. I take it Guaril never told you about how that works."_

_"Father?"_  Tawni questioned.  _"How do you know my father? And what do you mean by astral projecting!?"_  She then began fading. The woman sighed.

_"You definitely don't know anything, Tawni,"_  the woman said, placing her hand on Tawni's ethereal one to calm her. Tawni gasped, but the woman placed a finger to Tawni's mouth.  _"Your father's done too good of a job protecting you from things, I see. Well, I hope to Rerci Herself that he trained you as well, too. You're about to go up against some dangerous forces who will not rest until they take something he gave you. If that happens... all of Orobia, if not the world, will be in peril. I'll try to talk to you again when you grow stronger, I promise."_

_"Oh, come now!"_  a fifth woman complained.  _"Don't tell me you're going to leave it like that?"_

_"Now don't be rude, m'lady!"_  a younger voice frowned.

     Tawni looked at the five women outside her tent, and questioned,  _"Okay, who ARE you all!?"_

_"Some friends I've made,"_  the first woman sighed.  _"Who are VERY nosy!"_  The youngest of the specters yelped and vanished. Three others (the second, fourth, and fifth) all giggled before vanishing as well.

_"I'm barred from the afterlife, and I'm surrounded by children,"_  the remaining spirit outside the tent muttered.  _"Am I sure I'm not in Hell?_ " Before she could get an answer, the fourth spirit showed back up.

_"Oh come, now,"_  she said.  _"We deserve to have a little fun in this state, don't we? It keeps the story interesting."_

_"It INTERFERES with the story,"_  the third spirit argued.  _"If we keep trying like this, who knows what will happen?"_

_"Ladies,"_  the first spirit insisted. The fourth spirit grabbed the third, and both of them vanished. Turning back to Tawni, she said,  _"If I was you, Tawni… I'd eventually go to Rusnad. Something is waiting for you."_

_"But how do you know who I am?"_  Tawni asked.  _"Have we met?"_

_"...In a way, we have,"_  the spirit replied while pushing Tawni back.  _"But not for a very long time."_  Tawni's vision faded as her spirit returned to her body…

     And when she opened her eyes, she sat up in her bed, back in her physical form, and looked around. She didn't see the spirit woman in her tent. Tawni frowned, but closed her eyes. "{Was that some kind of dream}?" she asked herself.

     Little did she know, the woman hadn't exactly left, and was hiding behind a set of crates.  _"{If only it was, Tawni},"_  she whispered before fading away herself.

* * *

 

###  **Cruibian Western Sands** —32 Hours Later

     Tawni, Akiba, Nasira, Kareem, and Jamal were towards the front of the moving caravan. Due to the strong distrust of Romani, the camp more often than not found themselves on the move frequently, and thus packed rather light… as far as an entire nomadic community was concerned. Tawni was frowning at her father, who was looking behind them. When she discussed her bizarre dream, her father tensed up, but refused to discuss it, and right now did not want to go to Rusnad.

     "So," Nasira asked, "where are we heading now? I can't help but notice we're going west."

     "That's because since the wedding we've been invited to perform at isn't for a few months," Akiba explained, "we figured we head to Poswa to research Poswali traditions. Also, we'll get a chance to practice our craft there. And then, when we're done, we'll probably head north once Tawni wears Guaril down, just to see how bad the war really is. Hopefully, we won't run into the infamous  _Sabine_ captain."

     "Interesting," Nasira smiled. "So, what's Poswa like, Miss Akiba?"

     "...It's rougher than Cruibia," Akiba confessed. "For years, Poswa and Cruibia had been at each other's throats. The western nation views its eastern counterpart as too harmonious and plentiful, while Cruibia thinks of Poswa as too stubborn with its beliefs and old traditions that have made it to the modern day… that spare princes are inherently evil or at the least overly ambitious, that strength is everything, and how greedy nobles can backstab their way to jockey for positions of power and be it okay, while when spare nobles get their positions out of emergency, everyone panics. Sure, Prince Aseel was a terrible man, but they forget about his grandfather Sultan Gilezh, a spare who DIDN'T turn out to be the monster they feared."

     "Miss Akiba?" Nasira asked.

     "Oh, sorry, my dislike of Poswa's hypocrisy is showing," Akiba admitted.

     "You recall the play we were doing about the legend of Queen Minoo?" Tawni chimed in. "About thirty years ago, before either of us were born, the last Sultan, Wisaam, had lost his own Sultana to violence. At the time, the only evidence suggested she was murdered by none other than the royal family of Cruibia themselves."

     "There was very little evidence that Cruibia had anything to do with Sultana Ilhaam was killed by King Darius' parents!" Akiba frowned.

     "Mother, please… we know it's not Cruibia's way to seek battles," Tawni said. "Or take revenge. But Crown Prince Darius forgot that when Sultan Wisaam killed his parents in front of him, only sparing him out of not wanting children's blood on his hands. Darius swore revenge, and that's the last war before Argelia attacked Orobia started. But Wisaam, rather than fight the enraged Darius himself, left the fighting to his eldest son, Crown Prince Mecca. The two had met on the battlefield multiple times, but neither one could best the other. And then, Minoo and her allies made it back to Cruibia for Minoo to confront Darius about the draft and the war, all while being chased by a great evil. Minoo managed to defeat Darius with quick skills and impressed him enough with the power of familial love for her elder brother… you may know him as Duke Kamyar."

     "Oh!" Nasira gasped. "You mean Duke Kamyar was drafted by the Cruibian army, but Minoo was worried because of his condition…?"

     "Yes, and that Prince Darius was losing his way," Tawni answered.

     "Speaking of losing our way, Tawni," Kareem spoke up, "is it just me, or… is something off about the road ahead?" Tawni looked ahead, and spotted how one of the passes up ahead were blocked off, leaving just another pass available. Guaril stepped forward, and motioned Tawni to stop the caravan.

     "...Everybody grab your weapons," Guaril suggested, reaching for his sword while Tawni reached for her repatched knife pouch on her leg. "Something about this screams 'trap'."

     All of the sudden, a panicked scream echoed. The group of Romani looked to see a young man, about 16, standing barely taller than Tawni, with teal hair, an X-shaped scar on his right cheek, and innocent brown eyes, wearing a red fez hat and a purple vest over a white undershirt and white pants, running towards them. He had a panicked look on his face. The fact that he was being pursued by a pair of ugly looking berserkers helped to explain that. Guaril raised an eyebrow at the brigands chasing the poor boy, but sighed, knowing that he was going to get involved.

     The boy stopped when he saw that he had run into a band of gypsies. "Uh-oh," he breathed. "From bad to worse…!"

     "I swear, boy," the rom baro said, "we're a lot nicer than those guys, right there." The two berserkers walked up to them, and Tawni, Jamal, Kareem, and Akiba had already gotten off the cart, the two boys having gotten atop of camels with Jamal holding a lance and Kareem a sword.

     "Greetings, gentlemen," Tawni curtsied. "We're on our way out of Cruibia. Would you be so kind as to let us pass on?"

     "Well… I'll be, Viva," one of the berserkers grinned. "Here we were trying to chase down a slave for the boss in a pincer move, but instead, we catch a group of gypsies! A happy accident, wouldn't you agree, Viva?"

     "I'll agree, Vova," the other berserkers nodded. "Didn't Mawdood raise the bounty on dead or enslaved gypsies again?"

     "He did, he did," the first berserkers, Vova, agreed. "Now, Viva, that would on its own set us for life, but is that man there a trickster?"

     "I don't know, Vova," the second man, Viva, shrugged. "Other than Mawdood himself, I haven't seen too many gypsy tricksters. You know how tricky they are."

     "There's a Roma trickster named 'Mawdood'?" Tawni asked aloud. "What Romani clan is he from? And why would he put a bounty on fellow Roma?"

     "Probably to eliminate the competition, ma'am," the panicked boy replied.

     "We true Romani don't go out of our way to kill our kind," Tawni said with a frown. "We protect our fellow Romani."

     "That's why they call them tricksters, Viva," Vova reasoned, ignoring the Dighton clan's conversation. "And gypsy tricksters are supposed to be especially crafty. But there's only one in all of Orobia who's ever rivaled Mawdood."

     "And whose that, Vova?" Viva asked.

     "I do believe the man's name was Guaril, Viva," Vova answered. He then turned to the group of gypsies, and asked, "Hey, know that the two of us and our men are going to either kill or enslave you all, anyway, but is your trickster there named 'Guaril'? We kind of want him alive to hand over to our boss. Our boss will probably want to personally torture him to death over some incident about 20 years back, but hey, at least we're honest about it."

     "That doesn't make it any easier," Kareem replied.

     "Twenty years back?" Tawni asked. "If I remember the caravan's history, almost twenty years ago, they were in Rusnad..."

     "Didn't they say they had us in a pincer move?" Jamal asked. Tawni looked back to the way they were going, and spotted on the clear path some hints of movement. It didn't take long to discover that there were more brigands in the hills.

     "Oh no... we're trapped," Tawni breathed, flicking her dagger up.

     "Damn it," Guaril frowned. "I was hoping for a nice trip, not running into the Ustrosi Thieves Guild!"

     "The Ustrosi Thieves Guild?" the boy asked. "Oh… well that IS a lot worse than gypsies! At least you'd steal my money… if I had any, and let me live! These guys will gut some of us for fun and sell the rest!"

     "Yeah," Tawni shuddered. "Father told me to never let myself be caught by them… and yet, here I am, um… I'm sorry, what's your name?"

     "...If I tell you my name's Himli, would you use it in some kind of evil curse?" the boy asked while Nasira finally got down to help.

     "I wouldn't," Tawni replied. "Nasira might."

     "No I wouldn't!" Nasira playfully waved off. "I'd use it in a GOOD curse!"

     "My name's Tawni, by the way." Turning to her father, she spotted him in a fighting stance, and said, "Father, we can't just fight our way out of this! We risk the caravan!"

     Guaril looked back at the caravan, and noticed the elderly, the children, and the women who weren't combat trained were afraid. Guaril gritted his teeth, and said, "You're right, Tawni… we don't have time to fight them all. We DO however, have to fight. The question is, of course… which way?"

     Tawni looked at the path with more bandits. Those guys didn't look as strong as the pair of purple-haired yet muscular berserker brothers in front of her… although there were more of them. "How about we go the way we were going?"

     "What?" Himli asked. "Isn't that putting us in MORE danger than fighting those two?"

     "I know," Tawni said. "In terms of numbers, yes. But lucky for you, Himli, you ran into a band of gypsies who know their way around a fight or two. Kareem, Jamal, I'm going to need those muscles of yours!"

     "Yes, rom baro's daughter!" Kareem grinned. "Anything for a lovely lady like yourself!"

     "And a lot less of your flirting," Tawni continued, making Kareem sigh.

     "Right," Jamal nodded, brandishing his iron lance. "We'll help carve a path for the caravan!" He then looked at Himli, and said, "Hey… care to help? I have a spare lance."

     "Um… I'm not much of a fighter," Himli confessed.

     "Neither am I, but I do my best," Jamal answered, holding out a bronze lance. "But Himli… I know you're afraid. I am always a bit afraid, too… but my brother here, Tawni, and rest of these people count on me. I bet you have people who count on you, as well, right?"

     "...I do," Himli confessed. "But these bandits rounded a lot of them up for the slavers. Mom, Dad, and my sisters were among them."

     "Then help us retreat for now," Jamal said. "And I'll try to convince the rom baro to help."

     "You've already convinced me, boy," Guaril smirked. "Go on, kid, grab the lance… now stay close, and we'll help you get through this."

     "O… Okay," Himli nodded, grabbing the lance.

     "Alright, people, you heard Tawni," Akiba said. "We're going to clear an escape route! When it's taken care of, run!" Tawni, Guaril, and Akiba turned to face the brigands to the west, Tawni noting that among them was a mage.

     "Oh no, a magi is with them?" Himli asked.

     "Don't worry," Tawni beamed, holding her knife. "Did you know that gypsies aren't exactly easy to curse?" As if to prove her point, the spell cast at her, a Fire spell, didn't do much more than singe a few clothes. Tawni countered with a knife throw, weakening him. "Now, you hit him!" she instructed.

     "Uh… okay!" Himli agreed, rushing up and slashing the mage with the lance. As the mage died, Himli shook. Tawni placed her hand on his shoulder.

     "It's never easy," she assured him. "But you have to keep moving, okay?"

     "Um… alright," Himli agreed. "I've just never… really killed a person before, not even in self-defense. It's kind of unsettling."

     "Understandable," Jamal said, riding over while Nasira blasted a foe with her wind magic. "A lot of us wish it was otherwise, but… sometimes, we're not given a choice other than to fight to protect what we care about."

     "Hey, Jamal!" Kareem called, slashing down an axe-wielding barbarian. "If you're finished being encouraging, could you hurry up and bring your lance this way!? These guys don't know when to quit!"

     "{You can pick your friends, but you can't pick family}," Jamal sighed. "Sorry, have to help my brother. Tawni?"

     "I got it," Tawni nodded, letting Jamal go on ahead. "Try to stay close, okay?" Himli nodded, and followed Tawni while Guaril and Akiba were at the front of the escape path. Akiba was busy blocking many of the blows, allowing the group some breathing room while the caravan advanced, while Guaril stopped to heal her and the camel-riding brothers with his Mend staff that he was carrying around. Eventually, there was a lot less living bandits to contend with, with Tawni and Akiba having taken down a few more with Himli's help.

     "Alright, people!" Guaril called. "Sa mergem {Let's go}!" The caravan was soon evacuated while Tawni's group stayed behind to make sure the carts got through, taking down any brigands that got too close. Once the last cart was out, the able-bodied gypsies (and Himli) sprinted down the road path, with a group of brigands after them.

     "Aw, they got away, Viva," Vova sighed.

     "I'm sorry, Vova," Viva said. "I got so distracted by the dreams of gold we'd get for bringing these gypsies in that I forgot to actually try to bring the gypsies in. Especially that pretty young one…."

     "You mean the blonde one, Viva?" Vova asked. "If that's the case, I don't blame you at all for getting distracted. Did you see her magical skill? As well as her body?"

     "Well, she's pretty, too, Vova," Viva confessed. "But I was thinking the black and blue-haired one. She was amazingly beautiful."

     "...Hey, Viva?" Vova questioned. "I know we're supposed to be working exclusively for Mawdood, but doesn't that blue hair and her figure look a tad familiar?"

     "Yeah, I guess it does, Vova," Viva nodded. "She looks just like a younger version of the pharaoh's late wife."

     "That's what I thought, too, Viva," Vova beamed. "You know what that means, right, Viva?"

     "I do believe I know, Vova," Viva said. "Why sell her to Mawdood as a slave when we could ransom her for ourselves? We could have a nice castle to call our own, build it on the border of Cruibia and Ustros, charge people an extravagant fee to cross it. We'd never have to work again!"

    "Agreed, agreed," Vova nodded.

     "Now, question before we pursue them," Viva said. "What about the rest of the slaves we took from that village a ways back?"

     "We should probably send them to Slavemaster Esmaeel," Vova shrugged. "That boy we let get away asked the gypsies to help him free his family. We should probably let Esmaeel know they're coming for him, and let him in on the plan."

     "What makes you so sure he won't rat us out to Mawdood, Vova?" Viva asked.

     "Would Mawdood warn him that a band of gypsy mercenaries are coming for his head, or let him suffer on his own, Viva?" Vova questioned.

     "I suppose Mawdood WOULD let him die if it meant drawing out that Guaril fellow," Viva admitted. "Speaking of which, those gypsies never did answer our question about if Guaril was among them."

     "Well, that trickster did display quite a bit of skill like Mawdood did, Viva," Vova noticed. "I think that means one thing… he was Guaril."

     "So he was, Vova," Viva nodded. "So he was. Now, shall we chase him?"

     "We shall," Vova grinned, and the two brothers ran off after the Romani caravan.

* * *

###  **Poswali Abandoned Mines—Approximately 5 Hours Later**

     "Father," Tawni complained, "do we really have to hide in here?" Even though the cavern was rather well-lit and warm (mainly because of the fires that were lit) for a quartz mine, the young gypsy woman was shivering. After escaping the battlefield, the caravan was led by Himli into a nearby cave system. The poor villager explained that his family used to be quartz miners, so he knew these tunnels. However, Tawni seemed to be a tad on edge since coming in here… and Akiba, using a surprising amount of strength, blocked the tunnel's entrance so the brigands that followed them wouldn't be able to find them.

     Kareem asked, "What's wrong, Tawni? We made sure there's plenty of sight distance. We're safe, here!"

     "Yeah, but we're in a CAVE," the gypsy girl replied.

     "Technically, Miss Tawni," Himli said, "it's a mine."

     "Well, my point here is we're in an underground area," the young woman complained. "It's not exactly kicking my phobia of being… you know."

     "Buried alive?" Jamal asked.

     "There you go!" Tawni admitted. "I really don't like this place!" Akiba, seeing her foster daughter's concern, walked over, handed her the pet rabbit, and brushed her hair. "...Thank you, Mother."

     "It's the least I can do, Tawni," Akiba said while Tawni tended to Calypso.

     "I'm sorry, ma'am," Himli said, "but it was the only safe place I could think of to regroup."

     "And regroup we shall," Guaril said. "So, Himli, right? We have some time to kill before we can safely go back out there. While Akiba is calming Tawni down, you share your story? Tawni likes those aplenty."

     "My story?" Himli asked. "Well, there isn't much to ask about me. I'm just a simple miner boy from Poswa. We heard about the royal wedding coming up, and even if it was Prince Sulaiman, my folks said we should at least pay our respects to him. So the whole village decided to get ready to head to Serirly, where the wedding will take place… but we got ambushed by those bandits. I was one of the only ones able to get away. My Pa, Ma, and big sisters were taken."

     "Interesting," Kareem said. "You really should have led with the sisters…."

     "Nasira?" Guaril asked.

     "Yes, sir!" the dark mage smiled. Her fist glowed with a slight bit of wind magic, and she smacked him on the back of the head.

     "Ow!" Kareem groaned. "What was that for?"

     "For interrupting the young man," Guaril replied.

     "The magic part was for trying to convince Himli that you'd help for a chance to bed his older sisters," Nasira added.

     "He what now?" Himli asked, sending a glare at Kareem. The red-clad camel rider gulped at the surprisingly intimidating glare the villager gave him. Himli turned back to Guaril, and said, "Look… I don't exactly have too much money I could give you, but… please, help me save my family, at least." He bowed his head, and said, "Please! Find it in your hearts to help me!" Guaril scratched his chin, and looked at Tawni, who gave her father a concerned look.

     "Well, you really lucked out, kid," Guaril said. "Not only did you happen to run into a nice yet talented band of gypsies, but you ran into one who is led by someone who draws the line at slavery." Guaril stood up while Himli looked up at him. "Of course, though, you will have to pull your weight a bit."

     "You mean do some more fighting?" Himli asked, nearly panicked.

     "You have to be ready to protect those who you care about," Guaril answered. "...The first time I nearly didn't, I almost lost someone. The second time I didn't fight, I definitely did. I don't want you to go through life in the same way. Besides, despite being a bit shaky there, you handled your first battle quite smoothly. Now, we need to discuss where those bandit brothers would send their captives…."

     "How about to whoever that Mawdood guy was?" Tawni spoke up. Guaril turned to his daughter again. "They repeatedly mentioned him… and Father, they were playing on taking YOU to this Mawdood man, who is a gypsy."

     "That is a long story, but I don't think these guys send their captives directly to Mawdood," Akiba intervened for her husband. "No… most slaves I've rescued had to have been broken, first. That's where a slavemaster comes in."

     "A slavemaster?" Jamal asked. "Well, slavery's not exactly shown to be legal here in southern Orobia. Not that it's stopped people. But I digress, Lady Akiba. Where are we going to find a slavemaster, here?"

     "Well, that's what we're going to have to ask about," Guaril grinned. "Now, then… I'll talk to the elders about this next move. Who knows? Tawni, you may be able to discuss Poswali wedding traditions while we're in town next time."

     "Anything to get out of here before the tunnel collapses and we're all… buried alive," Tawni said with a shudder. "I'll go gather my things. Calypso?" The rabbit followed her as she went to her tent.

     "Um, sir… if you don't mind me asking," Himli said, "why doesn't your daughter like the underground?"

     "Tawni, when she was a little girl," Guaril said, "had gotten lost. It was during a heavy rain season, so she ran into a cave to avoid getting sick, thinking to stay only at the mouth of it. However, the cave floor was damp… and she slipped, stumbling in, and landing in thick quicksand. Being a little girl, she panicked as she was sinking into it. Akiba managed to find and save her, but the fear of being underground, swallowed by dirt, stayed with her."

     "Oh… well, that explains that," Himli frowned. "I'm sorry."

     "It's alright," Akiba said. "We all have our stories, Himli. Sometimes, we're a bit afraid to share them. But for now, at least, welcome to the caravan. Get some rest… we have a busy day ahead of us."

     "Very well," Nasira nodded. "The dark spirits of the Dream Realms call to me, anyway. Good night!" The dark mage skipped away.

     "Alright," Jamal said. "We'll get things in order." Jamal, Kareem, and Himli all walked off, leaving the rom baro and his wife. Guaril was about to leave for their tent when his wife grabbed his wrist.

     "You have to tell Tawni, Guaril," Akiba remarked. "You know Mawdood and Nakia better than I do."

     "...I don't have to tell Tawni anything, yet," Guaril replied.

     "Guaril, the prejudiced slavers that ruined the play? The bandit brothers from today? That's twice in the past forty-eight hours that somebody's drummed up your past. I think for her sake more than anything else that you need to inform your daughter about your past. Including how you met her birth mother."

     "Why would I send her down that path?" Guaril asked.

     "Because if she's going to be able to protect herself from Mawdood," Akiba answered, "she needs to know everything about your past. That's including which enemies she inherited from you."

     "...Soon, then," Guaril promised. "After we deal with these Ustrosi Thieves Guild bandits." Akiba let him go, and she sighed as she watched her husband leave.

     "Nakia, I can only hope he loosens his tongue for Tawni," she said. "Could you give him a little strength when they finally talk? I'd appreciate that…."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, I'm glad to be back with Tawni. As you can see, she's now got an objective while trying to figure out her true objective of what secrets her father is hiding from her. And that's helping her new friend Himli. Honestly, it took writing this chapter to make me realize, "Huh, I'm only going to have one playable Villager, not counting any I get from my SYOC I have on FanFiction.net, if I don't work one in here". So yeah, I made a Donny expy, deal with it.
> 
> But what's really the two moments that stand out here are the sleeping Tawni scene and Viva and Vova's dialogue. I'll be honest, Tawni's sleeping scene only happened because, if you read the FanFiction.net version, you'll notice the chapters are posted differently and in Janiya's chapter, watching Tawni dance is what caused Yasmin to receive her first vision. I asked myself, "What if Tawni got a power because of it?" And that resulted in her getting astral projection, but she doesn't know how to control it.
> 
> Meanwhile, Viva and Vova's dialogue hints to the local bandit overlord, Mawdood. I'm going to say this, right now: You know how in most Fire Emblems, this self-proclaimed bandit king is usually just a villain whose swept aside so we can fight whatever local evil empire, dark satanic cult, or mad dragon god is causing trouble this month? Well, Mawdood is like, "Screw that, I'm a true threat!" In Orobia, bandits have always been a problem since its easy to hide in the sands and even before Mawdood took over the Thieves Guild of Ustros, the criminal underworld was surprisingly well organized. After Mawdood's takeover, he's turned it into an even greater well-oiled machine capable of taking on small armies if it had to. Also, Mawdood had an indirect hand in the Widowing Massacre, since the Ustrosi Thieves Guild took part in it. So, yes, the local bandit king is competing for big bad status. It's to allude to Mawdood being an expy of the Leader of the Forty Thieves from "Ali Baba and the Forty Thieves". No, he's not Ali Baba, Ali Baba was a merchant who found their treasure and was being chased after by them, and the leader in the real story was unnamed.
> 
> Alright, that should be everything. Next time, we'll see Sulaiman's story! See you all, then!


	7. Sulaiman's Tale, Chapter 2:  A Proposal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sulaiman's sudden departure from the courtyards after the victory in the tournament has not gone unnoticed. His retainer, Lamia, has left in pursuit. However, Duke Zahar Botros' people did not take defeat in stride... all except one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, we're back with more Night of Tales. This chapter, we're playing as Sulaiman, and he's picking up not too long after we left him winning his tournament. Unfortunately, people don't like him and Lamia winning that bet with Duke Zahar too well. So yeah, Lamia, will be on stage after the disclaimer.
> 
> DISCLAIMER: THE FOLLOWING IS A FAN FICTION. FIRE EMBLEM IS OWNED BY NINTENDO AND INTELLIGENT SYSTEMS. 1,001 ARABIAN NIGHTS WAS TRANSLATED BY ANTOINE GALLAND. PLEASE SUPPORT THE OFFICIAL RELEASE.
> 
> Mission Goal: Defeat the Boss

 

 

## Sulaiman's Tale, Chapter 2:  "The Proposal"

* * *

### The Spare Royal Wing-Ten Minutes After the Tournament

    Lamia ran down the hall, hoping to catch up to Sulaiman with her staff in hand.  “He can’t have gotten that far ahead, could he?” the cleric asked.  “I get it, it’s his and Princess Yasmin’s hawk Ebony, meaning that the princess has responded to his last message.  But he should at least look decent, not like he just limped off a stretcher.”

    She was interrupted by a thrown iron lance embedding itself into the wall next to her, making her stop and nearly scream.  She then looked to see a few Poswali soldiers… more than likely loyal to Duke Zahar, and all upset that their boss lost his wager.  While the cleric was terrified, she tried to keep a firm head.

    “What in the name of Rerci Herself do you think you people are doing!?”  Lamia asked.  “I could have been impaled by that!”

    “By the time we’re through with you, cleric,” one of the soldiers, this one a mercenary, confessed, “it might have been better for you if you WERE impaled.”

    “You see, normally making Duke Zahar look like a fool is not a good idea,” another soldier, this one being a rogue, said.  “But helping a certain future problem for Poswa do it?  That’s just stupid.”

    “So yeah,” a fourth soldier, this one a female mage said.  “So we’re going to take his sword back… and keep you as a prize for him, hope he promotes us.”

    “Our deal was that if Sulaiman bested that Nail champion that I wouldn’t have to work for him!” Lamia recalled.  “You attacking me here is in clear violation of those terms!”

    “And you working for that spare prince isn’t just as distasteful?” the rogue pointed out.  “How many evil spare princes in Poswali history do I need to mention, or should I just say the late Prince Assel?”

    “Prince Sulaiman is a lot different than his great-uncle Assel,” the purple-haired cleric scowled.  “Sulaiman’s never considered the crown of Poswa, nor does he have an ambition for taking over Orobia!  If anything, Sulaiman channels his great-grandfather!”

    “But does he really lack the ambition?” the mercenary said.  “Or is he WAY too patient for us to notice?  For someone with no ambition to rule, he knows a great deal about politics, more than he really should for a spare, and he tries to be awfully close to his father.  Too close for my lord’s liking.  I’m thinking Sulaiman needs prodding for the real monster to come out.  Like, say… us finding out who his secret admirer is?  Maybe he’s conspiring with them to usurp his father and brother!”

    “Who Prince Sulaiman writes to is HIS business, not yours,” Lamia scowled.  “And I assure you, he has NO plans in the immediate future to rule Poswa.”

    “Oh, we’ll see about that,” the soldier said, grabbing her, and holding his lance to her neck.

    “U-Unhand me, you filthy cretin!” Lamia called out.

    “What’s going on, here!?” a male voice yelled.  Lamia looked behind her in time to see Sulaiman, still injured, running down to see the scene.  Her brief moment of joy was interrupted by the soldier grabbing her, turning her around, and holding her with the wooden handle of his lance pressed against her neck.  “Lamia!”

    “Well, well, if you speak of the devil,” the soldier smirked.  “Time to see who you really are, ‘m’lord’.”  Looking at Lamia, he said, “Watch as your liege sells you out.”

    “Lord Sulaiman!” Lamia breathed.

    “I’m not sure what you’re doing,” Sulaiman scowled, “but you have until the count of three to let go of Lamia.”

    “Pretending you care for her is rather unbecoming of you, prince,” the female mage scoffed.  “We all know who you really are:  a heartless monster waiting to be unleashed.  Which is exactly why you’re going to let her die just to prove our point.”

    “One,” Sulaiman counted.  “Two….”

    “Stop trying to be threatening,” the rogue replied.  “If you attack us, we’ll just kill her.”  Sulaiman clenched his fist, and then relaxed it.

    “...What do you want in exchange for her safety?” the spare prince asked.

    “Y… are you serious?” the mage questioned.  “You actually CARE about this servant of yours!?”

    “She’s one of my oldest friends,” Sulaiman answered.  “Of course I care!  Lamia may be my retainer, but I can’t forget the amount of years she and I have spent side-by-side.  You can hurt me however you like… but leave her out of this.”

    “Lord Sulaiman, you’re already seriously injured from the tournament!” Lamia said.  “Not even you can last long against Zahar’s thugs like you are!”

    “Shut-up, wench!” the soldier growled, pressing harder to cut off Lamia.

    “I said leave her out of this!” Sulaiman commanded.

    “That’s not for me to decide,” the soldier chuckled.  Sulaiman was about to ask what the soldier meant.  However, he was interrupted by the sounds of several feet moving, revealing there were more of Zahar’s people in hiding.

    “Truth be told,” the mage woman said, “these boys wanted to take turns with your cleric, but we all would LOVE to take a swing at you.  You let them have at you, and maybe they’ll all be convinced to leave your cleric be.”  Sulaiman sighed.

    “...I need your word,” he said.  “You vow to release Lamia, and you and your men can all take turns getting a hit in, no consequence.  Swear to me, right now.”

    “Our word?” the mercenary scoffed.  “You think you can negotiate that easily!?  That we’d vow to just settle for beating you!?  We said ‘maybe’ we wouldn’t have at her!  No… we’re going to put you in your place, you arrogant spare!  And then, after we take that sword of his back, we’re going to take this cleric to her new master!”

    “I didn’t think they would, either,” a gruff voice familiar to both the prince and the cleric shrugged.  Before the soldier could say or do anything, a thrown hand axe slammed into his back, killing the soldier and releasing Lamia.  Nail, still just as battered as his battle with Sulaiman, walked in with Idris and Barack.

    “Nail?” Sulaiman asked.

    “What are you doing here, Zahar’s champion?” Lamia asked.  “Not to sound ungrateful, but… why did you come to our aid!?”

    “I respect your spunk and dedication,” Nail grinned, pulling out an iron axe.  “Also, the Prince here was a worthy opponent.  I’d hate to see him get thrashed because he couldn’t fight back.”  He then said, “Well?  You want to start cracking skulls, or should I?”

    “...Three,” Sulaiman answered, pulling out his new sword, Taryn.  The sword seemed to gleam in his hand, and seemed to vibrate to the soldiers around him.

    Lamia, now that she was free, looked at Sulaiman, and said, “Wait… Lord Sulaiman, you’re still injured from before!  I should heal you, at least!”  She waved her staff, which healed Sulaiman from his earlier wounds.

    “Thank you, Lamia,” Sulaiman nodded.  He then turned to a nearby barbarian and slashed him down with Taryn, the powerful sword making quick work of him, hitting with an incredible tremor that sent his body flying and shook everyone else in the immediate area but Sulaiman.

    "By Rerci..." Lamia breathed, getting up. "That sword... could it really be the legendary earth elemental blade?"

     "Lamia, what about Nail?" Sulaiman asked her.

    “I’ll be fine,” the allied barbarian grinned, pulling out a Concoction and taking a swig of it.  As he felt a lot better thanks to the potion, he said, “I’ll hold on if you do.”

    “Lamia, when you get the chance, please heal him,” Sulaiman requested, parrying the blade of the mercenary, causing another small quake that caused his body to shake.  “I don’t want anybody dying on my watch.”

    “Yes, m’lord,” Lamia agreed.  Idris, meanwhile, spotted the mage charging her spell, and brandished a real dagger this time around.  He threw it at the woman, slashing in her arm and throwing off her concentration, resulting in her shooting off an unfinished Thunder spell into a poor, unsuspecting knight that was giving Barack trouble.  This allowed the older great knight to knock his quarry down with his axe and take his lance.

    “This will be sufficient,” the combat instructor said, twirling the lance around, and using it to defeat a different mercenary.

    Meanwhile, Sulaiman and Nail were wrecking the group of Zahar’s soldiers, covering for each other.  “Thanks for your support, Nail,” Sulaiman said, slashing a different barbarian down, the slash actually becoming more controlled this time and NOT sending an earthquake... a sign Sulaiman was finally getting starting to get used to the new sword.

    “I’m sure you’d probably do the same, princeling,” Nail shrugged, chopping down a knight that had tried to attack him.  “You seem to be the type.  By the way, I have something that might interest you… I heard that you like bows over swords?”  He then handed Sulaiman an iron bow, as well as a quiver.

    “Thank you,” Sulaiman said, taking the bow and quiver full of arrows, notching one and firing it into a knight that was trying to sneak up on Idris.  Nail then came and finished the knight off.  Idris, meanwhile, focused on the mage, knocking her down.  After her defeat, the group of remaining Zahar loyalists surrounded the five.

    “You deserve worse than what the lot of you are going to get, you spare bastard,” the mage spat from the ground.

     **“ENOUGH!”**  a male voice echoed, followed by a giant red magic circle erupting beneath them.  Everyone in the hall was suspended in midair, and looked to see a man, about 5 years older than Sulaiman, with the same browned skin and blue eyes as him, but with black hair and a clean face, pointed ears with small earrings hanging off them, and his eyes golden were glowing with magic.  He wore a white shirt and matching pants under a red vest, a silver circlet on his forehead, and a long white cape behind him.  His right hand was held out, signaling that he was the caster of this particular spell.

    “Aladdin?” Sulaiman asked.  The older man lowered his hand, dispensing the magic circle, causing everyone to just fall to the ground, earning many groans.

    “Lord Aladdin,” the mage breathed, scrambling to a knee.  “We were just looking out for you!  You see, your brother had just—”

    “Won a tournament held in the vanity of our nation by entering in it himself,” the man, Crown Prince Aladdin Nejem, said.  “And you all, more than likely prompted by Duke Zahar’s sore losing, which is going to prock quite the discussion and interfere with my schedule later, decided to assume Sulaiman was trying to challenge me, and tried to teach him a lesson to earn favor with me?  Is that what happened?”

    "That's one way to put it," Nail said, getting up and dusting himself off while Sulaiman helped up Lamia, Idris straightened his clothes out, and Barack tended to his camel. "Don't forget trying to have their way with his healer." Lamia nodded in agreement.

     "Thank you, random barbarian who broke in here," Aladdin nodded. "Just for that and your aid, I'm willing to overlook your involvement in this incident."

    “...My lord, we meant no disrespect to you or your abilities, but many strong heir princes had underestimated their spare younger siblings before, nearly costing them Poswa in the past.  His victory today could be the start of something, tomorrow.”

    “Sulaiman winning a tournament doesn't mean that he, in the case it was to happen, would be ready to fight me for the throne right this instant," Aladdin said. "Being a sore loser doesn't help your master's case. If anything, it could provoke civil war, which is the last thing Poswa needs right now. Sulaiman, of all people, knows that we're at war with the Argelian Empire, and a succession crisis would be ill timed while Argelia is mere months away from finishing off the northern nations. If he wishes to challenge me... it would be only AFTER Argelia is defeated. If anything, right now, he wants some damn respect from Poswa's elite. It's a pity that people like you and Duke Zahar are making it a waste of ALL of our time." He turned away from her. "Now, normally, I'd see all of you executed for your brazen assault on a member of the royal family and his staff… in the palace, no less. But, seeing as Duke Zahar already lost plenty of people because of this breach in incompetence, and my brother was the target of this, I will let him decide your fate.”

    “Thank you, brother,” Sulaiman said, finishing checking over Lamia.  He smiled when he was sure she was okay, earning a small smile back from her as she adjusted her glasses, and turned to Aladdin.  “Seeing as they didn’t actually succeed in killing my retainers, my mentor, Nail, and I, I’ve decided that I won’t kill them.”  Sending a glare at the mage woman, he added, “But I’m not going to let them go, either.  I want the lot of them taken to the dungeons and held for trial.  If Duke Zahar dislikes it, well, they attacked Lamia, first.”

    “...Interesting decision,” Aladdin said.  He then snapped.  It was at that moment that several Poswali royal guardsmen came in, led by a man with neat gray hair, wearing the red and brown armor of Poswa with pride.  “Commander Haytham?  Escort Lady Maleeka, servant of House Botros, and the rest of Duke Zahar’s living soldiers to the dungeons.”

    “Yes, m’lord,” the man, Haytham, nodded.  “You heard the crown prince, men!  I want these scum in cells by nightfall!”  The royal guard grabbed all of Zahar’s followers, and took them away.  “If there’s nothing else, m’lord, I’ll take my leave….”

    “Wait,” Sulaiman interjected, making Haytham turn to him.  “Sir Haytham… is there a particular reason that so many of Duke Zahar’s men were able to get into the spare royal’s wing in the first place?”

    “I’m sorry, m’lord,” Haytham said, “but I’m afraid that I was asked by your father to dedicate most of the castle guard to essential areas of the castle.  The courtyard, the throne room, the armory, the treasury, the escape tunnels, and the dungeon.  I didn’t have too many hands to spare for the spare wing.  The sultan’s orders must be followed.”

    “Who would rob the castle’s treasury in the middle of the day?” Nail scoffed.  Idris shamefully looked away.

    “I’m sorry, who are you?” Haytham questioned.

    “Just the low life thug who, after going a couple rounds with your prince here, decided to help him out of a jam,” Nail replied.

    “Interesting man you have here, little brother,” Aladdin said.

    “My point stands, Commander,” Sulaiman frowned.  “Orders or not, Lamia was ambushed by Zahar’s men in our own castle, something that shouldn’t have happened.  It’s your job to prevent things like this, is it not?  What happened to my request for tighter security measures in this wing?”

    “That’s strange,” Haytham mentioned.  “You never put in a formal request to increase security in the spare royal’s wing of the castle.”

    “I swore I delivered it to your office myself,” Sulaiman replied.  “I placed it on your desk alongside those other scrolls just last month.”

    “Oh, those scrolls?” Haytham recalled.  “I’m sorry, Prince Sulaiman, I was ordered to burn all of those scrolls by your father.”

    “What the… why!?” Sulaiman questioned, nearly frustrated.  “Why would you burn them?”

    “Your father ordered me to,” Haytham answered.  “As Commander of the Poswali Royal Guard, I answer to him and the heir alone.  And their orders are absolute.”  Sulaiman frowned, and looked at Aladdin, who offered only a shaken head.

    Aladdin said, “Sulaiman, Haytham is a very busy guard, and today, the castle was open to the public.  Naturally, he couldn’t keep track of EVERYTHING that’s happened.  Surely, a few of Duke Zahar’s loyalists would take him losing the tournament badly and sneak up here to your area of the castle to take revenge.  You can’t blame Haytham for that oversight.  If anything, blame yourself for making yourself a target to the nobility again.”  Sulaiman frowned, but sighed in defeat.  “You know how paranoid the members of the upper class are… sheep, the lot of them. One impressive feat from you, and these poor sheep we shepards look after think you're a wolf waiting for the full moon to strike. You trying to prove yourself the way you did only feeds into that fear.”

    “We BOTH know you’re the better fighter,” Sulaiman replied.  “If I ever thought about taking Poswa from you for even a minute, we both know that would be the last minute I ever thought about it.”

    “For more reasons than one,” Aladdin said.  He looked at Haytham, who saluted, and departed.  “Still, I suppose congratulations are in order, Sulaiman, as well as apologies for not being at the tournament or stopping this incident from occurring in the first place, myself. I had a private meeting I needed to attend to. You managed to win a tournament known to be rigged against you by sneaking into it, earning back a legendary blade that belongs to our house." Sulaiman looked at Taryn, and then sheathed it. "Did you know that Taryn was once forged by the Genie Dragon's very sire using one of his own fangs and infused with an Earthstone?”

    “...Really?” Lamia asked, walking up to Sulaiman and looking over the blade.  “So this really is THE Taryn sword, forged by Gargec? One of Gargec's four weapons designed for the sole purpose of destroying Rerci's prison. Gods, to think that House Sayegh held it for the longest time... do you think someone in House Botros had them assassinated for it for the prestige?”

    “At least that’s what the story says,” Aladdin recalled.  “Now, as the eldest prince of House Nejem, the earth scimitar would normally fall to me to wield. However, before I came to find this incident, Father confronted me and said it should belong to your liege, Lady Gerges, seeing as you presented it to him. Personally, I find Father's gesture of honor too naïve to appease the concerns of the nobility, but the Sultan's decision is absolute. Also, it nearly wastes this gift that I was going to give you.”  A magic circle appeared in Aladdin’s hand, and from it manifested an elegant scimitar sword with a red hilt, white guard, and golden blade.

    “Magic everywhere in this damn castle,” Nail whistled.  “I guess it’s true that the princes are part-genie.  How the hell did the sultan get a genie to go for a man like him?”

    “Could you please be in silent awe?” Idris questioned.  “This moment is between the two of them?”

    “(Your hypocrisy is noted, Idris,)” Barack whispered.

    “This sword I’ve named ‘Orenmir’,” Aladdin said, sheathing it into a brown sheath.  He then handed the sword to Sulaiman.  “It’s no legend like Taryn, brother, nor is it as powerful as Father’s old sword ‘Witherbrand’, but it’s unique.  I had it forged for you by a lovely young blacksmith woman.  Of course, I had to keep it quiet, lest she would probably refuse crafting such a magnificent piece.”

    “Wow… this is quite generous, big brother,” Sulaiman breathed.  “I should repay you, soon—”

    “Don’t,” Aladdin said.  “Again, it’s a gift.  All I ask in return, of course, is that you use it well.  Especially considering the rumors I have heard about someone in the east.  Take care, little brother.”  Aladdin began to walk away.

    “Aladdin,” Sulaiman called.  The older brother turned to his younger one, who had a concerned look on his face.  “Some people, I’ve been able to convince to think better of me.  But others… how do I convince them that I’m not the real threat to Poswa, here?  The real threat is the Empire of Argelia.  If we don’t join the war soon… we might be too late to save Orobia.”

    “That’s a good question,” Aladdin said.  He thought about it for a minute.  “I suppose you can’t truly please everyone… but you have to try to reach out, like you’ve been doing.  Earn that respect.  Don’t just put liking you as ‘a choice’.  Make it ‘the right choice’.  And if they still don’t like you, well… just keep walking, and keep a hand to your sword.  You’ve done all you could without resorting to force, yet you’re always ready to strike back if they don’t leave you be.”  He then walked away for real that time.

    “...What did he mean by ‘rumors to the east’?” Nail asked.

    “Wait, you speak like you’ve officially joined Prince Sulaiman’s staff,” Idris said.

    “Why can’t I?” Nail questioned.  “I mean, who are you?  His bodyguard?”

    “No, I’m his attendant,” Idris confessed.  “And Lamia is his healer, and Sir Barack here his trainer.”

    “...And there’s nobody else with combat training besides the three of you who work exclusively for him?” the barbarian asked.

    “Not really, I’m afraid,” Lamia said.  “I know there are many people in Poswa’s past who thought of having to work for a spare noble to be either a dead-end career or a death sentence, but Sulaiman’s actually a very good employer.”

    “And I’ve been preparing Sulaiman to combat MANY assassination attempts,” Barack added.  “He’s survived quite a few, not counting today.”

    “Well that explains everything, doesn’t it?” Nail chuckled.  “Prince, you need an actual bodyguard to watch your back!  That way, people will be less likely to try to stab it!  I’d like to throw my hat in the ring.”

    “Don’t you already work for Duke Zahar?” Lamia recalled.

    “He just paid me to be his champion in this tournament,” the barbarian scoffed.  “Me losing probably means I’m as good as fired, so I may as well seek a new employer.  So yeah, I could be your prince’s bodyguard.”

    “We’ll discuss your employment to me later,” Sulaiman spoke up.  “I should probably head to my chambers, and the rest of you should do the same.  Lamia, in case I haven’t said it enough, thank you again, for today.”

    “I should be thanking you as well, m’lord,” Lamia replied, albeit with a slight blush.  “You were willing to get absolutely brutalized for me, twice.  Even though it was incredibly stupid, you showed you do care for your people.”

    “I still see you have that wise tongue of yours to keep me on the right path,” Sulaiman smiled at her.  He then walked to his chambers.

    “Well, it looks like I’m going to be working alongside you guys,” Nail smirked.  “Now… what’s this about someone in the east that Prince Aladdin said?”

    “It’s Prince Sulaiman’s business,” Lamia answered almost immediately.  “That’s all I’m able to say.  Please respect his boundaries.”  She then walked to her own room.

    “...What’s gotten into her smallclothes?” Nail asked Idris.

* * *

 

### Sulaiman’s Chambers

    Sulaiman finally walked into his bedroom.  The prince, rather than admire the fancy writing desk or large, soft bed, the giant bookcase, or all the other luxuries of the suite, found himself staring at the balcony, where a brown hawk eagerly perched on the window, having a mouse in his talons.  Sulaiman raised his finger for a moment, and looked around the suite to find a pair of thick gloves.  When he opened the window, door to the balcony, the hawk, having finished off the mouse, flew into the room, and swirled around the sky before landing on Sulaiman’s arm, and poking him with his beak.

    “Sorry, Ebony,” the prince said.  “I’ve been busy, today.  I completely forgot you were coming from Princess Yasmin today.”

    The hawk cawed in Sulaiman’s face while raising his leg to reveal a pouch.  Sulaiman reached into the pouch, revealing a small red crystal.  Sulaiman strolled to his desk, and pulled out a small, strange black plate with several archaic symbols and a hole big enough for the crystal into it.  Sulaiman placed the crystal into the plate, and sighed while closing his eyes.  He then opened one.

    “I look decent, right?” he asked Ebony.  The hawk nodded.  “Thanks.”  He closed the eye, and began concentrating.  It took a bit of time, but his hands soon manifested a small magic circle that laid on the plate.  Sulaiman then backed up, and pulled up a seat.  When the crystal was hit with the magic, it then displayed an image of a young woman not much older than him.  She had tanned skin, a slim figure, bright brown eyes, curly brown hair, and a gentle smile.  She was wearing a pink and white dress with a silver circlet on her head, and a golden necklace with a red gemstone inside of it.

     _“Sulaiman!”_  the girl smiled.   _“Finally!  I thought Ebony didn’t reach you!”_

    “Oh, he reached me,” Sulaiman said.  The bird cawed again.  “I just had a little business to attend to, around the castle.”

     _“Oh, your annual tournament?”_  the woman smiled.   _“How did your champion do, this year?”_

    “You’re looking at a winner,” Sulaiman smiled.  “Nobody can say that I’m afraid of getting my own hands covered in dirt.”

    _“You actually fought in the tournament?”_  the woman asked.  She shook her head.   _“Sulaiman… you and Janiya both are unafraid of getting into fights.  You at least try to be diplomatic, though.  I'm trying with her, but... her patience needs work.”_

    “Princess Janiya?” Sulaiman asked.  “Your younger sister, Yasmin?  Does she know about us, yet?”

     _“Well, she does, as of a few days ago,”_  Yasmin confessed.   _“She was going to learn, sooner or later.  She honestly thought that the upcoming treaty would end with her hand in marriage given!”_   Sulaiman gently chuckled while Yasmin laughed.

    “I don’t think from what you've told me, she’d be the type to agree to a political marriage, even if it meant a long-lasting peace between Poswa and Cruibia, and coordinated strikes against the Empire,” Sulaiman commented.  "She's a front lines girl, not one for politics or peace treaties."

     _“Oh, she was livid until Father and I explained to her that her getting married isn’t part of the treaty at all,”_  Yasmin giggled.  She calmed down, and her face was pink while she began playing with her hair.   _“However, Sulaiman… it would be effective to seal the treaty with a wedding.”_

    “...What?” Sulaiman asked, his own cheeks pink.  He thought about his older brother’s words from earlier.  “Yasmin, are you… are you proposing to me?”

     _“And he gets it!”_  Yasmin beamed, clapping her hands.   _“And here I was about to make a dramatic speech.”_

    “Oh gods, I’m sorry, I ruined that.”

    _“No, you’re fine.”_   Yasmin inhaled, and exhaled.   _“Sulaiman… remember about five years ago, when you and I were mourning our mothers?”_

    “They, the other queens, and Princess Consort Najiyya were all assassinated aboard the personal flagship of the Imperial royal family, and Empress Chitra has yet to answer about what happened," Sulaiman recalled. "Father and almost the rest of the Orobian kings didn't take the lack of response very well, and war was declared, but not before a funeral. I was heartbroken about Mother. But… I saw I wasn't the only person who lost a mother in that massacre. You idolize your mother… you've tried to imitate her diplomatic approach in almost everything you did. You even took after her in caring for people.”

    _“Thank you for the small trip down memory lane,”_  Yasmin smiled, her eyes slightly watering.   _“Your Mother was one of the few people who truly cared for you in all of Poswa growing up.  I’m still slightly miffed about your brother doing absolutely nothing to protect you from those noble boys who beat you up before we first met.  You say he’s gotten better. However, that’s besides the point.  You comforted me when everyone else was grieving over their own losses, showing the whole world that the southern nations of Orobia will support each other over a mutual loss.  Nobody would have blamed you for any other action you could have taken, yet you STILL comforted me.  And Father and your father both couldn’t unhear the multiple comments made by the witnesses.  So… they made a deal about us when we both came of age.”_

    “So, an arranged marriage?” Sulaiman concluded.  “Now?  When we have the war ahead of us?”

     _“I know it’s oddly timed,”_  Yasmin answered,  _“but Sulaiman… I love you.  And I know you love me… right?”_   She flashed her necklace, and closed her eyes, hoping she wasn't about to be deceived.

    “Of course I do,” Sulaiman answered.  “Ever since we were children!  You’ve been one of the few people who have ever given a damn about me without any obligation!  You’re beautiful, you’re kind, you’re selfless… you’re are a beacon of light in southern Orobia.  I couldn’t believe you noticed me.”

     _“Save the speech for the wedding vows,”_  Yasmin giggled, opening her eyes and smiling. She heard the truth. She then knelt down, and looked at Ebony.   _“That is… if you’re willing to marry me, Prince Sulaiman Nejem of Poswa.”_   Sulaiman turned to see the hawk digging into its pouch, and pulled out a pair of rings, eagerly holding them in his beak.   _“You can remake your family’s seal on them, right?”_

    “...Yes, I can,” Sulaiman answered.  “And yes, Princess Yasmin Madani of Cruibia.  I WILL marry you.”  Sulaiman took the two rings, and held them to the light.  “I’d be honored, Yasmin, to be your husband.  I’ll start on this as soon as I’m able to.”

     _“Then in a few months, Sulaiman,”_  Yasmin said,  _“it will be official.  You and I will be married, Poswa and Cruibia will be united, and we'll begin to bring this war to an end.  I want you to come to Serirly for the ceremony.  It’s the large city on Cruibia’s side of the Poswali-Cruibian border.  How long do you think the journey will take you?”_

    “I’m sure it will only take about a couple weeks of travel, give or take incidents,” Sulaiman said.  “Are you sure I shouldn’t come, now?”

     _“Well, Father is paying for the entire wedding,”_  Yasmin answered.   _“As the bride, I am going to be busy planning things, here… I want you to be awed.  Also, I want you to study Cruibian citizenship because you will be MY consort.”_   Sulaiman and Yasmin both laughed.  The image began to flicker.   _“Aw, the astral crystal’s about to break, again? We need to figure out what's causing this.”_

    “Look at it this way, my sweet princess,” Sulaiman smiled at her.  “In a few months, we won’t have to use these to see each other over this far of a distance, again.”  Yasmin laughed.

     _“We’ll see, my warrior prince,”_  Yasmin smiled.   _“Until we can talk in person, my love!”_

    “Until we can speak again,” Sulaiman agreed.  With that, the image faded, and Sulaiman looked at the crystal.  He sighed, seeing it cracked.  “Either I need to figure out what’s been mucking up my magic since I was a child, or when I go to Cruibia, I need to get far more stable crystals.”  The hawk shrugged.  “Well, Ebony, thank you very much for bringing me this news.  I’ll see if I cook you something to eat!”  The bird nodded in excitement.

    Had the prince looked back towards the balcony, however, he would have seen the snout of a blue wyvern, who purred.

* * *

 

### City of Tanuhah—House Botros Vacation Home

    Zahar was one part livid, and one part fearful, as he stared at the crown prince that evening.  “So my people…?”

    “They’ll be lucky to not face the axe for this incident,” Aladdin bluntly told him.  “Your paranoia is unbecoming, Duke.”

    “My paranoia…?” Zahar frowned.  “I’m doing this to protect Poswa’s best interest in the future!  That future is one under YOU, m’lord!  You’re the next-in-line ruler of Poswa!  Between his grief, and his atrophy to battle, your father could drop dead any day, now… like from a blade your brother could wield!”

    “Father’s untimely death would only place me in his throne sooner,” Aladdin replied.  “And Sulaiman cares too much for Father to even consider doing it.  And even if he did, I don’t think there’s a soul in Orobia who’d let him get away with it.”

    “He could kill you, though,” Zahar argued.  “You know he cooks his own meals and is a better archer than you!”

    “The former because, while I cannot exactly legally prove it, I believe a certain someone’s people tried to poison him, once,” Aladdin frowned.  Zahar gulped, realizing what Aladdin was accusing him.  “He despises poison as a result, and he's promised that if he ever kills someone, he'll do it in person.  I do believe we once agreed you’d abandon your attempts at assassination, and I’d never report it to Father.  Do NOT violate our agreement."  He then looked around the office, and continued, "As for his archery… arrows will never be a problem for me.  Now, if you don’t stop worrying about my brother preparing to go to war against me, he will become the least of your concerns.”  He turned to leave.

    “Honestly, that spare has outlived his usefulness now that you’re of age to rule.”  Aladdin’s only response to this was to turn with a hardened glare.  Zahar, blissfully unaware, asked, “So, why don’t you let anybody pluck that thorn from ours sides for good?”

**_SHING!_ **

    Zahar looked to see a sword to his chest, held by Aladdin.  “Leave my brother alone,” the crown prince answered.  He sheathed the blade, and said, “Consider it your last warning, Zahar Botros.  More than your status as Duke of Kashab will depend on your ability to follow my instructions.”  Aladdin then walked out, leaving Zahar to his surprise.

    “...Does Prince Aladdin really CARE about his younger brother!?” Zahar asked.  “Despite the fact that his brother is becoming a very clear threat to him and Poswa!?”  He then shook his head.  “Fools… both Aladdin and Mecca don’t understand that just because he’s slow to snap doesn’t mean that Sulaiman WON’T snap against them one day!  That spare prince is a sleeping dragon waiting to be awoken!  Why wouldn’t you cut off its head while it slumbered!?”

**_KNOCK!  KNOCK!  KNOCK!_ **

    “Ugh, who is it, now!?” Zahar grumbled.  “This had BETTER be important!” he called.  The window to his study opened, and a hooded clad person walked in through it.  They took off her hood, revealing a fair-skinned woman with a pair of midnight blue eyes, short red hair tied in a bun, red lipstick and eyeshadow, and wearing red and orange armor.  "I have a perfectly good door, wyvern knight.”

    “At the risk of being followed on the ground AND because I like the night sky,” the woman answered, “I chose the air.  Besides, it’s in-character of me to fly on Yzet for a patrol of the city.”

    “And this is why I think wyvern knights make terrible spies,” Zahar muttered.

    “I’m not a professional spy, I’m just a soldier and a blackmail victim whose older brother you have framed for a crime he didn’t commit, and will be executed if I don’t cooperate in your schemes to gain more favor with the royal family by being an informant on Sulaiman’s activities,” the woman said.  “It doesn’t change the fact that by working with you against Prince Sulaiman, I’m technically betraying the royal family, but at least we’re clear about it.”

    “Your cantor has not gone unnoticed, Cantara,” Zahar deadpanned.  “Now, tell me WHY I should indulge your sharp tongue, tonight?”

    “Do you want to know what Prince Sulaiman is up to, lately, or what?” the woman asked.  “I have two conditions before I tell you anything, of course.  First:  you clear my brother’s name.  Luwai is a gentle soul, not a murderer who ravaged that farm, and you will provide that proof.”

    “Still about that family of yours, Cantana?” Zahar asked.  “For one of the toughest wyvern riders of Poswa this generation, I didn’t expect you to have such a vulnerable weakness.  Still, now that I figured out where one of your soft spots are, I suppose I can just keep on poking it… see what the wyvern has under her scales….”

**_THUNK!_ **

    Zahar barely avoided losing his hand to the large steel axe now planted in his desk.  “Luwai is the ONLY family I have left besides Yzet since our parents died of illness and our big brother Jubair was killed by brigands!” Cantara frowned.  “Of course I care about him!  But you will keep your hands to yourself, Duke!”

    “...Well, aren’t you just feisty,” the duke said. “Of course, you do realize I’ll have a difficult time signing ANYTHING, even an official pardon for your brother, if I’m short a hand.”

    “Then again, don’t even joke about touching me,” Cantara said.

    “Sheesh, from being sassed by a cleric to being threatened in my own vacation home,” Zahar said.  “First, Sulaiman’s cleric, then Prince Aladdin himself, now you?  What is with this blasted capital?”  Cantara gasped, which didn’t go unnoticed by the duke, who gave a slight smirk.  “...If you’re wondering where the crown prince is, wyvern knight, you’re too late.  Aladdin’s left.”  The woman’s shoulders sagged.  He grinned, having discovered another weakness.  “So… I take it that your second condition for informing me about whatever dastardly scheme the spare prince has in store involves Prince Aladdin in some way?”

    “...Alright, three conditions,” Cantara answered after a moment.  “First:  my brother’s name is cleared.  Second:  you do NOT mention me betraying the royal family for your own schemes.  And third:  you in fact put in a good word to Prince Aladdin for me.”  She turned away from the duke, and gently sighed.  “If you introduce me, properly, and I become one of his retainers… maybe that will get me closer to his heart~”

    “I didn’t know that such a fierce flier would have such a sensitive ambition, little wyvern!” Zahar chuckled.  “I should have gotten you wrapped around my finger ages ago!”

**_SHING!_ **

    Without even turning to face him, the wyvern knight had plucked her axe out of the desk and leveled it to Zahar’s neck.  “Let me have my moment,” the woman requested.  Once she relaxed the axe, she then turned to Zahar, and asked, “So… is it a deal, or not?”

    “...Anything to nip this spare prince problem in the bud,” Zahar grunted.  “Agreed.  Now… what is Sulaiman up to?  What’s his latest scheme?  Who is his conspirator?  I have to know the names of the latest enemies to the crown.”

    “Not a scheme or enemies, really, so much as an announcement that will soon be made,” Cantara answered.  “Prince Sulaiman is soon to be married.”

    “Married?” Zahar asked.  “What sane woman in all of Poswa would willingly agree to marry Sulaiman!?”

    “Well, I’m not sure that counts,” Cantara said.  “Besides him being a spare prince and the stigma with that in Poswa since Prince Aseel, there’s not much wrong with him.  He's handsome, not as much as his brother, but decent enough on the eyes.  However, Princess Yasmin of Cruibia seems to think he’s the marriable sort.”

    “...Princess Yasmin?  Cruibia?” Zahar asked.  “Are you sure?”

    “I swear on my parents’ graves and the scales of Yzet’s back,” Cantara answered, “Orobia is about to have a royal wedding between our spare prince and the crown princess of our old rival nation.  Make of that whatever you will… just keep your end of the bargain.  My brother’s freedom, my part in this left out, and you help me meet with Aladdin.  I better head back to the wyvern knight barracks before I’m reported.”  She whistled, and a blue female wyvern flapped upwards to the window.  Cantara hopped onto her, and scratched her wyvern under her neck, and the wyvern flew off.

    Zahar, now once more alone, scratched his chin.  “So… Sulaiman will soon be married to Princess Yasmin?” the duke mused.  “That’s an interesting prospect.  I guess that means he’ll be Cruibia’s problem in the future.  But for how long, really, until he decides to try to finish what King Darius started years ago, and destroy Poswa?”  He pounded his fist into the desk.  “There’s no mistaking it.  Sulaiman’s betraying Poswa to Cruibia once the war with Argelia ends!  He’s marrying the crown princess to have an army, make Poswa lower its guard to Cruibia long enough to defeat those wretched Argelians, and strike while we’re weakened!  That clever dastard!”  He sighed.  “I have to stop this wedding.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And now, we see Sulaiman's goal. He's just trying to get to his wedding in time. Unfortunately, Zahar thinks Sulaiman is trying to play a long game where he's marrying the princess of the nation they had been at war with nearly 30 years ago, and is planning on backstabbing Poswa to usurp it and rule two nations. Which leads to Zahar being a "well intended extremist" villain that thinks he's doing what is best for Poswa. If that means committing regicide and light treason. He has a small point, considering the fact that in the aforementioned war nearly 30 years ago, Sulaiman's own great uncle, Aseel, was a dangerous sociopath who schemed for the crown from his own older twin brother Wisaam (to the point that he killed his brother's wife, framed her death of the Cruibian royal family, and had Wisaam kill Darius' parents in front of the latter) and his own nephew, Mecca (trying to have Mecca killed in the resulting war when Darius vowed revenge). Unfortunately for him, he loses points by failing to realize that Sulaiman 1) is in fact in love with Yasmin and was doing this marriage not just for himself but for Poswa and Cruibia, and 2) isn't planning any backstab or betrayal.
> 
> Originally, this was going to be more than one noble, and in fact a group of nobles. But I wanted this small conspiracy and political game to be centralized. But this was the easiest way for me to introduce Cantara, a wyvern knight that I really fell in love with when coming up with characters for Night of Tales.
> 
> As for Nail, when I making Night of Tales, a friend and I were talking, and we both came to the conclusion that a "friendly rival" archetype for the main character has been kind of missing from the Fire Emblem series. The closest we get to this regularly is the antagonistic Camus archetype... and while Camus is a well-intended extremist fighting for the antagonist nation, those don't usually end very well for the Camus (by which, I mean the Camus usually is six feet under). So yeah, we decided that the character Vaike from Awakening, the lord character Chrom's self-proclaimed rival, would be an interesting archetype. Although I guess a better name would be the Grey archetype, the snarky, boisterous, common-born guy who is kind of the lord's best friend and rival in terms of physical combat prowess. Nail has THAT type of relationship with Sulaiman.
> 
> Alright, that should be about everything. Up next will be Janiya! See you all, then!


	8. Janiya's Tale, Chapter 2:  The Visit to Cubes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Weeks after Janiya discovered her older sister's engagement, the two are invited to spend time with their aunt, uncle, and cousins. However the good times are interrupted by a vision and a group of bandits lead by a fanatic....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, we're back with some more Night of Tales. This time, we're playing as Janiya a couple weeks after her first chapter. I'm sorry for the delay, here, but in real life, I had recently adopted a puppy. So, yeah, he's taken up a lot of my time, so I haven't gotten a chance to add this and Howe's chapter, the two who seem to be the most liked characters on FanFiction.net. Maybe it'll be different, here, but until then...
> 
> DISCLAIMER: THE FOLLOWING IS A FAN FICTION. FIRE EMBLEM IS OWNED BY NINTENDO AND INTELLIGENT SYSTEMS. 1,001 ARABIAN NIGHTS WAS TRANSLATED BY ANTOINE GALLAND. PLEASE SUPPORT THE OFFICIAL RELEASE.
> 
> Mission Goal: Defend the Temple of Rerci for 10 Turns

## Janiya's Tale, Chapter 2:  "The Visit to Cubes"

****\---

### Kingdom of Cruibia, Town of Cubes—Duke’s Residence

    A couple weeks had passed since Janiya had discovered her sister’s engagement with the Poswali prince.  Naturally, when the people of Cruibia had heard their crown princess was officially engaged, the nation was ecstatic.  To plenty of people, it was the biggest piece of good news they heard in nearly five years.  Including, to the princesses’ delight, their Uncle Kamyar, who had invited them to come to Cubes.

    Which is how Janiya found herself waiting in a carriage alongside Caspar, Yasmin, and two other people.  The first was an older man wearing gold and white heavy armor, a thick brown mustache and thin hair, a pair of green eyes, and a heavy looking shield at his side.  The second was a woman in her early thirties with light blue hair in a neat bun, bright brown eyes, and wearing black and blue light armor over her blue shoulderless riding dress, a pair of black tights under her skirt, and riding boots, with a lance at her side.

    “I must once again congratulate you on your successful engagement, your Majesty,” the woman smiled.  “I’m sure you will have a blessed union with Queen Minoo’s best friend’s child.”

    “Thank you, Lady Lilah,” Yasmin nodded, blushing at the implications.  “I’m sure there will be at least a few blessings with that union.”  Her sister’s shivering went unnoticed by the crown princess.  “But right now, we should at least prepare for the wedding.  What exactly do we have left to do before we go to Serirly in a few months to meet Prince Sulaiman?”

    “Prince Sulaiman,” the sole male in the carriage said.  With a scoff, he commented, “Honestly, the nerve of that Poswali spare prince, seeking your hand, Princess.”

    “And what’s wrong with Prince Sulaiman, General Dastan?” Yasmin questioned.  The armored man, caught off guard by the sudden question, gapped.  “Be honest with me… I can tell if you lie.”

    “Well… it’s bad enough that he’s a western born spare noble,” Dastan confessed.  “That alone is somewhat of an insult to you, Your Majesty, that Poswa didn’t want to wed you to a true heir to a noble house to combine to the great House Madani.  However, it’s also the fact that he’s from Poswa.  You know our history with Poswali, Princess, and the danger of spare nobles.”

    “It’s a pretty gray history,” Yasmin replied.  “Second, Sulaiman is nothing like his infamous Great Uncle Aseel.  Furthermore, the last war was ended by Mother and her friends, especially Sultana Farah, who married Sultan Mecca.  Their friendship lasted from this city we’re going to until their dying breaths.”

    “Fighting side-by-side against a powerful and evil Empress,” Janiya chimed in, sitting up and rubbing the sleep out of her eyes.  After being informed of her sister’s plan to solidify the peace treaty with Poswa by marrying Sulaiman, Yasmin started dragging her around constantly to court meetings and other activities to deal with the wedding.  Sadly, the younger princess was not exactly eager to fill these roles, and her boredom with the politics made her sleep through most of the ride to Cubes.

    “I warned the queen not to trust the foreign empress,” Dastan spat.  “You can’t trust non-Orobians, I say.”

    “That’s enough, both of you,” Yasmin told them.

    “I didn’t even mention anything racist!” Janiya protested.

    “I wasn’t thinking that,” Yasmin replied.  “I was thinking about how you want to go to the castle in Arrahnaya, smash open the throne room, challenge Empress Chitra to single combat, and cut her down in the name of our mother.”  Janiya crossed her arms, and pouted.

    “...Don’t tell me you’d forgive her,” she said.  “And not just for Mother, either.  Do you have any idea how many people in the north have died because of this blasted war that Empress Chitra started when she killed our mother and the rest of the Orobian queens?  On top of that, nobody’s heard from her directly for the past five years, not even anything akin to an explanation as to what happened that night!  I think we’re beyond the point that forgiveness is rational.”  Yasmin frowned.

    “You may have a slight point,” the older princess admitted.  “But there must be more to it than the Empress just murdering the queens of Orobia for the sake of demoralizing us.  Anyway, we really shouldn’t be talking about this.  Today, Uncle Kamyar and Aunt Etti wished to spend to spend time with us!  You know what today is, right, Janiya?”

    “...Mother’s birthday,” Janiya recalled.  “Do you think she’d be proud of me becoming a soldier in Cruibia?”

    “I couldn’t say, m’lady,” Lilah confessed.  “Your mother was not fond of using violence to attain her goals, but she fought to protect those she cared about.”  The cart stopped.  “Including her older brother.”

    “We’re here, ladies,” Caspar called from the front of the cart.  A pink-haired girl about 16 poked her head to the side, her eyes bright green and shimmering with magic.  She was wearing a purple and black dress with a low neckline that exposed the top of her breasts, a bright ruby gem on her forehead, her ears pointed with unattached earlobes that were adorned by golden rings, and a silver necklace on her neck.

    “And you guys have company!” the girl beamed.

    “Thank you, Caspar and Elahe,” Yasmin beamed.  “Miss Lilah?”

    “Yes, m’lady,” the woman said.  She turned to the door of the cart, and opened it, revealing a man slightly older than the princesses’ father, next to a woman older than Lilah but younger than Darius.  The man had a long white cane in his hands, with grayed orange hair, brown eyes, and wearing blue and white robes of a Cruibian duke.  The woman next to him, obviously his wife, was a head shorter than him with short black hair, green eyes behind a pair of blue rimmed glasses, and wearing white robes with a pair of detached sleeves and a long blue open overcoat.

    “There you two are!” the woman smirked.  She walked over to them and hugged the two princesses.  “Janiya, Yasmin… have you two remembered your magic training?”

    “Yes, Aunt Etti,” Janiya nodded.

    “She’s quite skilled, Aunt Etti, with combat magic,” Yasmin reported.  “I myself am a healer.”

    “Of course, magic isn’t everything, ladies,” the older man said.  “It’s just one way of dealing with problems, and can just as easily backfire as anything else in battle.”

    “True, my strategist husband,” Etti smirked.  Turning to the princesses, she said, “Go on, give your uncle a hug.  I’ll call up your cousins.”  The Duchess walked off, leaving Yasmin and Janiya with their uncle.  He hugged them both.

    “How are my favorite nieces, today?” Kamyar asked.

    “Unless Mother and you have a secret sibling we’ve never met, we’re your only nieces, Uncle Kamyar,” Janiya said after the hug broke.

    “Still as blunt as ever,” Kamyar observed.  “Your father is a bad influence on your tongue.”

    “I don’t exactly do ‘polite lies’ very well,” Janiya replied.  “Ever since I found out Yasmin is about to be married, I’ve been swamped with political nonsense… being trained as the ‘temporary crown princess’ for Yasmin’s honeymoon.  Meetings with various subjects about certain problems, knowing how the country is doing financially, holding court which I personally had never done before, and just the other day, I had to try to resolve a land dispute.  Did you know that in Moubani’s farmlands, the land is perfect for growing not just rice and wheat, but saffron?”

    “Yes, actually,” Kamyar nodded, pulling out a small plate with archaic symbols, and a green crystal inside of it.  With a small channel of his magic, the crystal started glowing, and the plate showed an image of a set of farmlands.  “Make no mistake, Bagedzi may be Cruibia’s minds, but Moubani is definitely Cruibia’s heart.  The city of Moubani has some of the most fertile lands in central Cruibia.  Naturally, it’s a popular place, and some of our best crops actually grow there.  With the north occupied with the war making northern sea trade difficult thanks to whoever is sailing that Sabine ship these past nearly three years, most of Cruibia relies on it.”  He dismissed the image, placed the plate away, and asked, “So, what happened with the land dispute?”

    Janiya explained, “Two groups of farmers were getting in an argument over it, and were days from taking up arms against each other, and each were about to hire foreign mercenaries to take the main fields for themselves if the mayor hadn’t caught wind and informed me.  If I had my way, I’d bash both leaders’ heads with Hova and my sword until they got along or claimed the land for the crown and decide ourselves what will be grown there… but Yasmin preferred the diplomatic approach.  They grumbled, but relented when she made them see how the crops needed to be cycled for the good of the land.”

    “As you should with people,” Kamyar advised.  “Janiya, don’t get me wrong:  you have an image that needs to be attended to.  Sometimes, your subjects just don’t like each other for petty reasons.  However, you need to keep a patient ear at times, and stay your blade.  Especially right now, where people need comforting more than ever.  While we only have one Argelian commander here in the south to contend with, the fact that he’s giving Cruibia a difficult time for one general makes him a dangerous opponent.  If the main Argelian army wasn’t preoccupied with the northern nations, the war would be upon us all.  You need to remind them that, so we have more people to defend our homes… not fighting over petty squabbles.  You jumping to violence doesn’t express a positive example.”  Janiya sighed.

    “You’re right, uncle,” Janiya said.  “Still, I’m a woman of action!  I’m not cut out for being a calm ruler if I can barely avoid fantasizing about beating as many skulls as I had to as long as it ended a land dispute!”  She then said, “Well, I’m hoping they learn to share the crop fields.  Coercing them into simply erecting fences and cycling what they grow took an entire afternoon.  Honestly, if you ask me, that place looked great for tea plants from Xuhua.”

    “Speaking of tea, m’lady,” Caspar said, “do you wish for me to make you and your family some?”

    “That sounds lovely, Caspar,” Janiya beamed.  “Thank you.”  The servant bowed before running off.  “I honestly don’t know what I’d do without him around.”

    “My niece, politics aren’t easy,” Kamyar said.  “Yesterday’s enemies can become tomorrow’s best friends.  Clinging to your past and base instincts will only lead to ruin.  Thinking about everything you hear and having an open mind is often the right path.  It’s something I told your mother again and again when we were growing up.  We didn’t have much when we were your age right now.  And it’s an especially important lesson now, considering you and your sister are both royalty.  Which reminds me… today, there’s a play going on, courtesy of a group of gypsies I owed a favor to once upon a time.  It’s your mother’s story.”

    “Mother’s story?” Yasmin asked.  “Really?”

    “Gypsies?” Janiya asked.  “When did you owe a band of gypsies a favor, Uncle Kamyar?”

    “Guaril Dighton, the rom baro of this band, and I once met in our youth,” Kamyar recalled.  “He actually saved my life during the time I was drafted into your father’s army, and I was taken prisoner by a rogue group of manaketes who decided they’d try eating human.  He and his girlfriend tricked the manaketes into eating something else laced with drakoroot to make them sleep, and got my unit freed, and he even healed me when… you know.”

    “Your hemophilia, right?” Yasmin said.  Kamyar nodded.

    “Manakete got me in the leg when she captured me,” Kamyar recalled, holding up his robes to reveal a long healed scar.  “The bleeding wouldn’t stop, and I was fearing for my life.  But Guaril stitched me up and waved that staff of his until it ran out of charges.  And then grabbed another staff, casting as many heal spells as he could to stop the bleeding.”

    “How did you avoid being swindled and left to die back then?” Janiya questioned.

    “Well,” Kamyar answered, “having an open mind, for starters.  And compared to being eaten and bleeding out, facing a notorious Romani clan was the least terrifying thing about that cave.”

    “Really, Father?” a male voice asked.  The three looked to see that Etti had returned, this time with three people.  One was a young man above Yasmin’s age with black, slightly curled hair, wearing blue and white robes, and the eyes of his mother.  The other two were younger than Yasmin, one a girl about 16 with orange hair, a light blue shirt, black skirt, and white tights under it, and the other an armor clad young man also 16 with black armor over blue clothes, reading a book.  “Not even that other thief you talked about besides Guaril?”

    “Benyamin!” Yasmin beamed, rushing up and hugging him.  She then broke the hug, and grabbed the other two before they could escape.  The girl laughed at her big cousin’s antics, while the boy grunted.  “Milad and Ziba!  I missed all of you!”

    “Good to see you, too, cousin,” the boy, Milad, said, trying to push her off.  “But if you don’t let go, I swear to Rerci Herself that I WILL hex you one of these times.”  Yasmin backed up.

    “He doesn’t really mean that,” Ziba said, innocently bouncing up and down.  “Still, I missed you, too, Yasmin!”  She then looked at Janiya, and said, “And I missed you as well, Janiya!”

    “Glad to see all three of you,” the younger of the princesses said.  “How’s everything in Cubes?”

    “It’s going pretty well,” Benyamin reported.  “So far, the Argelians aren’t interested in planning a strike against us, yet, even though they’ve made King Rifat bend his knee to them.  It’s supposedly thanks to that new privateer tactician that’s been making waves these past couple years.  I’m guessing they’re planning on taking the whole north before they decide to strike southwards.  A big mistake on their parts, seeing as you’re now a few months away from securing the biggest military alliance in Orobia’s history.”

    “Speaking of your upcoming wedding,” Ziba said, “do you have a maid of honor?  Will there be flowers?  Is Uncle Darius performing the ceremony, do you want to get Father to do it, or are you hiring a bishop?”

    “Well, I suppose asking Uncle Kamyar would be cost-efficient since Father’s paying for everything,” Janiya said, looking at their uncle.  He nodded.  “As for flowers, I’ve gotten Yasmin to agree to Jasminum… you know, because it reminds us all of her name.”

    “And yes, I have a maid of honor,” Yasmin said, looking at her sister.  Janiya blinked.  Yasmin nodded, making Janiya blush at the offer.  “As for flowers and everything, we’re working on it.  But I think we’ve delayed enough for Uncle Kamyar’s friends.  We have a play to watch, don’t we?”

    “Right,” Kamyar agreed.  “Come on.  It’ll start, soon.”  As they walked from the small castle to attend the play, none of them saw a group of hooded people wandering through town, a few pointing at various locations.

* * *

 

### Marketplace

    The group soon arrived in a square in the marketplace, at the foot of a large statue dedicated to the late Cruibian queen that was born in Cubes.  Janiya and Yasmin looked at the statue, and both princesses silently bowed their heads to her.  Neither princess ever thought they could ever truly be half the woman their mother was, but could at least try to honor her memory and bring Cruibia back to the light.

    The two then heard the sound of a clearing throat, signaling the start of the gypsies performance.  Yasmin looked at the older man dressed in the brightly colored tunic, cape, and pants of an Orobian trickster at the center of the impromptu stage, and realized quickly that the old man must have been the infamous Guaril that their uncle told them about.

     _“Ladies and gentlemen, both young and old,_  
    We have a treat for you, today.  
    Witness and celebrate the tales, brave and bold,  
    Of Queen Minoo in our simple play!”

    Janiya spotted her sister staring in awe of the Romani beginning their dance to the rhythm of Guaril’s flute.  It was truly a rainbow of colors and beauty.  But one gypsy stood out to Janiya.  The one wearing pink and white, who deliberately had mud on her costume, reminding the two girls their mother of their mother’s favorite colors and how she rose from nothing to the legendary queen she was.  Her blue and black hair was a contrast to Minoo, but that didn’t matter, it was a play.  Finally, her golden necklace had on it a purple gemstone similar to the red gemstone on the fragment on Yasmin’s necklace.

    _“Born to a poor family from the slums of Cubes,  
    Minoo started quite down on her luck.”_

    At this point four other women came to the dancer’s side.

    _“But a band of friends helped her escape,  
    And upon a new path she struck!”_

    The five women began dancing together in sync at a fast pace, while the old man and several others played instruments alongside them.  Yasmin, meanwhile, stared at the necklace, and her eyes seemed to gleam, which didn’t go unnoticed by Janiya, who grabbed her sister….

* * *

 

**BOOOOOOOOOOOOM!**

_Janiya looked around her, confused.  She saw Cubes, but it was on fire.  It was starting at the local Church of Rerci, and spread throughout the town.  A group of men stood at the source of the fire, surrounding a sinister white-haired woman with pointed ears, clad in black and purple garb, pointing a blade at Janiya in one hand and holding up a fireball in the other…._

_“For your misguided worship of Rerci… All of Cruibia will BURN!” the woman declared, launching the fireball towards Janiya._

* * *

 

    Janiya shook her head, and found herself listening to the blue-haired gypsy continue to sing.

     _“Minoo was first joined by Farah,_  
    her one tried and true best friend.  
    Together they traveled through Orobia,  
    Staying by each other until the end.

     _“Next came the group’s heart Kalia,  
    _ _A pure and rather gentle soul,  
    _ _who sought to heal the wounded and sick  
    _ _No matter how high the toll._

     _“Then came beloved Etti,  
    who had a great and mighty mind  
    Minoo always relied on her  
    _ _whenever the five were in a bind_.

     _“Finally, there was Adre,_  
    who was small yet quite strong,  
    her surprising might and daring  
    have been the subject of many a song!”

    “(What in Rerci’s name did I just witness…?)” Janiya whispered while the story was going on.  As much as she would like to fully embrace her mother’s story, the thought of Cubes burning to the ground was a far more pressing matter.  Yasmin, blinking, looked at her sister.

    “(You saw that vision, too?)” Yasmin asked.  “(The one with the genie woman?)”  Janiya nodded her head.  “(...I’m finally having visions.  But what triggered this… hm?)”  She looked at the lead dancer, who was pretending to be confronted by bandits.

     _“Even when facing mortal danger,_  
    Minoo was not one to be afraid!  
    She set out to find the sands’ treasures,  
    leader of her loyal brigade!”

    The “bandits” were defeated, and applause was offered from the crowd.  Janiya raised her eyebrow, and asked, “(Wait, are you saying that that gypsy girl right there, playing our mother, is actually the key to you finally getting your powers?)”

    “(Well, anything is possible,)” Yasmin said.

    The next thing the two of them knew, a brown rabbit landed on Janiya’s head.

     _“Heroes they were to the common folk  
    _ _in an age of fear and strife,  
    _ _facing off brigands and monsters and the dark  
    _ _while trying to improve their way of life.”_

    The two girls watched as the rabbit hopped off Janiya and to the leader dancer, a scroll in her mouth.  The dancer picked up the rabbit, and opened the scroll after the rabbit scampered away.  The dancer gasped, and showed her fellow dancers.

     _“Trouble had emerged from the west_  
    when a war had been declared.  
    Minoo feared for her drafted brother’s life  
    and struck out to see him spared.”

    Kamyar chuckled, shaking his head while the women danced with an increased tempo.  “You’d think me being the big brother meant I’d look after Minoo more,” he said.  “When she pretty much raced home to save ME from war, it was surprising.”

    A puff of smoke erupted, stopping the dancing, and brought everyone’s attention to the stage, where a treasure chest was in the middle of it.  In the chest was a collection of golden trinkets, looking similar to Yasmin’s necklace, and a rested wyrmslayer… that looked eerily familiar to Janiya.

    _“But on their way back to save him,_  
    They discovered a great treasure horde.  
    Little did the maidens know, of course  
    the power that rested in the sword….”

**_BOOOOM!_ **

    The town square shook, and everyone looked to see a building now on fire.  Janiya and Yasmin looked at each other, horrified.  “Janiya, do you think…?” Yasmin asked.

    “Is that… the Temple of Rerci!?” a Cruibian soldier questioned.

    “We ought to do something about it!” another answered.  The two soldiers ran to assist with stopping the fire.  Kamyar and his family looked to see only Yasmin remained behind of the two royals, while Lilah and Dastan confused.

    “Yasmin,” Kamyar asked, “where’s your little sister!?”  Lilah and Dastan both gasped in horror.

    “You’ve got to be kidding me!” Dastan frowned.  “Why doesn’t that princess ever stay in a place where I can easily guard her!?”

    “I have a feeling I know where she went,” Yasmin said, grabbing her staff.

    “I do, too,” Lilah said, before walking away from the crowd, and whistling.  It was at that point a black pegasus swooped down, landing next to her.  She mounted the pegasus, and reached her hand out to Yasmin, and the two took off.

* * *

 

### Temple of Rerci Entrance

    Janiya, as well as Caspar and Elahe, arrived downtown, Janiya drawing her sword.  Caspar had a dagger in his hand, twirling it, while Elahe had a tome in her hand, and a floating carpet appeared beside her.  The three bared witness to the sight of the church on fire, with a group of cloaked people, eagerly holding a pastor and several clerics at swordpoint, the pastor being severely injured.

    “W… Why?” the pastor asked, looking at the cloaked men asked.  “We’re harmless folks, here!  We were just wishing to pray to Rerci in peace!”

    “‘Wishing’,” one of them, the ringleader most likely said.  “How appropriate you mention Rerci, whose half-genie and supposed to grant those who work to free her any wish they desire.  Many view Her as a demigoddess, at least.  Well, I guess that would make anyone pray.  But she’s never answered my prayers.  She didn’t get me out of the slums of Ustros or prevent this damn war!”  He then slugged the pastor, causing the clerics to scream.

    “Please, stop this!” one of the clergywomen begged.  “We’ve done nothing to harm you, sir!”

    “You’re right, you’ve done nothing to harm me,” the man said, turning to her.  He grabbed her by her throat, and said, “But then again, you and Rerci both have done nothing to HELP me, either!  Here we all stand, facing the greatest war in Orobia since Xuhua tried to make an empire almost fifty years ago, and that bastard spare Poswali Prince Aseel manipulated his brother, the last Poswali Sultan, nearly thirty years back!  And yet, Rerci Herself doesn’t bother coming to our aid, no matter how much we pray to Her!  Well, to hell with Rerci!  I’ve found myself a new goddess!  And one of Her first commands was to burn down every Church of Rerci in Cruibia!  But I think I’ll earn bonus points if I slaughter every single one of Rerci’s so-called faithful!”

    “But Adeeb,” one of the rogue soldiers said, “didn’t we say we’d take people from Cubes and make them into slaves?”

    “That was before we met a true goddess!” the leader, Adeeb, said.  “Sure, we can work alongside those Ustrosi Thieves Guild slavers and give them a few of these Cruibian sheep, but Cubes burns and those who refuse to renounce Rerci are kindling!”

    “Oh, Rerci above, please send us aid!” one of the other clergywomen cried.

    “Okay, I can’t stomach this!” Elahe said, looking at Janiya.

    “We’re not going to,” Janiya answered.  She then brandished Hova, let the magic circle form around her feet, extended her hand, and blasted an intense wind spell, throwing another of the cloaked men into the wall of the church, earning their attention and making the leader of the brigands let go of his captive.  “You who attack this town:  I am Princess Janiya Madani of Cruibia!  You have attacked my subjects unprovoked and spit upon holy ground!  I will not let your actions go unpunished!”

    “A princess?” a barbarian asked, before scoffing at her.  “Breaking her won’t be easy or fun.”

    “Agreed,” Adeeb said.  “Slaughter her and her crew and be done with it!  That will send the king a message that his prayers to Rerci are worthless and our new goddess is coming for him!”

    “Okay, that tears it,” Janiya frowned.

    “Be careful, m’lady,” Caspar said.  “They’re out for blood.  They won’t try to take you alive once you show your skills.”

    Janiya, noticing the barbarian was in her attack range, stepped forward, drew her blade, and slashed at the barbarian.  She avoided his counterattack, and nodded to Elahe, who was already on her flying carpet and launched a Thunder spell that finished off the brigand.  At this moment, more ruffians approached, including a cavalier on a camel brandishing a sword.

    “Uh-oh,” Elahe breathed.  “I wasn’t expecting company….”

    “Neither was I,” Janiya said, blocking a mercenary before slashing him for damage and Caspar hitting with his knife.  At this point, a pair of pegasi swooped down, each with a rider and the rider having a passenger.  On the black pegasus was Lilah and Yasmin, Yasmin holding her staff and an Ellight spell, an advanced light spell.  On the other was a young red-haired woman, her hair tied in a pair of short pigtails, wearing light armor and brandishing a spear, while the other had on it a young brown-haired man a bit younger than Janiya with a bow and quiver full of arrows in it.

    “Well, good thing we’re here to help,” Yasmin said.  “Janiya, you shouldn’t rush into battle without a plan, at least!  That’s what Father and Mother said to you, isn’t it?”

    “...Yes, Yasmin,” Janiya frowned.  “Anyway, I take it you’re here to help?”

    “Yes,” Yasmin said.  “Although I’m not exactly a fan of violence, I CAN heal you from afar with my Physic staff.”

    “Meanwhile, I’ll take to battling those ones over there,” Lilah said, pointing to a group of incoming foes while Yasmin got off.  “These fiends will rue the day they spat upon Rerci with this act of sacrilege against Her.”

    While Lilah flew off to engage the newcomers, the young man got off the pegasus, and raised his bow.  “Lady Janiya,” the archer said, “allow us to help.”

    “Thank you, Payam,” Janiya said after the archer let fly an arrow, taking down one of the anarchists.

    “We’re not going to let you and Lady Yasmin have all of the fun!” the pegasus knight said.  “Emerald’s going to be so jealous that we got to fight by your side and she didn’t!”

    “Don’t get cocky, Rosetta!” Janiya warned.  The younger princess was grazed in her arm by a lance-wielding soldier.  She grabbed Hova, and blasted the soldier back.  She felt healing magic wash over her, and looked back to Yasmin, who gave her a small smile.  Rosetta, meanwhile swooped in and finished the soldier off.

    Meanwhile, Caspar was healing Elahe, who had gotten a painful axe slash, and had lowered her carpet.  “You have to be a bit more careful, Elahe,” the butler said.  “You may be a genie, but you are still mortal.”

    “I know, I know,” Elahe frowned.  “I’m not a bound genie, so no magically accelerated healing that makes you practically immortal as long as you protect whatever object your soul is bound to and you grant whoever holds your object that’s not you whatever wish they desire.  Not that I’d want to be bound to anything… I’ve heard stories of what happens to a bound genie when their objects are destroyed.”  She then gasped, and raised her hand.

     ** _BZAAAP!_**

    Caspar looked behind him to see a now electrocuted mercenary sneaking up on him.  “Thank you, Elahe,” Caspar smiled.

    “Least I can do for my favorite healer,” Elahe smiled back, a blush on her cheeks.

    Janiya focused on Adeeb, noticing his use of a sword.  The two now locked in combat, trying to overpower each other.  “I understand that you don’t like Rerci,” Janiya said, locking blades.  “A lot of people have fallen out of faith with Her due to how hard things have been since the Widowing Massacre.  I myself have even questioned my own faith.  However, we all have to remember She’s been sealed away by mankind for her existence causing the Dragon-Genie War.  Even if She’s willing to forgive our misguided and impulsive blame, it doesn’t change the fact that She, as a genie, is still bound to certain rules, and can’t leave Her prison!”

    “Maybe,” Adeeb spat, pushing on his sword to push Janiya’s iron sword back.  “But even so, magic didn’t get me to where I am, and Rerci certainly didn’t, either!  I got MYSELF to where I am, even before I met a real goddess!”

    “Who is this goddess of yours?” Janiya questioned, taking a few steps back.  “And why is this so-called goddess demanding you burn down a church and kill men and women of the cloth?  Even nations worshipping other gods had standards about sparing healers, clergymen, and civilians!”

    “Like I’d tell the likes of you anything before sending you to your grave!” Adeeb declared, pushing up to make Janiya break off the blade clash.  He then swung down, but Janiya, remembering her father’s advice, moved to evade the strike.  While Adeeb was recovering from putting too much power, thrust her blade several times into him, none of the stabs hitting vital areas, but enough to cause him to slow down.  Eventually, he knelt down in defeat, while Lilah defeated several other soldiers.

    Janiya placed her sword to his neck.  “It’s obvious you’re just a messenger,” the younger of the Cruibian princesses said.  “So who's the message from?”

    “Again, I’m not going to tell you anything,” Adeeb spat.  “I’m more than ready to die for my goddess, Cruibian witch!  The question you should ask yourself is if you’re ready to die for yours.”

    “...I’m not sure about dying, but if you’re not going to repent….” Janiya scowled, raising her sword arm, while Adeeb offered only a sickening grin.  However, it was grabbed by a delicate hand.  Adeeb’s twisted smile turned into a shocked face.  She looked to see her older sister now standing behind her.

    “There’s been enough violence, today, Janiya,” Yasmin scolded.  “Too much blood is already being shed, especially now in front of this holy place.”

    “Sister,” Janiya argued, “this man and his people attacked not just a house of Rerci, but our mother’s hometown!  The place our aunt and uncle watch over!  The place you and I were born!  And he intended to slaughter or enslave countless innocents!  All in the name of some mysterious figure he refuses to disclose the identity of!  And now, he has the GALL to not only refuse to apologize, but mock us for it!  On our mother's birthday, no less!  Why shouldn’t I execute him!?”

    “Because you’d only make a martyr, if nothing else,” Yasmin simply answered.  “Think about it:  this is a man who is so disillusioned with Rerci, he’d willingly burn down one of her temples in the name of whatever deity he follows.  Surely, there are plenty more followers of this madness.  Executing this man without a fair trial will only cause more anti-Rerci fanatics to flock to Cruibia with the intent to finish what he’s started.  But his crimes are well-known and have more than enough witnesses to guarantee a fair trial.”  Janiya relented, and sheathed her blade.  Yasmin smiled at her.  “Thank you.”

    “Only because you make a good point,” Janiya answered.  She even closed Hova.  “Still, he’s too dangerous to let go.  I want him locked up.”  Looking at Dastan finally approaching, she added, “We have Templars who can get the information out of him.”

    “Thank you, Princess,” Dastan said, walking over and restraining Adeeb.

    “Don’t torture him,” Yasmin instructed.  “If we show him the love and gentleness of Cruibia, maybe we can get through to him.”  The madman spat at Yasmin’s feet.

    “Your mercy and idealism is naïve,” Adeeb said.  “Sooner or later, your misguided, soft heart will stop beating because you still have hope for peace where there is no more room in all of Orobia for it.  In order for Orobia to reach its true potential, fools like you and all manaketes have to be slaughtered.  We will rebuild over your ashes.”  He was then lead away by Dastan.

    “Don’t listen to him, Lady Yasmin,” Lilah said, walking over.  “Not everyone believes in peace, anymore.  It’s takes a strong heart to still do so….”

    “Yasmin!  Janiya!” Kamyar called.  The two princesses and everyone else looked to see Kamyar, Etti, and their children approaching.  “Thank Rerci you all are safe!  If anything happened to you on my watch, I don’t know how’d I explain it to your father!”

    “Thank Rerci they were here,” the pastor said, standing up and dusting himself off.  “I would never had expected in my lifetime that I’d be rescued by the Cruibian Princesses.”

    “You’re welcome,” Janiya said.  Turning to her uncle, she apologized, “And I’m sorry, Uncle Kamyar, Aunt Etti.  I can’t turn a blind eye to danger.”

    “How did you know where exactly to go, however?” Milad asked.  “I don’t think we’ve ever really taken you to the Temple during your stays in the past.”

    “I thought we did once or twice,” Ziba said to her older twin brother.  “Benyamin?”

    “That was the OLD Temple that we had to close down,” Benyamin answered.

    “I think I know how,” Etti said, looking at Yasmin’s necklace.  “...What did you see, Yasmin?”

    “Huh?” Yasmin asked.

    “You had a vision, didn’t you?” Etti questioned with a smirk.  “Something led you and Janiya, who briefly grabbed onto you, here to this Temple.  What was your vision?”

    “Mother?” Benyamin asked.

    “Something you didn’t know about your Aunt Minoo,” Etti explained, “is thanks to the necklace she has given your cousin, she was able to, at times, see into the future.  At first, she was able to sense if someone was lying.  But later on, she was able to experience full visions of the future.  She was able to share the visions with whomever was touching her.”

    “That explains how I saw that genie woman setting Cubes ablaze, starting at the Temple,” Janiya realized.  “Aunt Etti, when did the visions start for Mother?”

    “I think it was either Farah or Kalia’s similar artifacts that triggered her own,” Etti recalled.  “Had the play continued as planned, you would have seen all replicas of the three.”

    “...But Sultana Farah’s body didn’t have a necklace,” Janiya recalled.  “At least, that’s what I saw at the funeral.  Yasmin, did Sulaiman ever tell you about his older brother or Sultan Mecca having Sultana Farah’s necklace?”  Yasmin shook her head.  “Then… how did you have that vision?”

    “...I think I have an idea,” Yasmin asked.  “We need to check on the performers.”

    “Oh my gods, you’re right!” Kamyar gasped.  “I think before we went looking for you all, Yasmin, an extra group of slavers approached the leading performer in the marketplace!  I have to go back and defend it!”

    “You’d be surprised, Duke,” one of the guards said while coming in.  “Those gypsy vermin can handle themselves.  They easily defeated the instigators and protected the people!”  Yasmin sighed in relief… before realizing the words of the guard.

    “‘Vermin’?” Yasmin asked.  “That’s quite rude, Sir Guard!  Where are the performers, now?”

    “He gave us thirty minutes to clear out about ten  minutes ago,” a male voice answered, sounding quite annoyed.  Janiya yelped as she jumped forward, looking behind her to see an older man clad in vibrant gold and red clothing, with a long red cape flowing behind him.  The guards raised their weapons, but the man casually bowed.  “A pleasure, m’lady.”

    “...W-...What?” Janiya asked, looking around.  “How did… what the… how’d you get there!?”

    “A trickster doesn’t reveal his true talents,” the man said.  “Guaril Dighton, at your service.”

    “Ah, Guaril,” Kamyar smirked.  “You certainly snuck up on me, again.”  He then pulled out a heavily filled coin pouch, and handed it to Guaril.  “There you are.”

    “A pleasure doing business with you, Kamyar,” Guaril said.  “Although I never met Minoo in person, I can tell she was a wonderful lady, and the world is grayer without your sister.”  He looked behind him, and said, “Este cu siguranță feroce pentru mine, fără propria-mi iubită.”  Elahe’s ears perked up, but she remained quiet.

    “Bloody gypsy!” the guard scowled.  “How dare you approach the royal family so brazenly!?”

    “I’m not harming them,” Guaril said, raising his hands up.  “Besides, I needed to collect my fee that was agreed upon before I leave with my wife and daughter, the latter of whom is currently working on tearing down our stage.”

    “Wife and daughter….” Yasmin repeated.  “Tell me, Sir Guaril.”  Guaril blinked, looking at her.  “Your daughter wouldn’t happened to have been playing ‘Minoo’, would she?”

    “...Quite observant of you,” Guaril smirked.  “Yes, my daughter, Tawni.  She’s quite the skilled girl.  With a bit more training, I think she could easily become a master performer… if not a full-blown trickster.”

    “Perhaps,” Yasmin said.  “Thank you, Sir Guaril, for the performance.”

    “Not a problem, Princess,” Guaril said.  Janiya looked at the inquisitive smile on her older sister’s face, while everyone else shot each other looks of confusion.

    The guard eventually said, “Alright, gypsy, you got your coin.  Now get… huh?”  Everyone looked up to see Guaril had already left.  “Bloody gypsies.”

    “You shouldn’t be so rude,” Yasmin chastised.  “These Romani risked their own lives to save the people of Cubes in the marketplace.  We’ll have a proper discussion, later.”

    “With all due respect, Princess,” Dastan said as he walked back, “most Romani are thieves and schemers.  Some have even been assassins with royal blood on their hands in the past.  We’re lucky Guaril decided to take his money and leave.”

    “Guaril may be a famous Romani leader, but he’s an honorable man,” Kamyar said.  “He had no reason to save my life, once, but he did.  Unlike his ally… what was his name, again?  Cassim?  No, no… it started with an M, if I recall….”

    “Um, Father?” Milad asked.  “Not to be rude, but… where’s Yasmin?”  Everyone looked to see Yasmin was gone.  Janiya, realizing where her sister went, turned back towards the marketplace.

* * *

 

### Marketplace

    “...Really?” the blue-haired gypsy breathed to Yasmin while Janiya finally arrived back in the marketplace, spotting a large, stuffed cart.  The gypsy was holding something before putting it in her shirt.

    “Yes,” Yasmin answered.  “What do you think?”

    “W-Wow!” the gypsy practically cheered.  “I… I have to talk to Father about this!  He’ll be thrilled!”  She then eagerly hugged Yasmin, who returned the hug.  “Thank you, Princess!  You won’t regret hiring us!”

    “You’re welcome,” Yasmin replied once the hug broke.  “Oh, and go ahead and keep that, by the way.  I have plenty more copies where that came from.”  The gypsy girl giggled before turning to her cart, and whistled.  The rabbit from before hopped over, and landed on her head.

    “Hai, Calypso. Avem o performanță de pregătit!” the gypsy cheered, hopping on the cart and grabbing the reigns.  She then whistled, and a blonde girl clad in spandex beneath a yellow belly top and skirt climbed on next to her, followed by two brothers dressed in red and green.  The red one shot Janiya a flirty smile, only to get a small pellet of food thrown at his head.  He turned to see the blue haired girl shooting him a small glare, holding up rabbit pellets while her pet happily ate.  Yasmin began walking away back to her sister.

    “Good news, sister!” the older princess beamed.  “I just hired the entertainment!”

    “What?” Janiya asked.  “You… you hired the Dighton clan to be your wedding’s entertainment!?”

    “Uncle Kamyar was willing to trust them,” Yasmin said.  “And besides, Miss Tawni was a lovely conversationalist, admits Sulaiman is handsome, and she knows a lot about Mother thanks to Uncle Kamyar.  Not to mention that there’s something about Miss Tawni that, for some reason or another, triggered my first vision.  I bet if I spent more time with her… I could find out what really happened the night our mother was killed.  We could end the war!”

    “Speaking of your first vision,” Janiya recalled, “we still don’t know about that genie woman we saw ordering Cruibia destroyed.  We need to keep our guard up, Yasmin.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, as you can see, Janiya's campaign is her protecting her homeland from the wrath of Sizah... for those who haven't read in a while, that's the evil genie who has a grudge against dragons and those who worship/are willing to coexist with them. She has a grudge against Cruibia, specifically the Cruiban royal family, for reasons yet disclosed.
> 
> You might have noticed the scene looks somewhat familiar. If you go back to Tawni's first chapter and reread that, then you'll realize what's happened: that Janiya's second chapter takes place around the exact same time as Tawni's FIRST chapter. That was completely intentional, but the performance allows the two "Lords" to miss each other by that much. I needed to have a reason as to WHY Yasmin was able to meet with Tawni at the end of Tawni's first chapter, so I made the exact scenario that would allow the two women to meet. It should also explain (in AO3's version of the story) as to why Tawni has the ability to astral project... because Yasmin finally can start having her visions. The two women benefited from each other, but Tawni doesn't really know where HER place is in the grand scheme of things.
> 
> Well, that's all for now. Next is Howe's chapter! See you all, then!


	9. Howe's Tale, Chapter 2:  "Setting Sail"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After committing mutiny to save the lives of his former crewmates, Sirius Howe had barely avoided the hangman's noose thanks to meeting Sema Aksoy of the Argelian Empire. In exchange, she has hired him as a privateer. His first assignment: capture an Ustrosi port town to use as an impromptu staging area. Little does Howe know of the politics of the Empire....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And we're back with Night of Tales! This time, we're sailing with Howe, being involved in his status as an Argelian privateer. In case I haven't made it clear, yet, Howe's campaign is partially similar to Fire Emblem Fates: Conquest... in the fact that your lord is technically the bad guy/conqueror of the scenario. I wanted Howe to be morally grayer than the other three lords... considering the fact that the other three are a thief girl with a trickster father and is essentially a beautiful outlaw (Tawni), a spare prince who is barely preventing his anger and self-esteem from letting him become the monster his country fears he'll be (Sulaiman), and a reckless, headstrong princess who feels more at home with a sword than trying to be involved in politics (Janiya), he has to be darker.
> 
> Anyway, let's get started.
> 
> DISCLAIMER: THE FOLLOWING IS A FAN FICTION. FIRE EMBLEM IS OWNED BY NINTENDO AND INTELLIGENT SYSTEMS. 1,001 ARABIAN NIGHTS WAS TRANSLATED BY ANTOINE GALLAND. PLEASE SUPPORT THE OFFICIAL RELEASE.
> 
> Mission Goal: Capture the lighthouse without the bell towers being triggered

## Howe's Tale, Chapter 2:  "Setting Sail"

## \---

###  **The _Eccentric_ —The Galley—Some Time After Dilazak was... Removed....**

    “So,” Keyon bluntly asked while he and the other mutineers were waiting for word about Howe, “what are the odds that Howe’s already dead?”

    “Keyon!” Anna and Piper chided.

    “What, you girls are thinking it!” Keyon replied.  “And Anna, you’d actually TAKE that bet, don’t lie!”

    Anna frowned, and sighed.  “500 Gold says he’s alive.”

    “Anna!” Piper protested.

    “I’m sorry, but it’s free money!” Anna said.

    “Don’t count your coin until it’s in your hand,” Keyon replied.  “Didn’t you see the captain?  He was seeing red!  When he past me by, he said he’d ‘deal with us treacherous scum, later’.  The next time we saw him, he was being dragged off the ship, his gloves covered in blood!”

    “That could’ve been anyone’s blood,” Piper said.  “There’s no reason it had to be Howe’s….”

    “Think about it, Piper,” Keyon waved off her hope.  “Dilazak has been looking for an excuse to more than just fire Howe for annoying him for a long time.  Even if it was to save all our lives, Howe just led a mutiny!  One that the three of us participated in, which is why we’re all out of a job, but it was HOWE who led it!  That’s as good of an excuse as any to gut him.  The only reason the captain of this ship probably had him expelled was because Dilazak did it in a brutal manner.  In Giuss, stealing ships is a very serious offense unless given viable proof of the captain’s incompetence, and even then, Captain Dilazak had no reason to believe Howe’s rumor ear."

    "That you agreed with?" Anna recalled.

    "It made sense until Howe decided to order us to blow up the pirate ship as a colossal 'screw you' to one of the biggest crime organizations in the world," Keyon defended himself.  "Then Howe crossed a line and endangered every single one of us."

    "The Ustrosi Thieves Guild needs to be taken down a peg, though," Piper frowned.

    "Not like that," Keyon argued.  "There's going to be bounties on our heads sooner or later, and it's Howe's fault."  He sighed at Piper's pouting and Anna tilting her head.  "My point is, if Howe's not a corpse the next time we see him, if we see him, that will be a miracle."

    "Then consider me a miracle man," Howe said, walking in next to Sema.

    "You have GOT to be kidding me," Keyon scowled, placing 500 Gold coins on the table and sliding it to an eager Anna. Sema raised an eyebrow, but shook her head while Anna counted her money.

    “Everyone, meet my lovely new boss, Captain Sema Aksoy.”

    “Don’t worry, I speak Orobian,” Sema said, standing at full attention.  The trio looked at Howe in confusion, and then at the captain.  “Captain Sirius here and I have come to an arrangement:  he is going to be my privateer in the war against the Orobian forces, taking the spot intended for Zrisse.”  The three gasped, realizing how barely they avoided getting killed by the Empire for interfering with their affairs.  “The reason why the three of you are still aboard my ship is because the captain of your old ship had reported that he’s fired all of you for the mutiny, and we’ve kicked him off my ship for his actions against Sirius.  Also, Captain Sirius here had requested to keep the three of you aboard his unit.”

    “Wait, what!?” Anna asked.

    “How did you… Captain?” Piper asked.  “Howe, you became a captain!?  That’s amazing!”

    “Thank you, Piper,” Howe nodded.

    “I’ll prepare your first mission in my captain quarters,” Piper said, looking at Howe.  “Come find me when you’re done catching your crew up to speed about their new place in Argelia.”  She then walked away, leaving Howe to turn to his crew.

    “I guess the three of you do work for me, now,” Howe said.  “I’m sorry I ruined all of your careers with Giuss, but I’m NOT sorry for pissing off Captain Dilazak, briefly taking over the  _Dove,_  and saving all of the crew’s ungrateful lives.  I guess this means no Nourdari trips for the next while, once our new affiliation is know… but at least we’ll get to sail however we want, as long as we help end this war I unintentionally started  with my cowardice.”

    “...Howe, what the HELL did you do!?” Keyon asked, partially concerned and partially furious.

    “I thought you’d like being offered a job, at least,” Howe explained.  “You’re going to earn more gold fighting for Argelia than you’d ever earn sailing for Captain Dilazak.”

    “Yeah, but one, I don’t like having my career decisions made for me by an army brat who supposedly knows more than me,” Keyon complained.  He then furiously whispered, “Two, aren’t you the one who repeatedly got into trouble FOR sympathizing with Orobia in the first place!?  Isn’t that exactly how you got on Captain Dilazak’s bad side these past two years!?  Look, I may be one whose only in this for the money, and I’m proud to admit it, but it’s kind of messed up how easily you’re willing to throw away your sympathies to avoid the hangman’s noose!  Your moral compass needs work!”

    “I’m still sympathetic to Orobia!” Howe said.  “But… something tells me Captain Aksoy, for some reason or another, does NOT approve of what happened two years ago, either.”  The three looked at Howe in surprise.

    “Are you sure, Howe?” Anna questioned.  “That’s a heck of an accusation… and a juicy secret if it’s true.”

    “It has to be true,” Howe answered.  “She knows I’m not too happy with it, because she’s reviewed my file.  What other reason would an Argelian captain loyal to the Imperial crown have to spare me, a known troublemaker who speaks out against the massacre despite my training in helmsmanning, tactics, strategy, and combat?”  Piper shrugged.

    “When you put it like that, Captain,” the orange-haired mercenary said, “you have a point.  “It doesn’t matter how smart or tough you are, you killed her original recruit, and if you didn’t have similar ideologies, what reason would she have to put you on as a privateer?  She’d have made you hang by now!”

    “Already calling him ‘Captain’, I see,” Anna winked at Piper, who blushed.  “Well… it does suit Howe, in a way.  But if there’s a way to sell anything, I call first dibs at doing it.”

    “So, I’m the only one of us who has any objections to this outcome,” Keyon observed.  “...Alright, fine, I’m joining the crew.  But only because nobody else is offering any other way we can eventually get back to Giuss with a ship.”

    “Thanks, guys,” Howe said.  “I can’t promise anything right now, but we’ll make the best of this situation.  Once the war is over, we’ll head back to Giuss.  If they'll take me back.  If you want to get off then, feel free to do so.  But there will always be room for you aboard my ship.”

    “Speaking of ‘ships’,” Anna observed, “you seem to be lacking one, Howe.  Where are we going to get a ship if you’re a privateer, now?”

    “Oh, right,” Howe recalled.  “I’m going to discuss that with our new boss.  See what else we can get from this contract.”  He then began to walk towards the captain’s quarters.

    “Don’t forget to ask how much we’re being paid to start!” Anna called.

* * *

 

### Captain’s Quarters

    Howe soon arrived at the door to Sema’s room, and inhaled.  He was about to knock, when he heard her say, “{So, my lord, I’m afraid that Zrisse is no longer an option in terms of recruits}.”

     _“{What}?”_  a male voice, albeit slightly distorted, questioned.  _“{Zrisse was our only rogue connection to that Ustrosi Thieves Guild!  How did you fail to recruit him, Captain Aksoy}!?”_

    “{I’m sorry, Emperor, but he picked the wrong merchants to rob right before meeting us,}” Sema answered.  “{They kind of blew him up.  I take full responsibility for this setback}.”

     _“{Mere merchants killed our one contact into the Thieves Guild}?”_  the male voice asked, sounding more impressed than annoyed... not that Howe could understand it.   _“{Either that pirate was much weaker than he looked, these merchants are not helpless folks, or both.  Either way, Captain, the failure here was not yours, but Zrisse’s for not settling for meeting you on time.  But you better have another way to get at the Thieves Guild.  The Empire depends on it!}”_

    “{I’m working on it, Your Majesty},” Sema promised.  “{As it happens, I managed to recruit the merchant responsible for Zrisse’s defeat.  One Sirius Howe.  His grandfather was a veteran of both the Nobunaga Siege and Aseel’s War, and taught him everything the man knows.  He knows the sea routes of Ustros as well, so we could use him to corner the Ustrosi Thieves Guild once and for all}.”

    The male voice merely hummed at the explanation.  _“{An interesting prospect, Captain},”_  the said.   _“{Make use of him.  Send him to defeat Ustros, and the Thieves Guild will have nowhere left to hide from us.  Then, Chitra will}—”_

     _“{Father}?”_  a shy, female voice interjected.   _“{I’m sorry to interrupt you and Captain Sema, but Duchess Avdin is here, demanding Mother.  What should I do}?”_

    _“{Oh, great},”_  the male voice muttered.  He then called,  _“{I will deal with the Duchess in a moment, dear!  Just please stall for me!}”_   To Sema, he said, _“{The fate of the Argelian Empire is in your hands, Captain.  For Empress Chitra, you must succeed}.”_

    “{For Empress Chitra, I will succeed}.”  Howe then waited a few minutes before knocking on the captain’s door.

    “Captain Aksoy?” he called in, hiding the fact that he overheard that conversation (but due to his poor Argelian, couldn’t understand most of it).  “It’s Howe.  You said you wanted to talk about my mission?”

    “Right,” the Argelian captain agreed.  “Come on in.”  Howe opened the door, and was greeted to the side of Sema sitting down at a table, and a woman with silver hair in a pair of mid-back length pigtails wearing a red and gold dress with a hexagon-shaped hole cut in on her stomach to expose her navel sitting to the side.  Something Howe noticed was her ears… pointed towards the sky, unattached earlobes, and a pair of earrings.  Furthermore, her barely open hazel eyes were glowing, as if with magic.  The lack of wrist bands with symbols in it meant this was a free genie.  “This is Habai, my Vice Captain.”

    “A pleasure, Captain Howe,” the woman bowed.  She raised a hand, and a magic circle appeared next to Howe, where a chair appeared from it.  “Please, have a seat.”

    “Um… thanks,” Howe nodded, grabbing the chair, and bringing it into the room.  He then sat next to the genie.  “I take it you can summon boats from that?”

    “Sadly, I don’t have that much power,” Habai apologized.  “I’m sorry, but my transmutation magic isn't that potent.”

    “Habai is quite young for a djinn,” Sema said.  “So yes, we’re going to need to get you a ship if you’re going to be of use to us.  The Emperor wants you to start right away.”

    “Th… the Emperor?” Howe asked.  “Not the Empress?”

    “The Empress cannot be bothered with the war effort,” Sema answered.  “So I report directly to the Emperor Consort, who is the Supreme Commander of our armed forces.  And you answer directly to me.  A lot of pressure is upon us both.  So, for your first mission, Captain:  you said you had an idea of how we can safely make port into Ustros?”

    “Right,” Howe said.  “Do you have a map?”  He was answered by Habai pointing to the desk.  Howe looked to see a strange pink crystal on a black slate plate with bizarre markings on it.  Habai concentrated her magic on the plate, and a map of Ustros appeared, as well as a ship resembling the  _Eccentric_.  “Okay, so I take it that we’re here.”  Howe pointed at the ship.  “And Nourdari is about… here.”  He then pointed to a town on the northeastern part of Ustros near the water.  He then said, “Now… if I remember Nourdari correctly, the first attack on it left a lot of damage… and also drove the nation to adopting cannon towers to prevent naval approaches.”

    “Yes, that incident DID make it hard to approach Nourdari,” Sema replied.

    “Then you need a place that DOESN’T have these towers to land, yet,” Howe said.  He then danced his finger down a bit before spotting a town.  “In my travels to Ustros, the town of Konunlik doesn’t have them.  I was there a couple months ago, and all it has is a massive lighthouse.  It’s a three-day sail from here, but if a small team and I go in, we could probably seize the lighthouse, and you and your people can come in and seize the town as a beachhead for you before the full Ustrosi army knows what we’re doing!  From there, it’s a small trek northbound to Nourdari, and we can take down that cannon tower, letting you land your fleet!  The last thing they’ll expect is a land attack from the south!”

    “Not even a day aboard, and already paying off,” Sema observed.  “I like you, Howe.  But are you sure that it has to be you who does this?  I have soldiers ready.”

    “All due respect, Captain,” Howe answered, “a pretty lady like you probably knows her way around the battlefield, but if an Argelian commander or her ship gets ANYWHERE near this town before the lighthouse goes out, you’ll be spotted, and the whole plan’s a bust unless you plan to make it a bloodbath.”

    “Good point,” Sema nodded, although her cheeks were a slight pink for a few seconds.  “I want to avoid any unnecessary casualties, if I can.  Still, this is going to be dangerous, Captain.  Which is why I’m going to request you take Pastor Adem with you.  He’s not a combatant, but you could use another healer besides that Anna woman.”

    “I’m sure she’ll appreciate that,” Howe agreed, knowing Anna probably didn’t have too many charges left with her staff.  “Anything else?”

    “Not really,” Sema said.  “Feel free to help yourselves to the ship’s armory, and spend the next three days getting ready.  Habai will make sure we have lifeboats prepared, and I’ll keep the ship on course.  That’s all.  Dismissed.”

    “Aye-aye, Captain,” Howe smirked, winking at her.  He then walked out, leaving the blonde and silver-haired women to themselves.  When the door closed, Habai turned to Sema, who was smirking.

    “I’m sensing a slight temperature rise from your body, Captain Sema,” Habai said.  “Was it the man from Giuss?  Do you wish to seduce him, Captain?  He’s technically not a part of your crew or officially a part of the Argelian military, so you could mate with him and NOT have problems.”

    “H-Habai!” Sema stammered, her cheeks pink.  “We don’t have time for that!”  She then turned away, and said, “Maybe after our overall mission is complete….”

    “You know, I can make a relaxing atmosphere, brew an aphrodisiac vulnerary, tell the crew to take a bit of shore leave—”

    “Later!” Sema quickly said.  “Later, maybe… but for now, we should focus on the war.”

* * *

 

### Kingdom of Ustros, Port Town of Konunlik—Three Days Later

    Howe rowed the lifeboat he, Adem, and Keyon were sharing towards the docks.  “So, let me get this straight,” Keyon said while Howe rowed, “you signed us up to infiltrate Konunlik, seize the lighthouse, and let Aksoy take the city?”

    “It’s less bloody than a full-scale assault,” Howe answered.  “The city will surrender by dawn when they realize that the Argelians managed to make port and fan out during the night.  This is how my grandfather won one of his first major battles.”

    “So you really are Admiral Novan Howe’s grandson?” Adem questioned.  “I think the gods have blessed Argelia with this happy accident.  We can actually win this war!”

    “Let’s not get ahead of ourselves,” Piper said, rowing the lifeboat she and Anna were in next to them.  “We need to actually pull of Captain Howe’s plan.”

    “Yeah,” Anna agreed.  “As my older sister Anna said, ‘do not count the gold until you’ve made the sale’!”

    “...Aren’t you Anna, though?” Adem asked.

    “It’s complicated,” Anna waved off.

    “We’re here,” Howe spoke up.  The two lifeboats arrived at the docks, which did not have too many Ustrosi soldiers guarding it.  “Alright, here’s the deal:  If we can get rid of an enemy in one go, feel free to engage.  Otherwise, keep an eye on their line of sight.”  He spotted the bell towers around the city.  “If we’re spotted, odds are someone’s going to make a beeline for those towers.  If they reach them, the whole plan is ruined.  So try to avoid getting in their range, if you can.  Pair up, if you have to.  It may actually help with stealth.”  He spotted a few blocks of debris.  “I bet if we made use of the debris, we could have some improvised cover.”  He then looked towards the lighthouse.  “If we can capture that lighthouse, we’re in the clear.”

    “Hm,” Anna said, looking around.  “Hello… hey, Captain?”  She pointed to a medium-sized cutter that was put in such a place that Howe could exploit his sea walking ability.  Howe didn’t care about that, though… at least, at first.  He was instead focusing on the ship itself.  The deck was a lovely shade of light blue, with a large mast in the middle of it, multiple white sails currently furled up, and several polished cannons loaded aboard the ship, complimenting the redwood used in the construction.  “What do you think?  I’ll unlock the gate blocking it for you so you can ferry people across, if you’d like.”

    “Oh, I like,” Howe said.  He then realized what Anna said, and blinked.  “Oh, my sea-walking.  I guess we should probably make use of that so we have less guards to fight.”

    “I’m sorry, am I missing something, here?” Adem asked.

    “Captain Howe thinks he may have found his ship,” Piper explained.  “After we take the town, we should probably finds out who owns it, if anyone.  It looks like it’s nearly completed.”

    “Oh,” Adem nodded.

    The crew snuck through the city, actively avoiding fights if they could help it.  There were a few instances where a soldier or two would make it hard to advance, but Howe, Keyon, and Piper could each hit hard enough to take out the soldier before they could alert anyone else.  All three restrained themselves to avoid any killing blows, but they still hid the bodies to not alert the patrolling soldiers.  Any scrapes the three earned, Adem and Anna were both quick to heal them.

    Eventually, Anna managed to make it to the gated off section of the pier with the cutter.  She then set to work on the lock, humming as she did so.  The gate opened, and Howe saw the gorgeous ship once again.

    “Hello, lovely,” Howe breathed.  “What’s your name?”  Keyon shot Howe a look.  “What?”

    “Let’s not get distracted by picking out names for the ship,” Keyon remarked.  “We have a mission to complete, so don’t forget them.”  He then pointed to the Ustrosi soldiers patrolling the docks and the ship, which included a few pegasus knights, now.  One of the pegasus knights’ steeds turned towards their direction… which was thankfully hindered by a few crates.  The pegasus knight just patted her steed, and flew away to another part of the town, leaving the other two pegasus knights.

    “Okay, I don’t think we accounted for pegasus knights,” Piper frowned.  “Anna, you still have your bow, right?  Fliers are weak against arrows, I believe.”

    “They are,” Anna frowned, “but I don’t think I can get in her range to take her out without being spotted, myself.”  Placing her hands on her hips, she said, “We need a distraction….”

    She was then answered by a large scream.  The group looked to see a black-haired man with red and gold clothes, brown eyes, and a goatee running through the city, brandishing a large steel axe.  He charged at a patrolling soldier, and slashed him down without so much a qualm.

    “Who the hell is that!?” Howe questioned while several other soldiers turned towards the axe-wielding psycho.

    “It’s an Argelian soldier!” one of the Ustrosi soldiers gasped.

    “Not just ANY Argelian soldier,” one of the pegasus knights screamed.  “That’s Captain Ugur, the Coast Reaper!  What is HE doing here!?”

    “Th… the Coast Reaper?” Howe asked, clenching his hands.

    “Howe, forget him,” Keyon said, grabbing the captain by his shoulder while several soldiers turned their attention towards Ugur.  One of the pegasus knights, the terrified one, began flying towards their group.  “Let’s just capture the lighthouse… after we deal with that pegasus knight he scared our way.  Hey, Anna?  Can I borrow that bow?”

    “Huh?” Anna asked.  “Oh, yeah, here.”

    She handed Keyon the bow, and he aimed it with a rope tied to an arrow towards a wall.  He then let the arrow fly, creating a tripwire for the pegasus too startled to stop, sending her and her rider tumbling to the ground.  Keyon then walked over to the moaning pegasus knight, and knocked her out with the bow.  He then tied her up with his whip while Piper grabbed the pegasus, and soothed her before she made too much noise.

    “I’ll leave her for Captain Aksoy to question,” Howe suggested.  He then led the crew through the town while Ugur took most of the Ustrosi army.  Howe, using the cutter as a staging point, ferried each of his crewmates over towards the area where the lighthouse was.  By that time, however, Ugur had managed to actually cut a swath of destruction through the town while making sure the last bell tower was not triggered, and had arrived near the lighthouse, and had several light wounds that Adem healed.

    “So,” Ugur said, “you’re Zrisse?  You’re a lot less feathery than I imagined, bird-man.”

    “Wait, Zrisse?” Howe asked.

    “That’s your name, right, Ustrosi?” Ugur questioned.  “I know my Orobian isn’t the best, but it should be enough for your tiny ears to comprehend.”

    “Um, no… Zrisse is dead,” Howe said.  “My crew and I killed him.”

    “Oh… so a mutiny,” Ugur said.  “The strong usurping the weak, I see.  From what I heard about this Ustrosi Thieves Guild, that is an advancement method among you.  I can get behind that, and you probably still have his information.  A damn shame you didn’t keep him alive, though.  I bet crows would have had quite a few tricks, and he would have made a great slave, at least.  Still, there should be more of you… unless it was that bloody of a mutiny.”

    “No, there shouldn’t,” Keyon replied.  “Howe here had us blow up his entire crew, and then your friend Captain Aksoy hired us, instead.”  Ugur’s eyes widened.

    “Wait, wait, wait,” he said.  “Wait a damn minute.  You mean to tell me that you’re NOT ex-Ustrosi Thieves Guild scum?”

    “Yes,” Piper said.  “We defended ourselves from them.  But our old captain didn’t like that, and—”

    “Was I talking to you, woman?” Ugur nearly snapped at her, making her jump back.

    “Hey, leave Piper alone,” Howe said.  “If you’re going to be pissed off at someone, you’re staring at him.  I’m the one who came up with the plan to kill Zrisse!”

    “Howe… that’s a bad idea,” Keyon said, looking at the eerily calm stare on Ugur’s face.

    “Oh, really?” Ugur said.

    “Yes, actually,” Howe said, spreading his arms.  “Zrisse attacked our ship, more than likely intending to kill us all and steal our merchandise.  I, against my captain’s orders to stand down, counterattacked, defeated him, and the only reason I’m not on my way to being executed in Giuss right now because I lead a mutiny is because Captain Aksoy decided to hire me instead!”

    “Okay, Howe, you’ve made a good point here, now shut up,” Keyon suggested.  “He has a bigger axe than you.”

    “And you know what, Mr. Ugur?  I was in the middle of a stealth mission to take down that lighthouse when you rudely charged the whole Ustrosi army!  And what the hell is this about you being ‘the Coast Reaper’ hinting you were more than likely the person who led the attack that started this war about a couple years ago, leading to the Widowing Massacre?”

**_POW!_ **

    Howe nursed his jaw, and shot a look at Keyon, who rubbed his fist.  “What the hell was that for?”

    “Oh, sparing the man who just cut through the night guard like they were nothing a reason to gut all of us by showing you DON’T speak for all of us,” Keyon replied.

    “Oh, I wear the whole ‘Coast Reaper’ thing with a badge of pride,” Ugur answered.  “If anything, I’m far more livid about the fact that you lot somehow managed to kill an entire group of Ustrosi Thieves Guild pirates and they most likely took whatever information Sema was after to their grave, meaning that I don’t have a way to get a leg up on her, now!”

    “...Oh pegasus dung,” Keyon breathed, realizing there was no talking their way out of Howe’s mouth this time.

    “You know what, because you’re in the middle of doing something that will actually help us with this war,” Ugur said, “I’ll let this little accident of you killing our only lead into the Ustrosi Thieves Guild slide… for now.”

    “Why is the Ustrosi Thieves Guild such a big deal?” Howe asked.

    “That’s on a need-to-know basis,” Ugur said.  “And you, a privateer, don’t need to know, especially considering you don’t have any viable information.  Just hurry up and do whatever stupid mission Aksoy tasked you with.  But know this, Mr. Howe… Sema’s failure to secure Zrisse will be noted, thanks to you, so thanks for that.  If you want to really move forward in the Empire and join a true leader’s fleet, come find me after this.”

    Howe turned from Ugur, and focused on the lighthouse.  The sole guard there was a soldier.  “Okay, at this point,” Howe said, “I think we can forego stealth.”

    “Got it,” Anna said, taking her bow back from Keyon.  She then shot an arrow, startling the soldier in time for Howe to charge in and hit him with the blunt side of his axe.  The soldier, rather than enduring like Zrisse did when Howe fought him, collapsed in a heap.  Adem looked over the wounded guard captain, and nodded.

    “He’ll live, but he’ll have a nasty concussion like you did, Captain,” Adem said after a bit.  “The gods truly favored us tonight.”

    “I’ve been meaning to ask, Howe said, “but who exactly ARE the Argelian gods?  Do they worship dragons or ancient genies like Orobians do?”

    “We have a dragon god named Cydris,” Adem answered.  “Champion of the Red Winds, and a warrior.  He’s not exactly seen too often, but He has a close bond with the royal family of Argelia.  Meanwhile, there is Musa is the Master of Mischief and Festivities in Argelia.  There isn't a party without Musa somehow present. Speaking of Argelia….”  He then walked into the lighthouse.  Soon enough, the lights went out, signaling the Eccentric to make her approach.

    Howe made his way back to the docks to guide the ship in, where the gangplank was lowered, and Sema walked out with several Argelian soldiers behind her.  The captain pointed towards various parts of the city, and the soldiers fanned out.  The Ustrosi soldiers, realizing how quickly they were outnumbered and out equipped, surrendered almost immediately.  She then looked at Howe, a smile on her face.

    “Well done, Captain,” Sema congratulated him.  “My people will make sure that Konunlik surrenders by dawn.  I’ll discuss terms with whomever is in charge, and we’ll have this town into a decent staging area by the end of the week.”

    “Thank you, Captain Sema,” Howe nodded.  “We tried to keep casualties to a minimum….”  At this point, Ugur walked up with a captured pegasus knight.

    “{Captain Ugur}?” Sema asked, partially with disgust.  “{How dare you infiltrate my ship and attack against my orders}!?”

    “{Easily},” Ugur nodded, forcing the pegasus knight to kneel.  “{I wanted to see what mission the Emperor personally handed you:  recruiting an Ustrosi Thieves Guild criminal.  What I got was to find out you failed your mission and are settling for this vagabound to help you keep these Orobian rebel scum in line}.”

    “(My Argelian is a little rusty,)” Howe said, whispering at his crew, “(but if I had to hazard a guess, Sema’s not too happy about Ugur being here.)”

    “(She’s not,)” Adem translated.  “(And he’s also quite insulting of Orobians.)”

    “(Oh, right, you can speak Argelian,)” Howe remembered.  “(So I guess I don’t HAVE to brush up on my Argelian if I don’t want to.)”

    “Unhand me, you Argelian ruffians!” the pegasus knight protested.  “It’s bad enough you butchered my poor Calalline and took my city!  Now, what will you do!?  Butcher innocent Ustrosi citizens!?  Enslave us!?  Both!?”

    “Hm, that’s a good question,” Ugur said, turning to the pegasus knight.  He made her look at him.  “Tell you what:  I’m feeling somewhat generous today.  Normally, I’d have my fun with you while you watched as everything you care about burns around you, then slaughter you, then move onto any other women in the area.  But today, I’ll just kill you so you don’t see what happens next.”

    “UGUR!” Sema roared, causing him to turn towards her.  Howe and Ugur were both thrown off by the woman’s incredibly strong glare.  “You are NOT going to do another damn thing!  This is MY operation that YOU interfered with!  The least you can do is obey my orders!”  She turned to the pegasus knight, and said, “I’m sorry that Ugur here killed your pegasus so brutally… and I’m sorry that we have to capture your town.  However, we of Argelia have a goal we must achieve.  If that means winning the war to do it, then we’re winning the war to do it.  But we’re not going to be savages about it.”

    “...You mean that,” the pegasus knight observed.  “That’s the first bit of mercy from you for the past two years.  It won’t bring back my pegasus, but… your mercy is noted.”

    Sema turned towards the people of Konunlik, both soldiers and civilians, as they were brought forth come the sunrise.  The city’s mayor was brought forth.  “Please… show us mercy,” he begged.

    “Of course,” Sema smiled.  She took a stance.  “People of Konunlik, listen to my words!  I am Captain Sema Aksoy of the Argelian Empire.  This episode was nothing personal, but your defeat and submission was necessary!  You may think of the Argelian Empire as monsters from across your northern sea who slaughtered the people of Nourdari two years ago!  I can’t pretend that the attack was not our doing.”  She shot a look at Ugur.  Turing to the crowd, “But let me make this clear:  That is NOT the way I wage war!  I won’t pretend that this won’t be completely bloodless, but I will try to avoid any unnecessary pain.  I promise that if you surrender, your combatants will be treated fairly, as prisoners of war, and your citizens will be shown mercy!  That is so much more than what my cohort here would promise you!  In the days ahead, we will march forth, and we will continue to fight against Ustros until its king is willing to surrender so this senseless violence can end!  If you fight, we will fight back!  But if you let us march uncontested, and you and the rest of Ustros shall NOT be harmed!  You have my word and my honor!”

    As if to punctuate her speech, over the lighthouse of Konunlik, the flag of Argelia was raised, and the sun finished rising.  She spotted Howe waiting at the side, and motioned him to follow her.

    “I see you’ve met my source of competition in the navy,” Sema addressed.  “Captain Ugur.  He’s been at this whole ‘recruiting and working with privateers’ business much longer than I have in the western nations of Orobia’s north.  A lot of Argelia’s military has infighting like this among our leadership.  Some soldiers blame the caste system of Argelia and how nobles are vying for as much power as they can within it.”

    “Isn’t the Empire supposed to be working together?” Howe asked.

    “In theory, yes,” Sema said.  “In actuality, the Empire is so huge, we’ve conquered much of our home continent, and our Empress can’t oversee every part of it herself.  Thus we the dukes and duchesses to oversee certain areas of the empire.  And under them are the various barons and baronesses, followed by their knights, the common folk, and then, as loathe as we are to admit to having them, slaves.  Not every part of the empire has slaves, but there are those who do… and they’re mainly genies.  Habai’s one of the lucky few who isn’t bound.”

    “Sounds crazy,” Howe observed.  “Since you happen to be answering directly to the Emperor, you have to be someone pretty powerful in Argelia’s navy.”

    “Well, my father IS the Duke of Aksoy, and I happen to really know Princess Kadri very well,” Sema said.  “If Father and my older brothers had their way, I wouldn’t be here in Orobia.  I’d be back home, knitting scarves, attending Father’s gatherings, marrying one of my brothers’ noble friends.  But the sea had a far stronger calling to me, and I love seeing new places, meeting new people… and someone has to try to maintain order in a chaotic war.  I just wish my family could see that I’m trying to restore peace for us all by risking my life out here.”

    “Well, I say you’re better for coming out here,” Howe said.  “It allows people to admire your visage and your vision.”  Sema blushed.  “Though if there are people like Ugur who are willing to slice up innocents and open fire at the drop of a hat, I can’t help but wonder who else is in Argelia.  Why is he interfering with you, specifically?”

    “A few months ago, a failed mission in Upril ended with the deaths of East Admiral Enver and his entire crew, leaving a nasty power vacuum in the fleet that needs filled.  He and I both are the most likely candidates for stepping in.  He’s trying to do everything he can to sabotage my career so he gets ahead.  The whole war machine could be decided based on who becomes the Admiral.”

    “I’ve noticed he’s been obsessed with getting ahead,” Howe said.  “He’s mad that my crew and I killed Zrisse.  He said something about you looking for information on the Ustrosi Thieves Guild.”

    “You’re handsome, Sirius,” Sema giggled, “but not handsome enough for me to risk my career to tell you why, yet.  Still, this is the first of many victories I see in our future.”  Looking at the city, she said, “I can handle the rest of this for now… feel free to relax, do whatever it is want… in reason.  We’ll see about getting you a proper ship, I promise.”

    “Oh, I have one in mind,” Howe said, looking back to the cutter.  Sema smirked at the sight of it.

    “Well, it’s smaller than the  _Eccentric,”_  Sema admitted while the two of them walked to it.  “So it shouldn’t require too many extra hands to actually sail it.  I’ll see about getting our new vassals to finish it for you.  Of course, I’ll make sure you get paid as well.”

    “You are the best boss I’ve ever had,” Howe smirked.

    “Well, your last boss was abusive,” Sema observed.  “Me?  I think it works best to be motherly rather than demanding.”  She then said, “I should get back to things.  Including getting you that ship.  What are you going to name her?”

    “I’m thinking the  _Sabine,”_  Howe answered.  “That was the name of my mother.”

    “Sabine Howe?” Sema remarked.  “Hm… that’s kind of nice.  I think the ship will suit you, Captain.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that is the end of Howe's second chapter. He has finally gotten his own ship, the Sabine. And guess what: she's more than just a set piece. I know ship chapters in other Fire Emblem games have been just that: settings where you're on a ship, your enemy is on other ships, and you take turns boarding and trying to kill each other. There's no real thinking about the actual ships at all. It makes it so there's no real difference between these ship chapters and any other fight except the scenario. I plan to make full use of the fact that ships in Orobia have cannons... and introduce real turn-based naval combat.
> 
> Hence part of why Howe's campaign is meant to be the hardest campaign: unlike the others, he has different combat styles to worry about and juggle.
> 
> But in this chapter, he also has a stealth mission that you can't just turn into an ordinary "Capture the objective/defeat the boss" brawl that you're used to, because the enemy has an instant win condition if their units who spot you decide to break off their engagement and go for the bell towers. So you're FORCED to play the grating stealth mechanic. At least, until Ugur shows up, start killing people. You don't have to worry about him being killed, he has plenty of health, and the enemies will only run to the bell towers if HOWE'S crew gets spotted.
> 
> Also in this chapter, you're introduced (sort of) to the Argelian Emperor Consort, Nika, and the Princess of Argelia, Kadri. You don't get to physically see them, but they have a presence in the story. Nika is the one calling the shots as far as the war is concerned, but Chitra is ruling the country, and Kadri is the heiress. This is a whole family affair in Argelia.
> 
> Alright, so, next time, we're going to have Tawni make a return. See you all, then!


	10. Tawni's Tale, Chapter 3:  "Lair of the Slavemaster"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tawni promised her new friend, Himli, that she'd help save his family. Here, she and her band, following the thieving footsteps of her father, pull off a daring heist on an Ustrosi Thieves Guild hideout.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And now, we're continuing with some Night of Tales, this chapter returning us to Tawni.
> 
> When we last left our Romani heroine, she and her band, on their way to Poswa, rescued Himli, a young miner whose family had been kidnapped by a group of slavers working for the Ustrosi Thieves Guild, Orobia's biggest crime syndicate. The following day, Tawni and Guaril are leading a rescue mission, starting with finding where the criminals are located....
> 
> DISCLAIMER: THE FOLLOWING IS A FAN FICTION. FIRE EMBLEM IS OWNED BY NINTENDO AND INTELLIGENT SYSTEMS. 1,001 ARABIAN NIGHTS WAS TRANSLATED BY ANTOINE GALLAND. PLEASE SUPPORT THE OFFICIAL RELEASE.
> 
> Mission Goal: Defeat the boss OR Unlock all prisoner cells

##  **Tawni's Tale, Chapter 3: "Lair of the Slavemaster"**

* * *

###  **Kingdom of Poswa, Town of Turami—The Following Day**

    Tawni and her group walked into the town, Tawni looking at her dress once again. Kareem, with a surprisingly gentle smile, said, "You're okay, Tawni. There's not a speck of mud on your clothes. You're above ground with the rest of us."

    "I'm sorry… I just still feel nervous," Tawni shuddered. "It's terrible we have to go BACK there to retrieve the rest of the camp when we're done with these slavers."

    "They'll be fine," Guaril assured her. "You're not trapped in a cave, you're not trapped in a cave. You are out and about, you are free. You're not sinking into the ground."

    "...Thank you, Father," Tawni said.

    "And even if you were sinking," Jamal chimed in, "you know the rest of us would go through Hell in a heartbeat just to save you." He then declared, "{We are Romani. We always protect our own}."

    Tawni recited, "{We may go different paths, but we Romani travel under the same desert sun. We may listen to different songs, but we Romani dance under the same bright moon. We may perform under different circumstances, but we Romani entertain the same eager masses. We may come from different backgrounds, but we Romani bleed the same red blood}."

    "That's quite the vow," Nasira breathed. "I'm only able to understand a bit ever since I first heard it… but it still sounds amazing."

    "It is," Akiba said, getting off her camel, and hitching it to a nearby post. The camel gave her a playful snort.

    "So, you all think you can save my family by asking around?" Himli asked.

    "Well, it's a starting point," Guaril said. He then looked at a tavern, and said, "You kids stay outside. Akiba and I will ask around." The two older members walked in, leaving Tawni and the others to themselves. Jamal and Kareem walked off to who knows where. Tawni then smirked, and casually unstrapped her leg pouch, placing it on the ground, opening it.

    "Um, what are you doing?" Himli asked. He was then surprised to see Tawni clasping her hands together, and began singing.

     _"Oh great dragons and djinn of old,_  
     _are you truly there?_  
 _If your presence yet remains,_  
 _please listen to this child's prayer._

    _"Guide our people to the light,_  
 _away from this forsaken grave._  
 _Release us from our dark plights,_  
 _and break the shackles of this slave…."_

    Himli and Nasira watched as Tawni began dancing to her singing, and a crowd formed. Nasira was entranced by the song, as Tawni added lyrics.

    _"My father is called a madman_  
 _For the many things that he's done._  
 _If forging me was a great sin,_  
 _to him, it's just another one._

_"His numerous travels brought him_   
_to a tragedy by the ruined road's side._   
_To many folks, they found just a lone survivor._   
_To my father, he found his mystic bride._

_"My mother was a young heart_   
_with an innocent, sweet, and gentle life,_   
_May history look upon her,_   
_and judge her undeserving of such strife._

_"For one day her people's enemies_   
_assaulted her family's beloved home,_   
_and she only survived the nightmare_   
_because that's where her groom had roamed!"_

    Nasira beamed at the mystical song and Tawni's dance, but then turned to a confused and stunned Himli, who was watching the crowd's reactions. "What's wrong?" the dark mage aged the poor villager, who was concerned with the crowd's reactions. "It's a lovely melody and story. A tragic family? A mystical dance? It works!"

    "Don't ya know?" Himli asked Nasira. "This is 'the Requiem of Freedom', or 'Rerci's Prayer'!"

    "'Rerci's… Prayer'?" Nasira repeated. "I thought the song was describing Tawni's potential story! I'm afraid I don't know Rerci's song."

    "What the… how!? Almost every Orobian has at least heard of 'Requiem of Freedom'!" Himli replied. "It was used as a hymn for slaves begging for freedom! Unless… are you Orobian?" Nasira shook her head. "Then you don't really know about Rerci, do you?"

    "I really don't know anything," Nasira replied, watching as Tawni kept dancing. "All I've really heard about Her is that She's some kind of religious figure here."

     _"A noble angel and a rogue demon,_  
 _quite a pair unthought of by fate!_  
 _Neither set out to find true love,_  
 _but in each other found a soulmate!_

 _"Years they spent together_  
 _on the run from the rest of the world,_  
 _not sure what laid ahead for them_  
     _on the new path they unfurled."_

    "Rerci isn't just a 'religious figure,' Himli said while some people threw coins into Tawni's bag, making her smile with a flirty wink and eager grin as she kept up her dance. "She's absolute proof that sometimes gods can be born of mortal creatures! She's… she half-manakete, half-genie, and all the power that entails!"

    "Half-manakete, half-genie… oh my," Nasira said. "When I first came to Orobia, I heard that djinn are powerful magical spirits, and I've heard that manaketes are dragons in humanoid bodies who bound themselves to stones to curb their great power from overwhelming them with madness! Are you saying that Rerci is a hybrid between the two?"

    "Yep," Himli said. "The only one people know about. And people feared that when She reached adulthood, her power would be so strong, She'd burn down the whole world! By accident, even! Add in that Dragon-Djinn War that happened about 5,000 years ago over which side of Her that She was more drawn to, and that was mankind's last straw. Five human mystics managed to defeat Her, and then they locked Her up and threw away the key, at the cost of their lives! Now She's somewhere far away, where She can't destroy us! Legends say whoever frees Her can get any wish they want, even those beyond ordinary Djinn magic. That is, if She's in a forgiving mood! Still, Her existence is controversial! I've heard not too many slavers, manaketes, or genies like Her…." He then stopped to see that a few cloaked people were pushing through the crowd.

    "That explains the attack on our play," sighed Nasira. She watched as Tawni stopped dancing, and tears slide down the gypsy storyteller's face. "Still, it's odd this song sounds like it would fit Tawni, too…."

    "Huh?" Himli asked, looking at Tawni crying. Tawni began her song again, barely a whisper.

    _"The couple was quite happy_  
 _in their newfounded wedded bliss._  
 _When I was soon born,_  
 _they greeted me with just a loving kiss._

 _"However long it was, though,_  
 _their happiness did not quite last;_  
 _for a betrayal by the demon's brother_  
 _sent their world spiraling down fast._ "

    With that, Tawni's eyes shot upon, tears still there, and the girl began dancing with an intensity that was not the flirty, calm, or playful Tawni's norm. Instead, it was fierce, powerful, and almost like she was begging for acceptance but was brutally denied. At this point, people were throwing even more gold into the open pouch.

     _"The desert nights were not yet ready_  
 _for a soul of two worlds like me,_  
 _so I'm both feared and desired_  
 _by the great powers that be._

_"I only wish for peace,_   
_I pray that it's not yet too late!_   
_Oh great gods of old,_   
_please undo this cruel hand of fate!_

_"I plead to you, dragons and djinn,_   
_to show some kind of mercy!_   
_I never asked for this trial of Hell,_   
_I never prayed to be me!"_

    Tawni then stopped while the six cloaked people made it to the front, knives in their hands. Before they could approach her, Kareem and Jamal stepped out and each tackled one. Himli and Nasira both jumped a third. The other three rushed at Tawni, but a blur rushed out of the tavern, revealing it to be Guaril, blocking one's dagger with his own, and then Guaril disappeared before smacking the . The fifth man heard a whistle, and was kicked by Akiba's camel. This left the final attacker rushing at Tawni. However, the gypsy coyly dodged the initial dagger attack, quickly leaned down and grabbed one of her daggers, and threw it, stabbing her assailant in his shoulder, making him drop his dagger. She then picked up the dagger he dropped, and made him kneel.

    "That worked better than I thought it would," Tawni sighed, "eh, Father?"

    "Perhaps," Guaril said, looking at the man he had captured. "Still, you shouldn't invoke most slavers' dislike of that song because it involves slaves' prayers for freedom. So… are you Ustrosi Thieves Guild slavers?"

    The slaver in his hands asked, "Um… if we say 'yes', will you spare us?"

    "If you tell us where we can find the Slavemaster," Tawni replied. "Then you'll live… AND we'll know where to find Himli's family."

    "Wait," Himli said, "you risked being attacked by Ustrosi Thieves Guild slavers to help me?"

    "Of course," Tawni smiled, giving him a cute wink and making him blush. "You're a friend, now, Himli. We made a promise to help your family. I honor my promises." Turning back to the rogue in her hands, she asked, "So… where are we going?"

* * *

    

###  **The Slavers' Hideout—Several Hours Later**

    "So," the slavemaster, a green haired man with a dirty red shirt, black pants, a brown hat, and a whip at his hip and dagger at his side said, "you mean to tell me that a band of gypsies lead by Guaril himself are comin' for my head?"

    "Yes, he is," Vova said. "Sadly, we lost them before we could stop them for you, didn't we, Viva?"

    "I'm afraid so, Vova," Viva confessed. "You have our apologies, Esmaeel."

    "Well, you two at least warned me that they're coming," Esmaeel said. "Better than what our boss would have done. For that, I'm going to politely hide the fact that you two want to do this scheme with the Pharaoh of Rusnad. But… can we split the profits?"

    "But of course," Viva nodded. "It's the least we owe you, right, Vova?"

    "I suppose we should be generous, Viva," Vova nodded. "There's no way we'd be able to sneak this behind Mawdood's back without you, Esmaeel."

    "Then it's a deal, gentlemen," Esmaeel said. "I'll soften up these gypsies for you, you guys personally hand over Guaril to Mawdood, I'll offer the Pharaoh his prize, and we'll split all of our profits, and we'll retire from the Thieves Guild like kings!"

    "I hope it is the infamous gypsy trickster Guaril," an male voice said. The three looked to see a man with dusty mining clothes… and a dinged up pot on his head. "Because if it's him, you slavers are all as good as dead."

    "I see you haven't finished breaking these slaves, yet," Vova said.

    "Oh, I plan to," Esmaeel said. "Although I'm slightly disappointed and actually impressed this old man's will has stayed after I did a bit of a… side business."

    "Explain," Viva requested.

    "Okay, you know the Argelians coming?"

    "You mean the same Argelians who started this war we're profiting off of right now?" Vova recalled.

    "Yes," Esmaeel said. "The same ones who have been chasing us atop of the northern rulers since that privateer tactician helped take down Ustros. Anyway, a group of them, certainly not part of the main Imperial army, approached me not too long ago, asking for a virgin girl. Among the slaves you rounded up for me were a few young women, so I reasoned that at least a couple of them were virgins. You know that most Poswali maidens take their 'first times' seriously."

    "Almost as seriously as gypsies, I've heard," Viva recounted. "But while it's easier to lure a Poswali girl into your bed before marriage than an actual gypsy, the girls of Poswa are utterly convinced that their first lovers are destined to be with them forever."

    "Anyway," Vova guessed, "you sold one of these girls to these Argelians?"

    "Well… yes," Esmaeel said. "They didn't seem interested in having their way with her, but they were insistent that it was a young virgin woman they took. They didn't even give me time to brand her, even paying triple what Mawdood would have for a quick deal to ignore her slave training. And guess what? She was HIS daughter."

    "My dear Fidda," the old man scowled. "You better hope that my son Himli doesn't get to you, you monsters! He may be my youngest child, but he's damn protective of his big sisters!"

    "Himli?" Viva asked. "Vova, wasn't that the name of the boy who ran into the gypsies with Guaril?"

    "I do believe it was, Viva," Vova nodded. "I guess that means they've either teamed up or Guaril's gutted him. But that wouldn't be Guaril to kill a young boy, so… the more likely thing is that he's bringing the boy here."

    "Sounds like you have your work cut out for you, Esmaeel," Viva said. "Do you want us to stay?"

    "Nah, my boys and I can handle Guaril and his people," Esmaeel said. "I have this place way heavily trapped, and I even convinced some Poswali knights to join us to beef up security. Even the legendary thief Guaril and that new wife of his would have difficulty breaking through them! Now, if I could keep my rogues in line, and away from my treasure, this place would be a proper fortress."

    "Oh, maybe this Guaril character would struggle against you," a young woman about 19 with long, magenta hair in a pair of pigtails, wearing a teal, shoulderless two-piece dress that exposed her midriff, slightly pointed ears, and fierce glowing green eyes, "but you guys really messed up when you took me!"

    "You really have mouthy slaves," Vova observed.

    "Hey, I'm just warning you," the girl said. "My buddy Dodi isn't gonna be too happy about his beloved best friend Node being kidnapped by Ustrosi Thieves Guild thugs. He's a swordsman who has his dad's Armorslayer! He'll slice your corrupt knights to pieces, and then come after you!"

    "...We'll just see about that," Esmaeel grinned. "I'll kill him in front of you. Maybe that will keep you in line, little djinni." Node raised her hands, showing off the golden handcuffs on them.

    "You're just lucky these are orichalcum-laced cuffs, or I would have busted myself out of here! I'll just have to look forward to watching you guys get worked over by Dodi." Viva and Vova then walked out, leaving Esmaeel to prepare his defenses.

    Meanwhile, Tawni's group finally arrived outside the hideout. "Alright," Guaril said, looking at the place. "It seems we've made it to the place. Now, removing Esmaeel SHOULD make these slavers consider a career change. Either that, or we can free all of the slaves, make sure they escape. That too would put Esmaeel out of business. Tawni, I'm leaving that call up to you, alright?"

    "Not that I don't appreciate the vote of confidence, Father," Tawni said, "but what's with you letting me make all of these major calls, lately?"

    "...I'm not getting much younger," Guaril confessed. "The rom baro position may need filling one day."

    "Father, female rom baros aren't too often heard of," Tawni said. "The elders wouldn't respect me."

    "They will," he assured her. "I know a Romani woman named 'Anna', a trickster from a different clan. She taught me a few tricks, and I owe her a favor. Now, again, I'll leave the call of the riskier but more rewarding move of freeing the slaves now or just eliminating Esmaeel and then freeing the slaves to you."

    "Okay," Tawni said. She then noticed a young, slightly muscular man with orange spikey hair, slight stubble on his face, blue eyes, a green shirt under a dark brown chestplate and brown leggings, and a large, thick sword at his side approaching the main entrance. "Who's that?"

    "I hope he's not here to transport my family to Mawdood," Himli breathed.

    "I don't think he is, but I'll make sure," Tawni said. When shot a look by the rest of her fellow gypsies and Himli, she explained, "It's better we sort him out, now, than risk him being a threat, later. Besides, Father can still pick that lock."

    "Still, you shouldn't go alone," Jamal said. "Let me come, at least."

    "{Thank you, Jamal}." Jamal allowed Tawni onto his camel, and the two rode towards the myrmidon, who already had his hand at his sword. "Whoa, whoa, calm down," Tawni said. "We couldn't help but notice you getting ready to break in, here."

    "Yeah, I am," the myrmidon said. "This slaver took my friend, Node. They made me chase them halfway across Orobia to find her, so I'm going to gut them for running all this far from Upril. You with them?"

    "What a coincidence," Tawni smirked. "We're not. In fact, we're about to break in here, ourselves, and do a bit of rescuing. Want to help out each other?"

    "...Good point," the myrmidon said. "I can take the knights this guy has down, no sweat. But his magi and explorers are gonna be trouble. You look like someone who deals with magi and whip users much easier than I would."

    "I try," Tawni said. "By the way, I'm Tawni. And you, sir?"

    "Call me Dodi," the myrmidon answered. "Now, fair warning, Tawni: I'm only here to rescue Node. She's an unbound genie. You know, magical glass cannons… once they're cut off from magic, they're easy to take down. Problem is she's so confident that I'm gonna save her she's probably mouthing off the dumb schmuck whose in charge. If you or your people don't free her cell before she pisses off the wrong person enough that he considers it worth killing her and he follows through with it… more than this deal will be cut off."

    "Threat to my life acknowledged," Tawni said. Tawni and Jamal watched as Dodi walked forward, raising his sword to the heavily armored knights. When one of the knights approached him, he dodged their lance, and returned with a powerful slash. His sword crushed in the man's armor, leaving him to die a painful death. Tawni, meanwhile threw one of her new iron daggers, which didn't do a lot on the surface… but weakened the man. "Jamal, now!"

    "Right!" Jamal said, rushing up to him and stabbing the man for decent damage with his lance. Although he himself was wounded afterwards, he wasn't as bad as the knight when Dodi got to him. Guaril, meanwhile, had opened up the lock on the side Tawni was originally on, and was leading the rest of the gypsies inside. Nasira, spotting another knight, launched one of her Wind spells, taking advantage of the knights' low resistance to magic. However, she saw behind him too late there was a hammer-wielding barbarian. Luckily for her, Kareem saw him, and blocked the hammer with his sword. He then slashed down the barbarian, and held up the hammer.

    "Awesome, a weapon capable of ruining an armor-user's day!" Kareem grinned. "Now… how do I use it?"

    "I'LL use it," Akiba said, taking the hammer from him. "With a bit more training and maybe a Master Seal, perhaps you'll be able to use axe-based weapons someday. But this is my specialty." As if on cue, a knight rounded the corner. Unfortunately for him, however, Akiba had her hammer ready to bash his armor in, breaking it and knocking him down.

    "Gods, I love it when she uses axes," Guaril said.

    "Well, she IS your wife," Himli admitted, looking around some of the cells while Guaril opened doors. Guaril pointed to the exit, and the prisoners ran out. "Shoot, none of these have my family in them!" He spotted a chest in one of the cells. "Huh?"

    "Hello, there," Guaril said, walking in and opening the lock. In the chest was a Beast Killer lance. "Hey, Kareem… this would work for your brother, wouldn't it?"

    "I think it would, rom baro," Kareem grinned. It was at this point the rest of the gypsies were joined by Tawni, Jamal, and Dodi, Jamal having struck down a rogue coming their way. "Hey, brother. Here you go." He rode over and handed the Beast Killer to his brother.

    "Thanks," Jamal said.

    "Everyone, this is Dodi," Tawni said. "He's here to rescue his girlfriend, Node."

    Dodi blushed, and said, "Node and I AREN'T a couple! She's just a troublesome genie who mouths off!"

    As if to prove his point, Node voiced to one of the mercenaries holding her captive, "Hey, buddy! I think my ride's here! You may wanna toss down that toothpick before Dodi gets here and shows you a REAL man's sword!"

    "H-Hey!" the mercenary frowned. "Are you implying something!?"

    "That the size of the weapons in your hands are compensating for other, smaller equipment?" Node asked. "Probably. Also, even if it was the case—which it totally is—it's not going to save you from Dodi coming here and gutting you. Also, his is bigger~"

    "You are incredibly lucky that Mawdood's the only person who has the know-how in terms of binding djinn!" Esmaeel complained. "But your mouth makes you almost not worth it!"

    "And Node's mouthing off, again," Dodi sighed, placing his palm to his face while Tawni opened another chest, this time holding a steel sword. "I sometimes wonder why I keep dragging her out of these messes if she keeps getting herself into them."

    "Because female djinn are incredibly sexy and exotic," Kareem offered. Himli was the one to punch him on the head this time.

    "First, my sisters, now his friend?" the miner asked. "Do you NOT control your libido!?"

    "Oh, he doesn't," Jamal sighed. "If he wasn't my big brother…."

    "And I thought I was sexy and exotic," Tawni pouted, small tears in her eyes. "Daddy, Mother, am I not pretty?"

    "Trust me, Tawni, you have blossomed into a beautiful young lady," Guaril said, stroking her head. Akiba shot Kareem a glare.

    "Isn't that right, young man?" Akiba asked. Kareem gulped.

    "Yes, Miss Akiba," he said. "She's one of, if not the loveliest Romani girl in ALL of Orobia!" Tawni brightened up, and handed Dobi the steel sword she acquired.

    "Thank you, Kareem!" Tawni said.

    "Why don't I get the sword?" Kareem asked.

    "Because you made me feel bad, before," Tawni answered.

    "Also, because you're such a skirt-chasing idiot," Nasira said before blasting a barbarian sneaking up on them. That was before Dobi finished him off with his new sword.

    "You gypsies are weird," Dobi said before heading forward.

    "Tell me about it," Himli agreed, following him and Tawni. When a mercenary came out, he slashed at Himli, grazing him before Himli stabbed him and Tawni came with a second strike with her dagger. Guaril healed him, allowing Himli to quickly strike down the mercenary. "Okay, that was scary!"

    "Mother, I think it'll be safer if you're in front," Tawni suggested, looking over Himli.

    "Agreed," Akiba said, directing her camel to the front.

    As the group got closer, Esmaeel soon spotted Tawni's group, and scowled. "So you're this little gypsy girl of Guaril's, I take it," Esmaeel observed. "You look just like how Viva and Vova described you… and not just because you're lovely." He then chuckled, "If you really are the daughter of who I think you are, I have to say Guaril was, for the briefest of moments, a lucky bastard!"

    "Well, you're unlucky, buddy!" Node spoke up from her cage. "Dobi's here, and he's got his sword! Last chance to let me go and for me to convince him not to slash you open!"

    "This damn genie," Esmaeel groaned. "She's slowly becoming not worth the gold she'll be worth once Mawdood gets her hands on her."

    "Where's my family, ya monster!?" Himli scowled.

    "The little miner boy," Esmaeel grinned. "You got away from Vova and Viva, I take it? Well, too bad for you: I'm not as merciful." He then brandished his whip, and cracked it on the ground.

    "Get ready," Akiba said, spotting one of the knights coming forth. She grabbed out her new warhammer, and rushed at him on top of her camel. With a mighty swing, the knight's armor shattered under the blow. Akiba took a moment to admire her handiwork… before her hammer was grabbed by Esmaeel's whip, and yanked out of her hands, tossed back towards Guaril, who expertly dodged it before opening another cell. Before Akiba could be hit with the full brunt of the whip, Guaril, having redirected himself, leapt in the way, taking the blow.

    "Okay, that stung," Guaril grumbled, getting back up. "He definitely has range to match my speed."

    "Guaril, you can't heal yourself with that staff," Akiba chided, handing him a vulnerary. "Get back and let me handle this."

    "Then get a lance, because you'll need both hands to use it," Guaril suggested. Akiba looked to see Tawni, Himli, Nasira, and Jamal taking on a pair of dark mages before heading towards a cell.

    "Jamal, lance!" Akiba called. Jamal looked back and nodded, turning towards her.

    "No you don't!" one of the dark mages called, preparing a spell. Tawni, seeing this, jumped in front of the spell and braced herself for the spark of electricity. It stung, certainly, but she was better off taking it than Jamal would have been.

    "Tawni!" Jamal gasped.

    "I'll be fine," Tawni said, kneeling down. "You hurry up and help Mother!" He nodded, and ran towards Akiba, handing her a lance while Tawni got back up and held out her knife, albeit slightly wobbly.

    "You're not going to last much longer, gypsy girl," the dark mage taunted. "Unfortunately, boss man wants you alive."

    "Tawni!" Guaril said, having picked a lock and pulled out a Physic staff. With a wave of the wand, Tawni was healed. She smirked, and sunk into a more stable combat stance.

    Another spell was launched at her, but Tawni jumped over it, and, with some rather impressive acrobatics, landed with her left hand on top of the mage, her right hand brandishing the knife.

     **"Nu subestimați un rom!"**  Tawni said, her dagger gleaming. She then slammed the knife into the dark mage's back, taking him down before dismounting with a front flip, and grabbing the dagger back from the now dead dark mage. His friend raised his hand to target her….

    "No you don't!" Nasira called, flinging a wind spell to hit him, taking him down. She then grabbed the Elthunder spellbook he had, and checked over Tawni. "Are you okay, Tawni?"

    "Yeah, I'm sorry, I got nervous," Himli said, coming over as well. "Otherwise, I would have gotten that guy for you."

    "It's okay," Tawni said. "I'm better at enduring magical attacks than most people. Apparently, my birth mother was just as skilled at enduring magic." She then spotted an archer taking aim at Node in her cell. She then threw her dagger, hitting the archer, followed by Nasira shooting him with her new Thunder spell. Both women were grazed by arrows, but they both smirked when Himli ran up and struck him down with his lance. Dobi, meanwhile leapt over them, and slashed down the mercenary that was in front of Node's cell. Tawni then picked the lock, opening it. Node casually walked out.

    "Well, Dobi, neat little friends you've made!" she beamed. She raised her hands to Tawni, who picked open the cuffs. "Who-hoo! This slavemaster messed up, now!" She then waved her hands, and a carpet appeared next to her. She then eargerly jumped onto it, and the carpet began to float. "Now, prepare to feel the wrath of the powerful Node!"

    "Is that carpet… flying?" Nasira asked.

    "This is your first time seeing a magic carpet, ma'am?" Node asked.

    "This is my first time seeing a real life genie!" Nasira answered.

    "Well, you're in for a treat!" Node said. "We of the jann clan of genies are carpet riders. We use spells while flying."

    "But you're suspect to arrows, which is how you got caught," Dobi chided. "Try not to do that again."

    "Sorry, you know how I like flying," Node said.

    "Right," Dobi said. "Now, to make sure Esmaeel doesn't bother Node again…."

    "Actually, there's another way," Tawni said, looking at a few more cells. "Let's get these last cells open, and then we retreat! Hopefully, Mother and Father can hold him off for a few more minutes."

    "I hope you know what you're doing," Dobi said. He and Node headed ahead, Node demonstrating some skill with Shine, a basic light spell, on some of the barbarians before Dobi cut them down. Himli, Nasira, Kareem, and Jamal helped as well, and eventually Tawni opened the last few cells, and directed the slaves out.

    "Pa! Ma!" Himli waved. "And Rumaana, too!" He then looked around, and asked, "Where's Fidda?"

    "Fidda's your other sister?" Tawni asked, looking around. "Sorry, Himli, but that was the last cell."

    "Himli," his father frowned, "I'm sorry to tell you this… but your oldest sister… she's been sold to a group of Argelians!"

    "Argelians!?" Himli asked, confused.

    "No time to analyze, it, now," Tawni interrupted. "We have to get out of here!"

    "Yeah, we should retreat!" Guaril agreed.

    "What makes you think I'm going to let you go!?" Esmaeel growled. Several more corrupt Poswali knights made their way into the hideout, cutting off the Romani and the remaining slaves. Esmaeel's remaining allies appeared nearby him. "Mawdood wants a word with you, Guaril! And your daughter… well, I'm sure the Rusnadi royal family will want her!"

    Guaril frowned, and said, "Okay, so there's about… three dozen of you, and only a handful of us Roma. Well, it seems you have us." He raised his hands, but kept his fingers folded, and Tawni gasped.

    "Father… you're not surrendering, are you!?" Tawni questioned, although very loudly. She then hugged Himli into her, and cried, "Oh, Himli, I'm so sorry! You counted on us, on me, to help rescue your family! You put so much faith into us… you even promised me your hand if we succeeded!"

    "I… I did!?" Himli asked, confused and blushing. Nasira herself raised an eyebrow.

    "Wait, did I miss a Romani cue somewhere?" the dark mage asked, leaning in. She then spotted a small smirk on Tawni's face. "Oh… oh!" Nasira realized. "I DID miss a cue! Himli, you did kind of hold Tawni's hand that one time for a very long time. It was kind of romantic."

    "I-I didn't know that!" Himli said.

    "Now hold on there, Tawni!" Jamal protested, albeit with a small smile. "He doesn't know our codes, you can't force the poor confused boy into marrying you!"

    "Aw, but he's kind of cute," Tawni pouted, poking her fingers together after letting him go. "I bet our babies would be adorable."

    "Hey, he didn't… he didn't even try!" Kareem frowned. "{That hardly seems fair that you're flirting with the coal boy, Tawni}!"

    "{Well, the myrmidon is cute, too, but I don't want to upset dear Node}," Tawni winked. "{I'm more than happy to be with Himli in this dark time}."

    "{You're damn right Dobi's cute, Tawni}," Node chimed in. "{Still, Himli is easy on the eyes}."

    "What are you saying?" Dobi questioned.

    "What the hell is going on, here?" Himli's father questioned for most of the confused prisoners. However, Himli's older sister Rumanna and his mother smiled.

    "Aw, she's quite a catch, Himli!" his mother beamed.

    "Well, isn't this cute!" Rumanna teased. "If only Fidda was here…."

    "Ma, Rumanna, not now…!" Himli said, pointing to the confused forces surrounding them. "And even if that wasn't the case, Miss Tawni's not my girlfriend or fiancé or… whatever!"

    "Actually, he's right," Tawni said, flicking a dagger up. "He's cute, but he's totally right. I'm not his lover. I'm just his beautiful assistant in this distraction. Father?"

    "What!?" Esmaeel questioned. He then flinched when Tawni's dagger embedded itself into his leg. He then realized too late that he took his eyes off Guaril for far too long, and Guaril had several pellets in his fingers. "Someone stop that trickster!"

    It was too late as Guaril threw all of the pellets to the ground around the Romani… which promptly exploded into multicolored smoke. Esmaeel and his remaining followers choked on the dust, but there was only the sound of several pairs of feet moving, as well as the occasional grunt. When the dust cleared, the Poswali knights were on the ground, having a difficult time getting up because of heavy armor, and the Dighton clan and the slaves were all gone.

###  **Several Hours Later….**

    "Damn it!" Esmaeel yelled. "So close to one of the greatest paydays of all time!" Suddenly, he heard camel steps approaching. He gulped, but headed outside to see a gray-haired, dark skinned man that was rather tall, at the front of a massive group of carts. The man had a thick black eyepatch over his left eye, and a right artificial hand, and a thick handlebar mustache that was black with gray streaks in it. He wore a red light shirt, black pants, a long black cape, a gold necklace, and had a longsword at his hip. "Oh, no…."

    "Esmaeel, long time no see," the mustached man said, walking forward. "I figured I'd surprise you and collect my supply of slaves early. Where's the new stock?"

    "Um… well, Lord Mawdood," Esmaeel stammered, "I had a fresh batch ready to go, but… they were stolen."

    "I'm sorry, did you say 'stolen'?" the man, Mawdood, asked. "As in, 'someone had the AUDACITY to actually steal from me, and you, miraculously, didn't lose your life trying to stop them'?" Mawdood shook his head. "You have ten words to explain to me what happened, and I suggest you make me LIKE your answer."

    "You see… my hideout was ransacked by Guaril and his gypsies!" Esmaeel answered. Mawdood blinked.

    "...Guaril?" the thief king asked. "Did I hear that right?" Esmaeel nodded, getting on his knees to beg.

    "I saw him and fought him myself!" he said. "Him and his blue-haired daughter! They freed the slaves I had ready for you, and ran like cowards! I even had a genie for you to brand! I caught her, myself! You would have enjoyed breaking her! I swear, you have to believe me!"

    "Really, now?" Mawdood said. "...You know, I know you, Esmaeel. You don't have to guts to lie to me about a monumental interference like this. Zrisse did, and if he didn't get blown up when he decided to betray me, I would be wearing a cape made from his feathers. His bastard daughter, meanwhile, also escaped, so I couldn't make an example out of her. So, of course I believe you."

    "Oh… oh, thank the gods!" Esmaeel breathed, standing up. "Thank you, Lord Mawdood! I thought you were honestly going to—"

**_SHNNNK!_ **

    Blood dripped out of Esmaeel's mouth, and he looked to see a dagger embedded in his chest where his right lung was, and Mawdood holding onto it. "B-B-B-But… Lord Mawdood… why…?"

    "Well, you DID fail to protect my shipment, I didn't like your answer, this is the first time I'm now hearing about Guaril Dighton from ANY of my lieutenants that wasn't good news," Mawdood listed, "and most of all: that was eleven words when I asked for ten or less." He then yanked the dagger out, and let Esmaeel's body dropped to the floor. He turned to the rest of his people, and said, "So, old Guaril's back out and into the fray? You'd think what happened nearly five years ago would have taken out any fight he had left. And what's this about a daughter?" He chuckled. "Perhaps when I'm done with Guaril for good, I should 'introduce' myself to her!" He then laughed aloud.

    "Hey, Lord Mawdood," one of the Thieves Guild members interrupted. "I know that we really need to kill this Guaril man for defying us, but… who is he, and how do you personally know him?"

    "Well, you really want to know?" Mawdood asked. "Very well…."

* * *

    

###  **The Roma Camp—Two Days Later**

    "Dobi!" Node beamed, hugging the young myrmidon from behind. "Thank you again for saving me! Perhaps I should reward you with another wish!"

    "Uh-huh," Dobi sighed, half-acknowledging her. Tawni, meanwhile, watched the scene with a mischievous smile on her face. "Is there a problem?" he finally asked her.

    "No, just watching," Tawni said, leaning back. "I'm glad to see you two so close." After escaping the Slavers' Hideout, the band of gypsies and the former headed back for the underground mine, much to Tawni's protests (she only agreed because the caravan was still there). The slaves had mostly dispersed, some staying in the camp for safety until they could return home. Guaril had already made his decision to start heading northwest in the morning after the last of the would-be slaves were returned home.

    "And I haven't thanked you, yet!" Node beamed, clapping her hands. "Allow me to introduce myself. I am Node, a genie from Upril! As reward for saving my life, I will grant you a wish! So… what do you want?"

    "A wish?" Nasira asked, walking over. "Do genies do that? Anything someone wants, you can grant?"

    "Well, genies can use their magic to do various things," Node answered while Nasira sat down. "But there are limits. I can't force people fall in love with you, or raise the dead or use instant death spells, and we're not doing the whole 'infinite wishes' thing, that's bound genies. Finally, this is the big one: I can't use my magic to free Rerci Herself. I'd have to have either some of her DNA or an idea of where she specifically is, neither of which I have, and even if I did, I don't have anywhere NEAR enough magic to break her free."

    "Aw, darn it!" Nasira said. "Tawni, I was totally going to suggest using your wish to have a conversation with your birth mother!"

    "Birth mother?" Dobi asked.

    "Yeah, Tawni's mother she has right now is her stepmother." Kareem said, walking over. Every one of them noted Kareem's black eye. "So, lovely genie, besides being captured by the Ustrosi Thieves Guild, what brought you south to Poswa? Looking for handsome men?"

    "What happened to your eye?" Tawni asked, showing concern for Kareem.

    "He tried to hit on Himli's sister that's here… again," Jamal said, coming over with a few plates of food. He handed one to Tawni, then handed one to Kareem, and handed one to Nasira before holding his own out.

    "Well," Node said, innocently drawing a spell circle with her fingers, "Dobi and I returned home from overseas… he works as a traveling swordsmen with his Father, and I'm his translator genie. We just got back from Xuhua when we saw that most of eastern Upril was taken over. We were trying to get away from the Argelians when I got shot out of the sky. Such a shame, too… I liked Dihokuk!"

    "Ooh, sorry to hear that," Kareem said. "Perhaps you need a strong swordsman to liberate it one day."

    "Neat!" Node smiled. "Do you know where I can find one besides Dobi?" Tawni, Jamal, and Nasira all shot each other a look at how innocent that comment was, yet how badly it burned Kareem, who stood flabbergasted.

    "I'm going to call my Father for that one," Tawni said.

    "Call me for what?" Guaril asked, walking over with Akiba and Himli.

    "Oh, just the rejection of the century," Kareem frowned, lowering himself. "And no, that doesn't involve the black eye."

    "My sisters are off limits," Himli said to him. "And even if she wasn't, Rumaana wasn't comfortable with that."

    "Yeah, um… sorry," Kareem said. "I suppose it's not the best time for that. Or a proper welcome to the three of you."

    "Yeah… we're missing your other sister," Tawni recalled. "Fidda, was it? I can't believe those slavers sold her to Argelians! I've never been to the Empire myself, despite Father teaching me Argelian, but… slavery's allowed there, isn't it? I heard rumors that before the Widowing Massacre, the Empress was planning on abolishing it… I guess after the Massacre, she changed her mind." She then sighed, and said, "I promise, if we ever find an opportunity to smuggle ourselves over to Argelia, rescuing her will be among our priorities!"

    "W-Wow, thanks," Himli grinned. He then noticed something off about her. "Hey, Miss Tawni," Himli said. "Are you alright? You risked a lot for me."

    "I'll be fine," Tawni smiled. "It's just… that slave master said he was trying to catch me to sell to Pharaoh Ammon. I know there IS slavery in Rusnad, but… it's confusing as to why he'd sell me to Ammon of all people?" Guaril froze up at the question.

    "W-Well, if I may be so bold," Himli offered, "you're incredibly pretty, Miss Tawni. And you're sharp-witted! You'd be quite the catch to anyone who'd be lucky to have you! But… I'd protect you, if you need it!"

    Tawni smiled with a light blush, and giggled, "I appreciate your concern Himli. You're sweet." Himli blushed at the compliment from Tawni, but noticed the raised eyebrow from Guaril before Akiba lightly bopped her husband on the head for making the boy feel uncomfortable.

    "Um, anyway," Himli said, rubbing his head, "thank you again for helping my family this much. And all of those other villagers. I heard that gypsies were glorified brigands that dress colorfully and con people to steal their wallets… if they can't get away with straight-up murdering their victims. I'm glad to see that's not the truth!"

    "Oh, we still steal on occasion, but only from those who deserve it or can afford a few missing coins," Tawni said. "And as for murder, no. We fight in self-defense and defending others… not for the love of battle."

    "Sounds to me like a tight-knit group, here," Node said. "You don't mind if Dobi and I stick around, do you, Miss Tawni?"

    "Wait, don't I get a say in this?" Dobi asked.

    "Dobi, would you really leave me alone after coming all this way?" Node asked with a cute pout.

    "...No," Dobi said. "Fine, we'll stay with these Romani."

    "Thanks!" Node grinned. Tawni then whispered something in her ear, and she beamed. "Ooh, I like. Let's do that."

    "Um, Miss Tawni?" Himli asked. "You don't mind if I stay with you, do you?"

    "Hm?" Tawni questioned. "Why Himli, are you pulled in by me?" Himli again blushed, but shook his head.

    "I-It's more than simply that," Himli assured her. "It's my older sister. I want to help save her, too! I don't care how long it takes, or what I need to do… I'll earn enough money to get to Argelia and back, but I'm bringing Fidda home, one way or another!"

    "An honorable goal, young man," Guaril said. "Well… all three of you, temporary or otherwise, welcome to the Dighton clan of Romani." He looked at Tawni, and asked, "Shall we, my daughter?"

    "I don't see why not, Father," Tawni said. Tawni then skipped away for several minutes.

    Much later, Guaril walked forward in front of the three newcomers. He, Tawni, Kareem, and Jamal then crossed their right arms across their chest. "{We Romani by blood hereby acknowledge you gadjo as romanipen}."

    "{We welcome you, gadjo, into our arms and into our trust}," Tawni continued, pulling out a small cup that had red face paint. She painted the three newcomers' faces, and recited, "Putem merge pe căi diferite, dar romii călătoresc sub același soare în deșert. Putem asculta diferite cântece, dar noi romani dansăm sub aceeași lună luminată. Putem să ne îndeplinim în circumstanțe diferite, dar noi, romani, ne distrăm aceleași mase. Putem să vină din medii diferite, dar noi, romani, vom sângera același sânge roșu {We may go different paths, but we Romani travel under the same desert sun. We may listen to different songs, but we Romani dance under the same bright moon. We may perform under different circumstances, but we Romani entertain the same eager masses. We may come from different backgrounds, but we Romani bleed the same red blood}."

    Once Tawni completed her work, Akiba smiled, "Welcome to my and Nasira's boat, lady and gentlemen. You gadjo now are honorary Romani… a part of our romanipen. Get ready for a crazy ride. We're going to head to the northwest, soon."

    Tawni smiled, and sat down, petting Calypso while joined by Nasira and Jamal. Himli, nervous, walked over to them. He then asked, "Um... gadjo?"

    "It sort of means 'outsider'," Tawni said. "But now, you're a truly welcomed outsider, like Nasira. Expect us to be switching tongues a bit, by the way."

    "Um, fine," Himli nodded. "So, random next question, but... what's with that necklace of yours?" Tawni looked down at her necklace, and held it up.

    "It was a gift from Father a few years ago," Tawni answered. "He told me to always cherish it..."

    "And you have," Jamal beamed. "It's been around your neck so often, it's like a part of you. Where do you think the rom baro got it?"

    "I don't know, really," Tawni admitted. "He never told me where he got it. But after he returned after missing my birthday, he just gave it to me... and sadly apologized. But I don't think it was just missing my birthday."

    "It was quite the party that day," Jamal recalled. "But despite the festivities, you... weren't smiling."

    "Aw, such a shame," Nasira frowned.

    "Yeah," Tawni agreed. "But... I just thought about something. You guys recall my weird dream the other night, right?"

    "What weird dream?" Himli questioned.

    "You weren't there," Jamal said, "but Tawni had a dream where her spirit left her body, and she was involved in a talk with six spirits. One of the spirits knew her by name, and told her to go to Rusnad... and be ready to protect her necklace with her life."

    "Yes," Nasira agreed. "What a bizarre request by the departed. But since we're going north, and we need the funds to travel to Argelia to rescue Himli's sister... we may as well stop in Rusnad."

    "But Father seems to have antagonized Pharaoh Ammon," Tawni recalled. "Add into this odd past Father had with Queen Nakia of Rusnad... and his mysterious alibi to the night of the Widowing Massacre... Father, please tell me you weren't lying."

    "Huh?" the other three questioned.

    "It's a hunch, but a dark one," Tawni admitted. "It's possible that Father... Father was aboard the Empress' ship the night of the Widowing Massacre." The three plus the walking over Kareem gasped. Looking at her father hugging Akiba, she pondered, "Father... what in the name of the gods did you do that day?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that ends the mission, and drives Tawni deeper into her own mysteries. Her father's apparent history with a now deceased Rusnadi noblewoman, the Rusnadi pharaoh, and the thief king of Orobia. There's also the fact that Viva, Vova, and Esmaeel (well, at least now Viva and Vova) are still after her to ransom her off to Rusnad's pharaoh, specifically. Add in Tawni's necklace, and she has a HUGE mystery to unravel, one that will take her north through Poswa and into Rusnad... and perhaps even into Argelia.
> 
> Fun fact, if this was a real game, HOW you dealt with Esmaeel would alter Mawdood's establishing character moment, but make it clear he does NOT tolerate failure. If you killed Esmaeel but left some of his forces alive, you get to see Mawdood, after finding out Guaril was here, ordering the people he brought with him to kill every single one of Esmaeel's remaining men. While the slaughter happens, he'd then turn to the person who requested why Mawdood knows Guaril. But if you actually managed to rout the enemy, leaving nobody alive, Mawdood finds a bit of Guaril's iconic cape, and when foolishly questioned by one of his lieutenants, he kills the lieutenant and then curses Guaril's name before being asked why he knows Guaril.
> 
> Also, fun fact: I had a somewhat different ending originally planned for this chapter. Tawni and her crew were going to do a bit of a performance welcoming her new allies, and then something happens to her. But due to deviantART's written works limit (and I didn't want to have to split another chapter), I had to relent. Maybe for the best, because I feel what happens to Tawni could be saved for later.
> 
> Oh well, next time, Sulaiman gets to return! See you all, then!


	11. Sulaiman's Tale, Chapter 3:  "Departure and Detours"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After months of preparing, Prince Sulaiman and his loyalists set out to Cruibia for his wedding to Princess Yasmin Madani. However, Duke Zahar, fearing Cruibian invasion after Argelia was defeated or worse, Sulaiman making a bid for the Poswali throne, sets out to sabotage the wedding, including resorting to forbidden practices...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And we're back with more Sulaiman in this chapter of Night of Tales! When we last checked in with him, he was getting engaged to Princess Yasmin of Cruibia, but Duke Zahar was conspiring with Cantara. This time, Sulaiman's great journey to the east begins three months after his last adventure.
> 
> DISCLAIMER: THE FOLLOWING IS A FAN FICTION. FIRE EMBLEM IS OWNED BY NINTENDO AND INTELLIGENT SYSTEMS. 1,001 ARABIAN NIGHTS WAS TRANSLATED BY ANTOINE GALLAND. PLEASE SUPPORT THE OFFICIAL RELEASE.
> 
> Mission Goal: Defeat the Boss OR Bind the Boss

## Sulaiman’s Tale, Chapter 3:  “Departure and Detours”

* * *

 

### Tanuhah Castle, Council Room—Three Months Later

    In the time after Sulaiman accepted Princess Yasmin’s proposal, things had been moving in Poswa.  However, Sulaiman’s life had been anything BUT quiet these past few months. For starters, as he was studying things about his future home with the help of Idris and Lamia, there were whispers throughout the palace AND the town itself.  Not a day went by, those first two weeks, did Sulaiman NOT hear about someone mentioning the rumor, whether during training, studying, or walking around Tanuhah.

    One day while he was out the week before the wedding was announced (his father wanting to keep some secrecy), he was actually approached by curious citizens, who somehow heard the truth of the upcoming wedding.  When Sulaiman finally relented the truth after about two hours of badgering, to his surprise, the citizens didn’t riot or even question his motives. They seemed… very calm.

    The nobility, to the surprise of nobody, were much more vocal.  Lady Akhter, being a very nosy woman of the court, constantly pried about details of the wedding every step of the way every time she was over.  Answering every single detail of the wedding he could tended to take up Sulaiman’s day with that woman any time

    House Gerges, to the relief of Lamia, was a bit more supportive, promising to lend his troops support for the final leg of the journey.  although the young cleric wished her father would stop pestering her about her own pursuit of romance. In Lamia’s words, “Father, you already have grandchildren courtesy of my brothers, calm down.”  Sulaiman was glad that some were in his corner.

    Not that there wasn’t opposition.  Both House Botros and House Qadar had been offering the most verbal resistance.  Sulaiman was not surprised to see it happen from House Bostros. Duke Zahar was always the first to try to talk down any plans that involved the second-born Prince Sulaiman, to the surprise of nobody.

    Although Sulaiman was frustrated with the duke’s antagonism, the younger did not blame him, if only because Zahar and the rest of the older generation had to endure Aseel, the late Sultan Wisaam’s younger twin brother.  He had assassinated Sulaiman’s grandmother, blamed the Cruibian royal family for it, had his brother kill the King and Queen of Cruibia, and started a war, betraying almost everyone he had ever met, all for a bid for the crown, even getting his own children killed and killing his own daughter when she refused to continue working with his schemes.  Zahar himself lost many good friends during the war.

    The only positive thing Sulaiman could think off coming from his great uncle’s war was that his father met mother.  Although Lady Qiana was a second mother to the prince, she seemed far too negative at times.

    From House Qadar, on the other hand, it was Ghayth Qadar, the young heir to the house, who actually seemed to be the voice of opposition.  Ghayth was about Sulaiman’s age, if not slightly older, and while his house had not offered any real opposition to the crown until the wedding announcement, Ghayth was suddenly very, very interested.  Sulaiman wasn’t exactly sure WHY, though.

    Sulaiman did have his father and brother in his corner, luckily.  Mecca was proud of his younger son for marrying his late wife’s best friend’s daughter. Aladdin, meanwhile, publicly voiced his pleasure and support of his brother getting married. This actually appeased those who were concerned for the most part.

    But Sulaiman noticed a couple things different about the castle.  The first thing that were black feathers at various locations. The royal family had a very good relationship with the local crow tribesmen… hell, they had a good rapport with ALL of the shifter tribes in Poswa, even the earth manaketes (although it was mainly because Adre, one of Farah’s friends, flexed her muscles to get the manakete tribe to support her “blood sister’s” marriage).  However, there was only one crow Sulaiman knew personally, and he wasn’t Poswali born, and he wouldn’t be leaving feathers just haphazardly.

    The old friend seemed to be trying to tell Sulaiman something.

    The second thing Sulaiman noticed was how tense one of the castle’s wyvern knights was.  The redheaded woman… Cantara, if he recalled. Sulaiman only knew her in passing, since she joined nearly four years ago, but he saw how she tended to stare at his older brother.  He was NOT going to interrupt that pining (although he had to admit, she was lovely, but he had Yasmin). But lately, Cantara visibly flinched when she saw him. Sulaiman knew that the woman was normally tough, so he found it odd.

    But right now, he didn’t have the time to go over it, as he was in the war council meeting his father was holding over the large astral crystal in the castle, accompanied by only Lamia and Barack.  His brother, Aladdin, was late, and thus, Sulaiman was to take his place. At least, for a while.

    “...And so,” Mecca said, looking over the battle plan he had formed, “I’ve decided to send more forces to secure the north after those Romani had somehow snuck through our defenses.  We’ve concluded that if Rusnad falls soon, the Argelians will most likely invade via the Rusnadi border about twenty kilometers northeast of Kashab. That means they’ll most likely see your fortress and want to take it first, Duke Zahar, so try to avoid letting Romani breach your defenses.  It may expose weak points.”

     _“But of course,”_  Zahar said over the astral crystal image.   _“My son Zaid and I are quite ready for them.  Of course, the eastern barrier is a problem. There’s a strong chance that the so-called Nightmare of Cruibia will take full advantage of the damage that bothersome genie woman Sizah inflicted, and finish off the country.  From there, that Neo Crusader will most likely come in via YOUR territory of Turami, Marquess Khayrat.”_

     _“I’m aware,”_  a purple-haired, older man snorted, brushing his thick robes that had an owl on the shoulder.   _“All the more reason to hurry up and bury the hatchet with the Cruibians for good, because after the nightmare they’ve gone through, they’ll need a bit of joy and lot of Poswali muscle to back them up.  Which reminds me.”_   He then turned to Sulaiman's trio.   _“Lamia, Prince Sulaiman, are you all sure you’re ready for this journey?”_

    “Father,” Lamia said, adjusting her glasses, “I’ve already taken account of our inventory.  Lord Sulaiman’s quiver is full of arrows, he has been given a brand new bow by his father, and he has been practicing with the legendary sword, Taryn AND getting used to Orenmir, as well.  He also knows several genie-binding techniques, courtesy of studying his Mother’s history and talking with King Darius himself, who once bound Sizah. I myself have refreshed my staff in case of emergency, I’ve prepared potions in the case we run into orichalcum-laced weaponry, I have plenty of water, and I’ve packed plenty of spare robes, since I’m so far the only woman going on this trip.”

    “I’m sorry, Lamia, for not having more female allies coming with us to Serirly,” Sulaiman apologized.  “I promise I will give you your own tent.”

    “Thank you,” Lamia said.  “As for Sir Barack, he has been overseeing Lord Sulaiman’s physical training alongside Idris and the prince’s new bodyguard, Nail.  We should be able to get to Serirly no problem.”

     _“I was wondering where he went,”_  Zahar said.  _“Still, anything CAN happen between the time the prince leaves and the time he crosses the border into Cruibia.  Given the circumstances of Sizah’s actions and Cruibia’s current state, I have to say, Your Majesty, we should cancel this wedding until we’re sure that the Argelians are defeated.  After all, we wouldn’t want to send the prince that far away, only for his… betrothed to be killed before he even sees her at the altar.”_

    “I object,” Sulaiman said.  “Cruibia has held its own against the might of Poswa many nights past.  If any other nation on this continent could face Argelia besides Poswa, my money is on Cruibia.  After all, their princesses just faced a demigoddess without Poswali support. We should trust them to hold the line for us.”

    “Bold words, my brother,” Aladdin said, finally coming into the room.  “I’m sorry, I had an emergency meeting to attend.”

    “With all due respect, m’lord,” Lamia said, “you always seem to be bouncing between one arrangement and another.  Especially so, these past few months.”

    “Well, can you blame me?” Aladdin asked.  “As the future sultan, people frequently request my insight.”

     _“Prince Sulaiman, you might want to choose your words a bit more carefully,”_  Zahar cautioned.   _“If this wasn’t a desperate time, the level of support you voice for the Cruibians could be treated as borderline treasonous.”_

    “I voice it because I respect the Cruibians, both as former enemies and current allies,” Sulaiman answered.  “And someone whose lover is a Cruibian noblewoman. I support my future wife AND my current family and Poswa by doing this.  If Cruibia falls because this treaty doesn’t happen soon, Poswa will soon be alone. Perhaps you should focus more on Argelia than me.”

    “My brother, although controversial, has a point,” Aladdin agreed.  “We don’t have time to second-guess my brother’s intentions with this marriage to Princess Yasmin Madani, which are quite pure.  Instead, we need to prepare our defenses and offer our support.”

    “Speaking of the marriage,” Mecca said, “we should discuss your travel route, Sulaiman….”  Aladdin then coughed. The pair of magi in the room then cut their magic flow into the astral plate, cutting out all of the holograms.  “Aladdin, what is the meaning of this?”

    “Forgive me, Father, for hijacking this meeting,” the crown prince said, “but it occurs to me that, no matter how much I try to provide Sulaiman with my support, this wedding has very strong opposition in the noble court.  Many of whom could easily attempt to stop the wedding by any means necessary, and make it look like an accident. So, the less people know Sulaiman’s exact route through Poswa, the less likely he’ll be ambushed. You don’t know who can be trusted, these days.”

    “The magi worked for the crown prince?” Barack asked.  “Wow… and here I thought crown prince Aladdin didn’t have retainers.”

    “I don’t need retainers to keep myself safe,” Aladdin shrugged.  “I can handle almost any problems that come my way.”

    “You didn’t have to cut Lamia’s father out,” Sulaiman frowned.  “Marquess Khayrat Gerges has always been loyal to House Nejem.”

    “Perhaps today, but like Duke Zahar said, a lot can happen between now and you meeting Yasmin at the altar,” Aladdin said.  “Including the Marquess deciding his late wife’s death, seeing as she was part of Mother’s detatchment, would be grounds to turn on us, now.”  Lamia frowned, but remained silent. Aladdin then channeled his own magic, and showed a map of Poswa. “Now, normally, brother, the quickest way to Turami and with it a secure way to the Poswali-Cruibian border would be a straight route east.  The problem, of course, is that many people know this… including your biggest critics.” He then waved his hand to show the images of Zahar… and a young man with wavy golden hair, wearing blue and black spotted armor. “We all know what will happen the very moment you leave Tanuhah.”

    “Right,” Sulaiman said.  “I am free to be challenged by anyone who opposes the wedding.  So what, I’m supposed to just detour until I reach Turami?”

    “Exactly,” Mecca realized what his older son realized.  “That way, anyone who wants to interfere with the treaty will have a hard time predicting your path, and as long as our alliance with House Gerges holds….”  He then looked at Lamia. She sighed.

    “I’ll make sure my father keeps his loyalty to the royal family, m’lord,” Lamia curtsied.  “I know I’m keeping mine to Lord Sulaiman.”

    “Thank you, Lamia,” Sulaiman nodded.

    “There’s no doubt in my mind that your bending the knee to Sulaiman includes your preparation,” a male voice said.  Lamia, Sulaiman, and Barack looked to see a few black feathers falling down. The three then stepped back to see a young man land in front of them.  He had short dark gray hair and pale skin. He was about 5’6”, and his eyes were closed. His slender yet athletic build was hidden under the bandages on his arms and legs as well as an olive green male kimono, a dark red hakama, and a dark brown sash with a blue-green jacket over it.  On his bandaged feet were a pair of straw sandals. To complete his loot was a white scarf around his neck, and a kitsune mask, which he pushed to the right side of his head to look down at the ceremony. He didn’t open his shut eyes, but he had a pair of small, black wings on his back.  He knelt down to Sulaiman, and finished, “But you shouldn’t be unwelcome to a little extra help.” Barack and Haytham both quickly drew steel swords.

    “Wait,” Sulaiman said to the two.  Barack sheathed his sword, by Haytham kept his drawn.  “{Sakaki Is that you?  Where have you been?}?”

    “I keep forgetting you and Prince Aladdin are both able to speak every known language, because of djinn blood,” Lamia said, not facing Sakaki.  “Still, what is a Giussean crow assassin of Xuhuan descent doing here?” She then yelped at how close he was to her when she turned back to him.

    “Offering my services,” the bird man smirked.  Looking at Aladdin’s image of Poswa, he said, “A very sound strategy, Lord Aladdin.  But I think we can try to keep m’lord here to an actual route.” He traced a few points, and said, “We’ll start with Al Bajilif, stay predictable, and then head slightly southeast to this village, here.”

    “There’s a village here?” Haytham asked.  "I've never been there."

    “It’s been there, but it’s rather small,” Sulaiman answered.  “You should try knowing our kingdom more than just protecting Father and Aladdin, Sir Haytham."  Turning to the map, he continued, "Then we go north, skipping Kanganz all together.”

    “And with it, House Qadar’s territory,” Sakaki smirked, glad his prince got it.  “I don’t know what Ghayath Qadar’s anger with you, is, m’lord, but fighting him isn’t really going to earn us any hands.  Granted, we’re going to be exposed to Lady Akhter’s gossipping in Ninawa, but I think it’s worth avoiding a potential fight with House Qadar’s cavalry.  But that’s as far north as we go. Instead, we’ll head east again, and then south, right into the waiting arms of House Gerges. And once that’s done, we’ll go into Serirly, where your blushing bride will await us.  We leave tonight.”

    “Us?” Lamia questioned.  “And tonight?  You say that like you’re coming.”

    “Why wouldn’t I?” Sakaki asked.  “He may have studied strategy, but the prince needs a tactician to make sure things go smoothly.  And on top of being an assassin… I AM a tactician.”

    “You once tried to kill Prince Sulaiman,” Barack recalled.  “Why should we trust you?” He then noticed Sakaki got in his face.  “By the gods, stop doing that!”

    “I had second thoughts because he was innocent, and Sultan Mecca himself brought me aboard,” the crow-human hybrid answered.  “I’m probably the best assassin in all of Poswa, if not Orobia. It’s better to have me as an ally rather an enemy.” Kneeling to Sulaiman, he said, “I’ve been m’lord’s shadow from real threats for the past few years, now.  Allow me to make my service to you official.”

    “I wouldn’t be too sure about that ‘best assassin’ business,” Aladdin said  “There is another: Aleaqarab. Catching them has been a rather taxing chore.  We don’t even know if they’re a man or a woman, or why they kill, but they've been active for years, now. But still, you are a great assassin… and you’ll be a valuable asset to my brother.”

    “Agreed,” the sultan said.  “But we should expand your entourage, my son.”

    “I’ve already thought about it,” Aladdin said.  “I’m going to have someone sent out to meet you near Al Bajilif, brother.”

    “Thank you, Big Brother,” Sulaiman nodded.  “I’m honored to have you as an ally and approving of my marriage.  Perhaps you’ll soon settle down, yourself.” Aladdin smirked.

    “Perhaps when this war is over,” Aladdin said.

    “I’ll let you finalize your preparations to depart, my son,” Mecca said.  “Although I wanted to give you a proper send-off, it would draw too much attention.  Take care… we here of Poswa have much invested in this wedding.” Looking out the window at a statue of Farah, he added, “May your mother herself watch over you.”  Sulaiman, Lamia, Barack, and Sakaki all walked out the room, while outside, a pair of wing beats faded.

    “M’lord,” Qiana finally said, “you know that Duke Zahar had a few good points… we don’t know the extent of the damage Cruibia suffered during their quarantine.  And Prince Sulaiman himself, due to his low popularity being second-born, is about to go on a long, treacherous journey in the political game. How do we know they’ll be able to hold out long enough that Princess Yasmin will meet Prince Sulaiman?”

    “We have to hope,” Mecca said.  “I know Darius, I fought him myself… anyone Witherbrand and I couldn’t defeat isn’t going to fall that easily.  He’s forced Argelia’s Neo Crusaders back so far.  And I think I've told you many times, Lady Qiana:  do NOT underestimate the tenancity of House Nejem.  We're strong, sturdy warriors.  How else do you think we've kept this damn throne for years?”  
  
    "It doesn't mean you don't have enemies," Qiana said.  "You should have sent more people than just a small handful of his loyalists to make sure Prince Sulaiman gets to the wedding."  Looking at Haytham, she asked, "Why are you sending the Poswali royal guard?"  
  
    "Because, Lady Qiana," Haytham said, "the royal guard protects and obeys only the sultan and heir to the throne.  Not the spare prince."  
  
    "He has a point, it's not their business," Aladdin said.  "And we're sending some people.  I've already asked your nephew, Rafi, if he'd be willing to work with my little brother.  Add in that young knight Duaa, and my brother has some of the best for magic and melee defense."  
  
    "What!?" Qiana questioned, standing up.  "Rafi!?  Prince Aladdin, you should have told me before doing this!  What if Prince Sulaiman's enemies decide to kill my nephew!?"  
  
    "And I apologize," Aladdin said, getting up.  "But my brother needs the manpower to see himself safely to Cruibia's borders, and your nephew, if he wishes to become my magic apprentice, needs the field experience that my brother can and will provide.  I think it works out best for them both."  Qiana fumed, but sat down.  
  
    "Fine," the Vizier said.  "Rafi can go on this venture.  But he better call me every day."  
  
    "I didn't know you were such a worrying mother," Aladdin said.  
  
    "I worry about your brother AND my nephew," Qiana said.  "Worrying about the royal family and keeping Poswa afloat is my job."  
  
    "And nobody in Orobia does your job better," Mecca commented while Aladdin sat back down.  "Now then... what about that cursed privateer Argelia hired a few years ago?  Is he going to be a problem?"

* * *

 

### Stoneheart Prison—Hours Later

    On the outskirts of Tanuhah existed the entrance to a massive cave network.  The founders of Tanuhah, including the Nejems, decided to use it as a mine for crystals, topaz, diamonds, and other ores.  However, once the upper parts of the mine ran dry, the cave network was later converted into a prison. The prisoners were forced to continue digging, although the conditions were monitored quite well.  That is where Maleeka, a mage of House Botros, was sealed away.

    And where Cantara, the wyvern knight who was forced to betray the royal family (specifically Prince Sulaiman) to save her older brother from Duke Zahar, was forced to sneak into since the mage was the only one with a direct line to Zahar in all of Tanuhah without going too far.

    “Prince Sulaiman leaves tonight,” Cantara said to Zahar over the astral plate being held by Maleeka.  “From there, his route varies from location to location, not taking a direct path to you or House Qadar.  But at the rate the route he IS taking intends, it will be approximately four weeks before he reaches House Gerges.  If House Gerges still honors its loyalty more than I have, it’ll be a brisk walk to the border.”

    _“That damn foreign crow assassin thinks he’s a tactician, now,”_  Zahar frowned.   _“And what’s with the royal family actually HELPING this wedding?  Can’t they see this is a long-term con the spare prince is pulling off?”_

    “They know that a treaty between Poswa and Cruibia will decrease the likelihood of any hostilities between our two nations and allow us to focus on our common enemy,” Cantara said.  “Also, you have no proof that this whole marriage is a political trap Prince Sulaiman is trying to pull off.”

    “And you have no proof this ISN’T Prince Sulaiman trying to take Cruibia and use it to usurp Poswa,” Maleeka spat.  “I mean, I wasn’t expecting Prince Sulaiman to have over years wooed a foreign princess who happens to be the daughter of his father’s old enemy, and then marry her to secure a true bond between Poswa and Cruibia, Orobia’s two greatest military powers.  Also, Prince Aseel was a long-term planner, albeit slightly impulsive, and he was almost able to take Poswa and ruined millions of lives!”

    “I’m giving the younger prince the benefit of the doubt,” Cantara said.  “Although Prince Aladdin is an amazing man, Prince Sulaiman is closer to his great grandfather Sultan Gizeh than his great uncle Aseel.  He’s not evil… he just gets a bad reputation. Not all spare princes have done horrible things.”

    “Although it was Gizeh not smothering his younger twin son in his crib that led to the atrocities Aseel committed!” Maleeka countered.  “For someone who lusts after the older prince, you’re awfully defensive of the younger one!”

    “I defend the whole royal family, not try to assault the younger prince in the castle because her lord lost a championship and a bet fair and square!” Cantara shot back.

    “Yet you’re willing to spy on him because of your big brother complex!” Maleeka taunted.

    “Well, I wouldn’t be here spying on Prince Sulaiman if the Duke hurried up and honored his promise and freed my brother from the executioner’s axe!” Cantara shot back.

    “He’ll let you have your brother when the spare is stopped and Poswa saved!”

     _“Enough, you two,”_  Zahar interrupted the two.   _“It doesn’t change the fact that he’s marrying into Cruibia’s royal family.  By supporting one of our enemies and letting the spare marry one of them, the royal family has committed treason against itself, and this wedding needs to be stopped.  Surely, there are people who want this stopped as much as I do.  But for now, I need to buy some time, at least.”_   He turned away from them, most likely beginning to rummage around his desk, and said,  _“I have just the thing that will at least slow the prince down.”_   He showed them a glass orb.   _“She should be around Al Bajilif, if memory serves.”_   He then raised the orb up, and then threw it down.  After it shattered, he said,  _“That ought to do it.  Such a shame… I may detest having to care for him, but my boy has some tastes in ladies.  Too bad the peace of Poswa demands such sacrifices.”  
  
    _ "Duke Zahar...?" Cantara scowled.  "What did you just do?"  
  
     _"Cantara,"_  Zahar said,  _"what I'm doing is something you aren't willing to.  In order to protect Poswa from Cruibia, this wedding has to be stopped by any means necessary.  To give me credit, I tried playing the 'nice way' for three months.  I'm done with that.  If it means arranging an accident or two, well... so be it."_

* * *

 

### Poswali Desert Trail—The Next Morning

    Throughout the night, Sulaiman’s group walked.  They had to keep moving to keep up their body heat, but once sunrise finally came, the exhaustion had set in for them.

    Well… half of them.  Sulaiman’s quarter-genie blood afforded him a higher amount of stamina, Barack was riding a camel, and Sakaki spent most of the night using his wings to scout ahead, since he could.  Ebony, meanwhile, slept on Sulaiman’s shoulder

    “Are we there, yet?” Nail yawned as the desert sun finally rose.

    “Nail,” Sulaiman sighed as he looked up from the astral plate he was concentrating on, “I’m going to tell you the same thing I told you two hours ago:  no, we’re not near Al Bajilif, yet.” He then said, “According to the astral plate, we’re about two more hours out.”

    “But we’re drained, m’lord,” Idris frowned.  “We’ve been walking all night….”

    “What’s wrong with the two of you?” Lamia questioned, although she was just as tired from walking.  “You two are literally the best equipped for long desert treks, yet you’re exhausted?”

    “I’m bored!” Nail defended himself.  “You’d expect whole armies coming for us, yet a lot of nothing’s happened!  Why didn’t we leave in the morning!?”

    “Had we left in the morning,” Sakaki said, finally landing on the ground, “I feel Sultan Mecca would have been obligated to have a full ceremony.  And with said ceremony, a lot of nobles would have had a chance to protest and know our route. The less people who know where we’re going, the better.”

    “And when did YOU get to decide the route?” Nail questioned.

    “I’m in agreement,” Barack nodded.  “Never thought I’d agree with the barbarian previously hired as a champion of a rival house of our lord's, but you, Sakaki, were once an assassin.”

    “And I didn’t follow through with the request,” the half-crow said.  “Can we move on?”

    “Alright, fine,” Sulaiman said, interrupting the potential argument.  “Let’s stop for a moment and eat breakfast, but then, we need to get back on the road.”

    “Only unpack everything you need for a short break, you all,” Lamia said.

    “Oh please tell me you’re cooking, m’lord,” Idris pleaded.

    “What’s wrong with mine?” Sakaki questioned.  “I love cooking, and it’s turned out okay.”

    “You have an equal chance of making a beautiful, solid meal, as you do making a kitchen disaster from the depths of hell,” Idris recalled.  “I should know, we did a job together, I had a stomach flu for a week after those mutton kabobs you served!”

    “Unfortunately, you’ll have to have to make due, while I hunt for something edible,” Sulaiman said, setting Ebony down on a nearby rock.  The hawk immediately flew out to hunt. “I think I saw some wild sheep a few minutes back.” With a flick of his wrists, an iron bow appeared in his hands, and a quiver full of arrows appeared on his back.  "Huh... getting better at small bits of magic like that."  Lamia sighed, and grabbed her staff.

    “I’ll make sure he gets back,” Lamia assured them before following Sulaiman.

    “Well, I’ll get the fire started, then…” Nail shrugged.  “You know, it’s a shame we don’t find bear out here. I’d love some bear meat.”

    “...You eat bear?” Barack blanched.

    Several meters away, Sulaiman and Lamia were looking at the herd of wild sheep nearby, Sulaiman aiming his bow at one of the lone sheep.  “Almost got you….” Sulaiman whispered.

    “M’lord,” Lamia said, “doesn’t this group concern you?”  Sulaiman fired the arrow, killing the sheep with one blow and sending many more running, before turning to Lamia.  She quickly bowed, and said, “Forgive me for being a bit paranoid, it could be because I’ve been running on a lack of sleep, but… I don’t trust a couple members of our party.”

    “...I understand your concern and appreciate your candor,” Sulaiman said.  “But who don’t you trust?”

    “The obvious ones,” Lamia answered.  “Nail may be your bodyguard, but keep in mind he WAS once working for Duke Zahar and was hired to fight you.  He saved us both, but it could easily be a ploy to gain your trust, and he loves to fight. And then there’s Kagerou Sakaki… a Giussean crow assassin.  Giuss may have Orobian descendants, but they also have Argelian and Xuhuans, and they’re very strict about their neutrality. But Sakaki himself was once hired to murder you.  The only reason you’re still alive with him around is because he didn’t use his Wingstone to try to claw out your throat… and this plan of his seems just too good to be true. There’s also the fact that your engagement was leaked early… meaning that if Zahar wanted to prepare himself to ambush us, he’d have plenty of time to set up ambushes.”

    “True,” Sulaiman frowned.  “I understand your side and concern, but I hate assuming the worst of everyone I meet.  I don’t like giving… ‘him’ bad ideas.”

    “...I thought we’ve been taking care of that problem,” Lamia gasped.  “He’s not gone?” Sulaiman shook his head.

    “I’ve been trying to reduce the likelihood that I let myself be overtaken with dark magic through using the astral plate to discharge my excess magic and minor summoning spells,” Sulaiman said.  “But I can only do so in short bursts before the astral crystal I use breaks, and summoning things from a small distances from my pack to my hand only takes a little bit. I’m better when channeling through a larger crystal, but Father wanted me to concentrate on the meeting, not the magic, and I didn’t have time to unload my magic as I could.  And I’m hard pressed to use combat magic like Aladdin. I’m stuck, and if I stay stuck too long….”

    “You have to get your magic unblocked, m’lord.  We all know that Lady Farah had her fits, but she managed, and she helped stopped you that one time.  Although we had to rebuild the ENTIRE spare royal’s wing, nobody died. I’m so glad Idris and Barack weren’t around during that.  But we need to fix this plug to your magic before we reach Cruibia, where they just survived an ifrit.”

    “I know,” Sulaiman said.  “Healer’s orders, ‘don’t feed the ifrit too much magic’.”  He then sighed, “I wish I could find a djinn who could teach me how to control my magic better… or at least heal whatever’s got it blocked.”

  ** _PEWT!_**

    Lamia yelled as Sulaiman grabbed her, and pulled her aside, barely avoiding getting hit in the leg with an arrow.  The two looked up to see a female explorer flanked by several soldiers and mercenaries. “Brigands!? Now!?” Lamia questioned.  Sulaiman raised his own bow, and pointed it at the explorer, who had her own bow raised. She then blinked for a moment… and gasped.

    “Oh, damn it,” the explorer breathed, before lowering her bow and curtsying.  The mercenaries and soldiers lowered their weapons as well, and even saluted. “Well, it seems I’ve come across the infamous Prince Sulaiman!  Praise to you, younger prince! Pretty girl you have with you, there! What are the odds that we’d cross paths?”

    “Not as low as I’d like,” Lamia said before checking over herself and her liege.  “Is there any particular reason you just tried to kill us? Are you a brigand or an assassin!?”

    “No, no!” the explorer said, adjusting her teal cape as she approached.  She had sea green hair in a pair of short pigtails under her hood, teal eyes, and tanned skin, most likely from the sun.  She had on a loose white one-shoulder shirt over a red undershirt to cover her rather small chest, a pair of thick belts, brown light brown leggings, and brown boots.  At her hip was a whip. “Trust me, I don’t really like hurtin’ girls, but this is a special case! And even then, I’m totally sorry! I’m just doing some volunteer work with the town watch, doing some hunting.  We were on our way back to Al Bajilif when I heard talking, and thought I heard you all talking about genies, here… and well, we’re hunting a genie. The name’s Ulfah. Just a simple hunter girl, otherwise. You should meet my friend, Rawiya.  Huge fan of the royal family, that lass.”

    “Well, a pleasure to meet you,” Sulaiman said, lowering his bow.  “But why WERE you hunting genies? I thought my brother and I were the only two in Poswa.”

    “M’lord!” the voice of Barack called.  It was at that point that Barack, Nail, Idris, and Sakaki finally showed up.  “Did you finally get that sheep?”

    “Oh, this one?” Ulfah questioned, pointing to the dead sheep.  “Yeah, nice shot. Who knew royals could aim that well? But I’m not sure how much this is gonna matter, considering how likely we’re gonna have ghouls who want to eat us more than lamb.”

    “Ghouls!?” Sulaiman questioned.  He pulled out Taryn, and asked, “When and where!?”  

    “Um, what ‘ghouls’, and what ARE ghouls?” Nail questioned.

    “Oh, right, this probably didn’t reach the royal ears, given how much importance was on the weddin’,” Ulfah recalled.  “Long story short, nasty rumor that someone captured a bound genie’s sacred object, brought it here, made the genie their slave.  The genie escaped to Al Bajilif, but the captor may do somethin’ drastic, if not stupid, and the genie eventually ran off last night.  Do ya know what ghouls are, Your Highness?”

    “Just ‘Prince Sulaiman’ will do,” Sulaiman answered, “and as a matter of fact, yes.  Bound genies who have their sacred object destroyed and with it, their souls. Essentially, undead genies with a desire for humanoid flesh.  Cruibia had a couple ghoul incidents these past few months, and if I heard correctly, there was a ghoul outbreak in Rusnad about a month ago.  In Upril, a ghoul horde caused some serious damage.” He then blinked, and said, “Please tell me you’ve identified the djinn.”

    “...I did,” Ulfah sighed.  She pulled out a locket, and handed it to Sulaiman.  It showed not just Ulfah, but two other girls taking a picture together.  One was a brunette girl with a red scarf sticking out of her hair about 17 wearing an orange off-shoulder dress cutting off at her knees, long, tattered stockings beneath black boots, bright chocolate brown eyes that seemed passionate, and holding a lance with an awkward, dorky smile.  The other girl, who Ulfah pointed to, was a clear genie with tanned skin, red hair in an upward ponytail, a sapphire on her head, wearing a green choli that bared her full midriff and a pair of short shorts, holding a sword, winking her shining right red eye. “Her name was Thesin. She was from Ustros, and she admitted to being a bound genie who just escaped her master, was the only girl who met the pirate.  Nice girl, sweet, purehearted for a djinn, a little timid but meant well… had the best ass I’ve seen on a girl in a while that’s not Rawiya or your cleric friend, here.” The rest of the group looked at the explorer, and Lamia blushed at the compliment.

    “How about we focus?” Sulaiman said.

    “Yeah,” Ulfah apologized, “Thesin just gasped last night, held her wrists, and then ran… told me not to come after her.  I rounded up a search party, and have been searching for her since last night… but she’s not come back. I realize, by now, though, that it may be too late to save her.  But she deserves mercy… which is why I’ve told these knuckleheads to let me be the one to put her down.”

    “...It might not be too late,” Sulaiman said.  “Too late to stop other ghouls from coming, but if there’s still a bit of soul, left… maybe we can save her!”

    Suddenly, moans echoed throughout the desert.  “What the hell is that?” Idris questioned.

    “The moans of ghouls,” Sulaiman answered.  “Everyone, get your weapons out, and prepare to fight for your lives.  Lamia, you stay behind us and heal, alright?”

    “Yes, m’lord,” Lamia said.

    “Well, better than Maus,” Sakaki said, pulling out a blue wing-shaped stone.  “Still, this is kind of an ugly variable.” It was at this point that several purple skinned genies with sharp nails, very clear fangs, and drool slipping down their chins appeared over the hill.  “And I mean ugly.”

    “Look there!” Ulfah said, pointing to one of the ghouls.  It was one who wasn’t fully ghouled, yet, but had green tattered clothes and red hair.  She looked kind of like the girl in Ulfah’s locket. “...That’s Thesin. Lord Sulaiman… let me be the one who does it.  Please. Do so, and I’m your girl. And I mean that in an ‘I’ll join you’ kind of way, not a ‘romantic’ way. Don’t get me wrong, I’m bisexual, but I’m not your speed.”

    “I wasn’t going to ask,” Sulaiman said.  “But fine. We’ll focus on the other ghouls… but I can’t promise anything if she tries to go after any of us.”

    “Right,” Ulfah agreed.  “Still… try to avoid it if you can.”

    Sakaki clenched his wingstone, and his wings suddenly grew and enveloped his body.  When they spread open he became a colossal black crow, cawing at the ghouls that began running at them.  “Remember, Prince:  Ghouls have stronger melee defense than ranged outside of orichalcum-based weapons!  But since you can’t use orichalcum, you’ll have to rely on your bow or that new legendary sword of yours.”

    “That I can do,” Sulaiman said, slashing a ghoul down with an earthquake-empowered sword strike.  He then blocked a few ghouls’ claws, keeping the ghouls at bay. “Sir Barack, Idris, Nail!”

    “Got it!” Nail grinned.  He came in, and slashed a ghoul down with his axe.  “These things are supposed to be monsters?” He was then countered when another ghoul slashed him.  “Okay… I stand corrected! Wait, can these things infect me?  I really don't want to become a zombie.”

    “Nope!” Ulfah said, shooting the ghoul that slashed Nail with an arrow.  Avoiding a Fire spell from one who was quickly set on by Sakaki’s talons and beak, she said, “Ghouls ain’t able to spread being ghouls just through bites or slashes.  In fact, the only known way to make more ghouls is to break their bound object!”

    “Why didn’t your girlfriend steal back her sacred object before running away from the person who was enslaving her?” Sakaki questioned.  “It wasn’t exactly very smart to risk that.”

    “She thought she did, but it turned out the orb she snagged was made of glass, not crystal!” Ulfah said while shooting a few more ghouls that Barack finished off.  “They were very close replicas.”

    “Seems like her captor REALLY wanted to have a backup plan,” Lamia said, healing Sulaiman and Nail.  “This is getting ridiculous. Where is Prince Aladdin’s backup that he promised us!?”

    It was at this point that two people showed up.  One was a heavily armored female knight, about 19, with short orange hair, teal eyes, tanned skin a small, playful smirk on her face, wearing orange and pink armor over a somewhat muscular figure winged dolphin on her shield.  The other was a short black-haired mage wearing green and teal robes, about 15. “Ugh… why did Prince Sulaiman wander all of the way out here in one night?” the mage complained. “I’m not cut out for this… especially dragging you around, Duaa.”

    “And I thank you for that,” the girl laughed.  “I know with my armor and muscle, I wouldn’t have made it here, Rafi.  You’re tougher than your cute face looks!” Inhaling, she said, “Now, where’s the spare prince!?  I bet he’ll be so thrilled to have an extra pair of hands, he’ll BEG me to be a retainer for Princess Yasmin!”

    “You want to be Prince Sulaiman’s future wife’s retainer?” Rafi questioned.  “Why?”

    “Well, have you seen Princess Yasmin?” Duaa winked.  “The girl is beautiful, and she has those pegasus knight retainers!  I bet they have just the right fashion tips. Not to mention that she could use my really incredible muscle.  Besides, you’re the one who wants to be Prince Aladdin’s apprentice, right?”

    “H-Hey!” Rafi flushed.  “So, nothing wrong with wanting to study magic from one of the best.  If I help Prince Sulaiman, he’ll be sure to recommend me to his brother.  Sure, Aunt Qiana has taught me a few tricks, but studying under Prince Aladdin would be amazing!”  He then looked, and asked, “Oh my gods, are those ghouls?”

    “Wait, ghouls!?” Duaa questioned.  “Like the fairy tales? They actually exist!?  Damn… and I was hoping they were a myth! And here Prince Sulaiman is fighting them!”  She then pulled out a javelin, and said, “Well, good thing I brought some range!”

    “But you’re going to need me to get close,” Rafi realized.  “Alright, fine… let’s get this over with.”

    “You’ve got to be kidding me,” Lamia deadpanned, standing behind Barack.

    “You could always promote, Lamia,” Sulaiman said while the two newcomers joined the fight and aided the soldiers.

    “Tempting, but not now,” Lamia said.  Sakaki flew by her, holding a ghoul in his gleaming talons.

    “This is the part that hurts!” Sakaki grinned before flinging the ghoul upwards, and, as tit fell to the ground, dive-bombing it.

    “Not bad, Sakaki,” Sulaiman said, shooting a few ghouls.  Eventually, he came face-to-face with Ulfah’s former lover, Thesin, armed with a sword.  He realized quickly like him, she was an ifrit. “Uh-oh.” He barely raised his bow up in time to block her own iron sword.  When she slashed again, he was too slow to dodge, and gritted his teeth in pain at the new cut. However, what she did next was what caught him off guard.

    “P-P-Please… kill me,” Thesin begged.  “I… I don’t wanna be like this….”

    “Ghouls can talk…?” Sulaiman asked.  His eyes then widened, and gasped. “No… you’re not a full ghoul, yet….”  He took out an arrow, and quickly slashed her arm, drawing blood. He then let her blood drip from the arrow… onto something in his hands.

    “Thesin!” Ulfah called, running towards them.  Several ghouls were in her way, and she furiously threw her bow down and brandished her steel whip, cracking it against the desert sand.  “Prince Sulaiman, we had a deal!”

    He ignored the explorer, and knelt down, channeling some of his magic.  “Keep the ghouls off of me!” Sulaiman ordered. “I have a plan!”

    “I’m usually the one who has the plans, Prince,” Sakaki said, landing and smacking a couple ghouls away.  Turning back to his regular form, he asked, “What’s up?”

    “Something that should, if it works, save Ulfah a LOT of heartbreak.  If it doesn’t, I may have made a dangerous enemy. Just keep the ghouls at bay.”

    “Alright, Prince,” Nail said, cracking his neck.  “Back into the fray!” He then lunged with his axe, blocking a ghoul that had come for Sulaiman.  To his surprise, he heard the clanging of a shield behind him. He looked to see Duaa, the energetic knight, blocking an attack from behind.  “Thanks, chick.”

    “No problem,” Duaa said.  “You’re that barbarian Prince Aladdin talked about, huh?”

    “Perhaps I’ve been mentioned,” Nail said, grabbing a ghoul by the neck before embedding his axe into its chest.  “You?”

    “I’m just a cute, tough girl who enjoys herself shopping by day, and a brawl at night,” Duaa smirked.

    “Flirt later, Duaa!” Rafi said, flinging an Elfire spell at a ghoul to burn it.  He turned to Sulaiman, and then said, “Wow, it’s an honor to meet you, Prince Sulaiman!  You have my support… but do you think you can help me out with becoming Prince Aladdin’s apprentice?”

    “Hypocrite!” Duaa called him.

    “I don’t think now’s a good time,” Sulaiman said.  “Just watch my back… and whatever you do, don’t kill her!”  He pointed to Thesin, who was coming for them. Duaa blocked Thesin’s sword with her shield, but she was exposed to a magic-using ghoul.  Luckily for her, Rafi stood behind her, taking the magic attack. While he was stunned by the Thunder spell, he fired back with his own Elfire to damage the ghoul, which was followed up by Sulaiman brandishing Taryn, hitting the ghouls with an earth-shattering slash.

    “Whoa!” Rafi breathed.  “That… was… awesome! Who knew the royals had THAT kind of power!  Maybe I should be YOUR disciple!”

    Sulaiman smirked before turning back to Thesin.  He then knelt down, and concentrated on the locket, now with Thesin’s blood on it.  A small magic circle appeared on the locket, and a magic circle appeared below Thesin, before chains shot out and ensnared her.

    “Prince Sulaiman, whatever you’re doing, please stop!” Ulfah begged, awfully scratched up from fighting the ghouls.  “Don’t… don’t kill Thesin! Ya said you’d let me do it!”

    “He’s not going to kill Thesin!” Lamia called her.  The explorer blinked, and turned to the cleric adjusting her glasses.  “He’s trying to save her before she’s completely gone!”

    “Huh!?” Ulfah questioned.  Lamia waved her staff, and Ulfah’s wounds were healed.

    “Don’t forget that Prince Sulaiman himself is one-quarter djinn,” Lamia said.  “That said, his mother, before her passing, taught him a few tricks of the trade, including how to rebind a genie that’s object has been broken before they completely turn into a ghoul.  He thinks Thesin has at least some of her soul left. But it’s going to be risky, and will hurt him a LOT.”

    Meanwhile, Sulaiman closed his blue eyes, and was surrounded by his own magic circle while he began whispering… something.  “Tahw saw dnuob yb doolb… I llac nopu uoy ot dnib niaga.” He then began tracing his fingers on the locket, his arm enwrapped in several more circles.  “Taerg snogard ohw delkcahs erofeb… esu ruoy taeh ot egorfer rouy niahc.”

    It was at this point that Thesin’s skin began to shift colors while the final other ghouls were being struck down by Barack, Nail, Idris, and Duaa.  Lamia pulled out her staff, and began concentrating its healing magic on Sulaiman. Ulfah was about to ask why, when she saw it. Sulaiman’s nose was a geyser of blood, and steam was coming off of his extended right arm.

    Ulfah asked, “Is he… is he gonna be alright!?”

    “This is the first time he’s ever done this,” Lamia confessed.  “I don’t know….”

    “Seineg ohw denodnaba siht dlihc… I ksa uoy ot mialcer reh lortnoc!” Sulaiman chanted, kneeling down in exhaustion despite Lamia’s healing magic.  Thesin’s eyes seemed to shift back to normal, and her grip on her sword relaxed. However, her fangs stayed… at least, until Sulaiman’s eyes shot open, and shined bright.  “Nrub yawa siht krad noitpurroc nopu reh…  **ICRER FLESREH EVAS A ECEIP FO SIHT DEKCALB LUOS!”**

    It was at this moment light shot out from under Thesin’s feet and engulfing her, where she let out a strong cry… but when the light faded, a normal genie girl laid, but with a pair of golden bracelets around her wrists.  Sulaiman himself fell back, exhausted while dropping the locket and looking at his arm. He undid the gauntlet, and grimaced at the now charred skin.

    “Lord Sulaiman!” Lamia gasped, kneeling down and waving her staff.  The magical burn seemed to relax, but the skin was still darker than usual.  Lamia checked her staff, and frowned. “I’m… out of healing magic in this. I’ve been using it a lot, today.”  She then dropped the staff, which then shattered on the floor.

    “Sorry, Lamia,” Sulaiman said.  “I’ll just have to buy you a new staff.”

    “To think, this was all for a damn sheep,” Nail frowned.

    “Well, I think we’ve all earned more than sheep,” Idris shrugged.  “Excellent work, m’lord.”

    “Thesin!” Ulfah cried, running over.  She checked the girl, and saw she was still breathing.  She turned to Sulaiman, and asked, “What did you… how did you do this!?  She’s back to normal! You saved her!”

    “Her soul wasn’t all the way gone, yet,” Sulaiman sighed before wincing in pain.  “It wasn’t easy… she lost a lot of her soul, and with it, probably only has a few centuries left unless she can figure out how to unbind herself, but she’ll live, for now.  He pointed to the locket beside him. “I’m sorry about your locket, Miss Ulfah, but it was the only thing I could think of to bind her to on such short notice. You’ll have to tell her to carry it, always, and never let anyone take it.”

    “I… I will,” Ulfah said.  “I’m gonna make sure she gets to a healer first thing when we get to town.  Once I’m sure she’s okay, we’ll head out.”

    “We?” Sakaki asked.

    “You saved Thesin from a fate worse than death, at great harm to yourself,” Ulfah smirked.  “Maybe the noble’s paranoia about spares is camel dung. Maybe it’s true. But since she’s still alive, I can’t complain.  Besides, I gotta introduce you to Rawiya.”

    “And you’ve got to teach me that genie binding spell!” Rafi chimed in.  “Seriously, that was one for the magical history books! I’ve got to know!”

    “Um, no… I’m not teaching that,” Sulaiman frowned.  Rafi looked ready to protest, so Sulaiman explained, “I can barely use magic for non-combat purposes, Rafi.  And the magic I CAN do… I can only successfully do in short bursts. My flow with my magic has been lackluster ever since I was nearly ten years old, and to force my magic like this physically HURTS me.  I can’t help but fear what it would do to an ordinary young human to teach you genie binding spells, which is a non-tome magic that drains the human caster AND the djinn. This WAS the manaketes’ way of standing up to the genies, forcing that neutral stalemate that made them once divide Orobia in half.  King Darius himself had to use what limited magic he has to fight and defeat Sizah with the help of my mother and Queen Minoo. It wasn’t easy for him, either.” Sulaiman then stood up, holding his arm. “Still, it’s nice to have a potential apprentice of my brother along.”

    “Lord Sulaiman,” Lamia said, “you shouldn’t move as much.”

    “I have a break I promised everyone in Al Bajilif, and breakfast to cook,” Sulaiman said, looking at Ebony flying back, the bird practically smirking with the large fish in its talons.  He turned

    “How about I cook?” Sakaki suggested.  “Your arm’s going to be injured for a few days, m’lord.”

    “Oh gods, please be the edible time,” Idris prayed. Looking at the survivors of the battle, he said, “We may need a lot more sheep.”

    “I’ll get us some food,” Ulfah smiled, handing Thesin bridal style to one of her mercenaries.  The mercenaries and soldiers nodded, and spread out to join the hunt. Brandishing her bow, she said, “I’ll be back, soon!”

    “I’ll help her carry it back,” Duaa smirked.  “She’ll need a tough hand hauling the food.” The knight sauntered off after the explorer.

    “I better go help,” Rafi agreed, walking off to join them.

    “I’ll get a fire started and some spices,” Nail grinned.  “Hey, Idris, Barack, wanna come with?”

    “Anything to survive Sakaki’s cooking,” the rogue said.  “Alright, let’s go.”

    With everyone but Sulaiman and Lamia occupied, the two turned to each other.  “...I’m sorry, m’lord, for failing you,” Lamia bowed.

    “You didn’t fail me,” Sulaiman said.  “I’ve accepted being hurt a lot is my place in life.  At least, in Poswa. But once we get to Cruibia, maybe it will happen less often.  But the first thing we need to do is get you a new staff.”

    “That wasn’t my failure,” Lamia said.  “Although it WAS a failure. My failure was underestimating our enemies.”

    “Huh?” Sulaiman questioned.  Lamia took Sulaiman’s astral plate, and channeled her own magic.  She then showed Sulaiman their exact route.

    “Prince Sulaiman, the only people who knew our route were in that room and maybe a couple people inside the palace,” the cleric explained herself.  “Coincidentally, a ghoul attack happens to have broken out on our route… with the original ghoul, Thesin, who just so happened to be a genie who was smuggled into Poswa under the royal family’s nose, having escaped her captor to right here.  The captor then smashed her artifact, not because they didn’t want the genie escaping, but they were most likely hoping to either kill you, slow you down, or do enough damage to Al Bajilif to make it hard for us to resupply.”

    “And you still think Sakaki was the mole?” Sulaiman questioned.  “You know he hates unexpected variables, and ghouls are unpredictable.  And Nail and Idris weren’t in the room, so they didn’t have time to betray us to my enemies.  As for Sir Barack before you even suggest him, he’s been personally training me since I was a kid.  He gave up being in the guard to train me. I’m pretty sure he’s not our mole. Father and Aladdin, meanwhile, both want this wedding almost as much as I do.”

    “So the traitor isn’t likely here,” Lamia frowned.  “But it doesn’t change the fact that it’s… possible.”

    “Yes,” Sulaiman reluctantly agreed.

    “Should we let the Sultan know?” the cleric questioned.  Sulaiman shook his head.

    “If we’re right about this,” Sulaiman said, “then there’s a mole in the palace who wants to sabotage the wedding, and we’d tip them off that we know they’re trying to stop us, and go to ground.  But if we’re wrong and this was just a series of bad coincidences… then we’d look like paranoid idiots, and raise a fuss for no reason, thus destroying any good will I have. Either way, it’s a bit too dangerous to take this back to Father.”

    “Well, what do we do?” Lamia asked.  “Our route may be compromised and there’s little doubt in my mind that the wedding that will lead to Poswa and Cruibia working together will be in jeopardy.  As long as you’re the second-born prince, the nobility and maybe even the common folks will be hard-pressed to accept you.”

    Sulaiman inhaled, and exhaled.  “...Then we show Poswa a sign of good faith,” Sulaiman answered.  "Show them and by extension all of Orobia that they can trust that I good intentions.  But there is one person who should know this."  Lamia tilted her head. He then pulled out his astral plate, and tried channeling magic, only to wince.  “Um… Lamia, could you…?”

    “I got you,” the cleric smiled.  She then channeled her magic into the astral plate, resulting in Yasmin appearing, although her hair was wet.

     _“Prince Sulaiman?”_ the crown princess of Cruibia asked.   _“Lamia?  Oh my gods, what happened?”_

    “A little crisis in Poswa,” Sulaiman said.  “Let your father and sister know I thank them for teaching me about fighting ghouls AND quickly binding genies.”

     _“What?”_  Yasmin asked.

    “It’s a long story Princess Yasmin, although it is a pleasure to see you again,” Lamia confessed with a curtsy.  “But the main thing is that will… most likely we will be late for attending the wedding.  You have our apologies, but I think Prince Sulaiman wants to make sure Poswa is better off prepared for repelling the Argelians AND generating enough PR to avoid any angry Poswali from attacking your wedding.”

     _“Aw, really?”_  Yasmin frowned.   _“Sulaiman, Lamia… I thought Poswa was finally past all of this.”_

    “Blame Duke Zahar,” Lamia scowled.  “Forgive my implications, but this has drummed up some old hostilities between Poswa and Cruibia, especially with the Poswali community and survivors of Aseel’s War.  Ever since the three of us were children, people like Duke Zahar have been expressing high doubts in Prince Sulaiman’s genuine good behavior. He most likely thinks Prince Sulaiman is planning to use Cruibia to usurp Sultan Mecca and Prince Aladdin once Argelia is defeated… or more extreme, YOU plan on using Prince Sulaiman to take over Poswa.”

    “That’s ridiculous!” Sulaiman scoffed.  “I’ve barely survived Poswali politics as it is!  And my brother… every single time we’ve ever sparred, I’ve lost.  The only thing I’m better at than him is archery. And why would I convince Cruibia to violate this peace agreement when we all know that Mother was best friends with Queen Minoo?”

    “Duke Zahar may be a dirty old man,” Lamia said.  “But he’s a traditionalist. I think ever since you two’s engagement was announced, Duke Zahar and others like him have been planning on trying to stop this out of some paranoia that Cruibia will forget its peace agreement and take advantage of drained Poswali resources and troops to launch an invasion and take over Poswa.”

     _“Unprovoked violence and invasion like this isn’t the Cruibian way,”_  Yasmin assured them.  She coyly smirked, and said, “ _You know, Lamia, I bet this wouldn’t be as bad if YOU were the one marrying Prince Sulaiman~”_   Lamia flushed her face, and turned away while Sulaiman raised an eyebrow at his fiancé.

    “Anyway,” Sulaiman said to change the topic, “Yasmin, I believe the point here is that until we’re all sure that there’s going to be no surprises from Poswa or Argelia… I don’t know if it’s safe for us to get married, right now.  I have to stay back here, and make sure the political situation Duke Zahar and potentially those who swing House Botros’ way aren’t going to ruin this. I’m sorry I’m going to be slow, but I want to make sure you’re okay, my angelic Cruibian pink dove.”

     _“You really are my shield, my sturdy Poswali snapping turtle,”_  Yasmin giggled.

     _“Oh just get a room when you see each other in person, you lovebirds!”_  a female voice on Yasmin’s end moaned in fake agony.

     _“Oh relax and take your bath, Janiya,”_  Yasmin called off-image.

    “Hello to you, Princess Janiya,” Sulaiman chuckled.

     _“Seriously, sis, I’m trying to bathe!  Talk to your boyfriend another time or somewhere else!”_  a long, wet, orange-haired girl about 18 glared as she walked in, wearing only a blue towel.  She picked up the astral plate on her side of the call, and said,  _“Goodbye, Prince Sulaiman, see you when you finally get to Cruibia, and don’t call my sister during my morning baths!”_   With that, the image shut off, leaving Sulaiman and Lamia blinking in confusion.

    “I don’t she likes you very much,” Lamia said after a long pause.

    “I don’t think ANYONE outside of my family except for Yasmin likes me very much, even if I signed your paychecks,” Sulaiman said.  “But Yasmin DID mention that Janiya HATES her morning baths interrupted.  But at least the Cruibian royal family knows why I'll be delayed... although our adventure will be boring in comparison to their most recent one."  He waved, "Now come on, let’s go see if I can save Idris from Sakaki’s fifty-fifty chance of burning mutton stew.” The prince then walked away towards camp.

    “...That’s not true, m’lord,” Lamia sighed before following him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before anyone accuses me of making Sulaiman somewhat overpowered, he can't use combat magic, this ritual did have a lot of backlash, and it takes five turns realistically to do this binding spell that would allow you to later recruit Thesin, and she's kind of the Est of the game. Step one is having Sulaiman engage Thesin, but it's recommended you use the bow. Step two is damage Thesin without killing her. Sulaiman has a low critical range for a lord archetype, so this should be easy. Step three is to then have Sulaiman talk to Thesin for four turns with Ulfah's Locket in his inventory. Finally, once Thesin is bound, come back to Al Bajilif in Act 2 with both Ulfah and a future party member in the party. Thesin will eventually join.
> 
> Complicated, yes, but older games have done it.
> 
> Also, this chapter (on this version of the story) introduces my generic monster of Orobia, the ghouls. Ghouls are actually a type of djinn I looked up when researching genies for this story, and they were flesh eating spirits. So yeah, I made genies who have bound objects that get theirs destroyed punished by having them slowly but surely become ghouls because their bound objects are essentially bound to their souls. If they're powerful enough, they may be able to stave off becoming ghouls long enough to get their souls bound to something else.
> 
> Alright, now next time, you'll see the chapter that ACTUALLY made me really have ghouls in Night of Tales... with Janiya. See you all then!


	12. Janiya's Tale, Chapter 3:  Investigation Interruptus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Janiya, after discovering that Cruibia is under attack by zealots who hate Rerci, is determined to identify the leader of these fanatics. However, she is sidetracked when an Argelian commander attacks a fortress...
> 
> Mission objective: Rout the ghouls

## Janiya's Tale, Chapter 3:  "Investigation Interruptus"

* * *

###  **Kingdom of Poswa, Hidden Village of Haidr—2 Days After the Battle in Cubes**

    Heluc tiredly limped into the hidden mountain village of manaketes at nightfall, many of them looking in shock and horror at his tattered appearance… and the scars where his eye used to be. He looked at the large building, and began moving to it.

    "Where have you been, Heluc?" a male manakete questioned him. "Where are your friends? What happened to you!?" Heluc ignored the questions, and continued his slog towards the building, only to nearly collapse. The manakete grabbed him, and pulled him up. "We need to get you to Derrim and Topal's house!"

    "N-No," Heluc growled. "Master Secdin and Lady Adre… especially Lady Adre. She needs to know… gah!"

    "You're at death's door, young drake!" the older manakete argued. "You need a healer!"

    "No time…" Heluc spat. "Lady Adre needs to hear this… S-Sizah…."

    "Sizah?" a female voice asked. It was at this moment that an older manakete woman than Megtra or Hullas walked in wearing a cloak, partially confused and partially horrified at the name. She then uncerimoniously grabbed Heluc, and hauled him over her shoulder.

    "Matriarch, you shouldn't do that," the older drake said while she began to walk with the younger manakete towards a different house. "You're with child, right now!"

    "Oh, just because I'm knocked up, doesn't mean I can't do a little heavy lifting," the woman, Adre, said. "Besides, the longer this boy spends trying to argue with you, the sooner he'll bleed out. I'd rather hurry him up so he knows I'm hearing his story." She then looked at her passenger, and asked, "So… what's this about my mortal enemy?" She then scowled, and said, "You all didn't listen to me when I said, 'Don't mess with the Valley of Fangs', didn't you?"

    "...Y-Yes," Heluc winced. Adre then grabbed his left wing between her fingers, and pulled it, making Heluc yelp.

    "You better not have hauled your sorry arse all this way back across two countries to tell me my niece is dead because you took her treasure hunting in a place I specifically forbade you all from going to."

    "She's the only one besides me who's still alive… I think," the young manakete answered. "But… Sizah has her. And she's going after Cruibia!"

    "You idiots…." Adre sighed. "Did NONE of you ever think about WHY I, of all manaketes, would tell you to, under NO circumstances, to go to, or gods forbid DIG in, the Valley of Fangs if you're going to go scavenging!? Because I KNOW there's an ancient evil buried there!"

    "Well, how were we supposed to know!?" Heluc shot back, getting his energy returned to him. "You never told Megtra WHY we shouldn't go!"

    "Simple," Adre replied. "If a former war veteran and scavenger tells you about a dangerous location that you should never go to, you LISTEN to your elder because it's obvious she knows more about the place! Do you honestly think I'd ban you from going somewhere for ANY other reason?" Heluc grew silent as they got closer to the house Adre was hauling them to. "And let me guess, you had Meg open an ancient locked chest that was buried several feet underground."

    "Well, to be fair, we had to dig it—"

    "Yes or no, Heluc."

    "...Yes."

    "And then, you opened it, saw the shiny dragonstone inside, and pulled it out."

    "That was Hullas," Heluc said.

    "I don't care which of you kids pulled the stone out," Megtra said. "The fact that you're the only one who made it back means you let it go for even a second when you standing in front of an ifrit who violently hates dragons! That second was ALL she needed to start killing you and your friends, especially considering how she specializes in sword combat!"

    "...Yeah, we really should have done something about that wyrmslayer," Heluc agreed. He was then dropped by Adre on the front porch of a house. She then let a small moan of pain before placing her hand on her stomach.

    "Okay," Adre nodded. "Here's what's going to happen. You're going to get your sorry arse patched up by Topal. When you're finished healing, I'm going to haul said sorry arse all the way to Bagedzi, and you're going to explain to Minoo's family exactly how badly you messed things up for them. And then, when you're finished apologizing to all of Cruibia for anything Sizah might have done and WILL do and BEGGING for their forgiveness, we're going to rescue my niece. Do you understand me?"

    "...Yes, Matriarch," Heluc grumbled.

    "Good," Adre said. "Now, I'm going to go lie down and cry, because this is the worst combination of bad news I've had since my blood sisters died." She then began walking away, and then called, "Also, you're heavy! Lose some weight!"

* * *

###  **Kingdom of Cruibia, Cubes Outskirts—3 Days Later**

    Janiya, Yasmin, and their allies were looking around the city. Janiya in particular was hanging around Payam. "It's been too long, Payam," she smiled at him. "I'm glad if anyone showed up to help me and my retainers, it was you."

    "Your welcome, m'lady," Payam nodded.

    "'M'lady'?" Janiya repeated with a frown. "You know you don't have to be formal with me when we're alone! We were friends since I snuck out of the castle that one time, got horribly lost, and you decided to help me up and get me back there."

    "Yeah… you were crying so loudly while I was playing my flute, I couldn't concentrate." Janiya giggled.

    "You were so angry, back then," Janiya admitted. "Hard to believe you've mellowed out into such a fine archer. And I'm becoming a soldier. Thanks, again."

    "Not a problem, Janiya," Payam replied.

    "If you two want," Elahe said, floating on her carpet nearby them, "I could always take Caspar and leave you two be… for hours. And not tell your father, Lady Janiya."

    "Elahe," Janiya frowned, her cheeks pink, "I've told you, Payam ISN'T my boyfriend!"

    "He's your childhood friend whose a boy," Elahe said. "Why wouldn't he be your boyfriend? Also, word gets around the castle. Caspar said you were briefly livid about the wedding announcement because you thought that it was YOU who was getting married to a Poswali nobleman. Surely, Payam would have objected. If anyone was to take your—" She yelped when Janiya and Payam brandished their weapons designed for dealing with fliers. "Okay, sorry! Sheesh, you two really DO belong together!"

    "We're not having this conversation right now," Janiya scowled, closing her tome. "Besides, we need to look for clues on the woman who ordered this attack."

    "Alright, fine," the genie said. "But I want to spoil my godchildren."

    "What godchildren?" Janiya asked the genie.

    "The ones you'd give me if you actually started looking for a husband!" Elahe replied. "I live for thousands of years as a djinn! Those kids and their descendants would never have a boring day with me around. I'd be a GREAT godmom!"

    "Again, not having this conversation," Janiya said. "What do you have to report?"

    "Well," Elahe said while lowering her carpet down, "so far, Captain Dastan hasn't been able to crack that guy leading the charge about who is leading the anti-Rerci anarchists. I've contacted what friends I have left in my home village, and so far,they haven't heard too much. However, Elder Muazi has mentioned about 30 years ago."

    "Aseel's War," Janiya said, crossing her arms. "I should have expected as much. What about it?"

    "Well," Elahe said, "back then, Elder Muazi was approached by a djinn woman, somewhat similar to the description of the woman from Lady Yasmin's vision." Janiya recalled the white haired, but black and purple clad genie woman. "She tried to force him to join her plan to eradicate all draconic life and those who worship them. He refused, and managed to turn her away, although not without several injuries. Also, Muazi never got her name."

    "I think I know who," a female voice said. Janiya, Elahe, and Payam looked to see Etti walking forward. "I take it your mother never told you about Sizah, did she?"

    "...Sizah?" Janiya asked.

"A powerful genie from ancient Orobia, almost as old as Rerci Herself," Etti explained. "She's not exactly a full goddess, but she's easily one of the most powerful genies on Orobia, that she was, for a brief time, called 'the Goddess of Chaos'. Toughest fight of our lives, that madwoman, but we won." She then scratched her head, and said, "But it doesn't make any sense… I thought Minoo and Farah defeated her, we drained most of her magic save for light summoning, domination, and teleportation, and Darius bound her to Adre's old dragonstone, sealing her away. The other four girls and I even buried her treasure chest and made a vow to NEVER tell anyone about Sizah's location!" She then sighed. "Adre… did you mess up?"

    "Dragonstone?" Janiya questioned. "Wait, Aunt Adre was… she's really a manakete?"

    "It seems she is," Yasmin said, walking over. "Funny, the stories don't explicitly say that."

    "Well, the stories don't mention that Farah was an ifrit on her father's side since he was from Upril, but here we are," Etti replied. "A bit too much controversy. That's not important, right now."

    "...Wait, so Sulaiman's a quarter ifrit?" Yasmin asked. "Interesting tidbit of information. I should talk to him about it when I send him another astral crystal."

    "Focus, Sister," Janiya said. "So, you're implying, Aunt Etti, that Sizah has, for some reason or another, been released?"

_**BOOOOOOOOOOOOM!** _

    "What the… what was that!?" Janiya asked. At this moment, a green haired woman somewhat older than Rosetta, her hair tied in a bun, wearing the armor of a pegasus knight, swooped down on her brown steed, panic on her face.

    "Lady Yasmin, Lady Janiya!" the pegasus knight panted. "We have trouble! Fort Asazd has come under attack!"

    "What!?" Janiya asked. "That's not too far from Cubes!"

    "Janiya," Yasmin said, "Father's heard about the attack on Cubes, and was already on his way. We should let him know about this, as well."

    "You handle that!" Janiya said. "I'm going to see what happened!" She then began running alongside Elahe and Payam, leaving Yasmin flabbergasted.

    "Janiya…!" the older princess called. She then sighed. "Why do you keep rushing into things?"

    "Your father was like that, as well," Etti said. "She's somewhat reckless, just like him. If not for your mother's hair and desire to do the right thing, sometimes I wonder if she's really Minoo's kid."

    "I hope she's going to be okay," Yasmin said. "Emerald, go get your sister and the rest of our allies." The green pegasus knight nodded, and flew off.  She held onto her necklace, inhaled, and concentrated.

    "You don't have to push yourself, Yasmin," Etti said to her niece. "Minoo was drained every time she tried to use it herself, when she first got it… it took a lot of stamina."

    "I don't care if I'm drained!" Yasmin answered. "This is my little sister I'm concerned about! I need to know what to expect!" Etti's eyes widened, but she smirked.

    "Secretly stubborn like your father, but putting family first, like your mother," the duchess of Cubes smirked. "You're both their daughters, alright. You just have more of your mom in you than your sister. Alright… maybe if I help, it won't be that taxing…."

* * *

###  **Fort Asazd**

    Asazd Fortress was a known defensive position not too far from Cubes. It was a beautiful, and strong looking fortress, one that proudly bared the red heart surrounded by swirling blue winds that was the Cruibian flag to flutter above it.

    At least, that was not too long ago when Janiya, her retainers, and Payam briefly saw it the other day. Now, however, she was staring at the ravaged building, one of the outer walls completely collapsed, and what she could see of the inside of the fortress wasn't looking much better. Also, the flag that was once hanging high proudly was now on the ground outside of the fortress, tattered.

    "Be careful, everyone," Janiya said, keeping her hand to her sword. "We may be walking into something." She then took a few steps inside the now rubbled wall, looking around. She then stopped, and gasped in horror. And then her horror quickly melted into rage. "I am SO glad Yasmin's not here… but still!"

    "And why would that be… oh gods!" Elahe breathed. The group was staring at several bodies left inside the fortress. Although a few Argelian soldiers were scattered about, a good majority of the dead were in fact, Cruibians. To make matters worse, plenty of the Cruibians were gathered in one place… too many to be just killed in the fighting.

    "These people… they were executed," Payam realized.

    "In cold blood, no less," Caspar said. "If Argelia attacked this fortress… it didn't look like they were trying to take prisoners. I even see the fort commander's armor. I don't understand… why wouldn't they keep some alive? Wouldn't it be tactically more sound to interrogate some people, or keep them alive to get some of their own soldiers back?"

    "Who did this!?" Janiya scowled. "Who was the Argelian BASTARD who did this!?"

    "Şey ... adamlarım gibi görünüyor ve düşündüğümden birkaç tane Cruvian'ı kaçırdım," a male voice answered her. The small group looked to see several Argelian soldiers walking in, some wearing heavy armor. But their leader was the one who stood out. He was 5'11" with a lean yet toned build with light skin. His golden hair was neatly combed back, but the upper half of his otherwise handsome visage was hidden behind a silver mask with piercing red lenses that seemed eerie and made him hard to read. To finish it off, he was wearing deep dyed red armor with a golden hawk spreading its wings on the chest plate rather than the usual pink lion that was typical Argelian fare. His golden shield was on his back, and a sword was at his side. And in his possession was a small pot, and a young man with pointed ears, pierced unattached earlobes, and a red gem on his forehead was at his side, a pair of golden bracelets with markings on his wrist.

    "...Templar," Elahe gasped, visibly shaking.

    "Crusader, actually, but yes," the man said, switching to Orobian. "Not that it matters to you all, since you will not be leaving here."

    "You… you murdered all of these people!" Janiya growled.

    "M'lady," Caspar said, gripping her wrist. "We need to get out of here, now."

    "Not until this monster answers why these people had to die!" Janiya answered, reaching for Hova.

    "Am I really the monster?" the crusader questioned. "Or are we ALL monsters?" He spread his arms out, and said, "Look at this place! Humans, djinn, manaketes? Even the beast and bird folks? Always fighting over such insignificant things! Such as this legend about a half-dragon, half-genie girl who was born in the wrong century! Dragons, genies, and humans were all fine when the manaketes thought she was a manakete, the djinn thought she was a genie, and the humans thought she was a young miracle worker! But then one angry dragon reveals she's a hybrid, and everyone in your petty continent flips their lids! The manaketes burn cities! The djinn create curses that ravage fields! And humans just run around, crying and pointing fingers, blaming a girl who provided them with gold, medicine, wine, safety! Just thirty years ago on your continent, a jealous brother betrays another by poisoning that man's wife, tricking him into believing the king and queen of another nation had the gall to kill the woman. In response, his grieving brother guts that couple, leaving their son, not yet fit to rule, in charge, and he wants blood. As a result of all of this, there's an ugly prejudice against younger children in your western neighbors that I've heard about. Nowadays, a city gets sacked and then five women get murdered, and their grieving husbands launch warships! All of this because some damn nobles of our country got a little greedy!" He then questioned, "Doesn't it get tired, watching as we sentient species tear each other apart? Wouldn't it be better for the world if there weren't people?"

    "And that lead you to murdering every person in this fortress?" Janiya scowled. "I understand you're an Argelian soldier, and your goal is to defeat us… but this bloodshed is overkill! You didn't even leave a soul alive!"

    "My men and I don't take prisoners," the crusader answered.

    "Wait," the male genie said. "That's not what you told me! You have my pot right there!"

    "Who said I'm taking you as a prisoner?" the crusader questioned. He then punched the genie in his stomach, and then, while the genie was winded. He then, rather unceremoniously, extended his arm and dropped the pot. Elahe's eyes widened, especially as the pot slammed into the ground, and shattered while the crusader and several of their men raised their golden shields.

    Elahe slammed her hands on the ground with a magic circle. Before Janiya, Caspar, or Payam could even begin to question why, a thick brick barricade began to form around all four of them. "Brace yourselves," Elahe told them, "because this is NOT going to be enough to prevent this from hurting a lot!"

    "What?" Janiya questioned. She then heard dry heaving, and looked to see the male genie on the ground, coughing way harder than what was necessary for a punch to the stomach. However, his glowing eyes were now completely black. Also, his bracelets were suddenly digging into his wrists, and blood was dripping out of them. He soon began to grab his head, while his skin became an eerie purple. The bracelets practically melted into his wrists, and the genie let loose a hellish scream. Janiya, mere moments before Elahe's impromptu barrier became too high for her to see him anymore, whipped out Hova, and unleashed a powerful wind spell, knocking the poor genie further away from them.

    Once Elahe's brick wall was complete, she then pushed Janiya into Payam's arms, sending them tumbling down into an awkward position, while she herself knelt down, and dragged Caspar and buried his face into her bosom. This was seconds before a white magic circle erupted beneath the four of them.

_**BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!** _

    "Made it," Yasmin panted, the Rescue staff losing its glow. The four looked up, the boys awkwardly blushing while the girls sat away from them, and Janiya looked up at the worried face of Yasmin alongside both of her pegasus knights. Also, Benyamin and Ziba were there, Ziba timidly holding a staff and sitting on a small camel while her big brother was holding a black tome.

    "What in Rerci's name was THAT explosion?" Benyamin questioned, looking at the black and purple dust and the small pile of bricks where Elahe's wall once stood. When the smoke cleared, the crusader responsible for this mess and his forces were fine, surrounded by a magical barrier as their shields had a glowing hue to them. When the glow faded, the shield died. But standing in front of them was a sickly sight.

    "Is that… a ghoul!?" Ziba asked, directing her camel behind her older brother. Kneeling on the ground was the young genie man. But his body had changed. His skin was now completely purple with several red symbols decorating his skin, and his now coal black eyes were pupiless. Thick saliva dripped out of his mouth through his sharpened teeth, and down his chin. His fingernails and toenails sharpened into long, thick claws.

    "Yes," Elahe said, shivering. "A ghoul! Gods… so that's what truly happens to a djinn that is bound, but has their object destroyed! I didn't think I'd see it!"

    "Wait, what are ghouls!?" Rosetta asked. "Em?"

    "Any genie's soul can be bound to any object by using their blood plus an enchantment spell," Emerald explained to her sister, keeping her reins in a firm hold. "When that happens, whoever holds the djinn's object is their master, and the genie is forces to do whatever the master desires in order to protect the object. Including granting wishes. Some masters are benevolent. Some are cruel. But regardless, the genie has to do whatever their master wants, unless they risk their object being destroyed. If a genie's object is destroyed… well, the genie's soul may be completely destroyed. How quickly it happens depends on the genie's strength. Some are instant. Others, meanwhile, take time… long enough for the genie to bind themselves to another object or kill themselves, if they desire. But if the soul is destroyed, it leaves the body. And that becomes a ghoul, a living corpse running on magic that eats humanoid beings' flesh."

    "...So, zombies, but they can't make more of them, easily?" Yasmin questioned.

    "Well, that's one way to put it, m'lady," Emerald said. "Still, stay back. When one ghoul is born… more come, quickly."

    "Actually, it's a good thing Lady Yasmin's here," Elahe said, summoning her carpet. "You're an Enchanter, right?" Yasmin nodded. "Good… because right now, we could use some light magic, and I don't know how many ghouls will come out!"

    "And me being a dark mage doesn't exactly help, does it?" Benyamin frowned.

    "Actually," Elahe said, "it could. You know, you have more than dark magic, which while it's good for facing the standard elements of magic, does poorly against light. But light does poorly against the standard magic."

    "So, if the ghoul or the allies it's going to call use regular magic… that's where I come in," Benyamin said. "Alright. Ziba, stay back. You're not equipped for the front lines, but me and your cousins will protect you."

    "Okay," Ziba said. "But what if he goes for the others, first?" It was at this point that the ghoul finally let loose a nightmarish bellow, and turned towards the Argelian commander. He lit up his shield again, and the ghoul hissed when he ran his hands across the metal, only for smoke to erupt from him.

    "Orichalcum," Elahe said. "Magic-resistant… and in large quantities, direct exposure can be poisonous to djinns."

    Janiya, meanwhile, looked around while the sky began darkening. "Everyone… be ready!" she said. As if on cue, several clouds of purple mist showed themselves. When the mist clouds faded, they turned into more ghouls. She drew her sword. One the ghouls charged her, but the princess was ready, and slashed her attacker's claws. But to Janiya's surprise, the claws were as strong as her swords. Luckily for her, an Ellight spell was flung forward, slamming into the undead being, and burning the dead body away. She looked to see her older sister tiredly closing her book. Spotting another ghoul prowling up to her sister, Janiya jumped over her sister and blocked it before brandishing Hova and blasting it back with the wind spell. Yasmin made sure the ghoul was dead by blasting her body away with an Ellight spell. "Sis?"

    "I… I'll be fine," Yasmin said. "More importantly, be careful. Ordinary melee attacks are going to be met with resistance, Janiya. Their claws are practically tiny swords! But luckily, Father should be on his way!"

    "That's good news," Janiya frowned. Emerald, meanwhile, spotted something. The crusader leading the Argelians had emerged from the ravaged fortress.

    "M'lady, that Argelian commander is coming!" the older pegasus knight called out, throwing a javelin into one of the ghouls. "What do we do!?"

    "We don't have time to fight both the Argelian AND the mess he made…." Janiya said through gritted teeth.

    "Not to mention," Payam said, shooting a ghoul in the head and killing it with his bow, "I don't think we can take him. Templars and their far more experienced counterparts Guardians and Crusaders are known for being able to resist and kill magi AND djinn! Your magic isn't going to work, easily."

    "Then what do we do…?" Janiya questioned. She saw Benyamin shoot a ghoul away with an Elfire spell.

    "What else, cousins?" Benyamin answered. "Keep fighting, and pray to Rerci that Uncle Darius gets here soon."

    "Holding out for someone?" the commander asked. "That won't save you. Whether it's these ghouls or my Neo Crusaders… you will all die, today. How can one person change anything?"

    "You don't know my father, then?" Janiya smirked. "Kind of a shame for you, then. Father's got a reputation." As if on cue, the skies grew darker than they were before the first ghoul transformed. As well as the rumble of thunder… and the fall of rain. Despite the sudden stormy weather, none of the Cruibians were panicking. Especially not Janiya and Yasmin. In fact, the former was grinning from ear to ear.

    "You Cruibians must be madder than I thought," the commander said. "Not trying to run or get out of the rain?"

    "And miss seeing Pillansufa in action?" Janiya asked, slashing a ghoul. "Please… I always wanted to see Father truly fight!"

_**CRACKOOOOOOOM!** _

    Riding on the field on his camel in front of several Cruibian soldiers, King Darius Madani stormed in, but he wasn't alone. A rather handsome, muscular, tan skinned man was with him. He had messy, sand brown hair, piercing gray eyes, and stood about 5'9". He wore clean white battle garb beneath his also white lamellar armor that had not the Cruibian symbol, but the blue mockingbird symbol of the infamous House Il-Hazaad.

    "It seems stopping by to get your troops was a good idea, Captain," Darius breathed. He looked to see a pair of ghouls approaching them, and casually got off his camel. He then drew a long, bright blue metal scimitar that had several sparks of yellow electricity shooting out of it. Before the ghoul could claw at him, Darius swung his blade. The claws, once capable of blocking his own daughter's quick sword swings, practically burned away at contact, before he cleaved through the ghoul, slicing it in half. The captain, meanwhile, brandished his lance, twirled it with both power and accuracy, and blocked the claws of his ghoul before pushing back and impaling it through the bottom of the head and slamming it down.

    "Glad to be of service on the battlefield, Your Majesty," the captain said. "It's where I truly shine… not playing diplomat."

    "Oh my gods, he's speaking my language," Janiya smirked.

    "Girls, nephew, niece, are you alright?" Darius called.

    "We're better now that you and those guys are here, Father!" Yasmin said. Wringing the bottom of her dress out, she complained, "I just wish I had something a bit more weather friendly."

    "And people wonder why I wear pants AND leather armor," Janiya said, placing her hands on her hips.

    "Sorry about the storm, Yasmin," Darius said. "But I wanted to make an entrance." He then pointed his sword at another ghoul, and shot out a bolt of electricity, frying it. "Alright, enough banter… and enough storm." He raised his sword, stopping the rain, but not the thunder. He then turned to the captain. "Captain Il-Hazaad, head over to my girls, and get to work. Let them know what you told me. I'll hold off the Argelian commander."

    "Got it," the captain said, heading over to Janiya and Yasmin while Darius turned his sword at the commander, and shot a bolt of lightning at it. The commander, predictably, blocked it.

    "Hail, Captain," Janiya said. "Nice to see Father pulling out some heavy artillery."

    "Captain Saiduq Il-Hazaad. I believe we met, once, ladies."

    "Wasn't your mother once trying to get me to marry you?" Yasmin said.

    "And making a very, very terrible case about it," Saiduq said. "Seriously, we're the warriors of Cruibia, we hate politics. Besides, you have your heart on a Poswali man, and I'm not exactly 'good husband' material."

    "You'd be to Janiya if she wasn't with Payam," Elahe said after hitting a ghoul with a Light spell.

    "I have a wind tome," Janiya said.

    "Threat acknowledged."

    "Furthermore, if I wasn't being involved in this whole 'training to be temporary crown princess' thing, I'd probably be training under his command."

    "And there's a stigma about dating the XO," the captain finished. Saiduq continued, "Anyway, enough small talk. I heard that just the other day, an orichalcum-made blade was found by the commander of this fortress. I was coming with the king to convince the commander to give it to you girls, but… well, I don't think talking to him is an option much longer."

    "Yeah," Janiya said. "Any idea if the blade was already found by the Argelians?"

    "No, I knew the commander. He would have it hidden, most likely in his office."

    "So we have to get through a bunch of templars to get to this sword," Payam said.

    "Sorry, but that's the breaks," Saiduq said. "Speaking of breaks, I'm sure the ghoul's transformation damaged the walls of the fortress. A bit of pressure, you can knock a hole big enough for you to squeeze through. Get right past the templars."

    "Then we need to get going," Janiya said. "You all hold them off, okay?"

    "Yes, ma'am," Saiduq said. "Normally, I'm in command, but this once, I'll follow you."

    Turning to her little cousin, Janiya asked, "Ziba, room for one more?"

    "Sure," Ziba said, scooting forward to allow Janiya to jump on. The camel was quickly directed towards the fortress, Janiya using her sword to slice down any ghouls that were unfortunate enough to come near her little cousin as they rode. Once Janiya was near a damaged wall, Janiya leapt off the camel, and aimed her hand at the wall. She then fired a spell from Hova into the wall, blowing it apart. Sure enough, on the other side was the commander's office.

    "Now to grab the sword," Janiya said, looking around.

    "Janiya…?" Ziba asked.

    The princess looked up to see an Argelian templar standing in the way. Janiya instinctively grabbed her cousin's camel by his reins, and dragged him and Ziba away from the door. She endured a shallow cut across the back of her armor, but with a grunt, blocked his second swing, and returned with her own swing, slashing at one of the weak spots her father taught her in templar armor. While the templar recoiled at the slash, he was then caught by a lance in another vital area, killing him. Saiduq smirked while Ziba healed her cousin.

    "Thank you," Ziba smiled.

    "Don't thank me, yet," Saiduq advised. "Still more fighting to be done. There are flying ghouls, now, so your sister and your boyfriend is giving them a warm welcome!"

    "Payam isn't my boyfriend!" Janiya denied, albeit with a small blush.

    "I think you two would look great next to each other at the reception!" Yasmin called in. She then yelped as she was pulled back from being racked by one of the ghoul's claws by Benyamin, who then blasted it with magic.

    "Alright, enough screwing around," Saiduq ordered. "Hurry up, and get the damn sword, princess!"

    "Sir, yes, sir!" Janiya said, turning back towards the office and looking around. "What about you?"

    "Don't you know?" Saiduq questioned. "I'm the White Sand Devil. Not too often have my enemies touched me, and my own blood never has shed on my armor!" He then rushed towards the battle, lance in hand.

    Ziba directed her eyes away from the fighting, and turned towards her cousin, rummaging around the remains of the commander's desk. Janiya then found a key, and looked at a nearby chest, and curiously opened it. In it was a sheathed blade. Pulling it from its plain white sheath, the princess and her cousin bared witness to the shining, golden kabila, the metal definitely the oricalchum in the templars' shields. The hilt was a vibrant silver steel wrapped in blue fabric to relax the grip.

    Janiya was pretty sure this was the sword. To her, it just screamed "Djinnbane". If Sizah was truly a djinn demigoddess, and She was after Cruibia for whatever Janiya's mother did, the young princess knew this was perhaps the only thing that she could use to stop Her.

    Janiya resheathed the sword, and she and Ziba headed outside to help the others. Janiya saw her father in an intense sword duel with the Argelian commander, surprising the younger masked man by how quick his sword swings were and the intensity of Pillansufa. However, the younger man wasn't without skill, therefore the two were pretty even. The two barely paid any attention to their mutual enemy, the ghouls. Not that it really mattered, since Darius was often so quick with his sword and the commander had his orichalcum armor, that the ghouls that decided to try attacking them were almost immediately cut down by the two of them.

    "Lady Janiya, are you alright?" Elahe asked. "Did you find what you were looking for?" Janiya nodded, and unsheathed the sword. Elahe yelped. "Is that… an orichalcum sword!?"

    "Oh, right, you're a genie, too," Janiya said. "Well, don't worry. I WON'T be pointing it at you, Elahe." As if on cue, another ghoul rushed towards Janiya, trying to claw at her. This time when she swung her sword, the sword sliced through the undead djinn's claws, mist flying from them… and then sliced the djinn's chest open. While more dark mist rose from the new wound, Janiya took this opportunity to stab the djinn in the chest, ending that fight, and left a very nasty burn on the body.

    "And that's why I DON'T like orichalcum," Elahe said, floating down on her carpet. She flung a light spell to slay one more ghoul, but she then said, "The metal resists and absorbs magic, but is toxic to genies. Smalls bits can weaken us, but direct exposure to large quantities can burn us away… leave wounds not even magical accelerated healing can fix."

    "I guess that means the Empire has a surplus of orichalcum," Caspar noted. "I've heard that most of their slave caste consists of bound genies. It would take a lot or oricalchum to hold them."

    "And a lot of time, considering how much orichalcum is used in Bagedzi's barriers to resist magical attacks," Janiya said after killing the last of the ghouls. After doing so, they looked to see their father and the Argelian commander, their swords still clashing. "Father!"

    "Your Majesty," Saiduq said while Darius jumped back towards his family, "the ghouls are dealt with, and your daughters are safe. My men even scored a few Argelian kills, today."

    "Good," Darius nodded. "Now, what to do about you, Commander Cesani, the Argelian Nightmare of Cruibia?"

    "Commander Cecani?" Janiya and Yasmin both repeated, confused.

    "So, at least one of you knows my reputation," the commander smirked. "Yes, I am Casval Cesani, Commander of the Argelian Neo-Crusaders. I take it you're the Cruibian King and family?"

    "Yes, I am King Darius Madani of Cruibia, and you've met my daughters, Yasmin and Janiya. You and your remaining men may have destroyed this fortress, but you will NOT be winning any more victories, today."

    "Good to know the leader of my enemies," Casval grinned. "So, how soon do you expect to be reunited with your wife? Or should my men and I send your children to meet their mother, first?" Darius and Janiya both scowled.

    "I suggest you leave, Cecani," Darius said. "I have several times the men and women that were in this fortress on their way. Once they know they're fighting templars, then they'll be ready. You will NOT be leaving if they beat you here."

    Yasmin, being the calm Madani, said, "Good sir, more than enough blood has been shed, here! Why did you attack this fortress? Why did you kill everyone here, and then unleash a ghoul plague!? There's no purpose to all of this! Surely we can be civil!"

    "Has anyone told you that you're naïve?" Casval questioned. "Over 5,000 years ago, there were two folks—a male manakete who saw forging human tools was a good pastime, and a genie farm girl who smuggled her way west right into the manakete's path—thought they could change the world together. They even made a child of their two worlds. A well-intended, but naïve thought at the time. The manaketes and djinn weren't ready to consider hybrids. And the girl Herself was foolish to think She could walk between the two paths… Her neutrality caused millions, both innocent and war-hungry, to die. And humanity blamed Her, as they rightfully should. I only thank Her for briefly combing away most of the filth that infests our world… until I remember that this supposed miracle worker, who was eventually revered as some type of saint in your continent, has never shown the same mercy or compassion to Argelia, let alone make endless resources. You, young lady, are making a colossal mistake by meeting my sword, clenched in fist, with an open palm and flowers."

    "...So," Janiya scowled, "you're with the Chaos djinn, Sizah!"

    "Sizah?" Darius asked, his eyes wide.

    "My dear girl," Casval shrugged, "I have no clue as to whom you're talking about." Janiya blinked in confusion. "But if this Sizah is sowing chaos throughout Cruibia, well, I thank her for culling the herd… and I will have to see who can destroy your pitiful nation, first. Perhaps the Emperor Consort and Supreme Commander Nika will finally back off on the 'apparent ruthlessness of the Neo Crusaders' once he sees the Cruiban royals' heads on pikes, finishing what his mistress started when she killed your precious Orobian queens."

    Janiya's glare sharpened at the threat, and she whipped out Hova. She was surrounded by a magic circle. Yasmin screamed, "Janiya, no!"

    It was too late, as Janiya unleashed a monstrous yell, followed by a huge tornado, heading straight for Casval. He responded by raising his shield, and his barrier raised up. The force of the wind shook the entire desert, making quite a few of her allies gasp (Benyamin, Payam, and Emerald) and even some (Rosetta, Elahe, Yasmin, and Ziba) scream. Yet, despite the powerful storm, Casval stood his ground.

    Similar to how he initially approached Darius, he slowly pushed through the storm. Yet unlike Darius' calm, controlled lightning bolt beam, Janiya's whirlwind was chaotic and blinded by emotion. His approach became somewhat faster, and he even drew his sword. Darius, sensing his daughter's danger, drew his own sword…

_**CLANG!** _

    Janiya's eyes widened, and she looked to see her father standing in front of her, using his sword to redirect Casval's sword from her heart. Then, the sting of pain and the warmth of blood came when she looked to see her upper left arm had been severely wounded. It was at that point, Janiya dropped Hova, and after Darius forced Casval back, fell to her knees and clutched her wound through gritted teeth.

    "M'lady!" Caspar called while rushing towards her, staff drawn.

    Payam, meanwhile, had a far more stoic and direct response. He drew his arrow, and let it fly. Casval caught it mere inches from his mask, and smirked. However, Payam responded by shooting a second arrow. This one missed Casval completely, and instead stabbed an approaching soldier.

    Darius' response, however, was the most overt. He slashed the ground between him and Casval, resulting in an eruption of lightning blocking him off. Casval frowned, but sheathed his sword.

    "Very well," he said. "I'll retreat for the time being. I'll have plenty of chances to fix this mistake." He then turned to his remaining troops, and said, "Neo-Haçlılar, biz Cruibians'ı dünyadaki bir yanılsama olarak statülerini yansıtmaya bırakacağız!" His troops saluted, before they all left, and all Janiya could do was growl as her sister, cousin, and retainer took turns caring for her.

* * *

###  **Cruibian-Ustrosi Border—A Few Minutes Before the End of the Battle**

    Sizah walked into Cruibia for the first time since her return, hauling alongside her a certain manakete with messy green hair, ragged clothes, a collar around her neck, small cuts adorning her body, and glazed blue eyes.

    "We are finally in Cruibia, Mistress," Megtra droned. "Your purge of the heathens who foolishly worship dragonic beings like Rerci can truly begin."

    "Good," Sizah smirked while looking around. She then sniffed the air. "Ugh… damn ghouls being unleashed. I know that feeling… and the irony of the punishment." Summoning her wyrmslayer, she sighed, "I miss my old sword. It could make much better cuts through those manakete scales in full dragon mode than this one. Still is poison to their flesh, but nowhere near as good as this one." As if to prove her point, she made a small cut on Megtra, who flinched, but did not cry out.

    "Y-Yes, Mistress," Megtra whimpered.

    "Now, then," Sizah said, magicing away her sword to get out an astral plate. She looked at the plate, and spotted Cubes still at work. "I see Cubes is still standing… that means Adeeb, working with the Thieves Guild, failed. I'll deal with him, later… but that doesn't mean I can't try again with the Guild. They may be incompetent, but they're useful fodder until I can get more disciples. Speaking of which… where is the nearest djinn village, my slave?"

    "I smell djinn blood about 500 kilometers south of here, Mistress," Megtra said. "It will take a couple days to travel, there."

    "Bloody hell, nobody wants to walk that," Sizah said. "Fine… turn into your dragoness form, and we'll fly there."

    "Mistress… I'm tired, sore, hungry, and it is nearing sunset," Megtra said. "My transformations take up a LOT of energy that I… I just don't have. Can't I rest until the morning?"

_**SMACK!** _

    "I gave you an order, dragon!" Sizah scowled to the cowering Megtra. "Should I start cutting your greedy little fingers off, scavenger?"

    "N-No, please…" Megtra cried. "I know I'm a filthy scavenger dragon… I know I'm pathetic… I know it's a sin for me to be alive…."

    "Then repent for your sin by obeying me," Sizah said. "And change… now." Before she could, a massive whirlwind erupted in the middle of the desert, the force of the wind ruffling Sizah's pants and Megtra's rags. "...This wind…" Sizah said.

    "Mistress, it's highly ill-advised to risk flying with winds like this," Megtra said.

    "Shut-up!" Sizah spat, slapping Megtra again. She then watched the sudden storm disperse almost as quickly as it came. There was also an eruption of lightning. She then grinned. "Well… it seems House Madani hasn't burned your damn book, Gargec," the genie woman said. "Those foolish heretics… and it seems someone is able to take up the tome. Quite the far cry from Darius. They'll get their just desserts, soon. For now, I have a few people I need to meet." She then turned to the crying Megtra, and ordered, "Well, what are you waiting for, an invitation? I wanted to be talking with Muazi YESTERDAY!"

    "...Y-Yes, Mistress."

    "Very good," Sizah grinned while Megtra turned into her dragon form. Sizah then climbed aboard the dragon's head, and held her wyrmslayer to Megtra's neck. "Now, get moving… I need to make a call to cover my tracks until I get to the genies."

* * *

###  **Town of Cubes, Duke's Residence—Two Hours Later**

    "You're incredibly lucky, young lady," Kamyar scolded his niece, who was only wearing a loose, sleeveless white shirt that cut off above her bandaged midriff and a pair of blue shorts while he bandaged her arm wound, "to be alive."

    "Yes, Uncle Kamyar," Janiya dryly nodded. She yelped when he pulled on the bandage. "That's a little too tight, don't you think, Uncle!?"

    "None of the sass!" Kamyar said while Etti came in. "I don't care if you outrank me on the political totem pole because you're a princess. You're still my niece. And as your uncle, I get to nitpick your recklessness under my watch! For instance, between running to a fortress under siege, confronting the Nightmare of Cruibia instead of running, a ghoul's transformation, a horde of ghouls, and letting this Argelian commander push your Mom button and your desire for revenge… you're lucky your father and sister were there to save you! Speaking of your father, he's going to give me all kinds of hell for letting you run off to fight not only brigands, but actual Argelian soldiers, half-trained! What in Rerci's name has gotten into you!? You're a princess, not a military commander!"

    "Princess or not, I couldn't ignore this!" Janiya argued. "How would Mother react if she found out one of her old enemies was unsealed, and most likely declaring war on her home nation!?"

    "Old enemy?" Kamyar questioned, looking at Etti.

    "It's my fault, really," Etti admitted, scanning the finished bandage. "Lucky for you, the sword missed major arteries and bone, but the stab was awfully deep. I suggest you don't try to channel magic through your arm for a while." Turning to her husband, she asked, "How much do you remember Sizah?"

    "That crazy genie woman chasing you for nearly two years back during the war?" Kamyar asked. Etti nodded.

    "The same," Etti sighed. Turning to her niece, she said, "When King Darius declared war on Poswa over the death of your paternal grandparents and issued a draft, your uncle was brought into the army. Worried that your father would get your uncle and by extension the only family she had left since your maternal grandparents died young killed, your mother insisted we cut our treasure hunting gig short to get back to your uncle. Seeing as I've always had feelings for Kamyar Tarokh, Farah and Minoo had always been best friends, Adre didn't want another east vs. west war affecting the manaketes as much as anyone else did, and Kalia was a martial pacifist, it was unanimous. But we took a detour to gather one last round of treasure, hoping to attempt to bribe your father into making it so your uncle. That's when we first encountered Sizah… and she started trying to kill us."

    "I'm not sure that bribe would have worked at the point I was," Darius said, he and Yasmin walking in. "I think we've finally calmed down Ziba for you."

    "Thank you, Your Majesty," Kamyar said.

    "We're brothers, in a way," Darius said. "I did sleep with your sister… on multiple ocassions."

    "Too much information, Father," Janiya shuddered.

    "You don't get to chastise me for my actions and word choices, today," Darius said, making Janiya frown. Turning to his in-laws, he sighed, "I was angry at Sultan Wisaam, and I vowed to do whatever it took to get revenge for my family. I crossed lines that I'm not proud of… even nearly killing one young man for the sins of his father who was deceived by said father's brother, and sending countless more to their deaths. It took Minoo almost literally smacking some sense back into me that I realized what I had done, and vowed to rule a lot better. I've… had trouble with that, as of late. As for Sizah, well… that's a different beast. You're sure she's back, Etti?"

    "It explains the details of your daughter's vision," Etti said. "White haired djinn woman, most likely an ifrit, wearing purple and black, has a tendency to carry wyrmslayers, and really has the desire to destroy Rerci and all who follow Her, starting with Cruibia? Unless Sizah stopped to get pregnant with a hidden daughter or she managed to inspire some crazed copycat, I think it's safe to assume someone dug up her hiding place."

    "Then the kingdom is in lockdown when we get back to Bagedzi," Darius decided. Janiya and Yasmin both gasped. "Girls, it's bad enough that I have to contend with that Argelian commander. But I can't push him back, deal with Sizah, and protect you all at the same time."

    "Father, what about my wedding!?" Yasmin questioned.

    "Then take this opportunity to get Ebony, and send a message to Prince Sulaiman that unforeseen circumstances have made any chance to come to Cruibia to properly immigrate him has to suspended," Darius said. "And the wedding may have to be delayed. We already said it wouldn't be for a few months, anyway, and there's too much at-risk already without dragging your mother's best friend's son into this!" Yasmin frowned. "I'm sorry, Yasmin, but Sizah had repeatedly tried to kill your mother, your aunt, and their friends for YEARS. Once she figures out that you're Minoo's daughters, she'll come after you. Especially so once she finds out what the two of you girls have."

    "Wait, are you talking about Hova and Yasmin's necklace?" Janiya questioned. "Hova, I get… it's a legendary spellbook that was supposedly caused an angry genie woman to curse a young Cruibia with a drought, but why Yasmin's necklace?"

    "In actuality," the king said, "I think Sizah WAS the angry genie woman who cursed Cruibia." The girls gasped. "Let me tell you girls the truth about our family… and Hova. That old man who helped the first Madani King in exchange for protecting Hova, the ancient magic tome of wind? That was no ordinary old man. That was a manakete, and not just any manakete. That was the manakete who is perhaps the reason why Orobia had an ancient war between dragons and genies. Gargec."

    "Gargec!?" both girls questioned.

    "You're talking about not just Rerci's father, but the forger of the Seal of Flames, a lamp capable of housing a great amount of magic?" Yasmin questioned. "The legendary Smith Dragon who supposedly betrayed his race by pursuing a forbidden romance with the Harvest Djinn Awdue, having a child who was half-manakete, half-genie, and hiding the truth of her identity from humans who prophesied that a dragon gifted with great magical power would bring ruin to Orobia? The same one who in response to this prophecy, made the Seal of Flames: the Fire Emblem? The one who supposedly made a group of powerful ancient weapons during a labor of 1,001 nights!? That same Gargec!?"

    "...I think you're drooling, Yasmin," Janiya said.

    "I'm sorry, but it's amazing to find out that our family once did business with and even had been given two legendary treasures personally forged by Rerci's father!" Yasmin said with practically a bounce. "Sure, it's terrible that this business has indirectly made Cruibia the target of one of Gargec's oldest enemies, and even worse discovering Mother had somehow antagonized this enemy, but it's an honor! Just once in my life, I'd wish to meet Gargec and hear how he fell for Lady Awdue…."

    "Calm yourself, sister," Janiya said. "We still don't know how your necklace ties into this!"

    "Oh, that's easy," Yasmin said. "It's a part of the Fire Emblem." Janiya gasped in awe.

    "Wait… your necklace is the Fire Emblem!?" Janiya questioned. "How do you come to that conclusion!?"

    "Only a PART of the Fire Emblem," Yasmin corrected, "and easy. The Fire Emblem, in the legends, was shattered into fragments by the humans who captured and sealed away Rerci. Due to the intense magic used to create and enchant it, it couldn't be destroyed through conventional means. It could only be fractured… and even the fragments have enough power to create small miracles. Like Mother's visions… and now, my visions. The stories claim that the full Emblem is one of the only ways one could free Rerci from her eternal prison. If Sizah has a grudge against Rerci, it makes sense She'd do ANYTHING to see the Emblem destroyed for good. Considering how protective of a father Gargec has been claimed to be, He would have tried to create other means to break His daughter out… most likely Hova, considering how He entrusted it into our family's care."

    "Very solid theory, Yasmin," Darius chuckled. "You're about as smart as your mother, you know."

    "Okay," Janiya said, getting up. "So, let's run with this theory. So, Sizah, an ancient genie with a blood feud against Rerci, is going to be coming after us because we have 1) Mother's blood in our veins, 2) Father's blood in our veins, 3) a legendary weapon forged by Rerci's father, 4) a fragment of the greatest treasure in Orobia, if not the entire world, and 5) an idea of her goals. Sounds to me we've angered someone just by EXISTING. Question though: How the heck does the Romani girl tie into this?"

    "Romani girl?" Darius questioned. "What Romani girl?"

    "Oh, right," Janiya said. "Father, before the wedding had to be delayed because of Sizah, Yasmin found herself enthralled with this blue-haired woman, clearly a Roma. According to that Guaril fellow, she was his daughter, and her name was 'Tawni'… Yasmin hired her for wedding entertainment."

    "Well, as long as they don't steal everything that's not nailed down," Darius sighed. "But next time, try to discuss with me before you make a decision like this, Yasmin."

    "Yes, Father," Yasmin sighed, looking down.

    "But seriously, how does the Romani girl tie in?" Kamyar questioned. "I thought only to repay my debt to Guaril."

    "If I had to guess," Yasmin said, "it's that Miss Tawni, whether she knows it or not, has a fragment of the Fire Emblem herself. How else could she activate my power without using great magic like Aunt Etti did?"

    "And that is why I didn't go with my children to resolve this," Etti said. "I poured a lot of my magic into helping Yasmin figure out what would happen to her sister… and that drained me, and nearly her."

    "Yasmin, don't force the fragment to work with you," Darius advised. "Let it come naturally."

    "But Father, don't you want to know the truth about why Mother died that night?" Yasmin questioned. "The sooner I figure it out…!"

    "You may hurt yourself," Darius replied. "It's bad enough Janiya nearly got herself killed no less than three times, today… I can't imagine you two getting hurt over our family's name!"

    "Then toughen up, Father," Janiya said. Darius looked over to where Janiya had walked over to… her armor and weapons. Pulling on her overshirt, she said, "Father, we're not your little girls, anymore.  The fate of Cruibia now rests in our hands. Sooner or later, we're going to have to fight, bleed… maybe even die. But Cruibia needs US on the front lines, leading it into its future. There was once a time where I let getting sick get to me, and now, my sister's engaged to a boy I would have better known had I taken better care of myself! I let my anger get to me, and I was stabbed! But if I let getting stabbed get to me, I'd be a terrible soldier. I'm going to keep fighting, for my country's sake! And if Sizah is making herself an enemy of Cruibia… then sooner or later, we'll have to meet her and fight her!"

    "...So that's your resolve," Darius said. "Very well. But at least, Janiya, rest for a bit, and then train with Commander Il-Hazad. You'll need it."

    "Yes, sir," Janiya saluted.

    "I'll help you," Yasmin said. "And I'm sure the others will, too. We're all Cruibian… we'll stand together, Sister."

    "Then you two need to work hard," Darius advised. "If it is Sizah... we'll need to be ready for her should she ever get back to full-strength."


	13. Howe's Tale, Chapter 3:  "The Voyage to Xuhua Bay"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Captain Howe's ship, the Sabine, is finally ready for deployment. Captain Sema deploys him and Ugur to Xuhua to rendezvous with the Argelian fleet to prepare for the upcoming invasion of Nourdari. Sadly, the Howe family's past plus a sudden ambush by Upril's navy puts the fleet and the Sabine at risk...
> 
> Mission Objective: Rout the enemy

##  **Howe's Tale, Chapter 3: "The Voyage to Xuhua Bay"**

* * *

###  **Kingdom of Ustros, City of Tel Kibja, Ustrosi Palace, Memorial Graveyard—One Week Later**

    The light blue-haired young man about 23 stared at the four graves, wearing white and gray regal looking clothes, a simple silver circlet, and a blue gemstone embedded in gold in his hands. He closed his blue eyes while putting his hand on one of the gravestones, letting a few tears slide down his face. On the grave, was the name "Princess Najiyya". Next to her grave was a smaller one, labeled "Prince", and to the left of these two were "Queen Kalia" and "King Usman". Kalia had succumbed to illness after the deaths of two of her closest friends and her daughter-in-law carrying her grandson. The king, however, had let his own health deteriorate and finally gave up the ghost just a few days ago. Now, Prince… or rather, "King Rifat" was alone.

    Standing to the far side was a teal-haired young woman, about 18, wearing a white and red pegasus knight uniform. She was standing next to several other pegasus knights, one of whom was an older brunette with her hair in a ponytail, wearing a bright white and gold garb of a falcon knight. "I hope you're proud of yourself, Zainab," the brunette said to her. "You let this happen."

    "I did everything I could that night—" the younger woman began.

_**SMACK!** _

    "'Everything you could'?" she asked the woman nursing her cheek. "Then tell me, Zainab… why is it that Princess Najiyya died, but you survived? If you did 'everything you could', that would have included giving your life! You shouldn't even be alive right now, yet here you are… but no Princess Consort!"

    "The princess ordered me to leave the  _Aquarius_  without her!" Zainab said. "Didn't you read my report since your promotion, Captain Negin? I didn't want to, but—"

    "So you finally admit to abandoning the woman who was carrying the future of Ustros in her womb," the brunette scowled. "Instead of staying and fighting to defend her? You disgust me with your cowardice, valkyrie! I thought it was suspicious that YOU of all people were among the few survivors of the Empress' treachery, traitor!"

    "The Empress' treachery?" Zainab repeated.

    "Who ELSE could have masterminded this, you simpleton!?" the brunette asked. "If it was up to me, I would have severed your head from your neck ages ago! But… for some reason, the prince… or rather, the king had thought to spare your miserable life. I suppose he thought to show you some cruel mercy for your betrayal."

    "Yes, and I've been demoted to staying as a guard to Tel Kibja," the teal-haired pegasus knight remembered.

_**SMACK!** _

    "Don't you DARE interrupt me!" the brunette snapped. "You're lucky to even have a HEAD, let alone a job, for your incompetence that borderlines treason! Still, I heard you were once again seeking a chance to spread your wings and explore the countryside for signs of the Ustrosi Thieves Guild's base?"

    "Well, Captain," Zainab said, tending to her other cheek, "the Ustosi Thieves Guild is STILL a threat to Ustros besides the Argelian Empire. Not to mention, if you read my report, you'd know that the Ustrosi Thieves Guild—"

    "Were supposedly hired by the Empress to help her assassinate the Queens of Orobia," Negim said. "And whose fault is it that they succeeded because you left your post?" Zainab frowned, but lowered her head. "Request to pursue the Guild denied. As long as I'm guard captain, you're never leaving Tel Kibja ever again. Your career is pretty much over except for your resignation. I would suggest you'd do that… but you seemed determined to keep serving. Fine, serve as a city guard. But monumentally screw up again, and I will personally see to it that your career is not the only thing cut short. Do I make myself clear?"

    "But that's not—"

    "Do. I. Make. Myself. CLEAR?" Negim repeated. Zainab sighed.

    "Crystal, Captain."

    "Good. Now… get out of my sight and back to work before I see you and your pegasus shot out the sky." Zainab turned away, a sniffle escaping her lips, and ran out. Negim walked over to Rifat. "M'lord… I'm sorry you had to hear that."

    "You didn't have to be that harsh, Captain," Rifat said to her in a gentle tone. "She did her best."

    "Her 'best' didn't save your wife and son," Negim said. "And that heartbreak of losing her grandson and beloved daughter-in-law, plus two of her childhood friends and her hometown, was too much for your mother to bare. Add in your father's health and depression, and that girl's cowardice and incompetence single-handedly killed your entire family but you. I'm surprised you didn't charge her with treason and execute her yourself!"

    "...Najiyya was gentle," Rifat answered. "If she wanted Zainab to run away, it was for a good reason. You have apoint she deserves to be demoted for failing to protect Najiyya at least, but… we don't know how far this story goes or why the Empress killed my wife. Did she or the other Orobian queens err in some way? And what's the connection with the Thieves Guild? I must know before passing true judgment upon Zainab." He then turned to face his captain. "Any word about Konunlik? Their city guard hasn't contacted us for over a week, and your scouts have been rather silent."

    "That harbor town to the southeast?" Negim asked. "Honestly, it's too small for the Empire's fleet to land, so I have doubt they'll go there. That's why we have the tower in Nourdari… it's our most fortified port town in all of Ustros. We'd see their fleet coming from miles away."

    "...We can only hope," Rifat said. "And what about our former friends in the south?"

    "King Darius and Sultan Mecca have both been rather quiet," Negim said. "Too quiet for the widows of Queen Kalia's best friends. If they're working on something, a clue would be nice."

    "I think they still haven't exactly gotten their people to truly trust each other, which doesn't help our war effort in the north," Rifat replied. "If Sultan Mecca's younger son and King Darius' older daughter were both of age, however… maybe their plan would work."

    "You think they're hiding something?" Negim asked.

    "What better way to form a permanent alliance than with a royal wedding?" Rifat asked. "Something Father once said when he heard Mother gossiping about Sultana Farah and Queen Minoo's children." He looked towards the south. "Still… we can only hope to hold out until the two nations to the south are truly no longer at each other's throats."

* * *

###  **City of Nourdari, Marketplace—Two Years Earlier**

_Howe walked through the rubble with Dilazak, carrying a large, heavy crate. "Hurry up, Howe," Dilazak said. "This delivery isn't going to complete itself!"_

    " _How do we know if the merchants are still alive?" Howe asked. "This city was hit very bad by the Argelian attack, Captain. And I'm still worried about that ship…."_

    " _Are you honestly going on about that?" Dilazak asked. "Gods, Howe, it was just a large ship! Besides, a few of our goods will reignite commerce in this place! That's what it needs! And we need the coins, so we're doing this. And just so we're clear, since we're late thanks to you, any gold that the merchants refuse to pay comes out of YOUR pay! Understood?"_

    " _Aye-aye," Howe said._

    " _Don't use that sarcastic tone!" Dilazak yelled. "Now hurry up! I want to get this delivery over with so we can collect our pay and go." Soon, though, the two of them arrived in a broken square, looking at a dust and dirt covered woman, kneeling down in front of a set of destroyed statues. Howe put down the crate, and rushed over to her. "Howe, get back here!"_

    " _Ma'am, what's wrong!?" the helmsman questioned. "Why are you crying!?"_

    " _Didn't you hear!?" the woman questioned. "Princess Najiyya… and the other queens of Orobia… they were killed!"_

    " _What!?" Howe asked. "They were assassinated!? When!?"_

    " _Just the other day!"_   _an injured man said, approaching Howe. "Gods, it was horrible discovering their bodies! Princess Najiyya was with child! Queen Kalia's health is doomed to deteriorate now that she knows the wife of her son who was pregnant with her grandchild is dead! Damn the Argelians and those who support them! They snuffed our beloved light in cold blood!" He then pointed to Howe, and questioned, "And you… YOU!"_

    " _Me?" Howe asked._

    " _You're a sailor, aren't you!?" the man said. "Your ship docked not too long ago! Where the hell were you when Princess Najiyya and the other Orobian Queens needed help!?"_

    " _WE were making a delivery of fresh Giussean supplies!" Dilazak said, grabbing Howe's shoulder. "We have nothing to do with this!" He then said, "Let's go, Howe! That's an order!"_

    " _The hell you have nothing to do with it!" a knight said, stomping forward. "Your ship docked almost immediately after the Argelian's deathtrap pulled out to open sea! Surely you could have seen it, and done something!" He then pointed at Howe, and declared, "Your inaction killed the Orobian queens! You should have turned around and helped! Their blood is on your hands!"_

    " _My… what?" Howe asked. Howe looked at his hands… and spotted blood all over them. He then looked behind him, at the crate… and spotted blood dripping out of the bottom. The helmsman pushed by his captain, and opened the crate… and stepped back. Inside it was not just one woman's dead body… but five. He then looked in their open, dead eyes… and saw himself. But he was wearing Argelian armor, holding a bloody axe. Howe looked at his own clothes to see that he was INDEED now suddenly in Argelian uniform, and was armed with an axe. The axe clattered against the ground._

    " _Murderer!" the man from before called. "You killed them! You killed our princess! You killed her child! You killed the queens of FIVE nations! And now, you're wearing their murderers' uniform!" Howe shook while a crowd of people surrounded and began jeering him, throwing rocks, while Dilazak did absolutely nothing to help. Howe then looked back at the crate, and saw the corpses replaced with other bodies... that of his crew and Sema. He then heard some hellish hissing, and turned in time to seeing a pale, blood-cover hand, on his shoulder._

_He looked behind him, and Howe could barely stammer as he saw Princess Consort Najiyya, drenched in blood, holding him. The woman let loose a blood-curdling scream as she tackled him to the ground, and began choking him. As Howe tried to push her off, a well thrown knife embedded itself into his left arm. Howe then looked to see four more blood-stained figures standing over him: the other assassinated queens of Orobia. They descended upon him..._

* * *

###  **City of Konunlik—One Month After the Battle of Konunlik**

    "Sirius Howe, wake up!" Anna cried, shaking him. Howe jumped, and looked at her standing over him on the deck. Howe had bags under his eyes, and there was a puddle of drool on top of the crate he was laying on. Howe frantically grabbed the lid of the crate, and looked inside… only spotting bushels of fruit.

    "Damn… not again," Howe breathed.

    Gods, I'm so glad the rest of the crew is out getting the last of our supplies before we weigh anchor! Did you have another nightmare?"

    "...Yes," Howe said.

    "The one with the burning ship with your parents on it, the one where another you cuts off your arms before cutting off your head, or the one where you're in Nourdari and the crowd accuses you of murdering the Orobian queens because you didn't stand up to Dilazak?"

    "...C."

    "Howe," Anna said, gently kneeling beside him, "nobody could have predicted what happened that night. It wasn't your fault. And maybe Dilazak had a point that all you would have done, at best, was delay the inevitable had you turned around, and at worst gotten us all killed. If what I've heard about the Argelian Empire's true, there's no way there WEREN'T janissaries aboard that ship. They're Argelia's finest melee troops and the personal guardsmen of the royal family. Add in some orichalcum to limit magic's effectiveness, and that ship was a deathtrap for any enemy of the Empress…."

    "She has a point, Captain," Sema called from the docks. Howe walked over to the port side, spotting Sema and Habai standing by. "I don't know the exact details of what happened that night, despite being Princess Kadri's friend, but… the  _Aquarius_ wasn't a ship you could have taken on easily. Nor could you have taken the Empress. Anyway, I heard you had been having… night terrors, lately, and wanted to stop by and check on you."

    "Captain Sema, always a pleasure!" Howe greeted. "I should be okay. But your plus one there means this isn't a social call. What else brings you to my slums?"

    "I wouldn't call it slums, Captain Howe," Habai said. "These are docks."

    "You are very literal and have never been to Giuss," Howe noticed. "Anyway, what can I do for you ladies? Would you like a tour of my ship?"

    "Captain Sema would most certainly like a tour," Habai smiled, and her captain's cheeks went pink. "Most likely ending in your captain's quarters. For several hours. Maybe you can have better sleep, and she can finally—"

    "H-Habai!" Sema stammered. Turning to Howe, she calmed down, and said, "Perhaps a tour of the  _Sabine_ is due another time, for inspection purposes, once this upcoming battle is over. But for now, I have your next mission ready for you."

    "Already?" Anna asked, popping her head over Howe's shoulder. "Wow! I mean, don't get me wrong, Captain Aksoy, you paying us money to do what Howe wants to and be your heroes is amazingly good, but I didn't think you'd have need of us as soon as we were getting ready to test the  _Sabine."_

    "Oh, your ship will get quite the test," Sema explained. "Emperor Consort Nika himself has given us the greenlight on one of our greatest goals. We've been given orders to take Nourdari so we can properly land our fleet in northeastern Orobia for the first time since this war started. Once we take it, we can spread properly through the rest of northern Orobia. Your land approach suggestion was brilliant, but the Emperor Consort and his chief tactician have made a slight edit. They're convince that this won't work without a proper distraction."

    "Define 'distraction' in this scenario," Howe said.

    "We're getting ready to move a majority of our forces out of Konunlik to march my people ahead, but we need someone to run a diversionary tactic to make sure they don't see our army until we're in position to destroy that cannon tower. I know an Ustrosi cutter like your  _Sabine_  would be much faster than my  _Eccentric._ You could easily beat us to Nourdari and be in position to run a diversion... with a fleet. It'll be dangerous once they realize you're working for Argelia, but you have the best chance to pull this off."

    "How soon do you think you'll be able to march on Nourdari?" Howe asked, concerned.

    "About a month, give or take," Habai answered.

    "If you could, rendezvous with a few more captains at these coordinates," Sema said, holding up a plate. "The leader there should be Captain Muhsin Yalman. Let him know you're spearheading the diversion." She then blinked, realizing something. "Um, Sirius… did I ever give you an astral plate and astral crystal?"

    "Astral plate?" Howe asked.

    "...No, I didn't," Sema said. "I'm sorry, I knew I've been forgetting something this entire time. Habai?" At this point, Habai disappeared in a puff of smoke, and reappeared on the  _Sabine's_ deck, where she held out a black glowing plate and blue crystal similar to the one he saw in Sema's quarters on the  _Eccentric._ Howe took them, looking the two otherworldly relics over.

    "So, this is an astral plate?" Howe asked, holding it up.

    "I guess you're not familiar with this on Giuss," Sema said. "By using spell circles on these enchanted plates and special magical crystals from supposedly the djinn race's true home, we can use astral projections to communicate over long distances to allies, as well as map out our next moves. You can have that plate… if I remembered it correctly, the plate should be set up to connect to Habai's magical frequency, so you should be able to contact us as long as you have a magic-user pouring their magic into the plate, but if you encounter any other magi allies, you can connect to them."

    "Thanks," Howe said. Habai channeled her magic into the plate for Howe, showing him the meeting point for his crew to rendezvous with the fleet. According to the map, it was about 20 kilometers west of the coast of Xuhua. "...Why am I going to Xuhua?"

    "You're not making landfall," Sema assured him. "I looked into your family's history with Xuhua. About 50 years back, your grandfather made a name for himself when he stopped Xuhua's invasion of Orobia and Giuss… Novan Howe lured the self-proclaimed Sun Dragon Emperor, Oshiro Nobunaga, and his fleet into a death trap of a reef, and a ship full of flammable materials. Looking back at it, it could be considered good yet brutal tactics that ended the war before it made Orobian landfall. But to the people of Xuhua, honor's a very big thing… and your grandfather completely dishonored the Xuhuans by refusing to face Nobunaga in single combat and instead killed him with a cheap trick." She then said, "If you knew this about your grandfather and fear Xuhua, why risk sailing? Your grandfather was a great tactician, but not exactly known for making friends."

    Howe slightly frowned, and said, "I always admired my grandfather's skill and smarts. Trying to be like him lead me to sailing…."

    "But it's also lead you to a life of trouble," Anna chimed in. "How many pay cuts have you had before our new boss? And also, we JUST took a small Ustrosi city for the Argelian Empire, and we're now about to sail into dangerous waters to prepare for a huge invasion of a major trade hub. Kind of a step up, and a very dangerous one."

    "Well, this won't take too much effort," Sema said. "I've talked to Captain Yalman, and he's agreed to avoid landing at Xuhua, despite the fact that the nation is on friendly terms with the Empire and has chosen to be neutral."

    "So… I should probably find a magi before our scheduled attack."

    "That would help besides Anna and Adem," Habai suggested. "I'm not sure where you'll find a roaming magi prior to the attack, however."

    "Adem's staying aboard?" Anna asked Howe.

    "Yeah, he asked me to stay on the crew," Howe agreed. "Of course, even though a cutter requires far less personal than Captain Sema's ship, we should expand our hands."

    "Good call," Sema nodded while Habai came off the ship, and the rest of the crew finally came back. "Be safe, Howe. When you find a magi and introduce yourself to Captain Yalman, contact me. Dismissed." She then saluted him, and he nodded before she and the genie walked away. The three other crew members brought their supplies up.

    "So, Captain," Keyon said, "I couldn't help but notice not only did you get us involved in another possible suicide mission, without our say-so once more, while we were gone, but Anna seems to have promoted herself to Vice Captain. Did I miss a crew meeting or have you two been sleeping with each other despite the fact that our Argelian employer clearly wants you in her pants?"

    "Mr. Keyon!" Adem chided.

    "Again," Anna said, "that was my twin sister who slept with him. Also, let's be real, Keyon, I'm a lot better of a pick for Vice Captain than you. You're a jackass. You occasionally have points, but you're too much of a reminder of Captain Dilazak for us to reasonably follow your orders in Howe's place. You need to be a lot kinder. Also, Piper may be combat trained, but she's been a lookout, not exactly a leader."

    "Hey!" Piper frowned. "I deserve a chance at leadership! Who was the one who first congratulated the Captain and is always worried about him? All the two of you have done is belittle and second guess him, Keyon, and lie to him and take money, Anna!"

    "I agree, Anna's a swindler and somewhat of a con artist," Keyon said. "But I also agree that Piper is way too inexperienced, and would crack under that type of pressure. My career with Dilazak was pretty damn good, despite his abrasive personality, so the Captain here needs someone who knows what he's doing."

    "What about you, Pastor Adem?" Piper asked. "You're not throwing your hat in the ring."

    "I don't like to take command," Adem said. "Furthermore, I feel underqualified to put my name forward. You lot have been sailing together much longer than I have."

    "Seems you're having a bit of trouble keeping order, Giussean boy," a male voice said. The group looked to see Ugur leaning on the side. "A typical rookie mistake, not appointing a second-in-command the moment you BECOME the official leader. You're going to have a mutiny, sooner or later, if you don't nip arguments like this in the bud, now."

    "...I'm actually on that guy's side, this time around," Keyon said. "Howe, name a Vice Captain."

    "Alright, fine," Howe sighed. He thought about it for a minute. "Keyon, you're now Vice Captain of the  _Sabine_."

    "I'm sorry, what?" Keyon asked, actually touched while both girls pouted.

    "Let's face it, you and I served Dilazak the longest, and your negative opinions have occasionally gotten me to actually think before I speak," Howe reasoned. "You have the most experience in sailing besides me. Just don't crack the whip too hard."

    "Alright, Captain," Keyon nodded.

    "Now that the mushy antics are done, onto real business," Ugur said, pushing off the wall. "Nice little ship you have. Of course, it's no  _Prospector,_  but no ship in the entire Argelian fleet is like her. That said, I'm going to coming on your first voyage since my ship should be among the fleet ready to hit Nourdari. If you asked me, I'd rather be the one at the tip of the spear than some Guissean privateer, finishing what I started two years ago, since I'm the one with the most experience with Nourdari. But because Aksoy is the one the Emperor's put in charge of this and you're more… expendable than I am, we're doing her plan to take out that tower. Still… this doesn't mean you and I can't work together."

    "Why do I have a feeling you have a plan that's going to get a lot of Ustrosi killed?" Howe asked.

    "Would it really be that bad?" Ugur answered. "Look, despite your nightmares, if you were completely sympathetic to the Orobians, you wouldn't be here, would you?" Howe frowned, but remained silent. "Your silence is my answer. While you may have reluctance to fight Orobians, you do what you must to survive. And you're not exactly weak… I saw you in action taking Konunlik. A bit too merciful if you really want to make a name for yourself in Argelia's navy, but you got the job done. Besides, we're going after the Thieves Guild. We're really doing a favor for these future subjects of the Empire."

    "The Thieves Guild?" Piper asked. "Why are you and Captain Aksoy after them?"

    "Woman, last I checked, you were just passed over for Vice Captain," Ugur said, giving her a look that made Piper recoil. "Howe, you need to crack the whip with her and the redhead."

    "Excuse me, you sexist pig!?" Anna scowled.

    He then said over Anna's protests, "Look, Howe, all you need to know is I've been busy. I've found out that thanks to their leader, this 'Mawdood', Orobia isn't as far as they reach. While we're sailing to the rendezvous, we can find one of their supposed spies. We use the spy to reach Mawdood, I get ahead of Aksoy in the Admiralty position… and then, I can hurry up this war and conquer Orobia for the Empire. Of course, I'll make sure you're well rewarded… after we dispose of my competition just to make sure I'm THE choice for Admiral."

    Howe frowned, but Ugur walked inside the ship before he could get another word in. "...Alright, let's take a vote. Who hates this guy?"

    "That's not even a vote," Keyon said.

    "I don't like him," Piper admitted.

    "I despise him," Anna added.

    "Frankly, I prefer working with Captain Aksoy over Ugur," Adem chimed in.

    "Good, not just me," Howe said. "But we have to work with him, for now… once we drop him off, he'll be his crew's problem. Alright." He looked over his astral plate, and observed the meeting point. "Raise the gangplank and hoist anchor! I want to set sail!"

    "Aye-aye, Captain!" Piper saluted, running off to do just those things.

    Howe walked to the helm of his ship, and smirked while turning it so they began to move away from the docks. He took in a breath of fresh sea air, and looked to the horizon. "Braves yourselves, ladies and gentlemen!" Howe called to his crew. "This is going to be an amazing adventure!"

* * *

###  **Xuhuan Sea—Another Two Weeks Later**

    "This is proving to be a terrible adventure," Adem groaned over the rough waves, leaning to the side. He then, turning slightly green, lurched over the starboard side of the ship, and evacuated the remnants of his lunch from his stomach into the stormy sea. "Oh Cydris, lütfen yoğun rüzgarlarınızla bize merhamet gösterin {Oh great Cydris, please show us mercy with Your intense winds}."

    "Little seasick, I see," Anna said, walking down. "I have JUST the remedy for you." She then reached into her pouch, and pulled out a small bottle. "Behold! Anna's Miracle Elixir! Guaranteed to cure whatever ails ya! Including colds, fevers, upset stomach, dizziness, diaherra, diabetes, the urge to kill Keyon and/or Captain Howe, and sea-sickness!"

    "...Well, that sounds interesting," Adem said. Reaching for the bottle, he asked, "When did you make it?"

    "Most of my sisters are tricksters, adventurers, or merchants," Anna said, pulling the potion away from Adem. "One of my big sisters is the rom baro of her own Romani caravan in Orobia, and she's written to me about some daughter she adopted. Another sister is a skilled Commander of Heroes in a far away kingdom, whose written to me about a skilled summoner. I had to tell her to NOT come to this world. A few even got in good with a few princes and princesses of other worlds." Ignoring Adem's frustrated reaching, she continued, "I myself apply my trade with being an apothecary. I've had a bit of time to kill during the time we were at port in Konunlik, and gathered the best herbs in all of Ustros. I then painstakingly ground them up into a powder and/or drained the juices out of them, mix them with a few liquids, and then instant cure-all in a bottle."

    "You are truly a mistress of your craft, Anna," Adem said. "But if I may partake in it so I may endure this divine storm we're in?"

    "Oh, right," Anna said. "Now, normally, for something like this prototype cure-all, I'd charge an arm and a leg for it since herbs in Ustros are rare. But for you? I'd be happy to part ways with it for about 200 Gold." Adem looked incredulous as the mischievous smile and wink Anna gave him.

    "You're charging a member of your own crew for your potion!?" Adem questioned.

    "Well, obviously," Anna said. "How else am I going to make a profit when I mass produce?"

    "That's Anna, for you," Howe said, climbing down from the lookout's position. "Ugur, can I have the helm back? It's been my turn for the past two hours, and you've sailed us into the storm I specifically said NOT to, and I think we're close to a certain place we really shouldn't be!"

    "Ladies and gentlemen, the day I didn't think I'd live to see," Keyon said, looking up from his paper map. "Sirius Howe is SCARED of sailing to a place! Hell, him scared at all is kind of amusing!"

    "Hey, we all have fears," Piper defended. "I myself don't like manaketes very much… it's mainly because I think they'll eat me."

    "Nobody cares about your petty fears, you two," Ugur said. "We're almost there!"

    "Almost there," Howe repeated. "You said that back when you turned us east right into a thunderstorm!"

    "Howe, you're a damn hypocrite," Keyon said. "How many times have you put US in mortal danger because you have to be a risk-taker?" But looking at Ugur, he asked, "What is so important out here? The rendezvous point is supposed to be about six klicks WEST of here!"

    "This was the fastest way to our destination!" Ugur answered while Howe walked up to the helm. "The rendezvous point may be a few klicks out, but I've decided to take us through a brief detour."

    "Detour?" Howe asked. He pulled out the Argelian plate, placed the crystal in the slot, and looked at his two healers still fighting over Anna's supposed miracle vulnerary. "Could one of you magically recharge this? I need to figure out where we are." Anna relented the bottle, and came up and concentrated her healing power into it. Soon enough, the crystal showed an image of their small cutter approaching a landmass island. Howe recognized its shape, and scowled. "Captain Ugur… why are we sailing directly into Xuhuan territory?"

    "My Orobian may be lackluster," Ugur shrugged, "but your tone hints you view that as a bad thing."

    "So you really haven't read up on me or my family," Howe said, looking at Ugur and Keyon.

    "Honestly, as long as I can use you, I don't give a damn about who your GRANDMOTHER was," Ugur said. "And considering how matriarchal Argelia is to the point that the EMPRESS is in charge, it's kind of saying something."

    "Honestly, Howe," Keyon said, "all I really know or care about you is you're the grandson of some supposed war hero."

    Howe sighed. "Have either of you heard about the Nobunaga Siege?"

    That caused some reactions. Keyon verbally groaned. Anna nodded. Adem tilted his head in confusion as to why that was a bad thing. Piper gasped in horror and surprise. And Ugur? He started laughing aloud. "Asla! Lanet olası yok {No way! No damn way}!" he guffawed. "Bu şu anda gerçekleşmiyor! Yok hayır {This is not happening right now! No}!" Howe looked at Adem, who shook his head in apology. Once Ugur recovered, he asked, "You mean to tell me that YOU'RE the grandson of Novan Howe? The same bastard who was responsible for Xuhua not getting their own empire and handed them their most humiliating naval defeat? The same guy who killed Nobunaga before he even set FOOT on Orobia!? They're going to want to rip you limb from limb, Howe!"

    "Well, thank you very much for confirming you're now trying to get us killed," Howe frowned. He then grabbed the helm, pushed Ugur off of it, and said, "Look, Captain Ugur, I may be a risk-taker, but even I don't mess with my grandfather's enemies that are still alive! Xuhua takes that still seriously, and will come after us! If we turn back, now, we can avoid being spotted by Xuhua's forces—"

    "Captain!" Piper said, looking up. "A battle is ahead! It looks like a few Argelian ships and one Xuhuan ship are surrounded by Uprilian ships! The Uprilians are firing upon the Argelians, but the Xuhuan ship is beaten up pretty bad!"

    "What!?" Keyon asked. "Did some people from the fleet break off to go to Xuhua? And how does Upril know about our plans?"

    "I don't think they know… at least, not yet," Howe frowned. "But this presents a problem."

    "What do you mean?" Ugur asked.

    "Do we let the battle happen or do we get involved?" Howe explained. "If we let it play out, the Argelian ships will be destroyed, as well as a Xuhuan ship, causing Xuhua to declare war on Upril, and adding to the chaos. But on the other hand, if we go in and save the ships, we'll still have their help with the fleet… but there's little doubt once the Xuhuans figure out who their savior is, they'll gun for us. We'll need to get out of here, quickly once we do this."

    "So, what if we, and bizarre pitch," Ugur suggested, "kill all of the Xuhuans BUT the one of the Ustrosi Thieves Guild I still need alive, and blame the Thieves Guild for the massacre? You're free of being held accountable, and Xuhua doesn't come after you."

    "What?" Howe asked.

    "Remember that Ustrosi Thieve Guild spy I said was near this area?" Ugur asked. "Yeah, during our voyage, I managed to get a message to them. They're about the Xuhuan ship. Everyone on board the ship is a witness to any interaction we have with them."

    "I'm going to interject in this as your second-in-command," Keyon said. "Howe, I know you. You'd never ignore your allies in danger, nor would you let innocent people be killed. At this point, I know you've already made up your mind about what you're going to do. So, tell you what. If you're going to go in here, guns blazing, I suggest you be smart about those guns… and not fire the biggest one. Your last name."

    "So what, let you all call me 'Sirius' for the duration of this battle?"

    "Either that or 'Captain'," Keyon answered. "Either way, we better get ready. We're now near the Uprilians' firing range."

    Meanwhile, on the Xuhuan ship, a young woman about 17, standing 5'2", with dark brown hair tied in a back-length ponytail, blue-worried filled eyes wearing a purple shitagi under her silver breastplate, and brown leggings stood in front of the door, looking worried. At her hip was a killing edge katana. The woman complained, "Karera ga Argelians o korosu tame ni watashitachi o utsu koto o nozonde irunara, don'na kyōki ga Upril o totta nodesu ka? Xuhua ga sensō de chūritsudearu koto o karera wa shiranai nodesu ka? Soshite, korera no Arujeria hito o dono yō ni chōsen shite, Amerika o kore ni hikizurikomu nodesu ka? Karera no subete ga... Karera no dare mo kono fune ni notte i tari, watashi no iitai koto ga areba, watashi no ōjo ni furete iru hito wa imasen {What madness has taken Upril if they're willing to hit us to kill Argelians? Don't they know Xuhua is neutral in their war!? And how dare these Argelians drag US into this!? Damn all of them... none of them are getting aboard this ship or touching my princess if I have anything to say about it}!"

    "Kairi, sorehodo fuman wanaidarou {Kairi, less complaining would be nice}," a male voice said. The woman turned to see a man about 19 with orange hair and glasses-covered green eyes, wearing a sleeveless white kimono vest and a pair of long black pants, large thick bracelets, a pair of golden rings on his fingers, and carried a tome. "Dakara, Upril wa, chikaku no kono Argelian kantai o hakai shiyou to doryoku shite iru Xuhua no chūritsu-sei o wasurete shimatta yōda. Watashitachi wa chōdo sonomama ni shite oku hitsuyō ga arimasu {So, Upril seems to have forgotten about Xuhua's neutrality in their effort to destroy this Argelian fleet nearby us. We just have to stay out of the way}." With a shrug of his shoulders, he said, "Tashika ni, karera wa watashitachi ga hi busō no funedearu koto ni kidzuki, Jo Ka ni kaeru tochū ni imasu {Surely they'll realize that we're an unarmed vessel and let us be on our way back to Xuhua}."

    "Kanryō shita yori kantan ni itta, Torio {Easier said than done, Torio}!" the woman snapped. "Jōsen-sha ga kono fune ni notte iru koto o ninshiki suru to, Xuhua ga Argelia o on ni suru yō ni kyōsei suru tame ni, watashitachi zen'in o korosanakereba, sore o tsukamaeru tame ni subete o kiken ni sarashimasu! Watashitachiha junbi ga hitsuyōdesu {When the Uprilians realize who is aboard this ship, they'll risk everything to capture it, if not kill us all, to force Xuhua to turn on Argelia! We have to be ready}!"

    With Howe, he sailed the  _Sabine_  into the battle range. "Alright, Howe," Ugur grinned, "you know how to naval battle, don't you?"

    "I've heard my grandfather going over how ship combat works," Howe said. "From the helm, I control the  _Sabine,_  and can move it into and out of range, just like commanding any land battle. However, ships have a lot more range, durability, and kick than archers do… and the  _Sabine_  isn't designed for taking a lot of hits from cannon fire."

    "Yeah, that's definitely the  _Prospector's_  area of expertise," Ugur chuckled. "Of course, if we take too much damage, we're sunk… it won't matter how much the crew's able to endure, we're all as good as dead if this ship gets taken out. Just this once, I'm going to give you some repair kits, but you'll have to buy or steal more. They're good for fixing up your ship so it doesn't sink, but like any action, it'll end your phase. Of course, if you sail directly next to another ship, you can ram them and board just like an ordinary infantry battle. If you take out the captain of the ship you're on, the crew usually surrenders, and you can gain plenty of loot from its cargo hold… maybe even recruit a few new hands if you're lucky."

    "But I can break off the clash whenever I want, right?" Howe asked.

    "Yeah, sure," Ugur waved. "But be wary… if your whole crew's not aboard your ship, you're leaving them with your enemies on that ship. Not that's it's stopped me from making a retreat to heal up before."

    "You'd leave crew members to die!?" Piper asked.

    "Woman, I didn't survive this long in Argelia's navy by staying in a battle I can't win!" Ugur snapped. While Piper recoiled (and Howe scowled in disapproval), Ugur said, "Look, it's not like any of my crew don't know the risk. Sometimes, it's been one of my maneuvers to back off from a fight, then blow up the ship while its weakened. Sure, the crew members left are as good as dead if I can't get them from the debris, but it's sometimes a quick way to win a battle."

    "It's not my policy to do that," Howe said. "I'd come back for them!"

    "Well, good luck surviving some hard battles, then," Ugur said. "Still, to every captain, their own. But you should be wary. Enemy and allied ships still move during engagements. Some ships may ram YOU and force you to take up the defensive and cut off your escape. Lucky for you, I don't think Upril will risk destroying one of their ships to sink yours if you clash."

    "Good to know naval combat is somewhat chivalrous," Howe said. "So, what if I wanted to weigh anchor and use my sea walking ability to sneak up on them?"

    "Admittedly clever tactic," Ugur said. "But be careful… someone could spot you, and all its gonna take to make you chunks of shark bait is one solid cannonball. Don't risk it if you're gonna be spotted."

    "Speaking of getting spotted," Keyon called out, "once we make our first attack, Upril will realize we're here to help Argelia. So, suggestion: we ram the one farthest from the rest of its fleet, and take out the captain, and then open fire on the others."

    "Good call," Howe agreed. He sailed the  _Sabine_ near the Uprilian ship that was the farthest away from the other three. The captain of the ship, a male explorer, spotted the  _Sabine,_ and blinked in curiosity.

    "What in Rerci's name is that cutter doing here?" he asked aloud to himself.

    "Captain, what's wrong?" a myrmidon asked.

    "Is it just me, or is that not a ship heading towards us?" he asked the myrmidon. The myrmidon looked, and spotted the  _Sabine._

    "Yes it is, captain. Are they friendly?"

    He was answered by the  _Sabine_  ramming into them. While the crew was thrown for a loop, Piper, Howe, and Keyon jumped aboard, Adem and Anna not too far behind.

    "Greetings, you lot!" Howe said, hoisting his axe over his shoulder. "Tell me: whose the captain of this ship? Drop your weapons and surrender now, and I'll spare you and your men! Don't, and defend yourselves!"

    "How dare you!?" the captain scowled, drawing his bow. "We're soldiers of Upril on a mission to stop the Argelian fleet!"

    "Well, that's unfortunate," Howe said. "You see, I NEED that fleet for something. I can't let you sink it, no matter what you want. Also, you're endangering Xuhuans, who aren't a part of the conflict! Last chance to surrender now." He was answered by an arrow flying, and the arrow barely grazed him thanks to Piper pulling him from its path. "That's a no, then."

    "Of course it's a no, pirate!" the captain said. "Fight back, men!"

    Howe then saw a soldier rushing at him, and blocked his lance with his axe before slashing the man down. However, he was slashed by a sword. Luckily, Adem was on healing duty while Anna fired back with her arrows, hitting one of the soldiers. Keyon cracked his whip, smacking an unfortunate myrmidon with a brutal lash before using a dagger to stab the man in the chest before he could get back up. Piper, meanwhile, finally closed in on the captain and slashed him with her sword. She was grazed in the arm by an arrow herself, but it didn't stop her from slicing the captain down.

    The crew of the ship stared at their now dead captain, and were stunned. Some of them dropped their weapons, while others abandoned ship. Howe held his axe up to one of the crewmembers that stayed aboard, and said, "So, what to do with you lot?"

    "Please don't kill us!" a crewmember said. "You're free to help yourselves to what treasure we have, just don't kill us!"

    "You know, I think we will," Anna beamed, healing Piper as she did so. "While you're at it, can you explain what you're doing here?"

    "Okay, fine," the crewmember said. "We got word that there was a Xuhuan Ustrosi Thieves Guild pirate aboard the ship. Some bigshot, rumored to even be the right hand of the Guildmaster himself. Between the Thieves Guild and Argelia, Upril and Ustros have been getting hammered. The fact that we caught Argelians here was a bonus, but we're to sink that ship on the orders of Captain Habal."

    "And you'd risk committing war crimes by attacking a Xuhuan passenger ship just to kill a bunch of Argelians and one Thieves Guild bigwig?" Piper asked. "That's pretty disgraceful! I thought Upril was supposed to be better than this!"

    "We wouldn't get another opportunity like this for a long time!" another crew member defended himself. "We have rumors that this is none other than the Thieves Guild's biggest member next to Mawdood! And they're stowing away on a Xuhuan ship! If anything, we're doing Xuhua a favor! So a few civilians die! It's not like Argelia's any better! I see the man you're sailing with: Ugur, the 'Coast Reaper' who sacked Nourdari two years back? You expect me to believe you pirates are any better!?"

    "We're letting you live, aren't we?" Keyon asked.

    "...Fine," the crew member relented.

    "Thanks," Howe said. "Now… what to do with you? I already said I wasn't killing you… but I can't let you come after us. At least, not in this ship."

    "I have a suggestion, Captain," Keyon said.

    Several minutes later, the Uprilian ship was aflame, and the Uprilians were tied up and being led to the brig by Piper and Keyon while Anna counted her treasure. One of the crew members, an archer, shot Howe a scowl.

    "You'll regret this, pirate," he spat. "I swear, I'll hunt you down, one day." He was then shut in the brig.

    "You know," Ugur warned while Howe took the helm, "you really should keep in mind who you keep alive and who you don't. Some folks, you're better off killing now."

    "You win your war your way, I'll win my war my way," Howe said.

    "Captain," Piper said after she looked up. "Argelians approaching us to intercept!"

    "Man the cannons," Howe ordered. "They know we're not just here to watch, anymore."

    "I thought you'd never say so," Ugur grinned. "Lucky for you, Argelia's ships know you're not here to hurt them, and won't fire on you."

    Howe moved the  _Sabine_  to sail near one of the Argelian ships, and opened fire. One of the cannons hit the enemy ship for a great deal of damage. Of course, though, it returned fire, hitting the  _Sabine._  Lucky for the  _Sabine,_ the Argelian ships sailed over to help defend her, firing on the Uprilians while Howe took this opportunity to patch up his new ship. Once the  _Sabine_ was patched up, Howe ordered another round of cannon fire, sinking one of the Uprilian ships.

    "Alright," Howe grinned, steering his ship through the chaos. "Now, what next?"

    "How about we finally do something about that Xuhuan ship?" Ugur said. "Break off the battle, and secure that ship. We could find our rogue pirate the Uprilians were chasing… maybe they're be a lot more cooperative than Zrisse was for Aksoy. I can finally get ahead."

    "Yeah, but something tells me they're not going to like me, even IF I'm trying to save their lives," Howe muttered. Regardless, he sailed over to the Argelian ship, and had his crew place planks to board it while the Argelians covered them. This did not go unnoticed by the two members of Xuhua's army who saw the crew of the  _Sabine._

    "Korera no hitobito ga daredeare {Whoever these people are}," the myrmidon scowled, gripping the hilt of her killing edge, "karera wa kono fune ni noru koto o shi no kibō to shinakereba naranai {they must have a death wish to board this ship}."

    The mage countered, "Shikashi, Kairi wa, watashitachi no inochi o tasukemashita {And yet, Kairi, they saved our lives}." He then brushed a hand through his hair before saying, "Sukunakutomo watashitachi wa utsu mae ni sorera o kikubekidesu {At least we should hear them out before striking}."

    "Karera ga watashi no chikaku no dokoni ite mo, watashi wa karera ga tekitai-tekida to omoudeshou {If they get anywhere near me, I will assume they're hostile,}" Kairi warned. Howe, meanwhile boarded the ship alone… he figured it would be easier if he was alone. Kairi drew her sword, and kept an eye on Howe… while he looked around, wary. Howe, spotting Torio wasn't as hostile looking, approached him.

    "Go aisatsu... Xuhuan magi. Watashi wa Shiriusudesu. Watashi wa anata o sukuu tame ni koko ni iru {Greetings... Xuhuan magi. I am Sirius. I am here... to save you}."

    "With all due respect, Captain Sirius," Torio said, "your Xuhuan is completely inadequate. Also, it's kind of insulting to assume we don't know common Orobian tongue, yet be out here."

    "...Well, damn, that was a waste of time," Howe muttered. "Look, since you can understand me, know this: I'm not your enemy. I'm an Argelian privateer. I'm sorry you got caught in the crossfire of this battle, but Upril suspects that there's an Ustrosi Thieves Guild pirate aboard this ship."

    "Ustrosi Thieves Guild?" Torio asked. "That's weird. Although there's a manakete passenger, she's Xuhuan, through and through. Xuhua's neutral to the Orobians and Argelians' conflict. Yes, our beloved Shuteng has once tried to seduce Gargec, that Smith Dragon who fathered Orobia's Genie Dragon, but we stay out of this. We don't normally deal with Thieves Guild."

    "Yeah, no idea who the hell any of those are, actually," Howe said. "I'm just a sailor from Guiss who's working for the Empire trying to end this war, quickly."

    "Guiss?" Torio frowned. "...You wouldn't happen to know anyone from there named 'Howe', would you?"

    "Um, uh… no?" Howe lied. "I don't really associate with anybody named 'Howe'. Certainly not the grandchildren of any long dead war heroes who managed to stop Emperor Nobunaga from really getting anywhere…."

    "I never mentioned Novan Howe having a grandson," Torio smirked. "So, you're the war criminal's grandson." Howe's eyes widened. "Relax… your grandfather may have stopped our plans to widen and provide Giuss and Orobia with our nation's wisdom, but you're trying to rescue us and our princess, so I will let it slide… for now."

    "...What?" Howe asked. Torio rolled his eyes, but extended his hand.

    "I'm Torio, Captain Sirius Howe," he greeted. "If it hurries up our princess' safety, I'll gladly aid you in this conflict. I'll just convince Kairi to not kill you until after we are done with you… she won't hurt me, no matter how much I annoy her." He then walked over to Kairi.

    "Dakara, kaizoku wa nani o nozonda no {So, what did the pirate want}?" Kairi questioned.

    "Kaizoku wa nōbanhau, Kairī no magodearu {The pirate is the grandson of Novan Howe, Kairi}," Torio answered. She gasped.

    "Nōbanhau no mago!? Sono yarō ga yakyū kōtei o koroshite kara, orobia ya jūsu o toru koto ga dekimashita {Novan Howe's grandson!? That bastard killed Emperor Nobunaga before we could take Orobia or Giuss}!" She unsheathed her blade.

    Torio stopped her by explaining, "Kairi, kare wa sofude wa arimasen. Soshite Fumiko hime wa kono tatakai ga nagaku naru hodo kiken ni sarasa remasu. Kono otoko ga sore o owara seru no o hayaku tetsudatta hō ga hayaku, kono dorobō girudo no supai ga kono fune ni notte iru no o shiru koto ga dekireba hayaku, kōkyo o Ino joō to sono kyōdai ni modosu koto ga dekiru {Kairi, he's NOT his grandfather. And Princess Fumiko is in danger the longer this battle goes. The sooner we help this man end it, the sooner he can find this Thieves Guild spy supposedly aboard this ship, and the sooner we can get the princess back to Queen Ino and her brothers}." Kairi sighed, and sheathed her blade. She then turned to a nearby door, and knocked on it.

    "Fumiko hime, Torio to watashi wa, anata no fune o sukuu tame ni, kono jiosu kaizoku no baka to issho ni hataraite imasu! Wareware wa modotte kimasu {Princess Fumiko, Torio and I are working with this Giussean pirate idiot to save you! We'll be back}!" She then turned to Howe, and said in Orobian, "The only reason this killing edge isn't currently lodged in your chest is because you're helping us, Howe. I don't care if you're kind of handsome… your grandfather butchered a lot of good men. My grandfather and his father, included. That alone means we're destined to be enemies, some day."

    "Yeah, my grandfather did kill a lot of Xuhuans and later Poswali," Howe said. "War's like a bad hand of cards. It's not pretty to look at, but you try to make due with the hand you're dealt."

    "Your grandfather didn't know a thing about proper warfare, let alone honor!" Kairi spat.

    "I beg your pardon?" Howe questioned, his eyebrow raised. "Look, my grandfather defeated your emperor in a display of superior tactics AND planning. That's simple."

    "But not proper combat!" Kairi answered. "Instead of facing him or the rest of the Xuhuan fleet sword to sword, that coward Novan Howe chose to taunt Emperor Nobunaga from his ship, lure him and our fleet into dangerous waters and using an oil and gunpowder coated ship, watched them get trapped, and then opened fire, destroying the fleet, and watched as our emperor, my grandfather, and his father all burned or drowned! He didn't even TRY to fight Nobunaga in single combat like a man!"

    "It was a smart play, and the only play that would have worked," Howe retorted. "Single combat is idealistic, but DAMN stupid when we all know that swordsmanship seems to trump axe-mastery that my grandfather had. Furthermore, if we looked at a naval combatant perspective, my grandfather was simply outgunned. In short, there was NO honorable way to win that battle against Nobunaga and protect Giuss. But sometimes… you have to forsake honor to get your crew out in one piece."

    "That's why your grandfather and YOU are scum," Kairi said while she walked aboard the  _Sabine._  "You spit on ideals to look for the 'easy way out'. It will lead you to a life of betrayals and eventually, people will get tired of your pegasus dung. It's what lead to you being orphaned, wasn't it?" Torio and Howe shot each other a look, and the two walked to the ship.

    "So," Keyon said, looking at Howe's uncomfortable face, "which one of these people are we going to have to explain to that you killed their Thieves Guild ally turned traitor?"

    "Neither of us are Ustrosi Thieves Guild," Torio answered. "But Princess Fumiko is aboard that ship, having just come from Argelia to talk with Princess Kadri. They're friends. Were this any other situation, we wouldn't even be doing this. We need to hurry this battle up. I take it Howe is the captain, here?"

    "Oh gods, they know your last name, Captain," Piper whispered.

    "Like we have much choice in this ourselves," Kairi said, leaning on the wall. "Get us close to one of those Uprilian ships, we'll sort them out. But I expect compensation when we're done."

    "Between Kairi's sword and my magic," Torio grinned, "we'll handle this."

    "Welcome aboard the  _Sabine,_  Torio and Kairi," Howe said, grabbing the helm to rejoin the battle. Once the  _Sabine_  was in firing range, he softened one of the remaining two Uprilian ships up with cannon fire, and managed to avoid the return volley to ram the ship. "Ugur, helm!"

    "Thought you'd never ask," Ugur grinned while Howe grabbed his axe. Aboard the Uprilian ship, it was captained by a cavalier, who had already gotten on his camel and drew his sword.

    "Pirate scum!" he called to Howe's crew. "How dare you attack Upril on a critical mission!?"

    "I dare because I need this Argelian fleet," Howe said. "Now, I'm going to offer you a choice: surrender now, or fight." Looking at Kairi and Torio boarding, he added, "My new… acquaintances here want you backing off that Xuhuan ship, anyway."

    "Pirates associating with Argelia?" the cavalier scowled. "And your accent says you're from Giuss, despite their supposed neutrality!? You're even greater scum than I thought, violating that! And why are you defending that ship!? Don't you know one passenger aboard it is an Ustrosi Thieves Guild spy!? We miss even one Xuhuan passenger, and we risk the spy getting away!"

    "The thing is I personally don't give a damn about that spy," Howe said. "However, there's another passenger aboard the ship who, for all of our sakes, needs to stay alive. My grandfather may have stopped Xuhua once… I don't know if we can face their tactics coming back into the fray twice."

    "It's worth the risk to prevent any more Ustrosi Thieves Guild schemes from being hatched," the cavalier said.

    "That's where we disagree," Howe scowled. "It's already bad enough that no less than six countries are at war with each other. If it makes me the bad guy to cut you down and let some criminal escape to prevent the bloodshed from escalating… then I'll gladly wave the black flag. But you're not sinking this fleet and you're sure as hell not touching that Xuhuan ship!"

    "Fine, then," the cavalier scowled. "You die, filth! Attack!"

    Kairi drew her killing edge, and spotted an archer approaching her. She then said, "Find peace in death!" She then seemingly passed by the archer, who turned to look at her holding up her katana. She then sheathed it… and the archer finally fell, a nasty cut across his body. She looked at Howe, and said, "If we didn't have this crisis to deal with…."

    "Yeah, I realize that I'd be the one on the deck bleeding out," Howe said before slashing down a soldier. Kairi, meanwhile, faced off with another myrmidon. He wasn't as skilled as Kairi, so the Xuhuan made quick work of him. Torio covered her, meanwhile, by unleashing an Elfire spell into an explorer brandishing his whip.

    Adem healed Keyon after the latter took a hit from the cavalier captain for him, and Keyon cracked his whip against the captain. While the cavalier was distracted by the attack, Keyon used his whip to wrap around the camel's neck, and pulled it hard, causing the camel to buck off its rider as it attempted to pull back away from Keyon. Keyon let got of the rider before brandishing one of his daggers, and tossing it.

     ** _THUNK!_**

    Everyone looked at the now dead cavalier before Howe sighed, and raised his axe towards the defeated crew. "So, what now?" he asked them.

    "Um… uh… fine, we surrender," a soldier said, throwing down his lance. "I can't believe you killed the captain!"

    "Yeah, we're going to get that a lot," Anna said. "We'll take anything shiny and valuable not nailed down, thanks!"

    "All of this just for a damn manakete," the soldier frowned.

    After a few more prisoners were loaded onto the  _Sabine's_  brig and Anna hauled over a bunch of treasure, grinning like a schoolgirl as she did so, Howe grabbed the helm again. "Three down, one to go," he said. "Full sail ahead, Piper!"

    "Aye-aye, Captain!" Piper said.

    As the ship moved to engage the final enemy, Kairi approached Piper, and questioned, "How could swear such loyalty to the grandson of a war criminal like Howe?"

    "I'm not sure what you're talking about," Piper said. "He's not his grandfather. And so what if the captain is Novan Howe's grandson? He himself maybe a bit rough around the edges, loses sleep at night, apparently slept with Anna's sister and is currently flirting with the Argelian captain we're working for… but he's a well-meaning man."

    "In Xuhua, the sins of our ancestors carry with us," Kairi said. "It takes a great deal to wash away the blood they've shed."

    "And your ancestors?" Piper questioned. "They tried to invade Giuss. I don't know much about Novan Howe, but he was fighting to save Giuss! Anything that happened about 50 years ago was 50 years ago. Right now, this princess of yours needs saving from the Uprilian fleet more than Howe needs his head cut off for whatever atrocities his grandpa did."

    They finally approached the final ship, and Howe rammed the  _Sabine_  into it. "Alright, last ship, let's do this," Howe said, grabbing his axe. He then looked at the captain of the enemy ship, a mercenary swordsman.

    "So, you're the troublemakers interfering with my operation," the mercenary scowled. "I don't know what a damn pirate crew's interest is, but an Argelian fleet AND a Thieves Guild spy aren't slipping through my clutches!"

    "So, I take it you're this Habal I've been hearing about," Howe said. "The name's Howe. I'm working with Argelia, so I need this fleet."

    "Howe? As in 'Novan Howe's legacy'?" Habal asked. "That axe-style seems all too familiar. You betray him AND Orobia by siding with Argelia!"

    "You wouldn't be the first people I've betrayed," Howe replied. "But you forget, my grandfather was trying to protect Giuss, not Orobia! And this, in a way, IS protecting Orobia… from itself! The longer this war goes, the more innocent people get caught in the crossfire, like the Xuhuans, all because you suspect a mole from the Thieves Guild is on an unarmed ship! If I have to be the bad guy, so be it! It doesn't change the fact that I've taken out three Uprilian ships. I've outwitted and outfought your people in an undermanned ship with only a little backup from the fleet you ambushed and that guy over there." Howe pointed to Ugur. "Do you really want to test me, right now? Throw your weapons down, and call off your men!"

    "No, traitorous scum," Habal scowled. "You've killed and/or captured my people. You die right here, right now!"

    With that, the final battle in the Xuhuan sea began. Howe was forced to slash down a rogue, while moving past an archer. Keyon, luckily, took the archer's bow with a whip, and cracked the bow in half on the deck before whipping the now unarmed archer down. He then very quickly grabbed one his daggers, and slashed the archer's throat before moving on.

    Torio and Anna were back-to-back, being the ranged combatants. Anna spotted a mage, and fired an arrow at him to injure him before his Thunder spell could fly. She managed to dodge, giggling as she did so while Torio flung his Fire spells to eliminate an archer. Piper grabbed them both by their wrists to get them out of the way of a pair of explorers' daggers, and kept moving. The two ranged combatants yelped, but kept moving.

    Meanwhile, Kairi slashed down a few approaching swordsmen left and right. Whether they fellow myrmidons or mercenaries, the swordswoman from Xuhua faced them all and was doing surprisingly well. It may have been the fact that she was carrying a sword designed for fatal attacks, or the fact that she was incredibly skilled, but Kairi was raising a great amount of hell.

    At least, until a soldier blocked her sword with his lance, and forced it down to smack her with his shield. When she tried to get her left hand on another sword, his hand stepped on it, and she looked to see the soldier standing over her, lance aimed at her heart. He reared it back…

     ** _CLANG!_**

    Kairi gasped as the axe from nowhere blocked what would have been a fatal blow. She then noticed the hand holding onto the axe was held by a certain pirate. Howe then headbutted the soldier before suddenly lifting him and power slammed him into the ship's railing with a sick crunch. Not that the breaking of his spine mattered or his scream of agony lasted too long, as Howe embedded his axe into the man's chest before letting him fall overboard into the drink.

    "Say what you will about me," Howe said, extending his hand to help her up. Kairi reluctantly took it while he said, "I'm not letting my crew and allies bite it if I can help it."

    "...Thank you," Kairi said. She grabbed the now free Killing Edge while Adem healed her, and sliced down another archer before the archer could mark Torio.

    Meanwhile, Habal clashed blades with Howe. "Howe, you bastard!" Habal scowled. "Can you really sleep with this much blood on your hands!?"

    "What do you think?" Howe answered. "I don't sleep. At least, not easily. But you're being a damn hypocrite, Habal! How many people are you prepare to send to the depths just to do some damage to your enemies? If these Argelians were unarmed, would you have done the same attack?"

    "As a matter of fact, yes!" Habal said, swinging his sword and scoring a gash on Howe's arm. "Argelia deserves no mercy! Their Empress deserves NO mercy! She killed Queen Tabia in cold blood, and hired the Ustrosi Thieves Guild to secure the killing blow!"

    "Really?" Howe asked. He then was kicked back, and Habal held his sword to Howe's throat. Piper, having just slayed a rival mercenary, turned and gasped.

    "Captain!" she said, running towards them. She then barely parried the blade before the killing blow could be dealt, but lost her grip on her sword after doing so. Habal angrily turned to her. Before he could kill her, though, the tip of a katana erupted from his chest. He then looked behind him, and saw Kairi scowling before she pulled her killing edge back. She let Habal kneel down before she slashed diagonally to finish him off.

    After the killing blow, the ship's remaining crew finally surrendered while Kairi helped up Howe. "We're even… for now."

    "Thank you, Kairi," Piper smiled.

    "I don't like debts," Kairi said, sheathing her blade. "Now, come… I have to check on Princess Fumiko."

    About half an hour later, the  _Sabine_  was flanked by two ships. An Argelian ship captained by a man about a head taller than Howe wearing a thick red coat over his uniform and a pointed hat over his brown hair was to the port side, overseeing the transporting of Uprilian prisoners. On the starboard side was a young lady, about 16 years old, with short black hair and wearing green and white robes.

    "So, you're this Sirius Howe that Captain Aksoy spoke highly of," the captain greeted. "I can see why. You've got guts and brains, kid. Not too many would be willing to sail a cutter into a firefight like you did… and manage to pull it off. I'm Captain Mushin Yalman, by the way."

    "Captain Yalman?" Howe asked. "I was to report to you and ask about the fleet's status, if memory serves."

    "It does," Yalman agreed. He pulled out an astral plate, and requested, "Now… do you have a magi? I'm afraid mine was killed in action when the Uprilians ambushed us."

    "If you don't mind me asking," Howe said, "why DID you steer away from the rendezvous point? We're supposed to meet AWAY from Xuhua!"

    "I know," Yalman agreed. "But Princess Kadri's good friend behind you needed an escort."

    "Behind me…?" Howe asked. He then turned to see the black-haired girl in the robes right behind him. She then curiously took a sniff of him, and then walked around. "Well, she's not ordering me dead," Howe observed. "That's a good sign."

    "You smell like sea salt, gunpowder, alcohol, and blood," the girl said in a matter-of-fact tone. "Are you a baka pirate?"

    "Baka pirate…?" Howe repeated.

    "That's what Kairi called you," the girl said. "Well, thank you, baka pirate, for saving us. For that, I won't tell my big brothers who you were!"

    "Big brothers?" Howe asked.

    "Yep! Jinjiro and Goro would have your head!" the girl said. "They remember what your grandpa did to our great grandpa, baka pirate, and would cut you into chunks if they ever got their hands on you! But tell you what: Torio-kun and Kairi-chan, since they were ordered to just finish my escort before leaving, are all yours! Just don't come to Xuhuan waters ever again without them, and we should be fine!" She then skipped away, leaving Howe stunned.

    "That was the nicest death threat I've ever gotten," Howe said.

    "That was Princess Fumiko," Torio said while walking over. "She happens to be a childhood friend of your Argelian princess. These Argelians were escorting us back to Xuhua when Upril attacked. We've finished our escort. So, we're sailing under you as Xuhua's secret contribution to the war. Kairi will complain, but she'll eventually stop trying to kill you." He then concentrated his magic on Yalman's astral plate, recharging it and the crystal. Soon enough, Howe and Yalman were treated to the sight of Sema.

    " _Sizi gördüğüme sevindim, Kaptan Yalman {Good to see you, Captain Yalman}!"_  Sema beamed. " _And Sirius, nice to know that you made the rendezvous."_

    "We hit a bit of rough water," Howe said. "Should I tell her, or do you want to?"

    "I should," Yalman sighed. He then turned to face Sema. "Aksoy, filo Upril donanması tarafından neredeyse tehlikeye atıldı. Kayıp verdik ama savaş zamanında hazır olacağız {Aksoy, the fleet was nearly compromised by Upril's navy. We took casualties, but we will be ready by the time of the battle}." Sema gasped. "Xuhua'nın Prenses Fumiko'sunu, onlardan gördüğümüzde evine geri götürmeye çalışıyorduk. Kaptan Howe için şimdi olsaydı, filomuz yok olurdu {We were trying to escort Princess Fumiko of Xuhua back to her home when we were spotted by them. Were it now for Captain Howe, here, our fleet would have been destroyed}."

    Sema placed her hand to her face, and moaned, " _Tanrılar tarafından ... ne düşünüyorsun, bu kadar büyük bir filoya sahip olmak için kraliyet eşlik ediyorlardı {By the gods... what were you thinking, escorting royalty with such a large fleet}?"_  She then said, " _Howe, I'm sorry you had to pull this off so early!"_

    "Don't be," Howe said. "We have them, that's all that matters, right?"

    Yalman confessed, "Düşes Avdin, Xuhuan suları yakınlarında yelken gördüğümüzü gördü ve delikteki yeni asını karşılama yolunda Xuhuan prensesini bırakmamızı emretti {Duchess Avdin saw we were sailing near Xuhuan waters, and ordered us to drop off the Xuhuan princess on our way to meet your new ace in the hole}."

    " _Avdin?"_  Sema muttered. " _Sarayın etrafında mı dolaşıyor yine {Is she snooping around the palace, again}?"_ She then said, " _Bunu sonra Prenses Kadri ve İmparator Nika ile görüşeceğim {I'll discuss this with Princess Kadri and Emperor Nika, later}."_  Turning to Howe, she said, " _Even though the fleet isn't anywhere as strong as it should be, Sirius, we're good to go, thanks to you. Be ready for Nourdari, soon, Captain."_

    "It's… not going to be pretty," Howe winced.

    " _Agreed, but that's war,"_  Sema said. " _Patch up your ships as best as you can, gentlemen. We're hitting Nourdari, soon. İmparatoriçe Chitra için!"_

    "İmparatoriçe Chitra için!" Yalman replied before disconnecting. "Howe, I'm going to oversee those prisoners, grill them for any information they know. I'll also take Ugur off your hands… prevent him from giving you any more crazy ideas. You should prepare yourself… we attack, soon."

    "Got it," Howe said before Yalman walked away. It was at this point a few footsteps echoed.

    "So, you're this 'Howe' prick that I keep hearing about?" Howe and the rest of his crew looked to see a 5'7" woman that looked about 21 years old standing on the deck. She had a well-developed figure, a fair skin complexion (most likely because she sailed a lot), and long, wavy, light blue hair. Her amber yellow eyes with reptilian pupils looked at Howe with an air of curiosity. She was wearing a white, short-sleeved, off-shoulder blouse under a brown leather corset, a slightly torn red hip sash over her white pants, and a pair of brown boots. Around her neck was a brown leather choker collar necklace with a golden tube hanging from it. Finally, Howe noticed (and so did Piper, who quickly ducked behind Howe) was her slightly pointed ears.

    "So what if I am?" Howe asked. The woman smirked.

    "The Xuhuan part of me would like to turn into a dragon and tear you apart just to see how quickly you'd die," the woman said. "The Thieves Guild part of me agrees with that assessment, seeing as YOU'RE the ones who killed Zrisse, and the only reason Mawdood's letting it slide is because Zrisse tried to betray us. But the limited honorable part of me says I owe you."

    "...Wait," Keyon said. "I didn't think the Ustrosi Thieves Guild took in women outside of slaves…."

    "EXCUSE ME!?" the woman scowled. "I'll have you know that the Thieves Guild DOES in fact take women! And I take very good care of my lasses! Sure, Mawdood is nasty and has a rather dark business with women, but as his right hand girl, I can get away with so much more than most lieutenants. What can I say? I'm a selfish, greedy bitch, but I have standards about being a selfish, greedy bitch."

    "Wait… you're the right hand of one of the most notorious criminal organizations in all of Orobia?" Howe asked. "And you're here in Xuhua because…?"

    "Because I wanted to visit home after a job and NOT pay the fare," the woman winked. "It didn't help I spent most of my money on drink. The name's Sheba."

    "And what do you want with us, Sheba?" Howe asked.

    "To make this clear," Sheba answered. She then grabbed Howe by his neck, and lifted him up. "You have NOT made friends, today. Mawdood will hear about you… and although he'll be relieved you killed Zrisse before he could give anything that could hurt him, he'll eventually try to have your head simply because you stole his kill. But guess what? He won't claim it. I will. But not today." She then threw him down, and said, "You're lucky I'm in a good mood."

    "That's a more blunt threat than your princess," Howe said. "Wait… about the guild."

    "It's far too late to join us, Howe," Sheba scoffed. "After all, Zrisse may have been a backstabbing thief, but was a good drinking buddy of mine."

    "I wasn't asking about that!" Howe scowled. "I wanted to know more about what the Guild's involvement with the Widowing Massacre was! If you're the right-hand woman of Mawdood, then you'd know! Did the Guild help kill the Orobian queens… and why?" Sheba shrugged her arms.

    "What's your concern?" Sheba asked. "Were you an Orobian queen's secret lover?" She then laughed, "Look, I'm not one who normally judges, but I don't think you're a queen's type. Still, if you asked me, it would have paid a hell of a lot more to catch them, and ransom them back. I'm a hedonist, but the gold and a brief bit of scorn is a lot better than trying to make everyone fear you. Even if I was there that night, which I wasn't because I was involved in a very wild party in Argelia, why would I tell you anything about what happened other than Mawdood stuck his metal hand in this pie?"

    "Take this seriously!" Howe demanded. "All of this violence, pain, suffering… all because I failed to take a stand…!" Sheba raised her eyebrow. She then smirked.

    "Oh… so you blame yourself for all of this?" the manakete asked. "You see yourself as responsible… but you don't know how to go about fixing it. To the point that you think you'd have a better chance of doing so by working with the Argelians. I hate complicated people like you: you're boring, you try too hard to carry the weight of the world on your shoulders, you get so invested in helping other people that you can't focus on your own, and you cause more trouble and headaches for those who actually care about you to the point that they'd rather see you dead because it relieves THEIR stress! Sooner or later, you crash, and then you wonder why people stop giving a damn about you. I wonder how long that friendship with Argelia will last before you come to the conclusion that trying to atone by ending the war as quickly as possible is a terrible idea?" She then walked back from him, and taunted, "You need to indulge in some 'Howe time', buddy! Enjoy the short and simple things! You're only gonna break everything you care about if you don't stop carrying it all at once!"

    She then leapt off the ship, laughing as she did so, before melting away… and then emerging as a giant blue dragoness with webbed hands and feet, and actual gills on her neck. Sheba then swam away.

    "So," Ugur said while walking back over, "any word on the Thieves Guild spy?"

    "Yeah," Howe said, rubbing his head, "and she didn't know anything about the Widowing Massacre."

    "The Widowing Massacre… who the hell cares!?" Ugur frowned. "What I want is how to get to the Guild's boss! I get Mawdood, I make Admiral over Aksoy!"

    "And what's your problem with Captain Aksoy?" Howe asked.

    "She's not ruthless enough to do what needs to be done to win this war and expand Argelia," Ugur said. "You saw Konunlik… instead of making examples to show what happens to those who resist the might of the Empire, she gave a rousing speech about how what we're doing is a 'necessary evil' to 'achieve peace'. The last I checked, empires aren't built or founded upon peace, and House Aksoy has knights, not diplomats. The only reason she's even this high ranked is because she happens to be a good friend of Princess Kadri. I don't think she's capable of leading the siege we're preparing for… and if our empire is going to thrive, it will only do so with someone who isn't afraid to get his hands dirty at the helm. Men like us."

    "Us?" Howe questioned.

    "I've seen you fight, today, Howe," Ugur said. "Beneath that pragmatism, there's a ruthless side of you. Anyone you personally fight, you make DAMN sure they're not getting back up. You only spared those people in Konunlik to make nice with Aksoy, but there were multiple ways you could have gone about that attack if you really wanted to send Ustros a message to surrender. It's fine to pretend to have mercy to get in Aksoy's skirt, but you have to use this next battle to teach her and the rest of your troops that this is WAR, and it is fear, not misplaced love, that keeps the peasants in line. You can't build an empire without trampling over a few villages." He then walked away towards Yalman's ship, not letting Howe have any more words.

    "...You sound like you're willing to trample over far more than a few," Howe said.


	14. Tawni's Tale, Chapter 4:  "Northbound Spirits"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tawni and her caravan, partially driven by her encounter with spirits and partially driven by the inability to ignore the war much longer, have decided to travel north to Rusnad until Cruibia opens up again. However, during a performance, Tawni has an ill-timed out-of-body experience when manaketes and brigands attack the town, seeking revenge against Guaril. Tawni must use her new powers to protect her loved ones....
> 
> Mission Objective: Defeat the boss

## Tawni’s Tale, Chapter 4:  “Northbound Spirits”

 

* * *

 

### Kingdom of Ustros, Ruins of Un Nasa—Three Weeks After the Poswali Slavemaster Raid

    Once upon a time, when Orobia’s humans started founding their own kingdoms, Ustros and Upril were once one nation.  The capital of it was Un Nasa, a beautiful, powerful city, filled with gold, treasure, wines, and food, offered from all over the massive country.  It one of humanity’s greatest accomplishments. The city had lasted for a rumored 2,000 years after Rerci was sealed away, with a magical passphrase opening and closing the city to visitors.

    Of course, that was before a major earthquake happened, courtesy of the first Poswali sultana’s bid to rescue her best friend and lover from the clutches of the last Ugurbuhan sultan (who tried to make her his wife, something he really should NOT have done to Anbara Gerges’ lover, Salma).  The earthquake ravaged the great capital, killing thousands of people, most of the glorious bounty lost to the sands, and rendering the city in ruins. It was across the large quake line that the countries of Ustros and Upril were then formed… and the city was abandoned. Eventually, what was left of Un Nasa was buried under a sandstorm.

    Naturally, the Ustrosi Thieves Guild, back when it was founded approximately 1,001 years ago during the Era of Sizah, found it to be an ideal place to set up a headquarters, when they unburied it and figured out the password:  “Open, Sesame” to open, and “Close, Sesame” to close. Of course, back then, under the humble merchant turned thief Ali Baba, the guild was dedicated to providing the criminals of Ustros some sense of security and alliance, as well as a “protecting the weak” approach that would inspire Romani clans’ rom baros like Guaril of today.  However, as time grew and leaders changed, the Guild because a criminal organization that spread not only across the continent, but perhaps to the edges of the world. Now, Mawdood was in command, and the guild was a ruthless army of brigands, slavers, assassins, pirates, and murderers.

    That’s what a woman appearing to be in her early twenties about 5’7” with a well-developed figure, fair-skinned complexion, and long, wavy, light blue hair was walking into.  She had yellow reptilian eyes and pointed, ridged ears, signaling her status as a manakete. She was wearing an outfit more suited for seafaring rather than desert travel, with a white, short-sleeved, off-shoulder blouse under a brown leather corset, white pants, dark brown boots, a red hip sash, and a brown leather choker necklace with a gold tube on the middle.

    “Open, Sesame!” the manakete woman called up.  The gate opened wide enough to let her through, and she walked inside to see the once glorious castle, now in serious disrepair… a bitter reminder of the current state of the Thieves Guild.  Several more minutes of walking, later, and the manakete woman stood in the throne room, where a meeting led by Mawdood was already in progress.

    “...And furthermore,” the thief king said to one of his lieutenants, “tell that Botros boy if he wanted a bound genie to stay, he REALLY should have held onto her leash a little tighter.  It’s not our business to track down our products should the buyer lose it. He can whine all he wants, but unless he coughs up a lot more gold, it’s on him, his brother, and his daddy. If you or anyone goes djinn hunting without gold in hand because he begs, I’ll show you just what happened to Esmaeel!  As for Sizah, she’ll have her people, but those are the last troops I’m giving her. If she wants to wage a gods damn holy war and commit genocide, she can do so on her own!”

    “Mawdood,” the manakete frowned, “this isn’t fair.  You’re holding court without your right hand? A shame, really!”

    Mawdood groaned, turning off the astral plate, but turned to the manakete.  “I was wondering why you weren’t on the astral plates, Sheba. Where the hell have you been?”

    “Keeping our foreign businesses afloat,” Sheba, the right hand of the thief king, answered as she sat on her own throne.  She pulled out a flask of ale, and took a sip. “Fun’s fun, but somebody has to keep the coin flowing to keep the drink pouring, and we won’t last long without foreign gold.  But if you keep either driving away the pirate crews and letting them get blown up—”

    “Zrisse was going to betray us over gold, and it was that damn Sirius Howe fellow who did it nearly three years ago,” Mawdood defended himself.  “You hate Howe more than anyone here, we’ll deal with the damn privateer and the empire.”

    “—or keep antagonising gypsies over your bloody past with them,” Sheba continued, “we’re going to have problems keeping the guild in line.  Their fear of you only allows me to indulge in my vices for so long. We actually have to work to keep the guild in order, you and I. As someone’s who been doing this a lot longer than you, take it from me:  you need more than threats to keep this ship afloat.”

    “Oh, yes,” Viva said.  “She’s so beautiful, I keep forgetting our number two is over a thousand years old, Vova!”

    “Well, she IS half-manakete, Viva,” Vova said.  “They age slower than humans. We’d all be old and gray, and she’d still look like a young adult.”

    “...I don’t know whether to strangle the two of you for commenting on my age or thank you for complimenting my looks,” Sheba said.  Turning back to Mawdood, she said, “So, what silly little thing did you request this meeting for?” Guaril placed his real hand to the large astral plate in the middle of the meeting room, showing Guaril.

    “My old friend Guaril has finally resurfaced, and it seems he didn’t do so alone,” Mawdood said.

    “Oh my freaking gods, this again?” Sheba groaned.  “Look, he cut your hand off and left you for dead. You kind of deserved it, you’re much eviler than I am.  And considering my past crimes, my hedonistic nature, and how despite the fact that I helped found the Thieves Guild and how I’ve let you treat this guild in the nearly twenty years of your rule, that’s saying something.  But my point is why is he so damn important?”

    “It’s important because Guaril is the only trickster who possibly knows how to trigger this.”  He then pulled out a golden fragment, and threw it on the table. “Do you know what this is that I had to pry from a queen’s dead neck?”

    “Some really shiny thing that if any of the kings of Orobia find you with it, we’ll be facing the wrath of the entirety of Orobia?” Sheba answered.

    “Well, yes,” Mawdood said.  “But that won’t matter once it is with the rest of its kind, and reforged into the Fire Emblem.”

    “...No gods damn way,” Sheba breathed.  “A petty king of thieves who only got his crown through violent usurping like you?  YOU have a fragment of the legendary Fire Emblem on your person, and you plan to get the REST of it?  The last member to even CLAIM a piece was Ali Baba before he passed away, and we had to give it to Gargec to avoid His wrath.”

    “Yes,” Mawdood said.  “We both know the legends of Rerci and Her Fire Emblem… and how, once She’s freed from Her prison, there’s a good chance She’ll be generous enough to grant whoever had the stones to free Her whatever wish they want.  And considering the fact that She’s half-dragon like you, Sheba, that means She’s practically a goddess. One wish from Her will grant me the power to rewrite reality. Which will put me on top of EVERYONE, not just this den of thieves.  The whole world will be mine to plunder from, and to defy me for even a SECOND will be punishable by death!”

    “Most people, when they came to the Thieves Guild, had nowhere else to go,” Sheba said, standing up.  “You included… I saw the Roma characters on your back, I know what they mean. Ambition like that usually isn’t seen around here, not since Ali Baba’s brother, Cassim… you’re incredibly lucky the rest of the leaders didn’t see it until it was too late for them, because I knew several of them who would have cut your head off if they had even the slightest inkling of what drove you.”

    “I’ve always had the ambition,” Mawdood said.  “It was something that Guaril could never understand.  It’s what led to our falling out. But when we meet again, I’ll make him understand.  Which is why I’m doubling his bounty. And also, putting a bounty on this girl.” He then showed an image of Tawni.  “She looks so familiar,” Mawdood said. “Take away the black streaks… and Guaril, you lying fox. You said you couldn’t HAVE children….”  He then looked at the bandit brothers, and said, “Viva, Vova, didn’t I, five years ago, put you two in charge of keeping an eye on Guaril, and report EVERYTHING about him, no matter how trivial?”

    “Y-Y-Yes you did, Boss,” Vova nodded.  “Didn’t he, Viva?”

    “He did, Vova, he did!” Viva gulped.  “We’re sorry, Boss! But we thought Guaril was no threat after you took a part in that massacre!”

    “That may have been BEFORE he got in with the Cruibian royals,” Mawdood said.  “Because if I’ve heard right from my more loyal spies, the Cruibian crown princess is fixing to get married to the secondhand prince of Poswa, and she wants the Dighton clan to be in charge of entertainment.  Not only does this marriage unite Poswa and Cruibia against our mutual ‘former friends’, the Argelians, but it puts Guaril in range to reveal certain truths to some royal ears. And Poswa has a powerful army that could challenge us.  We, now more than ever, need him gone. As for his daughter… well, I think her tortured screams will be the perfect soprano melody to listen to as I perform Guaril’s execution.”

    “You’re going to not rest until Guaril’s dead, I see,” Sheba sighed.  “Look, indulge in your revenge and love of bloodshed if it will be the only way to please you.  Unless you actually have a reason for me to be here, I have a guild to maintain in spite of your negligence and ruthlessness.”  She got up.

    “There IS something,” Mawdood replied.  “I’m planning a raid of a Rusnadi port town, and Argelia is kind of in the way.  I could use your pirates.”

    “You do realize your definition of a raid is ‘you destroy the docks and shipyards, take everything of value not nailed down, butcher every weak man and child in sight if they can’t meet your steep price for life, enslave every able bodied soldier you capture, and steal the young, beautiful maidens for either a profit or your own pleasure until you get bored of them’.”  Sheba crossed her arms. She thought about it. She then sighed. “...I’ll manage it, but you better be far away. We do this one my way.”

    “Of course,” Mawdood said.  “After all, I’m going to be a bit busy contacting a few… ‘friends’ of Guaril’s.  Who knows? Maybe they’ll solve my problem for me.” He then smirked. “I wonder if Niasge still has that desire for human meat?”

 

* * *

 

### Kingdom of Poswa, Menourish Village—Three Days Later

    “Hmm,” Nasira frowned, looking at the cards in front of her.  The pair of women on the other side of her table—a sea green haired, small chested, teal-eyed, tanned skinned young woman about 18 years old wearing a white one-shoulder shirt over a red undershirt, light brown leggings, a pair of thick brown belts, a white hood, and brown boots, and a genie girl with tanned skin, red hair in an upward ponytail, a bright blue sapphire on her forehead, and brilliant red eyes wearing a green choli showing off her smooth stomach, matching shorts, and a pair of golden bracelets—watched in curiosity.

    “Tell me that’s a good sign, gal,” the mint haired girl said.

    “One does not simply rush fortune telling, Ulfah,” her genie friend replied.

    “I’m just worried about… well, ya heard about my last girlfriend.  And how because my boyfriend before that cheated on me because I wasn’t willin’ to stay home and make dinner every single day.  Look, Thesin, I’d gladly have a family, but I want to at least be 22 before my first pregnancy, and I sure as hell don’t want to be expected to do all the domestic work.”

    Thesin blushed.  “You want to have… a family…?  The natural way?” Ulfah wrapped her arm around the genie girl’s wide hips, and pulled her close, making her squeak.

    “Damn right,” the explorer answered.  “I’ll find a donor, Thesin.” She then traced her girlfriend’s smooth stomach, and said, “Don’t worry… unless you wish to carry it, I’ll be the one who does the deed.”

    “Um, well… that’s nice… children, I mean,” Thesin said.  “Are you sure that you don’t want to wish I carry it? Because I can grant that….”

    “I’m sure,” Ulfah said.

    “I have your reading,” Nasira chimed in, causing the two to turn.  The blonde dark mage said, “As long as you believe in each other, your love will prove bountiful and passionate, rewarding you both.  However, there will be dark, outside forces that drive the two of you apart, but not because they want you to suffer, but wish to stop what they believe to be evil.  In that case, try to hold on, and even reach out for outside help. Once reunited, the only way to truly rebuild is with time.”

    “Really, miss gypsy?” Thesin asked.

    “The Lovers Card do not lie,” Nasira nodded.  “They sense your passion for each other, and your anxiety.  Your previous relationships were both... abusive, so you’re taking baby steps.  But I sense you two do enjoy each other’s company.” Standing up, she said, “Embrace that.  Start with that, you two, and should fate separate you but reunite with you, remember: take your time.”

    “...Alright,” Ulfah said.  “Well, we have Thesin’s object, so she should be okay.”  She looked at her girlfriend, and then said, “You were right.  This was insightful.”

    “I told you fortune telling was fun,” Thesin smiled.  She then found herself kissing Ulfah. The explorer took out a coin pouch as she kissed the ifrit girl, and placed the money on Nasira’s table.  Ulfah broke the kiss, and dragged Thesin away, the genie squeaking.

    “Farewell!” Nasira waved.  She then looked at the gold coins, and smiled.  It was at this point Kareem walked over.

    “You know, I bet they would have paid MORE if you had left out the bad news,” the red cavalier said.

    “Fortune telling isn’t about just sugar coating the reading,” the dark mage said.  “You have to tell the whole reading. Furthermore, they can read the sign, and I had Tawni and Himli both double-check the Orobian text.  The price is non-negotiable. They pay for a full reading, and no refunds, whether fate is good or bad is up to the cards.”

    “Hey,” Himli said as he, Tawni, and Jamal came over, holding a folded banner, a set of clothes, and a dance mat, respectively.  “How are we coming along?”

    “Hmm, I’m at about 1,800 Gold,” Nasira said.  “Tawni?”

    “About 1,300 from my last dance,” the girl said.  “And from my storytelling, 3,400. So that’s about 4,500.”

    “That leaves us with about 6,300 Gold from your acts,” Jamal counted.  “Add in the 14,000 we have unused for the caravan’s budget, and we have 20,300 Gold.  And we need about 100,000 for going to Argelia.”

    “Why are you guys worrying so much?” Node asked while she and Dobi came over.

    “Well, passage for the entire caravan to Argelia on a ship for a round trip isn’t easy to come by, especially during wartime,” Tawni replied.  “I made a promise to Himli that we’d rescue his family… and we may need to get involved in the war, anyway. But this promise requires a great deal of gold, and unless you two know where good treasure hunting locations are, this is what we do.”

    “Not really in Poswa,” Dobi frowned.  “Perhaps in the tombs of Rusnad…?”

    “How about not there?” Tawni very quickly replied.

    “Oh, right, your phobias of underground and caves,” Kareem frowned.  “I know you can do it, Tawni.”

    “Thanks, but it still worries me,” Tawni frowned.  “If no others exist. But I’d rather a more surface-based treasure.  Such as perhaps… the Fire Emblem.”

    “The Fire Emblem!?” Himli asked.  “That’s a little ambitious, isn’t it?”

    “Ambitious, yes,” Tawni admitted, “but sell it for the right price, and we’d all be set for life.  We could have a real home for our people.”

    “But where would you get a magical sword?” Nasira asked.  The group looked at the dark mage. “...It’s not a sword in this world, is it?”

    “No, it’s supposed to be a magic lamp,” Tawni giggled at her friend.  “It’s a sword where you come from?” Nasira nodded. “Well, you learn something new about the Outrealms.”  It was at this point, Guaril and Akiba came over. “Hello, Father, Mother. Did you all know the Fire Emblem can be other shapes in other worlds?”

    “Really?” Akiba said.  “Well, Rerci’s greatest treasure WAS a magic lamp, so not too far fetched.  I’d love to talk about the Seal of Flames, Nasira—”

    “Tawni,” Guaril said, changing the topic, much to his wife’s disapproval, “I think we have time for one or two more performances of yours, today.  We should get on the road.”

    “But rom baro,” Jamal said, “we haven’t been told to clear out, yet.  We could still make a bit more of a profit, here.”

    “I don’t think so,” Guaril replied.  “This is near manakete migration grounds this time of year, and I’d rather not be here if manakete brigands are nearby.  Also, there’s this.” He held up a pair of posters, one of him, and one showing, to her surprise, Tawni. “Thieves Guild bounties.”

    “I just took them off a corpse of a Thieves Guild spy I caught sneaking around,” Akiba replied while Tawni looked at hers.  “We can’t risk staying here in the less protected by nobles areas of Poswa for much longer. Not that I wanted to.”

    “...So, Thief King Mawdood knows about me?” Tawni asked.  “And it says he wants me… alive only?”

    “Most likely to torture me through hurting you,” Guaril frowned.

    “Torture you, Father?” Tawni asked.  “What exactly did you do this Mawdood to get him after you?”

    “It’s more of what I DIDN’T do that led to this,” Guaril said.  “I promise, after your next performance and once we’re on the road, I’ll tell you.”

    “Okay,” Tawni said.  “It’s finally SOME progress, Father.”

    “I know,” the trickster admitted.  “I’m a bit slow in my admittance, {my blue desert rose}.  Now, let’s discuss your routine.” He and Tawni walked to the side, while Himli looked around in worry.  Jamal and Kareem, meanwhile, looked at the posters.

    “You know, Tawni looks good in this poster,” Kareem admitted.

    “Of course that’s where your concern lies,” Jamal muttered.  “But look at that price… 10,000 Gold? How much money thus Mawdood have to throw around if he’s going after a girl he’s never met?”

    “Enough to know that we ought not to stay around a place for too long,” Himli said.  “Good thing plenty of Poswali villagers ain’t desperate or crooked enough for going after us, but there may be a few soldiers and nobles who are willing.”

    “So,” Nasira asked, “why is it that the rom baro is afraid of manaketes?  I know they’re shapeshifters capable of turning into giant dragons and, back when Orobia was young, they forced their way onto the continent and got genies to share Orobia with them, but why does he seem to hate them?”

    “Well, I wasn’t part of the caravan when it happened,” Akiba said, “but recall the day you all performed for Duke Kamyar.  Or at least, were going to, and then the play was interrupted by brigands. Duke Kamyar owed Guaril a favor because Guaril saved his life.  For context, it was from a group of Poswali manaketes who Guaril rescued the duke from, deceiving them into eating non-human meat laced with a sedative material.  Some of them may still hold a near thirty-year grudge. Can you blame Guaril for being cautious in manakete territory? Even the elders agree we might have overstayed our welcome in Poswa.”

    “Got to give Guaril credit,” Dobe nodded.  “Manaketes are dangerous without a wyrmslayer sword around.”

    “I prefer a dragonpike, myself,” Akiba admitted.  “Either that or a dragon axe.”

    “You mean there are weapons that can slay dragons besides wyrmslayers or the fabled dragon spirit scroll from places like Xuhua?” Nasira asked.

    Before they could question it any further, Tawni walked back, holding Calypso and wearing a bright green one-shoulder blouse that completely bared her smooth midriff.  She switched her traditional skirt for a pair of low, white harem pants and a jangly belt. Her headscarf was now white. She had kept her necklace from her regular outfit.  And finally, her sandals were now light green.

    “Alright, boys,” Tawni said, “I need you to set up the banner one more time.”  She then noticed Himli, Jamal, and Kareem all staring at her. She giggled. “Boys, I know I normally don’t charge you for looking, but I would like to have help setting up.”

    “Oh, right,” Himli blushed.  “That wasn’t gentlemanly of me.”

    “{Sorry, Tawni},” Jamal apologized.  “{You truly are quite beautiful, is all}.”

    “I get it, I get it,” Kareem said.  “You just… normally wear a bit more, that’s all.”

    “{Because I shouldn't need to show off my body to keep food on our plates},” Tawni said to them, hands on her hips.  Handing Calypso to Akiba, she said, “Mother, can you watch Calypso for me?”

    “Of course,” the great knight smiled, petting the rabbit.  Tawni then walked back to where her performance would be, followed by her friends.

    Tawni, several minutes later, was performing in front of the gathered crowd.  Meanwhile, a male mercenary about 19 years old walked in to watch. He was about 5’11”, with amber eyes, and short black hair with small hints of red in it, the red being somewhat more natural than the black.  He was wearing a red vest over his white shirt, and over that he wore a long black coat that had a split at the hips, making look like an inverted V. The coat was decorated with white fur at the wrists and collar, metal shoulder pads with red chains, and red wristbands on the sleeves.  His pants with black with red lines going down the fronts. On his feet were black shoes with white stripes in the middle, and red stripes that connect to red circles at the top of the shoe. Finally, his outfit had multiple belts, and a pair of black fingerless gloves.

    Another watcher was a girl with mid-back length green hair and tanned skin in a ponytail, about 15, about 5’2”, petting her white camel.  She was wearing a green and white sari dress that looked rather elegant gown that had small bits of dirt on it. Around her neck was a golden necklace, with a yellow gemstone inside of it.  Her blue eyes were in awe of the performance. When the camel nudged her, she gave her a gentle look. “We’ll just watch this, and get going,” she whispered to the camel. “I promise.”

    With Tawni, she performed a twirl before spotting Jamal in the crowd.  She coyly sashayed over towards him, brushing her fingers on his chin, before backing away… with his lance.  Jamal blinked off his blush, noticing the lance, which Tawni threw, lancing pointed down in the middle of the crowd.  She then performed a cartwheel that turned into a front flip, grabbing the handle of the lance, and twirling around it, finishing upside down, grinning with a flourish while coins fell near her.

    “{Thank you very much, ladies and gentlemen}!” Tawni said, still upside down.  “You’ve all been a…” She noticed the cloaked ghosts once again. And then her vision was starting to fade. Add in her purple gemstone starting to gleam, and Tawni knew something was amiss.  “You’ve all been… uhh….” Her legs and right hand lost their group as everything went black for her, and she fell to the ground, causing the crowd to gasp.

    “Tawni!” Jamal, Kareem, Nasira, and Akiba gasped, the great knight dropping her rabbit.  Guaril quickly was at his daughter’s side, Calypso being second and looking in worry. Akiba herself was third.

    At this point, both of the above-mentioned audience members approached, the green-haired girl holding her staff.  “Hey, is she going to be alright!?” the mercenary asked.

    “With all due respect, sir,” Kareem questioned as he and the rest of the combat-capable Romani approached, “who the hell are you?  A bounty hunter?”

    “Oh, I’m Sento Sieghart,” he answered.  “I’m not a bounty hunter. I’m more of a traveling mercenary, just came back to Orobia some time before.  But we’re wasting time here if she’s hurt!”

    “Doesn’t seem like she hurt herself,” the green-haired girl said.  “At least, nothing I saw.” Her necklace gleamed, and she saw a transparent Tawni laying on the ground.  “Huh?” She then shook her head, and focused on Tawni’s body. “Anyway, she seems… exhausted from my view.  Something Grandma taught me.”

    “Tawni’s been working a little too hard, lately, Guaril,” Akiba said, holding her foster daughter bridal style.  “We probably should have stopped after a couple performances, today!” She opened one of Tawni’s eyes, only to see it shine.  “That’s… strange.”

    “{What game are you playing, my faded star}?” Guaril muttered.

    The green-haired girl said, “I can’t really treat her, here, in the open.  Is there a safe spot nearby?”

    “I can summon a tent that will give you some privacy,” Node said.  With that, she channeled her magic, and a tent was put up.

    “That works,” the girl said.  “Boys, stay out. Ma’am, bring her with me.”  Akiba nodded, following her. “Um… by the way, lady knight, I’m Arya.”

    “Akiba,” the great knight nodded.  The two plus Nasira and Node headed into the tent.

    Guaril frowned, but stayed out with the boys.  He, realizing that he hardly ever talked to Tawni’s male friends, sat down, and said, “So… what do you boys enjoy?”

    “Wait, are we having this conversation right now, rom baro?” Kareem asked.

    “Look, as Tawni’s father, I need to find some way to pass time other than worrying,” the trickster admitted.  “This hasn’t happened before… at least, not since I gave her the necklace.”

    “How did you get the necklace?” Jamal asked.  “It’s beautiful, if you don’t mind me saying.”

    “It’s a long story….” Guaril began.  “But I suppose I owe you all some bits of truth, after all we’ve been through.”  Before he could explain more, a roar echoed, and the sky darkened. Everyone looked above to see a few dragons flying above them.  “Damn.”

    “Maybe they’re different manaketes than the ones you’ve legendarily deceived,” Jamal hoped.

    **“Guaril Dighton!”**  A female fire dragon said as she landed in front of them.  The dragon turned to her humanoid manakete form, a young-looking woman about as tall as Akiba, with bright pink hair in a long ponytail, all the way to her wide hips, pointed ears, a slight overbite, and angry green reptilian eyes.  She was wearing a long red cape over her blue choli, matching harem pants, and black sandals.

    “Maybe she and her female friends are single manaketes searching for mates who happens to have heard of your legendary wit, charms, and bravery, and wishes to see if the men of your caravan have the same traits?” Kareem questioned.  Jamal groaned, and pointed at his brother.

    “If you’re here to kill us,” he said, “kill him before you kill me.”

    “{Oh, please, brother},” Kareem said.  “{The odds that she’s a manakete holding a grudge against our rom baro is}—”

    “You owe my people a solid meal, buster!” the manakete woman scowled.

    “{Apparently higher than I thought},” Kareem finished.  “{Well... at least we're going to killed by a beautiful woman}.”

    “{Every young single woman is a beautiful woman to you}!” Jamal said, exasperated at his older brother.

    “...What the hell is with those two?” the manakete asked, pointing at the two cavaliers.

    “I unfortunately don’t know much Romani, like Node does,” Dobi said.  “But I’m thinking, knowing Kareem’s skirt chasing and Jamal’s only sane man tendencies, that Kareem is undressing you with his eyes, and the Jamal’s complaining about it.”

    “Oh,” the manakete said.  She then said, “I’m going to eat them both, the red one because he’s a pervert, and the green one so he doesn’t miss his brother for too long.  The rest of you, I’ll eat so you don’t feel left out.”

    “Wow, this escalated, quickly,” Sento said.  He then turned towards Guaril, and asked, “So, what’s the plan?”  He then realized Guaril had already left, and Himli was frantically running.  “Oh, the plan was probably ‘run’, wasn’t it?”

    “Probably,” the twins both said before whistling, and their camels came to them.  They quickly got on, grabbed Dobi and Sento, and immediately rode off. The manakete fumed.

    “No fair!” she said.  “I didn’t order this meal to go!”

 

* * *

 

### Astral Realm

    Tawni rubbed her head as she sat up from her tumble.  She then looked around, spotting her people crowd around her… only to see her body carried away.  She then looked at herself, and gasped that she was once more in her spiritual form… although she was in her regular outfit.   _“Again with this spirit thing?”_  she questioned.

     _“It’s kind of weird, I’ll admit,”_  a female voice chimed in.  Tawni looked and spotted the cloaked figure from before next to her.   _“It’s been too long, Tawni.”_

     _“You said you knew me before,”_  Tawni said, _“but I barely know anything about you….”_

    _“You were very, very young when we first met,”_  the woman explained.   _“Practically a baby.  Oh, Guaril loved showing you off to others, calling you… {little blue desert rose}.”_

     _“Aw, that’s so sweet!”_  a voice chimed in.  The two turned to see one of the other spirit women gushing at the story.  The others looked at her.  _“Who would have thought that the notorious trickster, Guaril Dighton, would be an energetic father?”_

     _“Hey, children changed me,”_  her friend said.   _“Before mine, I didn’t really care too much about things outside my older brother, you and the rest of the girls, and getting money.  You were always the people woman.”_  
  
    " _That she was,"_  the third of the trio giggled.

    _“I keep forgetting she’s part genie,”_  the older woman groaned.   _“Can you girls let the woman either have her moment with the girl or just tell her what she needs to know in peace?”_  
  
    "Nope!" all three smiled.  
  
     _"M'lady, you should show some respect,"_  the youngest of the spirits chimed in.

     _“I see your friends are still hanging around,”_  Tawni observed.   _“So… what is this about?”_

_“Honestly,”_  the spirit close to Tawni said,  _“I wished to discuss things with you… about your father.”_

     _“Father?”_ Tawni questioned.  “ _How did you first meet him?”_

_“Guaril saved my life when we were both rather young,”_  the woman said.   _“My home was destroyed by the Rusnadi Pharaoh, and my entire family was horribly killed.  Had he not been in the area, I would not have survived.”_

    _“Pharaoh Ammon did that!?”_  Tawni asked.   _“Wait… he had to have been between 10 or 13 at the time.  I don’t think he had that much power.”_

     _“I was talking about a different pharaoh,”_  the woman said.   _“Ammon was actually rather nice, and loved me for YEARS, even after I briefly forgot about him.”_

    Before Tawni and the spirit could speak further, a female voice said, “How is she?”

    Tawni recognized the voice.   _“Mother?”_  she asked, looking around.  The spirit seemed a little surprised, but then looked down, not caught by Tawni.

    “Her soul seems to be out of her body, but her heart is still beating,” another voice, this one she didn’t recognize, said.  However the oldest spirit seemed to gasp.

    _“Oh dear… that’s not a good thing,”_  she said.

     _“What’s wrong, m’lady?”_  the youngest of the spirits asked.

     _“If I recognize that voice, child,”_  the oldest spirit said,  _“then something terrible has happened to Upril.”_

     _“Upril?”_  Tawni asked.   _“I thought Argelia had all but conquered Upril and Ustros.  Rusnad itself hasn’t fared very well, either.”_

_“That’s not what I was talking about,”_ the eldest woman said.  _“...There are people in Upril I personally cared for.  One of which was my—”_

    “Akiba!” Guaril’s voice interjected in the real world.  “I’m sorry to interrupt, young lady, but is there any way to treat Tawni while moving?”

    “Um… why?” the young girl asked.

    “Well, a group of manaketes under the fiery Niasge are now after us,” Guaril said.  “And I think I spotted a group of Ustrosi Thieves Guild brigands in the area.”

     _“Okay,”_  Tawni said, looking at the others,  _“as interesting of a conversation this is, I should probably get back to my body….”_

     _“I’m afraid it’s going to be rather difficult,”_  the first spirit said.   _“Because you were briefly moved and there’s a battle going on, it may be a bit too dangerous for you to join back up to your body.”_

     _“So how am I supposed to protect myself, my clan, and my parents from manaketes that can turn into giant dragons and brigands if I can’t be in my body!?”_  Tawni asked.

     _“Well, I'm glad you asked,”_  the woman said.   _“While I'm no longer able to do anything, you still can.  Let’s clear this up… and see what the world has in store.”_  She waved her hands, and she and Tawni vanished, leaving the other spirits to themselves.

     _“So, if I might be so bold, m’lady, how exactly do you know that young healer?”_  The youngest of the group asked.

    _“Let’s just say my son gave me a LOT to think about, but she was my favorite.”_

     _“Oh, right,”_  the last one of the three friends said.   _“Your son never actually learned to control his hormones, did he?”_ The old woman grumbled in response.

 

* * *

 

### Menourish Village Outskirts

    Tawni’s spirit and the spirit woman both appeared back into the real world to see Akiba holding Tawni’s body while on her camel.  The woman looked in mild surprise at Akiba’s maternal concern, but the two were thrown out of their reverie as a group of manaketes and even some Thieves Guild showed up to hound them as well.

    “Thieves Guild AND dragons!?” Arya questioned.

    “Well, the first is normal for us,” Jamal admitted.  “But the second, well… that’s a new challenge.”

    “You guys are in luck that I was wandering around here, to help out people,” Sento said, drawing a wyrmslayer.  “I can handle a few dragons.” Looking around, he said, “Maybe there are a few trinkets around for you guys in the houses here that you can use.  As long as you beat the rogues to them, you should be okay to warn the homeowners to lock up.”

    “Excellent idea,” Guaril said.  “We could use the muscle… Sento, right?”  Sento nodded with a grin.

    “Don’t let them get away!” the lead manakete woman, most likely Niasge, demanded.  “I’m not letting that meal slip out of my hands, this time! And if you try to leave, Guaril… well, I hope you’re ready to let these people be a meal in your place!”

    “Okay, seriously,” Kareem said, “your desire to eat people isn’t helping anyone find you attractive!  You are pretty and you’re going to stay that way for thousands of years! Take advantage of it! Cool your jets, live life, fall in love!  Stop trying to eat people and be crazy!”

    “I have never tasted non-Poswali human before, and I’ll be DAMNED if I’m denied any longer!” Niasge scowled.

     _“{I don't know what's going to get Kareem killed first},”_  Tawni complained.   _“{His mouth or his hormones}.”_

   The spirit with her asked,  _“{So, is he your boyfriend?}”_

     _“{No, but he's a friend who's a boy.  His twin brother is far more tolerable}.”_   She then asked in Orobian,  _“So… how can I help them?  Manaketes aren’t known for going down, easy.  And then there’s Thieves Guild. I don’t know what I can do as a spirit.”_

     _“As a walker of the physical and astral planes,”_  the woman explained,  _“you’re not COMPLETELY helpless, Tawni.  And your thieving skills are surprisingly useful for this.  Remember that pickpocketing ability you have?”_   Tawni nodded.   _“You now can steal something that’s not exactly tangible until its made tangible while in this state…”_

     _“Wait… are you talking about… magic!?”_  Tawni questioned.  The woman nodded.

     _“Little known fact about manaketes,”_  the woman told her.   _“They actually DO use magic, not too far off from the djinn.  However, their magic is them having their ability to transform and use elemental dragonbreath, and binding their power into stones.”_

    Tawni realized it.   _“So, I can steal the magical power out of stones and tomes, rendering shapeshifters and magi without the means to channel their power.”_   Looking at a nearby manakete, she said,  _“I better try this out.”_   She floated over to the manakete, and poked her hand at the stone, feeling the warmth.  She then found her hand going into the stone, before pulling back… and holding a ball of fire.  _“Whoa, it worked!”_

     _“Now, don’t forget to release that magic on your foes,”_  the spirit smirked.

    Tawni turned towards a pair of Thieves Guild barbarians rushing towards Jamal and Himli.  She scowled, and threw the fireball, hitting the two barbarians… and in the real world, the barbarians suddenly found their clothes catching on fire.

    “What the hell!?” one of the barbarian screamed, beginning to roll around to put out the flames.  Everyone else was surprised.

    “Not to look a gift camel in the mouth, but, what just happened?” Jamal questioned.

    “I know,” Arya said.  She looked at where Tawni’s was, and said, “Miss Tawni… are you with us right now?”

    _“You can see me?”_  Tawni asked.

    “Yes,” Arya said.  “Allow me to introduce myself.  I am Arya Qureshi, from Upril. You seem to be astral projecting… an ability said to be a part of something else.  My ability is part of that set… I can heal without having full power with a staff, but it comes at the cost of my own strength.  Should my staff ever run out, I can sacrifice some of my life energy to heal others. So I will need protecting if your allies get injured.”

     _“Understood,”_ Tawni agreed.   _“I’ll do everything I can on my side.”_

    “Thank you!” Arya smiled.  “If we live through this, I’ll explain more!”

    “But Tawni’s right here,” Himli said, looking at Tawni’s body.

    “Well,” Arya explained, “Tawni’s spirit is on the astral plane.  I can see her. She’s currently supporting us.”

    “Support you all she wants,” the manakete (that Tawni stole the magic power from earlier) taunted.  Holding up her stone, she called, “It won’t save you guys from being roasted for our tastes!” She tried to transform, but looked at her stone.  “Um… what?” the manakete questioned. She tried again. “Why am I NOT a dragon?”

    “...Tawni, you magnificent girl,” Guaril smirked.  He quickly borrowed one of Tawni’s daggers, and slashed the back of the struggling manakete before kicking her down, sending her tumbling.  Sento, meanwhile, used his sword skills to slay another manakete with the wyrmslayer. Akiba looked at her stepdaughter’s sleeping body, and smiled.

    With said stepdaughter’s spirit, she was floating towards a dark mage, and looked at his spellbook.  She reached in, and held a ball of wind. She then noticed a pegasus knight with the Thieves Guild. It was a shame to see such an esteemed career with the scum of Orobia, but she was heading for a distracted Nasira, who was doing everything she, Dobi, and Node could to protect Ayra who was healing Kareem (who had taken a nasty cut from one of the manaketes who could still turn), and blasted the incoming pegasus knight with the wind, knocking her off her steed.  The pegasus fell down, two, but at least it had a better landing than its rider.

     _“You really seem to have a knack for this,”_  the woman complimented Tawni.

     _“{We Romani will always protect our own},”_  Tawni answered.

     _“{And should we need to, we will protect others,}”_  the woman replied.  Tawni blinked, but turned back to the battlefield, where her foster mother and Sento had arrived at one of the homes.

    “Manaketes!?” the boy at the home gasped at the situation.  “And they’re not the friendly kind!? By Rerci…!”

    “Hey, don’t bring religion into this!” Sento scowled.  “Just lock up.”

    “Oh, right!” the boy said.  “Um, still… I should thank you for letting me know.”  He looked around, and said, “Hey, would this work?” He pulled out a dragonpike.  “This was going to be a gift for the village hero, Zayn, but I’m sure he won’t mind.  He’s out training his daughter right now.”

    “This WOULD work,” Akiba said, grabbing the pike.  “Thank you, young man. Now please, get to safety, and whatever you do, do NOT open up for the manaketes or Thieves Guild.”  He nodded, and closed the door, locking it while Akiba scowled at Sento. “‘Don’t bring up religion’.”

    “I’m not a fan of gods,” Sento admitted.  “Besides we don’t really have time for this.”

    “Right,” Akiba agreed.  “You and I are now the caravan and town’s best hope for defeating these manaketes.”

    “Right,” Sento said.  “Your passenger still okay?”

    “Yes,” Akiba said, looking at Tawni’s still unconscious body.  “I’ll have to find a spot where she’ll be safe if I’m going to fight, but once I do… these dragons are going to PAY with more than their LIVES for going after my clan.”  She then rode off to store away Tawni in a nearby tent.

     _“Go Mother,”_ Tawni smiled.  She then headed after another manakete’s magic, stealing it and then unleashing the spell into the dark mage who was wondering why his wind magic wasn’t working.  This allowed Sento to safely slash the confused manakete down.  _“{That was for hurting Jamal earlier, you scale-skinned, fork-tongued chili pepper}!”_

    _“Ooh, is Jamal your boyfriend?”_  the woman asked.

     _“...I’m closer to him than I am Kareem, by my own admission,”_  Tawni said.

    “Tawni’s doing a number on them from the astral plane,” Node observed.  She then looked at Arya healing Dobi, and said, “And you can keep track of her?”

    “Yes,” Arya said after finishing healing.  “Before my grandfather sent me south, he told me that this necklace is to be protected BECAUSE of its… unusual nature.”

    Meanwhile, Niasge growled at Guaril, who was standing nearby a fence.  “Damn you, trickster!” she spat. “I don’t know what scheme you’re pulling, taking away our transformations, but you’re not going to get away with it!”

    “Look, Niasge,” Guaril said, slightly adjusting his stance, “it’s been what, 30 years?  It’s not doing anyone any good holding a grudge like this. If you want to eat Cruibians, the border is a couple weeks away, there was no stopping you from going after Cruibians after you had your appetizer.”

    “An appetizer laced with drakoroot, KNOWING that stuff knocks out dragons, half-dragons, and wyverns!” Niasge growled, holding up her dragonstone and assuming her draconic form.  Tawni’s spirit began flying towards Niasge, determined to save her father.  **“And that’s not even MENTIONING that Cruibia’s under a strict quarantine!”**

    “Wait, what?” Arya asked.

    “That’s new,” Sento said.

    “I think I heard about that,” Dobe said.  “Cruibia’s got a problem with a mad ancient genie and Argelians that they’re dealing with.  They’re not opening up so she doesn’t break out.”

     **“Well if that’s who I think it is,”**  Niasge said,  **“I’m not going to Cruibia, anytime soon!  I’ll just take the hundreds of pounds of flesh that YOU owe me, Guaril!”**

    “If you want to eat anyone,” Guaril replied, “then eat ME!  I was the one who denied you Cruibians. Nakia thought it was too dangerous to sneak into your cave to acquire any and all ill-gotten riches you had taken and Mawdood’s idea to just kill the Cruibians you captured so they wouldn’t… what were that bastard’s words, again?  ‘Struggle on the way down’? And I didn’t listen to either of them and HAD to play the lovable rogue hero, because that’s just who I am! Leave these people, my caravan, and ESPECIALLY my family out of this!”

    **“Oh, your family?”**  the manakete leader asked.   **“Oh, don’t worry… I won’t CHEW when I eat them and the rest of your clan!  But thank you for letting me know Mawdood tried to con me! Your old partner will join you in my stomach!”**

    With that, Niasge charged Guaril.  However, Guaril threw down a massive smoke bomb, disappearing mere seconds before she crashed through the fence.  When Niasge got out of the smoke, she found herself careening towards a river. However, she began flapping her wings to avoid crashing into it… only to find Guaril now on her back, holding a wyrmslayer of his own.  Or rather, Sento’s wyrmslayer. Sento himself looked to see Guaril’s steel sword on his hip instead.

    “When did he do that?” Sento asked.

    “That was a big smoke bomb,” Arya said, wiping her dress free of soot.

    Guaril took this time to slice Niasge’s back, severing her wings.  While the dragon roared in pain, she and Guaril fell. She turned her neck towards him to try to both eat and burn him, but she suddenly turned to normal, seeing her dragonstone lose its glow… and a fireball fly harmlessly away into the river, letting Niasge and Guaril land into the river, turning it mildly red with Niagse’s and Guaril’s blood (he had cut himself on the way down).  Guaril weakly crawled out of the river.

    “That… was something,” Guaril said, panting as he laid down on his back.  “Tawni, if you can hear me… good job catching onto my plan.”

     _“ {Thank you, Father},”_  Tawni smiled.  However, the joy was interrupted as Niasge crawled out of the river, standing atop of Guaril.   _“Oh no!”_

    “You… damn you, Guaril!” she growled.  “I will—!”

     ** _SHNNK!_**

    Niasge gasped as she found the tip of a thrown lance had embedded itself in her stomach.  “And this is why you cover yourself up, ladies and gentlemen, if you’re going into battle,” Akiba said as she climbed off her camel.  Akiba moved Guaril out of the way before she ripped out her dragonpike from Niasge’s stomach, letting her kneel as she struggled to cover her wound. “Underbelly of a dragon is one of the softest spots on the body, just like with a human’s.  Easiest target to go for when dragonslaying.”

    “...That accent,” Niasge barely gurgled.  “Cruibian…?” She then fell back into the river, dead.  The other manakates remaining very quickly scattered.

    “Cruibian, Romani, knight, it doesn’t matter what I am,” Akiba said.  “All that matters is you targeted people I care about. I’d say ‘don’t do that’, but that’s a waste of my breath.”  She then turned to Guaril, and called, “Somebody get a healer over here!”

    “Right!” Arya said while she rode over on her camel.  She got off, and, rather than use her staff, she concentrated her energy and let it wash over Guaril while she was being drained.

    “Thank you, young lady,” Guaril said.  He then gasped as Akiba knelt down and hugged him.  Tawni smiled at the scene before looking at the spirit woman who mentored her… and noticed that she seemed sad.

     _“Are you okay?”_  she asked.

    _“I guess he was right about how much watching something like this hurts,”_  the woman said.   _“Tawni… I have much to teach you, much to tell you, but I’m afraid even my power has limits with the end of my physical body.  Which is why, no matter what happens next, I need you to head north… to Rusnad.”_

     _“Rusnad,”_  Tawni breathed.   _“You know, the day before we first started having these conversations, I heard Father arguing with the elders of the caravan about the Rusnadi pharaoh, and some members of the Thieves Guild was interested in sending me to him.  Were you… ugh….”_   Tawni then fell backwards, exhausted.  The spirit was by her side at an instant while she lost consciousness.

     _“It seems you’re still too weak to keep this form up for too long,”_  the woman said, picking the girl up.   _“{Let’s get you back to you, blue rose.}”_  She then floated towards where Tawni’s body was.

    When Tawni eventually recovered hours later, (and changed back to her regular clothes from her bedlah), the young gypsy found her father sitting down next to the destroyed fence.  “Are you okay, Father?” Tawni asked, sitting by him. “Can I have a word with you?" He hugged her.  "{I missed you, too, Daddy}."

    “I… owe you a LOT of words,” Guaril answered.  “Where to start…?”

    “Um, Sir Dighton?  Lady Dighton?” a female voice interjected.  The two Romani looked to see Akiba approaching with a nervous-looking Arya.

    “Oh, hello, Arya,” Tawni smiled.  “Thank you again for helping us.” Arya nodded.  “But we’re not nobles or knights… we’re Roma.”

    “You’re not a masquerading noble or a knight?” Arya asked, legitimately confused.  “It’s rather weird to see a commoner with THAT hanging around their neck.” She looked at Akiba, and asked, “Lady Akiba… are you sure about this?”

    “It’s okay, m’lady,” Akiba assured her.  “My husband may be a Romani trickster, but he’s a gentle soul when family and innocents are not in danger.  As for my foster daughter, she’s a sweetheart, as well. And you’ve seen our people in action.”

    Arya politely bowed.  “I… would like to hire you and your caravan!”

    “What?” Guaril and Tawni both asked.

    “Well, to protect me, at least,” Arya said.  “At least, until I either reunite with my father, grandfather, aunt, and older brother or I’m of age to properly rule Upril!  I will see you paid handsomely well for your sacrifice, I promise!”

    “Whoa, whoa, let’s start over,” Tawni interjected.  “What do you mean ‘of age to properly rule Upril’? And what do you mean by ‘hire us’?  Who are you, Arya?”

    Arya, blushing, answered, “Allow me to properly introduce myself, now that we’re no longer in immediate danger.”  She cleared her throat as the rest of the caravan’s fighters combatants. “I am… well, technically, I’m Arya Qureshi.  My father is… or was, I’m not sure if he’s still alive, but his name is Crown Prince Khai Ghannam of Upril, my grandfather is King Barruti Ghannam of Upril, my aunt is Princess Auset Ghannam, and my eldest brother is Prince Darwishi Tahan of Upril.”

    “...What!?” almost everyone either not from Upril (Dobi and Node) and not over 30 (Guaril and Akiba) questioned.

    “You’re a princess?” Tawni asked with a gentle curtsy, followed by Nasira and Node while Dobi politely bowed for a moment.  Himli scrambled to a knee. He then looked at the others.

    “Um, ain’t ya’ll gonna kneel?” Himli questioned.  “We’re in the presence of royalty!”

    “{We Roma may bow out of respect to royals, but we don’t kneel},” Guaril said with a small bow.  Node translated for him, making Himli scratch his head. “Besides, Uprilian royals don’t really care for bowing outside of formalities. Especially when they’re masquerading as vagabonds.”

    “But what did she mean by all of those titles and ‘eldest brother’?” Sento questioned.  “Also, why is her last name different than her father, and her brother’s?”

    “Oh, right!” Node recalled.  “Non-Uprilians wouldn’t know, but the crown prince of Upril is a very open lover with many, many conquests, and many… illegitimate children.  Gods know how many notches he has on his bedpost in terms of women. At least as many children he has… which I have lost count.”

    “At least twenty of us,” Arya answered.

    “And what are you doing this far south of Upril?” Tawni questioned.

    “The capital of Ducolar has fallen under Argelian rule thanks to a man known as Minister Abay of Argelia, who works for a woman named Duchess Avdin, a high-ranking Argelian commander,” Arya answered.  “My mother and Aunt Auset convinced Grandfather to scatter the… well, royal children, and sent us with detachments. I… lost mine to the Argelians when I was escaping. And I have no idea where the others are.  My only hope originally was to try to convince the southern royals to help protect me, but Cruibia is busy confronting its own crisis, and I have nothing to offer the Poswali royals. I have no gold on me right now, no real claim to the Uprilian throne, and offering my hand will probably not work.  I’m too young to consider marrying Prince Aladdin, and Prince Sulaiman, while closer to my age….”

    “Isn’t trustworthy?” Kareem finished for her.  “You know the story of Poswali spare princes.”

    “No, he’s already promised his hand to Princess Yasmin of Cruibia… provided she survives what has cut off Cruibia from the rest of the world,” Arya said.  “So far, the second born prince has yet to do anything to earn the stigma that Aseel created. Also, he’s… kind of handsome.”

    “Yeah, he is,” Tawni smiled.  Guaril raised a concerned eyebrow towards his daughter.  “Father, we’re performing at his wedding. We’ve been gathering information about Poswali traditions, remember?”

    “Right,” Guaril said.

    “You’re attending Prince Sulaiman and Princess Yasmin’s wedding?” Arya questioned.  “My luck! Please, let me join you at least until we meet them! If I attend, I can perhaps attempt to convince the southern royals to aid Upril!”

    “I’m going to have to consult the elders about your ultimate request,” Guaril admitted, “but I won’t say ‘no’ to welcoming one with your healing abilities.  Being the sole healer of a caravan has been rather taxing.” He shot a look at the rest of the party save for Sento, who all nodded.

    “We’ll promise to not tell those outside of our little inner circle who you are, m’lady,” Node said.

    “I’ll remind her,” Dobi said.

    “Thank you, but please, don’t call me ‘Princess’, even in moments like this,” Arya insisted.  “I’m not very good at the whole ‘royal’ thing.”

    “Then I suggest better hiding the Fire Emblem fragment around your neck,” Guaril said.  “The less attention you attract between now and the wedding, the better.”

    “I will,” Arya said.  “Thank you, Sir Dighton.”

    “That’s one piece of business taken care of,” Tawni said.  She then looked at Sento. “So, I take it we’re hiring the mercenary?”

    “Less hired and more ‘volunteered’,” Sento said.  “I figure hanging out with you all will allow me to help more people out in this war between the Orobian nations and the Argelian Empire.  If I don’t help, who will?”

    “Your dialect… it’s not Orobian, but not Argelian, Xuhuan, or Giussean,” Nasira said.  “It almost sounds similar to my own, but slightly different. You’re an Outrealmer, like me.”

    “Yeah, born in a place called ‘Ylisse’, but came to Orobia,” Sento said.  To Tawni, he said, “I have to admit, I’m drawn to your caravan’s music. It’s very addicting.”  Tawni smiled with a nod.

    “Welcome to the caravan, both of you,” Tawni said.


	15. Sulaiman's Tale, Chapter 4:  Poswa's Small & Mighty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sulaiman, having survived Duke Zahar's ghoul ambush, realizes that he will not have an easy journey to Cruibia for the wedding as long as his approval rating is low. In order to better himself, Sulaiman attempts to reconnect with his people before leaving on his next stop. He then decides to assist them in both repairing their town... and then defending it.
> 
> Objective: Rout the enemy

##  **Sulaiman's Tale, Chapter 4: "Poswa's Small and Mighty"**

* * *

###  **City of Kashab, Duke's Castle—Two Days after the Battle Outside of Al Bajilif**

    " _It seems Al Bajilif still stands, Duke,"_  Cantara said. " _No report of Prince Sulaiman dead. Whatever you did clearly failed."_

    "So he IS still alive," Zahar frowned. "Damn it. I should have known better than to rely on ghouls to fight a genie-blooded prince. Ah, well… not even he could get out of that attack unscathed. Surely he'll at least be slowed down. That will give me time to think of a strategy."

    " _With all due respect, Duke Zahar,"_  Cantara said, " _have you considered for even a moment that Prince Sulaiman has genuinely good intentions for this wedding and is thinking of Poswa's future?"_

    "Oh, he's no doubt thinking of Poswa's future," Zahar said. "One under Cruibian rule… and Cruibia under him." Pacing in his office, he said, "Why didn't you move to strike him down if you knew his status?"

    " _I told you before,"_  Cantara said, " _I SERVE the royal family, not kill them. If I made a single move against Prince Sulaiman, my betrayal would be exposed certain, and even if he didn't kill me on the spot there, I would be executed. I like living."_

    "I thought you loved your brother," Zahar said. "In case there's something you don't understand, wyvern knight, let me be clear: I've convinced the court of Kashab to hold on their ruling in your brother's trial in exchange for your assistance in thwarting any and all plans Prince Sulaiman has to betray and destroy Poswa as we know it. I have more than upheld my end of the bargain, but the only way I will be able to grant a full pardon is if someone else is dead in his place. That someone, of course, being Prince Sulaiman, who I can have take the blame for ordering the attack on that farm when I 'uncover' his plot. If he gets to the border of Poswa and Cruibia, Poswa loses because by the time Sultan Mecca realizes his son's intentions, it will be too late to prevent warfare between Poswa and Cruibia at best, and us all speaking Cruibian at worst. And if that happens, well, I will be too distracted to sign the pardon, and your brother will lose his head." At Cantara's eyes widening, he said, "Next time, little wyvern, that an opportunity presents itself, I expect you to comply. Otherwise, well… I'll need something else."

_**BANG! BANG! BANG!** _

    "...We'll discuss this, later," the duke said. He turned to his mage, and the mage cut off the magic going into the Astral Plate. He then said, "Come in." The door was thrown open, and a pair of young men walked in. One was a brown haired man, his hair in a short but wild ponytail, with a thin mustache, wearing thick red and brown armor. The younger and shorter of the men had black hair, neatly combed, and was wearing lighter armor. "Oh, boys. I thought I told you not to interrupt me during my business calls. Especially you, Khaled."

    "Father," the younger of the men said. "Did you hear that Prince Sulaiman had left Tanuhah?"

    "Yes," Zahar frowned. "Under the care of night before I could prepare our challenge. And no, Khaled, you wouldn't be my champion. Care to enlighten me with more information I already know, foolish boy?" Khaled flinched, but held his tongue. "That's what I thought." Turning to the other, he asked, "And what of you, Zaid?"

    "Just an update on the situation in Rusnad," Zaid said, holding a set of papers. "Remember those gypsies that Khaled had chased through our defenses, including the beautiful and sharp-witted blue-haired girl?"

    "Oh, you were entranced by her, big brother," the black-haired Khaled said. "You had her in your clutches, and you could have made her your plaything, or let ME show you how to break her! But no! You had to be the gentleman, didn't you!? You decided to be nice when she enwrapped you in those stories, and you let yourself be distracted long enough for her fellow gypsy vermin to slip her free of you!" He was then shot a look.

    "Don't interrupt me," Zaid scowled, albeit with a blush on his face. "And don't fluff the details!" Turning back to their father, he said, "Anyway, it turns out those gypsies are good fighters. They've been giving the Argelians a good licking or two, much to the relief of the Rusnadi army. Anyway, we've been building up our defenses, so the border should be ready."

    "So we're good against external forces in the north," Zahar said. "I'm proud of you getting past your previous failings, Zaid. That's what I expect from the future of House Botros." Khaled scowled at the two, but it went unnoticed. By the time his father turned back to him, Khaled's scowl had disappeared. "Anyway, Khaled, about your genie you had…."

    "You've found her?" Khaled asked. "Good. I owe her a considerable… punishment for leaving. Where is she? I hope you've chained her up, this time!"

    "Actually, I had to sacrifice her for the good of Poswa."

    "...What."

    "You heard me," Zahar replied. "She may have been a beautiful, exotic treat, but it doesn't change the fact that she was a pawn I could use. That's why I used her. I'm afraid she's most likely dead, and Prince Sulaiman is the one to blame."

    "That damn younger prince… he took my prize from me!?" Khaled growled. "Father, give me a chance and the best of our men! I can destroy him with ease!"

    "And waste my finest soldiers and our one chance to challenge the Sultan's decision on your inevitably incompetent leadership?" Zahar asked. "No, I'd rather play the indirect game until I'm certain we've stamped out the silly idea that the north is impenetrable. Then, Zaid will lead the strike against Prince Sulaiman."

    "Prince Sulaiman?" Zaid questioned. "Father, don't tell me the reason you sacrificed that secret slave Khaled had was to kill him? I already was against having her here in the first place because you two have violated enough of Poswa's laws in secret to ruin us! If word gets back to Tanuhah Castle… you'd condemn our house! We would be the next Hoseins! We wouldn't survive in Giuss! Who'd protect Poswa if we fell due to your paranoia?"

    "Oh, don't tell me you don't realize why Father acts, brother!" Khaled said. "You can't trust second-born princes! Just look at the incompetence of Sultan Gizeh mishandling his second son Aseel! He didn't smother him in his crib! And Aseel himself ravaged not just Poswa, but all of Orobia! But now, this is personal, since he killed my slave! I will draw just enough blood of his to leave him barely alive, and then brand him and turn him into my new torture doll until I get bored of him!"

    "You must control your ruthlessness, brother," Zaid advised. "You're lucky nobody connected the genie girl to us, anyway, so if she's dead, she can't testify against you for breaking the law against slavery here in Poswa." Turning to Zahar while Khaled glowered, he insisted, "Father, it's time to end this feud you have with Prince Sulaiman for everyone's sake. It's bad enough you've constantly antagonized the Nejems, and Crown Prince Aladdin himself has supported his brother's marriage to Princess Yasmin of Cruibia. He gives up the Poswali throne by doing this, it's done. Even if he's a spare and he's secretly evil, Prince Sulaiman acted in self-defense to deal with the genie you sent after him. He's about to be Cruibia's problem, and there's no way Cruibia will be able to support a war against Poswa right now. I suggest we leave 'well-enough' alone, and be ready for the Argelians, the real problem."

    "Son," Zahar countered, "I'm proud you've studied our Argelian enemies, but your focus on foreign threats leaves you slightly open to domestic ones. As long as a second-born Poswali prince is still alive, they have a chance to influence the world. For better… or usually, for worse. Sulaiman has to have some secret plan, some weakness to exploit. We need to find it, and destroy him… before it's too late to save the homeland we love."

* * *

###  **Town of Al Bajilif, Inn**

    Sulaiman watched as Lamia wrapped the last of the bandages around his arm. "...Thank you," Sulaiman said, clenching his hand into a fist to test it. Ebony landed on his arm, making him flinch. "Ebony…." The hawk let go and landed on the nearby desk.

    "I would strongly advise not using your bow for a little bit, m'lord," Lamia suggested. Sulaiman nodded he reapplied his armored glove. The two leapt back from each other when Sakaki appeared next to them.

    The half-crow asked, "So… how do we go about improving your relationship with the people, m'lord?"

    "Well, that's the million-gold coin question, isn't it?" Sulaiman sighed, sitting back while the rest of his crew watched on. Lamia channeled her magic, and opened a large image on her own astral plate. It showed a chart, which was labeled in Orobian, "Noble Approval Ratings". It showed that Sulaiman's approval was at approximately 24%... which was tiny compared to Aladdin's 89% approval, Zahar's 57% approval, and Mecca's 64%.

    "Okay, why are we looking at a graph detailing the current popularity of a few major nobles?" Nail said. "Nobody said we'd be doing math and social studies on this adventure."

    "Oh, so you know math," Idris said.

    "Just because I grew up a commoner in a country where the easiest way to make a killing is by joining the army doesn't mean I'm a muscle-headed idiot," Nail said. "We have good public education in Poswa. I just like to get to the meat of the matter and swing my axe."

    "Mother and Father both advocated for it," Sulaiman chimed in.

    "Ladies, gentlemen, and m'lord," Lamia explained to the gathered group, interrupting the conversation, "as you all can see, we have a bit of a serious problem. Due to the combined facts that Prince Sulaiman is a second-born prince in a country that does not really well-support second-born noble children very well, House Botros' powerful influence as a major noble house, how controversial our goal of getting Prince Sulaiman married to Princess Yasmin of Cruibia is to those who remember Aseel's War pitting Poswa and Cruibia against each other, and House Nejem's slight decrease in popularity since the inward withdrawal after the Widowing Massacre, mostly because Sultan Meccah has had far too many personal losses in one lifetime for a man to go through, Prince Sulaiman's approval rating is quite low in Poswa. To put it simply, this low approval rating is going to cause even more issues for us and the marriage we're trying to see through, which will prevent the treaty uniting Poswa and Cruibia against Argelia from coming to fruition. If that happens, we may as well surrender now, and hope the Argelian Empire shows mercy when they add Orobia to their territory."

    "So the fate of Poswa, if not all of Orobia, depends on our man here getting hitched to a Cruibian woman, but public opinion may interfere with that because my ex-boss thinks my current boss will use Cruibia to take over Poswa after Argelia is defeated or vise versa," Nail summarized. "And he'd rather speak Argelian than Cruibian if it means stopping this wedding."

    "Oh thank gods, that was long and confusing," Rafi sighed.

    "Amen," Duaa agreed.

    "I'll say," Ulfah nodded, rubbing her head. "Rawiya and Thesin are both smarter than me."

    "The fact that I, the hired thug from out of Tanuhah, understood that better than the magic-studying nephew of the vizier and an actual trained royal knight kind of worries me," the barbarian frowned. Nail then asked, "Why does it always have to be so wordy with you, Lamia?"

    "Because I admit, I am a very linguistic woman," Lamia answered. "I apologize, Nail, if my vernacular makes me come across as unnecessarily complex."

    "So, time to chop to the meat of the problem: what the hell are we supposed to do about this situation?" Nail inquired. "We can't just walk up to every random Poswali citizen with fliers, and say, 'Vote "Yes" to Prince Sulaiman putting a baby in Princess Yasmin of Cruibia on a coffee table! It'll save Orobia! It makes sense, trust us'! Heck, even if we replaced 'Yasmin', with you, Lamia, or even put you on the ballot alongside Princess Yasmin, it probably wouldn't work."

    "No, we can't do that," Sulaiman bluntly replied for a flushing Lamia. "Even if this nation was a democracy like Giuss, I refuse to put my marriage to a vote. Who would even do that?"

    Idris said, "Well, if I may be so bold, m'lord, I think Lady Yasmin has expressed some interest in you AND Lamia both…."

    Sakaki interrupted, "The real problem, here, ladies and gentlemen, is that due to the incident yesterday, we all suspect that Duke Zahar had decided to start making his move against Prince Sulaiman, but has not issued a direct challenge, which will easily be seconded at this point. We need almost as high of an approval rating as Duke Zahar, if not more, to make people think twice about this to get Duke Zahar to back off. So, we need to generate a good PR campaign."

    "Well, what about Tanuhah?" Barack asked. "As the capital of the kingdom, someone going there and trying to generate approval will earn us some support."

    Sulaiman shook his head, "Most commoners in Tanuhah seem to follow popular opinion. This is sort-of my first outing without either Father, Mother, Aladdin, or the royal guard when they're willing or ordered to watch out for me. But we all know no movement or decision is successful without the people's backing. Or at least, it's short-lived. Even if going back to Tanuhah is the right decision, Sir Barack, I've already left the city on my pilgrimage. It says something if I run back to father not even a week after starting with my tail between my legs. My image does NOT need the addendum of being a coward prince too afraid of bullies like House Botros to get married to the woman he loves." Looking at the rest of his crew, he asked, "Any suggestions from anyone here who ISN'T either a noble or a knight?"

    "Why are we doing this, again?" Rafi asked. "I mean, trying to do this PR thing. With all due respect, Lord Sulaiman, I thought the goal was to get you to your wedding."

    "Yeah, I kind of wanted to meet Princess Yasmin," Duaa added.

    "I realize that I have gods know how many enemies," Sulaiman replied. "Many enemies who don't think this wedding is good for Poswa, even when presented evidence to the contrary. The thing is, Poswa and Cruibia have two of the strongest armies on Orobia. But our nations still have some bad blood since my great uncle's manipulations cost them their previous king and queen. It took Mother and her friends joining the hands of Father and King Darius, my bethrothed's father, to end the war. But now, we're at war against an empire we can't defeat by ourselves."

    "Of course, old habits like tradition die hard," Lamia added, walking forward. "Not a lot of nobles are fully convinced that a full treaty and alliance between Poswa and Cruibia, especially one bound by marriage, would be in their best interests. Especially because it's a spare prince leading this marriage, since any children produced by it will have a claim to not just Cruibia's throne, but Poswa's. And they support Duke Zahar's ideals. In order to alleviate these fears and force the nobility and the commoners to accept this change, we're thinking to get the common people to approve of Prince Sulaiman. If they do, the nobles, in order to help keep their their relationships to the people alive, will have to accept the younger prince. So we need to get the people on our side. If we generate at least the same level of approval Duke Zahar has in Prince Sulaiman, we'll have a genuine shot getting to Turami and in the safety of my father's army."

    "Well," Ulfah mused, "the way I see it, a lot of that last battle we were in could have been reasonably avoided if the folks in charge were paying attention about bound genie slaves being smuggled into Poswa. But ya helped out when you didn't have to. I have to thank ya, again, for rescuing Thesin, but she would have been safer if someone higher up knew about this. We need your eyes open, from now on."

    "...I appreciate your honesty," Sulaiman said, although sad at the half-accusation. "And you're right. We didn't know about djinn slaves being smuggled here until your lover was nearly turned into a ghoul and you were almost forced to mercy kill her. There's probably a lot of things we of the royal family don't know because… we haven't paid too much attention to people since Mother passed away."

    "...Well, I have an idea," Sakaki said. "We connect, once again. I think if you show people that the royal family STILL does look out for the commoners. Sultana Farah was certainly popular because of her origins as, despite being half-djinn, she was a common girl who rose up to power. If memory serves, she used to meet with commoners all of the time."

    "And she did find a few fragments of the fabled Fire Emblem, if my talks with Princesses Yasmin and Janiya hold truth," Sulaiman recalled.

    "One of which that the Argelians most likely now hold," Lamia frowned.

    "But that's besides the point," Barack said. "The point is that Sultana Farah NEVER forgot her humble beginnings. You shouldn't forgot your mother came from nearly nothing, either, Prince Sulaiman."

    "Well, let's keep an ear to the plights of the people," Sulaiman smiled. "Show them once again that the royal family cares about all of our people than just the nobles."

    "I know where we need to go, then," Ulfah said with a smirk. "There's a village a bit of a ways out of here. I happen to know a gal, there."

    "...Is it wrong I was going to say that?" Sakaki frowned. "I mean, we were going to go to a small village, anyway."

    "Slightly southwest of here?" Ulfah asked.

    "Yep," Sakaki smirked.

    "Good. Let me just check in with Thesin's healers, get a present together, and I'll be ready to go."

    "Will the town be okay without you leading its militia?" Sulaiman asked.

    "I'm sure it'll be fine," Ulfah said. "Besides, I never was part of the militia. In fact, I'm from the same village we're about to go to. Thesin and I came here for a bit of a vacation."

    "Well, it's settled then," Idris smirked. "Let's get to that village. How far out is it?"

    "About a couple hours from here on foot," Ulfah said. "Meet you guys at the gate!" She then left the room.

    "She's an interesting one," Idris smirked.

* * *

###  **Menourish Village, Farmland—Afternoon**

    Sulaiman's group found Menourish Village easy enough after Sulaiman bought Lamia a Mend Staff, and Ulfah finally said farewell to her girlfriend… who was currently in a coma. The healers confirmed what Sulaiman told Ulfah yesterday, that Thesin, due to how close she was to becoming a ghoul when she was rebound to the locket, was a lot weaker than she was before, but she'd pull through. Sulaiman, rather than risk Thesin fall into someone dangerous' hands, gave Ulfah back her locket, and Ulfah only made one wish so far:

    For Thesin to be awake when she got back.

    After that, the hike to Menourish was uneventful, much to the disappointment of Nail and Duaa, who seemed to have hit it off quite well, since the former was a streetwise barbarian, the latter was a eager knight, and both of them loved a good scrap. There was also Ebony taking off to hunt again, but that was the hawk.

    However, once there, the group save for Barack (who used to be a knight captain in his youth) and Ulfah was surprised to find the land so… so green. There was an oasis nearby, and the lands were fertile and ripe for farming.

    "How is it that we've known about this place," Lamia asked for the group, "but nobody told us how full of life it was?"

    "Because we hardly have reason to visit Menourish," Sulaiman said. "This is my first time ever being here, myself, Lamia."

    "So, where's this friend of yours who'd be of help to us?" Barack asked their unofficial guide.

    "Good question," Ulfah said. "Rawiya? Where are ya, girl?"

    "Ulfah?" a male voice asked. The group looked to see an older man, almost Barack's age, with grayed brown hair, and brown eyes, wearing a dirty brown shirt and green vest over it and brown pants. He then said, "Where have you… oh my gods." He then bowed. "Prince Sulaiman Nejem… in my town? And Sir Barack, too!"

    "You know me?" he asked the man. "And Sir Barack?"

    "Yes I do!" the man said. "Barack trained me a few decades ago."

    "Wait… I recognize you," Barack said. "Zayn? Is that you?"

    "Glad to see ya, Sir Barack!" the old man smirked.

    "Prince Sulaiman," Ulfah smiled, "this is Zayn, owner of the Menourish Farms… and Rawiya's father. Trained her himself in lance combat."

    "Why didn't you tell me one of your old students lived out here, Sir Barack?" Sulaiman smiled, extending his hand to the older villager, who shook it.

    "It never occured to me I'd ever see him again, m'lord," Barack said. "In fact, if not for Sakaki's planned route, we probably wouldn't have seen him."

    "Planned route?" Zayn asked. "Are you all going somewhere?"

    "We're trying to get to Turami… but we plan to stay here for a brief while," Lamia answered. "Also, we heard from Ulfah here that your daughter could help us with a particular problem."

    "Rawiya?" Zayn asked. "What for, if I may ask?"

    "It's nothing horrible, I swear," Sulaiman assured him. "Well, that is, unless you think finding a way for a young royal to reconnect with his people to be a bad thing."

    "Oh, thank the gods," Zayn sighed. "For a second there, I thought you planned to hurt my daughter."

    "No," Sulaiman assured him. "Still, you wouldn't happen to have any ideas, would you?"

    "Well, that depends," Zayn replied. "How about some honest work with us?" Sulaiman, Lamia, Rafi, and Duaa all looked at each other.

    "Hey!" Ulfah said. "There she is!"

    The group looked in a small wheat field, and spotted the brown-haired girl from Ulfah's locket. She was humming while twirling through the field, holding a lance, particularly a Xuhuan iron naginata. She sliced down small stalks of wheat in an almost amazing dance, enjoying herself. When she was done, she began gathering the wheat up. Sulaiman briefly stared before shaking his head, and looking at Zayn and Ulfah.

    "Oh, her mom was Xuhuan," Zayn said.

    "What happened to your wife?" Sulaiman asked.

    "Unfortunately, Jin had a bit of a nasty Xuhuan-originated fever during the time the Thieves Guild ran through here about eight years ago," Zayn replied with a frown. "I managed to save her from the guild, but by the time I did, she was too sick."

    "Gods," Sulaiman frowned. "...I should apologize for your loss."

    "Don't blame yourself," Zayn assured him. "It wasn't you who ordered her kidnapping, and it certainly wasn't you who could have helped. You royals weren't out here in the sticks." Meanwhile, both men noticed Ulfah missing. "Um… where's Ulfah?" Suddenly, Ulfah jumped out of the next field of wheat that Rawiya was walking to, and glomped her, knocking the basket and the lance out of Rawiya's hands.

    "Ulfah!" Rawiya giggled, pushing her friend off. "Glad to see ya, girl? Wait… where's Thesin? I thought ya'll were havin' a date…."

    "We were," Ulfah replied. "But Thesin's… in a bad way, right now. I'll tell ya about it, later. But right now? You have guests." She then pointed to Sulaiman and his group, and Rawiya gasped before scrambling to a knee.

    "Oh Rerci! Prince Sulaiman!" Rawiya greeted. "It's a real honor meeting you!"

    "Wow… you don't mind my status as a second-born prince?" Sulaiman asked while she got up and dusted herself off.

    "N-Not at all!" the village girl answered before going to her wheat and beginning to gather it back up. "We ought to judge by action, not by silly rumors! Sure, Prince Aseel may have been a nasty piece of work, but that's just one bad apple. We don't get too many nobles out here, though. What brings ya to my village, if I may be so bold, m'lord?"

    "Well, we planned to be passing through on our way to the border to Cruibia, but… I want to try to reconnect before we leave to Cruibia," Sulaiman replied. "You don't mind if we help out here, do you?" Lamia and Barack blinked in shock, Sakaki and Ulfah shared a half-expected glance, Duaa and Nail both smirked, Rafi, and Idris gapped.

    "Really?" Rawiya asked. She turned to her father, and asked, "Father, can we please have them help around town?"

    Zayn sighed. "Lord Sulaiman, you just made my daughter's day," he said. "That may not have been your best idea, but we'll put ya to work." Looking at Barack, he added, "Consider it payback for all that hard training ya put me through."

    Barack smirked, "Well, I hope you really learned the value of hard work. Come on, everyone. We have some things we need to do." As he was leading most of the group after Rawiya, Sulaiman almost went to follow them… only to spot a dark figure standing in the middle of the wheatfield. "M'lord?" Barack asked, shaking Sulaiman out of his reverie.

    "Sorry, Sir Barack," Sulaiman apologized. "I'm coming!" He then ran after them, leaving the shadow to frown before dispersing.

* * *

###  **One Week of Hard Labor Later**

    Sulaiman looked at how exhausted half of his group was after fixing the last fence. "...I'm sorry," he said to them. "But we've helped out this town a LOT."

    "Oh, that's not my problem, m'lord," Lamia sighed. "Your generosity certainly helps reconnect you and your family to the people, but… it's a lot of physical labor I never thought I'd do. I'm much weaker in terms of physical strength than you since I've devoted myself to healing magic."

    "And it was a lot of tasks," Sakaki sighed. "I know I was trained young to do hard tasks, but… I only have so much stamina, Prince."

    "I just really am drained, m'lord," Rafi simply said.

    "Welcome to the simple life we common folk have," Ulfah smirked.

    "We'll rest up, soon, and then head out after breakfast," Sulaiman promised them. He then spotted Rawiya walking over from the fields. "Rawiya, I think we're about done."

    "Really?" the farm girl asked. She looked at the fence. "Well, I'll be. Who knew you royals had it in you?"

    "Father and Mother instilled in me and my older brother a strong work ethic," Sulaiman said. "Aladdin would have had this all taken care of much faster than me."

    "I don't know, m'lord," Rawiya said. "The last time there were brigands that came here, they busted up the town real bad."

    "Wait, brigands?" Sulaiman questioned. "And the last time? When was this?"

    Rawiya blushed, and admitted, "Oh, um, probably should have mentioned that. About a few months ago, some Roma traveled through here, said they were preparin' for a wedding between two nobles from different countries. I guess it was YOUR wedding, Prince Sulaiman. A bunch of brigands ambushed them alongside a few manaketes, and the town was damaged really bad. The gypsies escaped, and then headed north, but not before they left us with a bit of money to repair some buildings. There was a man named 'Guaril', I think, leading them with his wife 'Akiba' and his daughter, 'Tawni'. Tawni seemed to have a highly spiritual air around her, and she did some… bizarre things, according to people who saw the battle.  I wasn't there, though... I had a delivery."

    "Roma?" Rafi asked. "You mean… gypsies?"

    "Technically, the term 'gypsy' is a sort of derogatory slang for the Romani people," Sulaiman said. "But they're not as offended by it as some genies being called 'lamp-slaves' or manaketes being called 'scaleskins'. Still, be polite. No doubt Yasmin wanted them at the wedding, and it DOES seem to answer the question of the identity of the Romani clan who tested House Botros' defenses."

    "There's also the fact that this failed to reach your family's ears," Lamia said. Before the group could discuss it further, screams could be heard. "What was that?"

    "Uh-oh," Ulfah breathed. "If I know that scream's location… we need to get to the town's gate!" The group followed the female explorer to the entrance of the town, where they saw a group of scared villagers looking on as a female orange-haired, tanned skin, and brown-eyed mercenary held her blade up to a village maiden. Said mercenary was flanked by several brigands.

    "P-P-Please!" the maiden begged. "Don't hurt us! We're just humble village folk! We barely have enough to get by as it is!"

    "Why is that the first thing people say?" the woman scoffed. "Look, I'm not here for your limited wealth. The rest of these thugs may be here to pillage, but I'm here hunting a different quarry." She unfolded a pair of bounty posters, each showing a different person. One was a man in his twenties with white hair, tanned skin, brown eyes with a long scar across the right, wearing a red ripped coat over a white shirt and a brown sash, blue trousers, and brown boots. The other was blue and black haired girl about 17 wearing a red, shoulderless blouse, long white skirt with a slit up the side to show off her legs, a red bandana in her hair, wearing a gold necklace with a purple gemstone. "The Thieves Guild has outstanding bounties on these two troublemakers: a Giussean sailor who's caused a great amount of havoc but recently has been marooned in Poswa, and a gypsy daughter of a master trickster that, according to my sources, passed through here a couple months back."

    "I don't know any sailors!" the village maiden said. "We're a landlocked farming town! If you're looking for sailors, try Najiris Coast!"

The mercenary nodded, "It's understandable you haven't seen the sailor, he's probably a pirate trying to keep a low profile, but you need to tell me where the gypsy's gone. If you give me at least that, I'll only make sure these thugs only just take everything not nailed down in town. But if you're feeling too tight lipped for my taste, well, I'm not going to guarantee your PERSONAL safety."

    "I-I-I haven't seen the Romani girl in months, honest!" the village maiden shivered. "She's probably gone north to Rusnad with the rest of her clan! If Duke Zahar of House Botros didn't capture them!"

    "Right into the Argelians' hands?" the mercenary woman sighed, sheathing her sword. "Damn… I was honestly expecting a chance to cross blades with either Sirius Howe or Guaril Dighton. Looks like Mawdood or the Argelians are going to beat me to the punch for both of them." She sighed, and said, "Alright, we'll move along."

    "Howe?" Sakaki asked in a whisper. "Wait… I know that name. That's the name of the privateer two wars back, m'lord! Novan Howe! He stopped Nobunaga's Siege! He's from my homeland, Giuss!"

    "Oh, you're from Giuss?" Duaa asked. "I honestly thought you were Xuhuan, what with the Xuhuan you and Prince Sulaiman here speak to each other in every now and again."

    "Way to bring everyone's attention to us, Duaa," Rafi said, pointing to the group of brigands who turned to her.

    "Wait, did you just say 'Prince Sulaiman'?" the mercenary asked. She then put the two bounty posters away, and then pulled out a bunch of other papers. "Let's see here… Amari, Khoury, Maloof, Najjar… oh, here it is, Nejem. Hmm… Placing prices on someone's head must be a Hosein tradition. Either that, or they really don't like the Nejems."

    "To be fair," Rafi said, "Poswa's long history of sultans have painted the Nejems as usurping the Hoseins during the Poswali Civil War several hundred years ago… and then Sultan Gilezh survived their coup attempt, and then banished them to Giuss. A lot of bad blood."

    "Pot, kettle," Duaa frowned.

    "What?" Rafi asked. "...Oh… sorry, m'lord."

    The mercenary shrugged, "Oh well, more of a challenge for me." She placed her papers to the side, and said, "Change of plans, boys. We're not hunting gypsies or potential pirates. We have a political grudge to settle." She then drew her sword.

    "How about we don't do that?" Sulaiman said, standing in front of the mercenary, and lowering her sword. "You seem like a reasonable woman, Miss… I'm sorry, I never got your name."

    "Name's Tuhfa," the woman said, sheathing her sword once again.

    "Tuhfa," Sulaiman said. "Look, I get it, you're a sellsword. But that 'political grudge' will NOT be settled by killing just me. House Hosein will want the whole family destroyed, not just one prince. However, you can't get to my father and brother in Tanuhah unless you plan to storm some nearly impenetrable gates."

    "...Damn, I am REALLY getting denied my challenge, here," Tuhfa sighed. "I came to this continent to see if I'm the best warrior in the world, but I keep getting sidelined by circumstances like this."

    "Um… Tuhfa," one of the brigands frowned, "if ya don't mind, we'd like to actually get to some pillaging." It was at this point, the brigands all armed themselves once more. "And besides, even if we don't have Howe or Dighton, we can still take the prince as a potential hostage."

    "Not if I can help it!" Rawiya scowled, pulling out her lance. Rather than a typical villager's nervousness, she twirled her weapon with surprising confidence.

    "You said it, Rawiya," Ulfah agreed, cracking her whip to the ground. The rest of Sulaiman's group prepared for the battle as well.

    "Greedy idiots," Tuhfa sighed. "Well, princeling, I guess negotiations have broken down between our groups because these guys see a town, they want to pillage. Oh well, a good fight is always fun!" She then drew her sword. Sulaiman barely his older brother's gift in time to intercept her sword swing, initiating the fight.

    "Don't let these thugs get in the village!" Rawiya called. A different mercenary spotted her, and tried to slash her, but the little villager surprised him by her quick dodge and quicker counter, slashing him in the chest. Sadly, the slash wasn't enough to kill him… but it left him open for a javelin toss from Duaa that did the job. A second mercenary that was approaching her was then grabbed by Sakaki.

    " **We have you, Rawiya!"**  the half-crow said before dragging the mercenary away. While Rawiya smiled at that, she had to yelp as an axe-wielding barbarian lunged at her, and she was barely able to get away from him. When she tried to stab him, her lance's tip was blocked by his axe's large frame, making him chuckle. However, that was short-lived, courtesy of Idris throwing one of his daggers into the man's shoulder. Before he could get to the rogue or the villager, Nail had gotten to him first with a throwing axe.

    "Next one I'll get, I promise!" she said to Nail.

    "Hold you to that, little girl," Nail said grabbing his iron axe. He then watched as Sulaiman was sent tumbling into the side of a fence, courtesy of Tuhfa. The prince quickly recalled his sword, and blocked Tuhfa's sword.

    "Come on, princeling, don't tell me Orobian royals are weaklings!" Tuhfa frowned. "I didn't come all the way from Giuss to be barely given a challenge during my bounty hunting!"

    "Sorry," Sulaiman said, getting back up. "Just studying the weak points of your style." Sulaiman blocked her next attack and countered with his own, activating his determination ability he used against Nail.

    Sulaiman and Tuhfa kept their swords moving at a rather incredible rate. While Tuhfa was faster with her blade, seeing as she managed to get a few cuts on Sulaiman, the prince could take more of a beating than the average warrior, and pressed on the flaw in her fighting style, sword cuts soon adorning her lighter armor. Eventually, Tuhfa overextended one of her swings to parry a feint by Sulaiman, and he took advantage of that to knock her to the ground, and kick her sword away before pointing Orenmir at her.

    Before he could land a killing blow, Sulaiman heard Lamia yelp, and turned to see her stumbling backwards, another mercenary having managed to get to her. He chuckled, raising his sword. Sulaiman summoned his bow, and tried to aim it, but was shaky since his arm was not fully healed… luckily, he didn't have to. Rawiya stabbed the mercenary before he could kill Sulaiman's retainer and best friend. Sulaiman took this opportunity to finally get over to the two of them, switching his iron bow for Taryn, and slashing down a barbarian with a tremendous quake slash.

    "Are you girls alright?" Sulaiman asked Lamia, helping her up.

    "Yes, m'lord," Lamia answered before healing him. "I'm glad you're alright, as well."

    "Thank ya, Prince Sulaiman," Rawiya nodded. The group looked to see an arrow flying by them, and heard a gurgle before turning to see a rogue falling over, dead. They looked to see Ulfah smirking at them.

    "Ya can be heartstruck later, Rawiya! Besides, the prince is about to be married!" Ulfah called. Rawiya blushed, and turned away to look at another rogue flying at her, launched by Duaa and Rafi blasting a final barbarian with Elfire. Rawiya twirled by the two, avoiding the magic, spotting them both still alive, and recovering. The two got up, and Rawiya quickly sliced down one with her lance, and ended the other with a quick stab.

    The battle was over, and Sulaiman's group was panting in exhaustion, collapsing. Sulaiman himself pushed up off the ground, and looked at Tuhfa groaning in pain. "Well… that happened," the female mercenary frowned. "You're good, princeling. I guess I lose."

    "You're… not mad about your bandit friends?" Sulaiman panted.

    "Nah, I wasn't really close with those idiots," she said. "I only wanted to find a strong opponent. And I have one. Well, at least one more. Are you familiar with Princess Janiya Madani?"

    Sulaiman blinked at the mention of his future sister-in-law. "You know Princess Janiya?"

    "Yeah, I was in Cruibia for a little bit," Tufha frowned. The mercenary brushed her hair, and stood up, grabbing her sword. "I had snuck in, hearing that Adre and Etti, the last two founding members of the famous mercenary group from 30 years ago were in Cruibia. When I found them, I found Princess Janiya instead. She and I fought… and well, she defeated me."

    "Did she now?" Sulaiman smirked. "...Yasmin must be very proud of her little sister."

"Yasmin?" Tufha asked. "That's a familiar tone. Wait… oh, I get it! You're the one she was waiting for, aren't you?"

    "Yes," Sulaiman answered. "And she's willing to wait a bit longer. I have a few things I need to do throughout Poswa before I meet with her. Once I assure the people that I have good intentions, I can marry Yasmin without worry that they will try to ruin it."

    "Throughout Poswa, huh?" Tufha said. She then brushed herself off. "Well then… sorry about all of this. I promise I'll steer clear of brigands. Take care until we meet again. And if you find that pirate before I do… save him for me." She then walked away. Sulaiman reached out to call her, but then lowered his hand.

    "...Something tells me I might regret letting her go," he muttered. "But she's not looking to destroy or pillage for the heck of it."

    "Wow," Rawiya breathed, looking around. "Prince Sulaiman, that… was… amazing!" She then dashed over, and bowed to him. "You're a miracle from Rerci, m'lord! You handled yourself so well against those brigands! Ya saved my town, too!"

    "Careful, Rawiya, you're bouncing," Ulfah smirked.

    "It was no problem," Sulaiman said. "You handled yourself pretty well, too, Rawiya. With a bit of extra training, you'd make a skilled fighter."

    "Ya… Ya think so?" Rawiya asked.

    "I know you have a lot of potential," Sulaiman smiled. "I'm not saying join the army… but I am saying you should train yourself in order to better protect what you care about."

    "To better protect…" Rawiya repeated. "Prince Sulaiman: why do you fight? Do you want to protect people, too?"

    The prince nodded. "Yes. As a member of House Nejem, I'm to protect Poswa as a whole, since the Nejems are the wardens of the southwest. But I have others I wish to keep safe: my family, my friends, and the woman I love, Princess Yasmin. Apart from the Argelians assassinating my mother, I have no hate for them. It hurt losing her, and the pain will probably never go away, but it's a dulled pain. I want to know what truly happened before I make my final judgement."

    "...I can sense your resolve," the villager said. She then turned to her father, and asked, "Hey, Pa. When you were in the Poswali army when you were young, what made you do it?"

    "I wanted to keep the people I cared about safe from the Cruibians who wanted revenge for the assassination of their king and queen," Zayn answered. "I didn't go to war looking for a fight. I went to make sure I could save as many lives as I could, Rawiya."

    "...Maybe I could learn, then," Rawiya said. "Learn how to better apply myself as a protector. And get peace back." She then looked at her father, and asked, "Pa, can I… can I go with Prince Sulaiman and Ulfah?" While Ulfah beamed, Zayn and Sulaiman looked at each other, and then at her.

    "You want to come with me?" Sulaiman asked, pointing at himself. "I must warn you, I walk a very dangerous path. And I'm not talking just the Argelians. I have domestic enemies, as well."

    "I know," Rawiya said. "But your path is the path to peace in the world. We need to stop this war."

    "I'm glad you've gotten your resolve," Ulfah smirked. "So, Mr. Zayn, can we bring her along?"

    "...I don't see why not," Zayn smirked. Rawiya lit up. "Now, ya listen to Sir Barack, young lady."

    "From one villager to another," Barack chuckled. "I'll shape her very well, Zayn."

    "And Prince Sulaiman, keep her safe, will ya?"

    "I will," Sulaiman nodded. "We should probably restock and see what we can fix before we leave, though. It's still a long journey ahead of us. Right, Sakaki?"

    "Right, Prince," Sakaki said. "It will take a bit of reorganizing, but we'll do it." Sulaiman turned from his retainer… only to see a shadowy wraith. The wraith waved at him to come, and then disappeared. Sulaiman blinked, and then looked to see Sakaki in his face. "Um, Prince? Everything okay?"

    "Um, yes," Sulaiman said. "I should probably check if those buildings over there had any damages. Lamia, could you come help?" He then walked away, leaving everyone legitimately confused. Everyone except Lamia, who clenched her staff, and followed him.

    Deep in the wheatfields, away so his people couldn't see it, Sulaiman and Lamia stood next to each other. "...The ifrit is back, isn't he?" Lamia asked.

    "Let me answer the following way," Sulaiman sighed. "Come out." As if on cue, a black and purple shadow sprang up. Sulaiman and Lamia looked to see a shadowy version of Sulaiman.

    ' _ **I was wondering just how long you were going to try to ignore me,'**_  the shadowy double said.

    "Please do not pester Prince Sulaiman very much, and get to the point of this," Lamia sighed.

    ' _ **As the lady wishes,'**_  the dark Sulaiman with a bow. ' _ **With all due respect, the two of you, your plan will simply NOT work.'**_  Both of them looked at each other. ' _ **Before you ask, yes, I'm the reason why this whole 'appeal to the hearts and minds of the public' plan you are working with doomed to failure.'**_

    "It's because you're a part of me," Sulaiman grimaced. "The repressed rage that I have at my constant mistreatment, the trust issues, and dark thoughts that I desperately do NOT want to give into… and the source of my magic."

    ' _ **And you're a part of me,'**_ the dark side replied. ' _ **The persona of a good little princeling, the desire to do good despite the fact that everyone of importance is just inclined to dislike or just distrust us, the masquerade of a paragon that I let hold the reigns of this carriage because all I'd do is prove the world right… and the side I cannot live without.'**_

    "And I can't without you," Sulaiman sighed. "Two sides of the same prince. I wonder if Aladdin and Mother had the same problem, and how they dealt with it."

    "You're saying that if the general public knew about this darkness," Lamia concluded to the ifrit, "that no amount of goodwill Prince Sulaiman does is going to be able to fix the mess that it will cause."

    ' _ **To put it simply, yes,'**_  the dark Sulaiman replied. ' _ **This dark side would no doubt ruin the family's image and just prove Duke Zahar is RIGHT to be paranoid… but not just of us.'**_ Turning to Sulaiman, ' _ **But speaking of our family, there is no doubt Mother and Aladdin too struggled with their darkness. But you have to ask yourself… what did they do with their inner demons? You and I simply coexist because there exists a block inside of us preventing me from trying to exert full control, and I have to let some magic flow to you so your magic doesn't back up, and you keep us alive with your actually good skills. But Mother and Aladdin? Ifrits are far more likely to fall into the trappings of darkness than other genie types as they explore magic, similar to how earth manaketes who don't attempt to socialize with other non-draconic beings are more likely to be consumed with madness. They had to get around their own mental blocks.'**_

    "For someone who wants full control, you're awfully inclined to help me," Sulaiman said.

    ' _ **I can't control a dead man,'**_  the dark Sulaiman admitted. ' _ **But all I am saying, my socially decent half, is that this noble goal of improving your connection to the people is a waste of time. The world will never accept us, a spare prince of Poswa. For all of Duke Zahar's ruthless and rather petty personality, he makes a few good points. Do not pretend you haven't imagined finally surpassing our elder brother at something other than domestic duties and archery… or how comfortable Father's throne must be. You're an adventure away from marrying Cruibia's crown princess. It's not unreasonable for him, a war veteran scarred from Aseel's War, to believe this is the prelude to another Cruibian invasion."**_

    Sulaiman frowned at the implications. "Stop trying to tempt me, ifrit!" he demanded.

    ' **Then get it through your head that change is not going to happen because you repair a few houses here and save a village there!'** the dark Sulaiman said.  ** _'_** _ **If you're hellbent on this, you need to aim higher with your appeal. But if we want to assure our survival, we should abandon this foolish 'hearts and minds' campaign, and get to Cruibia. NOW.'**_  He then faded away, and Sulaiman felt a dull pain on his still bandaged right arm.

    "...Do you think he's right, Lamia?" Sulaiman asked. "That I'm wasting time?"

    "...Yes and no," Lamia answered. "Yes in the fact that we're taking a while to get to Lady Yasmin. But no in the fact that you're actually making a difference. And I think your dark side is great underestimating the impact of your efforts. But he does also make a good point. While our work here was good, we SHOULD aim higher." Sulaiman placed his hand on his chin.

    "That's something we need to discuss with the others, then," Sulaiman said. "WITHOUT mentioning my dark side, of course."

    "Agreed, m'lord," Lamia said.


	16. Janiya's Tale, Chapter 4:  Of Djinn and Manaketes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Janiya, after her recent battle, recovers to discover the death of her retainer Elahe's mentor and the hijacking of one of Cruibia's local genie communities by Sizah. She and Yasmin are assigned to protect any manaketes who had entered Cruibia, and find themselves facing a group of young genies, assisted by the Ustrosi Thieves Guild, pursuing manaketes.
> 
> Mission Objective: Rout the enemy while protecting the manaketes

##  **Janiya's Tale, Chapter 4: "Of Djinn and Manaketes"**

* * *

###  **Djinn Village of Dhali—The Morning After the Battle of Fort Asazd**

    The djinn village was quite the sight. Several pointy-eared, unattached humanoids walked around the village with a magical barrier surrounding it. To an outside human, the djinn looked no older than their twenties or thirties save for one or two. But in actuality, djinn can live as long as their draconic counterparts, the manaketes. They just wore a lot more jewelry, showed off a lot more skin, and were a lot more directly mischievous, save for the older ones.

    A female djinn walked into the village, playing a twelve-hole teal ceramic ocarina. The djinn had a slender figure under her white chunnari with dark blue intricate designs around her shoulders, a small, short-sleeved black choli showing off her stomach, and black harem pants that cut off at her ankles and bare feet, showing off her tattoos on her feet. On her otherwise bare forearms were a pair of long golden bangle bracelets going to her elbows to her wrists, barely hiding the henna tattoos on her arms and hands matching those on her feet. Around her neck she wore a golden bangle necklace with a sapphire in the center. She was beautiful, and smirked at seeing her fellow djinn. She gripped her ocarina, and gently stroked it as a pair of leathery wings briefly popped out before disappearing.

    "Tir ti xihood, Rerci," the djinn cooed in ancient draconic. She then said in basic Orobian, "You'll be okay." She then walked into the village, ignored by most, but looked at a hut overseeing the village.

    And sitting in this hut was an old-looking djinn. A man with thick, graying cloud attached to his chin, and bald head, wearing only a pair of white thick pants and a turban on his head, showing off his muscular but heavily scarred figure, the man looked in his late 50s. But he was actually one of the oldest and most powerful djinn left in Orobia, a survivor of the Dragon-Djinn War. The elder of the village, who was meditating away. Or was he napping?

    To Elahe, who came back to the village on behalf of her lady Janiya, it looked like Elder Muazi was sleeping. "Elder?" Elahe said, waving her hand in front of his face. "Wake up! I brought snacks… and Caspar!"

    "What did you bring me along for?" Caspar asked the jann, sitting nearby. Elahe had grabbed him when Janiya had asked.

    "I wanted to give Lady Janiya some alone time to recover from her defeat," Elahe said, twiddling her fingers. "And also, see if the elder would accept you." Caspar blinked, not sure how to respond to that.

    "Elahe, calm yourself," the elder said in a gruff voice. "You're still very, very young, for a djinn! No need to rush into marriage or motherhood, young lady."

    "Oh, Elder Muazi!" Elahe beamed. "Thank the gods you're awake!"

    "Don't thank them, yet, you're ruining my morning meditation," Muazi said. "So, besides your healing friend and fellow retainer at your job in Bagedzi, what's brought you back to us?"

    "I need to warn you," Elahe frowned. "Apparently, your old foe that you told the other kids about, whose name was 'Sizah', had gotten loose. Now, she's back, and wants revenge on Cruibia. King Darius himself has just issued a quarantine, but we don't know where she is, yet!"

    "Oh, that's easy," Muazi said. "But you could have started with Sizah."

    "Wait, you know where she'll strike first?" Caspar asked.

    "Yes. Here."

    "...What?" both the servant and the jann questioned.

    "Yes, Sizah is a creature of habit," Muazi said. "If she's made any breakthrough with her 'destroy all dragonkind' plans, the very first person she'll want to convince this is a good idea is standing right in front of you. She and I met under similar circumstances. We both lost our families to manaketes."

    "...So, let me see if I have this perfectly clear," Caspar nodded. "You're not her enemy, but her… friend?"

    "I was more than that to her for a while," Muazi said. Both of them blinked once more. "But those times have past. Still, if she was here, she'd make an entrance."

    " _ **ROOOOOOOOOOOOOOAR!"**_

    The three looked up, Muazi opening his right silver glowing eye, to see a massive green earth dragon flying into the town with several scars adorning her body with a small, white-haired genie woman wearing black and purple clothes and carrying a wyrmslayer on its neck. The woman pointed down towards the town square, and the dragon obeyed, and the genie woman stood up… and slid down her ride's body, sliding the sharp side of the wyrmslayer down the dragon's back, making the dragon moan in agony. But rather than lash out, she just lowered her head and whimpered like a kicked puppy. She then turned into a scared out of her mind manakete girl, holding her now bleeding side, kneeling at the genie woman's feet. Even the woman playing her ocarina stopped and looked at her.

    "I-I-I'm sorry, Mistress," the manakete girl said. "I was out of stamina last night… forgive my weakness. I'm a snake. A worthless little snake… I shouldn't be breathing…."

    "Shut-up!" the genie woman scowled, kicking the poor girl across the face. "You've ruined my entrance." The girl cowered, and cried, while many flinched at the sight, but some were curious.

    "Like that," Muazi sighed. "I knew this day would come." He then turned to the two, and said, "I will distract her, Elahe. Get your fellow retainer out of here, and report back to the Cruibian royal family. Let them know… that I died bravely."

    "Elder?" Elahe questioned.

    "I barely survived the last time I rejected one of Sizah's proposals to join her war of genocide," Muazi said. "I know from experience that I won't survive again. But I can at least figure out her new weakness. Now, go before she finds you." He then vanished in a puff of smoke.

    "My fellow djinn, lend me your ears," Sizah said while she looked at the scared and/or awed men, women, and children. "You have grown far too complacent these past millennia! I remember an age where genies lorded over these weak beings knowns as humans, who turned to us and sought guidance and power, which we were all too happy to grant. We were gods to them! They bowed to us, worshipped us, praised us... and then some turned to these wretched manaketes and did the exact same thing!" She pointed to Megtra, who flinched at the sudden attention. "These devils parading in human's clothing! They thought power, the strong dominating the weak, was the best way to live! And they guided the western world like that!

    "For generations, because we were afraid of doing the right thing and wiping out these bipedal scaleskins because we thought we'd lose due to their teaching of how to bind our souls to random inanimate objects, we tolerated an unwritten accord between races: we genies saved the east, and the manaketes poisoned the west. Orobia was a clean divide between the two tribes, but there was only so long we could tolerate. At least, there's proof of a couple bad apples: the Smith Dragon, Gargec, and his brother, Stratreo, the 'Dragon of War'!

    "The former corrupted the mind of a genie girl, Awdue, and impregnated her with the hellspawn the humans of Cruibia and many others on this forsaken continent dare to revere as 'Rerci'." She missed the ocarina-carrying djinn's frown, but otherwise kept silent. "The latter is merely Exhibit A of dragonkind's blight on the world, vowing to destroy or subjugate all non-manakete life! Once the corruption of Rerci was first brought to light, we waged a bloody war against the scaled scum… and we lost. Granted, they lost, too, but my point stands, we let the pecking order in Orobia and especially Argelia flip upside-down, with humans on top and genies near the bottom. Your contentment to coexist with the manaketes and humans who still bend their knees in prayer to the scaled wretches is your greatest sin!

    "There are only small holdouts like this of unbound genies left in Orobia. Far less in Argelia. I'll get to them, but there are still many, many manaketes! The monsters who started the war for Orobia in the first place! Yes, Stratreo paid with his life and Gargec is no longer the beast he used to be… but it's not enough. No… we need the whole dragon race destroyed or dominated! That is the only way humans will be reminded of our power!"

    Gesturing to the scared Megtra, she said, "Behold a manakete! Our enemy! This girl, about a month ago, had free will to go about her business, stealing from the dead to horde treasure! But here she is, now! I've invented a spell that would allow me to dominate her mind, make her do my bidding! No matter how much punishment she takes, she'll never leave on her own accord! Isn't that right, slave?"

    "...Y-Yes, Mistress," Megtra said. "I am your loyal servant for life… it is my atonement for my race's crimes… including my own and my aunt's."

    "Yes," Sizah smirked. "Your aunt will suffer, the next time I see her. Her and the rest of the manaketes. But for now, Cruibia." Turning back to her fellow djinn, she said, "This is just one bound manakete! Proof of OUR right to rule Orobia, not the dragons and not humans who worship them! Eventually, we'll show the entire world that worshipping that with draconic blood is a colossal sin! A sin you all have let go unpunished for far too long by coexisting with these humans who worship the half-blooded scaleskin who dared call herself a goddess! These Cruibians need to be taught that their religion is affront to the true gods of this world! Us, the djinn!"

    "I've seen you do horrible things, Sizah," Muazi finally spoke. He then appeared in a large puff of smoke, holding a silver lance and floating on a magic carpet, causing the village to gasp. "But this? Torturing a young life just because she has manakete blood!? Brainwashing the girl, regularly tormenting her, making her your slave, and thus making you no better than anyone who abuses bound genies? That takes the cake! What did you do to this poor girl?"

    "Poor girl?" Sizah asked, looking at the djinn. "Don't tell me you're STILL reluctant to support these murdering snakes in humanoid clothing! Did you forget the Dragon-Djinn War, where our families were horribly butchered by that monster Stratreo!? How countless djinn died at the hands of these fire-breathing lizards!? How we tolerated for centuries them stealing half of Orobia to rule themselves, corrupting the western half, from us, calling themselves the new gods!? How they're the reason why humanity, especially the Rerci-worshipping Cruibians you let lord over these thousands of square kilometers, have replaced us as the dominant power in the world!? And you have the actual nerve to call me a madwoman for pursuing justice!?"

    "It's been nearly five-thousand years since the Dragon-Djinn War," Muazai said, "and yet, you still the mad, spoiled brat that I met 4,000 years ago, and then divorced near 1,500 years ago! Precisely because you refuse to just move on with your life and realize the manaketes lost just as much as we did, perhaps even more! How long are you going to hold this grudge, Sizah!? How many more children are you going to sacrifice pursuing eons of pointless revenge!? Were our own children not enough of a sacrifice for you to realize that it's best to stop this bloody crusade!?"

    "Don't you DARE blame their deaths on me!" Sizah glowered. "Had you not tried to limit their potential in the dragon-slaying arts, our sons would been strong enough to help destroy the manaketes once and for all, and our daughter… she wouldn't have ran off to Argelia and faced the enemy head on! Our children were meant to be warriors! But you… you made them WEAK! Easy targets for the enemy!"

    Muazi shook his head. "I admit that our children weren't trained like you wanted was my fault, that part of our sons' deaths was on me. But you are just as guilty, if not more, since it was YOUR refusal to back down from a fight that YOU knew they couldn't possibly hope to win led YOU to throwing our children onto enemy swords! When will you learn, Sizah, that blood does not ALWAYS need to be answered with more blood!? That there can be peace if you just let it!?" Sizah shook her head, and the ocarina player scowled at Muazi's words.

    Even though Sizah was clearly insane, she couldn't believe this man's cowardice and ideals of "peace". Not after all she had gone through. It was that moment the ocarina-player had already decided who to support, and pulled out a green, fang-shaped stone with a pair of leathery wings on it.

    "Typical Muazi," she said. "I don't know why I continue wasting my breath with you. You're clearly no longer the warrior whose children I bared to raise in our fight against the dragons. All you are is a damn coward who is content to let this 'new world' go to Hell and abandon the old ways that made us strong! Even bringing you proof that the manakete scourge can be brought to heel, and you still refuse to man up and join me in my quest to bring the manaketes to justice!"

    "You call it 'justice', but all I see is 'genocide'," Muazi said. "And it's clear, now, you don't care how many innocents are lost because of your crusade! You refuse to give peace a chance and understand that slaughtering every last manakete and follower of Rerci won't bring back your parents, your siblings, and certainly not our children! I should have ended your madness millenia ago before you became more powerful than me!"

    "...Someone's madness will end, today," Sizah said, summoning her swords. "But it will NOT be mine."

    As the two charged each other, Elahe narrated, " _And that's the moment I fled with Caspar, Your Majesty. I had left, not knowing what happened to Elder Muazi and the village. But I fear the worst."_

* * *

###  **Bagedzi Palace, Royal's Hall—One Week Later**

    Darius grimaced at the story. "Muazi was a good friend, Elahe. He was the one who recommended that we improve ties with between the royal family of Cruibia and the djinn by having you as my daughter's retainer. To think, he was Sizah's lover… as well as the fact that he's quite possibly dead. By Rerci, this is a serious blow, losing our biggest ally in the genie people."

    "I know," Elahe said, barely avoiding tears. "...By the way, Your Majesty, how IS Lady Janiya? She was hurt really bad at the end of the battle against that Argelian Crusader."

    "She's hardier than she was when she was a little girl," Darius answered. "It's hard to believe she's the same little princess who was a crier when she was young. But right now, she's trying to push herself."

    " _Are you sure about this, Princess Janiya?"_  a male voice asked. " _I know it's not real on your end, but there's still a bit of magical feedback. Yasmin told me you were injured, so… this could very well still hurt you."_

    "I can take it," Janiya replied. "Come on… let's do this!"

    "Careful, sister," Yasmin said. "It's your first time doing something like this. Oh, please be gentle with her."

    " _You have my word, Princess,"_ the male voice said.

    "Oh don't treat me like a doll, you two!" Janiya said. "This is over the astral plate! It's not like it'll really hurt."

    " _Last chance to reconsider,"_  the male voice warned her.

    "I'm ready, trust me."

    " _Okay. But I gave you an out."_

    "...Um… what's going on?" Darius asked.

_**THUD!** _

    "Ah!" Janiya yelped. "Ow, that hurts!"

    " _I warned you,"_ the male voice said.

    Darius kicked open the door, Pillansufa drawn, and saw a holographic Sulaiman, holding a practice sword on his end, looking at Janiya holding her shocked arm, while Yasmin healed her and Saiduq shook his head. Meanwhile, Yasmin's pegasus knight retainers were there, including a third girl about 19 years old with waist-length turquoise hair in a ponytail, lightly tanned skin, a small button nose, and brown eyes behind a pair of glasses. The girl had long, shapely legs, and an hourglass figure beneath her pegasus knight uniform, as well as a pair of fingerless gloves and a scarf. But what stood out were her small brown roc wings folded on her back, signalling her status as a hybrid.

    " _Oh, King Darius,"_ Sulaiman said, bowing. " _Your older daughter informed me of your… ifrit problem, Your Majesty, and asked for my insight on ifrit behavior, and your younger daughter insisted that while I was here, she try to spar with me. She didn't know the astral plate can make sword blows actually hurt."_

    "Oh, Prince Sulaiman," Darius said. He chuckled. "For a moment there, I thought it was something else."

    " _Oh… context,"_  Sulaiman realized.

    "What?" Yasmin asked.

    "One point for Prince Sulaiman!" the new pegasus knight said. "You were right, Lady Yasmin, your betrothed a skilled fighter!" Turning to the other knights, she asked, "Are you sure, Emerald, you don't want in on this bet?"

    "Well, if I took it, Ria," Emerald said, "I would have been out several gold coins, so… yeah, no."

    "I'm still miffed I lost," Rosetta said. Slapping several gold coins down, the pinkette demanded, "Double or nothing!"

    "I'll take that bet," Ria grinned.

    "Father, what is with Yasmin and pegasus knights?" Janiya questioned.

    "Ria I gave her because of her great luck," Darius admitted. "I assigned Emerald with her because Emerald was at the top of her class. As for Rosetta, well… Emerald insisted she watched her little sister for shenanigans like this."

    "Makes sense, really," Ria admitted. "And I'm sorry, your highness, that I wasn't there these past two adventures of the princesses! But the inn needed an extra pair of hands, and nobody was expecting Thieves Guild and Argelian attacks! But Lady Luck and I are ready to help, now!"

    "You better," Darius nodded.

    "Okay, so I wasn't as ready that time," Janiya pouted. "The next welt will be on you!" She grabbed her sword, and said, "Let's try again!"

    " _You know, we can hold off on this until I arrive in person, Janiya,"_  Sulaiman said. " _You and I will be on the front lines together."_

    "Actually," Yasmin said, "you're going to have to keep Ebony for a little bit. Father's ordered a quarantine of the country until Sizah is defeated."

    " _Really, King Darius?"_  Sulaiman frowned. " _Going to leave me to the mercy of Poswali politics and listening to Lady Akhter and others gossip because of Mother and Queen Minoo's old enemy?"_

    "That and the Fire Emblem fragment around my neck, Janiya's magic book, and our Cruibian blood," Yasmin said. "Father doesn't want to start any bad blood between Poswa and Cruibia again because you were hurt on our watch. I'm sorry, my turtle, but you'll have to endure a little longer."

    " _I still can't believe you have one of the fragments of the legendary Fire Emblem,"_ Sulaiman said.

    "Hey! Sparring, here!" Janiya said. She then lunged forward, only for Sulaiman's hologram to block her sword blow.

    " _So that means Mother had one, as well,"_  Sulaiman said, parrying Janiya's sword swings. " _That may explain why her magic was so powerful and why she was able to easily handle my… episodes of magical excess so easily. Do you think that's why the Widowing Massacre happened? So they could steal the fragments?"_

    "Really, you two?" Janiya complained. "You're trading theories right now? We're in the middle of training, here!" She launched a series of strikes, but Sulaiman either dodged or blocked the strikes. "How are you so good at multitasking!?"

    " _I'm sorry, my closest retainer happens to be a very devoted servant of Rerci, so Fire Emblem theories happen to be a hobby of hers that I have to indulge,"_ Sulaiman said, pressing back on Janiya with his own blows. " _And I've had to learn to divide my focus multiple times. Isn't that right, Lamia?"_

    " _Yes, m'lord,"_  a female voice chimed in. " _You might want to press her right side, she seems to be favoring her left due to the injury."_

    " _Thank, Lamia,"_  Sulaiman said, before breaking the clash off and swinging his sword hard at Janiya from his left, but her right. Janiya gritted her teeth as her sword was knocked from her hand, and gasped when she was shocked in the stomach when Sulaiman "stabbed" her. " _Good advice."_

    "That's not fair, Poswali!" Janiya said. "You had outside help!"

    "Hi, Lamia!" Yasmin beamed. "You know, you and I need to talk."

    " _War isn't about fair, Princess Janiya,"_  Sulaiman sighed. " _It's about making use of everything you have."_

    "Surprisingly well-said, Poswali," Saiduq finally spoke. "But a little bit less focusing on your bride, and more on the fight in front of you. I saw five moves where the princess could have won, but didn't because she has yet to spot your openings."

    " _Also g_ _ood advice,"_  Sulaiman nodded. " _You and Sir Barack would get along, Commander. Next round, I'll focus entirely."_

    "I think it's kind of romantic, Commander," Ria gushed, flexing her tiny roc wings. "Also, two points for Prince Sulaiman."

    "You pegasus knights," Janiya sighed. "Sis, what's with you and pegasus knights?"

    "I like flying in the air, alongside Lady Lilah," Yasmin said. "But at the same time, taming pegasi was a lot of work. Sulaiman did most of the work with Ebony."

    " _You know,"_  Sulaiman advised, " _you shouldn't just be focusing on training, Princess Janiya. There's more to war than just armies and tactics. You shouldn't forget the politics."_

    "Politics?" Janiya questioned. She and Saiduq both moaned in annoyance. Although both shared a brief glance, Janiya turned to Sulaiman, and asked, "What the heck do politics have to do with fighting a crazy genie woman bent on committing genocide against Cruibia?"

    " _Take it from someone who has survived one of the most dangerous courts in Orobia for nearly two decades if you're a second-born noble,"_  Sulaiman said. " _Not every single problem can be solved with a sword swing or a magic spell in the direction of your enemies and a swoosh of a healing staff towards your friends. You need to try to think of the state of your kingdom. Because if I was Sizah, my first move would be to try to convince the local djinn population to rebel against the Cruibian humans, maybe even move onto the beast tribes when I have enough and even let in those Cruibians who have lost faith in Rerci. Although they're all minorities, together they're a very POWERFUL minority, more than enough to possibly overthrow you. If she succeeds in convincing at least a majority of the genie population to follow her line of thought, I guarantee you, a lot of innocent people will die, and not just at genie hands. The human population will be turned against the genies, and the tension between the two races will guarantee violence. But she'll need to do something very drastic to force it."_  Everyone in the room blinked in confusion, except for Elahe.

    "...So, it's just as I thought it would be," Elahe frowned, tears in her eyes. "That's why she came to the genie village… to convince others that enslaving manaketes like she did to that poor manakete girl, and fighting Cruibian humans is okay! The fact that I didn't yet hear from Elder Muazi is…!" She then broke down, and began crying.

    "Elahe," Janiya frowned. She walked over to her retainer, and hugged the djinn. The djinn gasped, but let herself cry. "...Hey, if you want, Elahe, I can get Caspar."

    " _You have my own sympathies,"_  Sulaiman said. " _Elder Muazi was once a friend of my mother's, being a sort of guardian for her, and Queen Minoo and Mother would probably have not met if not for the Elder. If I was able to come, I'd do so. All I can do is offer advice on your campaign."_

    "But what's this about Sizah trying to convert the djinn?" Darius questioned. "She didn't try that last time she was unleashed."

    " _If I may be so bold, young genies are impressionable, and older genies who survived the madness of the Dragon-Genie War may think Sizah has a small point,"_ Sulaiman confessed. " _And she does. It WAS technically a dragon who started that war, they no doubt heard about the Manakete Rebellions the west suffered hundreds of years ago, and young manaketes today have a bit of a maturity issue and some have a tendency to be greedy and destructive. There may be some djinn who could be easily swayed to Sizah's side, especially if she can dominate the minds of manaketes. If I was you, m'lord, I'd try to reassure the people of Cruibia that the djinn as a whole are NOT at war with you, but Sizah is. Furthermore, the last two times she tried to destroy Cruibia, she worked alone, for the most part. That didn't work out for her, so now, she's trying to build an army."_

    "...You know your races well," Darius admitted, almost like a proud father. "And your alliances."

    " _I've been studying, m'lord,"_ Sulaiman smiled. " _The only other thing I have here besides training. And I like paying attention to politics."_

    "That's where we part ways," Saiduq and Janiya both said. The two looked at each other, again.

    "...I ship it," Rosetta said.

    "I don't know," Elahe sighed, wiping her own tears away, "Lady Janiya's got a thing going with Payam."

    "Ooh, love triangle," Ria grinned. "Who wants to bet which boy comes out on top?"

    "But Father," Janiya chimed in to return the conversation back to its point, "doesn't this mean that every manakete in the kingdom is at risk now that you have the country on lockdown?"

    "I'm worried about the manaketes, too," Yasmin said. "They're visitors, yet they're probably feeling trapped. What if Sizah or what followers she has go after them? Rerci have mercy on their souls."

    "I may have erred in that, at least," Darius said. "But better to avoid any more problems coming in. We have enough headaches between Sizah and those Neo Crusaders."

    "Please!" Dastan scoffed. The leader of the Cruibian Templars walked in, pointed to the hologram, and said, "You're out of line, Prince Sulaiman, to think that you know an enemy of Cruibia like this!" Turning to the Madanis, especially a frowning Yasmin, he said, "Princess Yasmin, Princess Janiya, and Your Majesty, let me be the first to assure you, that there are no manaketes in Cruibia save for the one in Sizah's clutches! We've locked down the country, so nobody can get in or out without letting us know."

    "Well, we should rescue her, at least!" Janiya said, looking up from soothing Elahe. "That poor girl's been tortured by Sizah for who knows how long!"

    "We'll keep an eye out," Darius said. "And who knows, Dastan? Cruibia is a large kingdom. Some manaketes could have slipped through before the quarantine happened. But maybe you dismiss my daughter's future husband too quickly. He may be onto something."

    " _Thank you, Your Majesty,"_  Sulaiman smiled with a bow.

    "You can call me 'Father'," Darius chuckled. Turning to Dastan, he continued, "The only thing Sizah hates for certain more than Cruibia are manaketes or those with dragon blood. We should at least look around." Turning to Janiya and Yasmin, he said, "You girls will be joined by Captain Il-Hazad in this matter. Investigate any and all rumored sightings of manaketes."

    "You're letting me back in the field!?" Janiya beamed. "Thank you, Father!"

    "I only do this, because I know you'll never just sit down," Darius said. "In the meantime, I hate to send you without a little bit more back-up, so I'm insisting someone from Dastan's Templars joins you." He turned to Dastan, and said, "Do you have anyone?"

    "Well, there's Nikou," Dastan said. "Her training's almost complete, so she should be honored to join you in a few days."

    "You're sending a Templar with us?" Elahe questioned.

    "I know, magi and Templars don't exactly get along," Darius said. "But don't worry, this Templar will be given specific orders to NOT kill genies."

    " _Oh, thank the gods,"_  Sulaiman, Lamia, and Elahe all said. Everyone looked at the three. " _One-quarter ifrit."_

    "Full jann," Elahe added.

    Lamia off-screen finished, " _I just so happen to be a cleric, and Lord Sulaiman and my father both think I'd be a great Priestess."_

    "Makes sense," Janiya said.

    "That's not the only thing I'm thinking, Lamia," Yasmin giggled. "You and I really need to have a girl talk when you come with Prince Sulaiman. Trust me."

    "We better get ready," Janiya sighed. "I have to gear up. Where's Hova?"

    "It's right here, cousin," a male voice said. Milad stepped in, holding her book, and reading it. "I can't believe Gargec had made this. The spells in here… perhaps channeling other elements, you could do so much more."

    "Hey!" Janiya frowned. "Give it back!"

    "I think you shouldn't have this back, just yet," Milad said. "Benyamin and Ziba both told me what happened in your last battle. How you nearly killed everyone with a huge tornado and nearly got yourself killed if not for Uncle Darius because that Crusader insulted Aunt Minoo one time too many for you. You always did have a hair trigger with your temper and your mother." Janiya swiped at him with her hands, but her younger male cousin sidestepped her. "I rest my case. Until you learn to control your emotions, Janiya, I don't think you should be trusted with a legendary weapon like this."

    "He's abrasive, m'lady, but your cousin's not wrong," Dastan said. "Perhaps you shouldn't carry Hova, right now."

    "...Fine," Janiya sighed. "There's no harm in him having it. It's not like he'll be able to use it."

    "Never say 'never', cousin," Milad said. "Unlike Ben, I have trained my magic since I was young. He only started taking magic seriously. With a little time, I can be the first non-royal to use Hova in almost a thousand years."

    "A little ambitious, cousin?" Janiya scowled.

    "I'm just saying, I've studied magic for a long time, and this book is older than House Madani." Janiya sighed, but let it rest. So, she didn't have Hova for a while… she could make do.

    "Alright, fine," Janiya said. Looking back at Sulaiman, she said, "Okay, enough politics. I'm going to spend the next several minutes taking my newfound frustration out on you."

_"As you wish,"_  Sulaiman said.  _"But I will NOT make it easy for you. Like I said, before, I will focus my full attention on you."_ With that, the two young royals gripped their swords, took fighting stances, and then clashed blades over the astral plate.

* * *

###  **North Cruibian Desert—Four Days Later**

    Janiya, Yasmin, and their group traveled through the desert. "Ziba," Yasmin said, "are you sure this was where a manakete was sighted?"

    "Uh-huh," Ziba nodded. "Yasmin, I assure you, Father's never been wrong about manakete sightings! He should know, he was captured by them!"

    "And Mother tried saving him from them, only to be beaten by Miss Tawni's father," Yasmin recalled. "Speaking of Miss Tawni, I kind of feel bad I never got her caravan's astral plate magical frequency."

    "Do you think they have one?" Janiya questioned.

    "Well, the Romani people were the first ones to discover the process of using astral plates and crystals, m'lady," Caspar said. "I read that they originally used it for fortune telling before the crystals became smaller and magical advancements helped develop them for personal use."

    "Yes, that matches my records," Benyamin agreed. "So, cousins, suppose we find the manakete we're looking for. What does Uncle Darius want us to do?"

    "Father never really specified," Janiya frowned. "But if I was him, I'd want the manakete to be safe." It was at this point, the crunching of feet on sand interrupted them. Only this crunching wasn't any of theirs. The group looked up to see, to their surprise, a trio of young manaketes running in fear.

    "Koreha... Saiaku no tabi... Kore made!" a female manakete, a dark purple haired woman with the appearance of a teenage girl, panted, looking at her torn kimono. She whimpered. "Mazu, watashitachiha machigatta funeninoru! Sore kara watashitachiha rokku daun no kuni ni nari, hotondo dare mo watashitachi o rikai suru koto ga dekimasen! Watashitachi ga ikutsu ka no ruigigo o mitsuketara, karera wa riyū naku watashitachi o tsukamaeyou to shite imasu! Sate, watashi no sukina yukata wa dainashidesu!" She began crying. "Watashitachiha jimoto no gyoryōri o tanoshiminagara, ima wa jūsu ni iru hazudesu! Sizah to Ustrosi Thieves girudo no korera no shinja ga kari o shite iru wakede wa arimasen!"

    "Ochitsuite, Shime. Watashitachi wa kore o dōnika shite demasu," the teal haired manakete said, although she looked at her own tattered clothes. "Osoraku, watashitachi ga jūzu kaihō-sai o wasurete shimatta saikō no monodesu."

    "On'nanoko, shite kudasai! Anata wa watashi no shinkei ni notte iru to shuchō shite iru!" the final manakete, this one a redheaded male, fumed. "Saiwai ni mo, watashi wa jissai ni orobian-go o mananda." He turned to the group, and said, "Hello. Are you Orobians?"

    "Yes," Janiya said. "Was that…?"

    "Xuhuan," Elahe said. "Apparently, it's Giuss' Independence Day. Good for them! Too bad about missing the fish."

    "Ā amai shantan ni kansha! Watashitachi o rikai dekiru hito!" the more emotional of the two girls beamed.

    "Watashi wa gengo o hanasu koto ga dekiru koto ni jishin o motte imasu!" Elahe smirked. "Y compris Roseanne de cette fois je suis allé aux Outrealms. Dieux, c'était romantique."

    "Oh, right, genies are universal language gurus," Yasmin beamed.

    "Genie!?" the redhead growled. He pulled out his dragonstone, and said, "Keep away from us! I may be a diplomat, but this stone is for more than show!"

    "Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Emerald said, grabbing her lance. "Hold your horses, dragon! What happened to you!?"

    "What happened to us!?" the redhead asked. "Well, genies have caused us a lot of headache! Almost as much as this quarantine! Nobody's sick, so why lock the country down!?"

    "You have our apologies for the lockdown," Yasmin said, bowing her head. "When Father issued it, he meant to trap a dangerous genie named Sizah in Cruibia until she has been caught. He didn't think that manaketes would be targeted."

    "Father?" the redhead questioned. "Wait… you're the royal family of this place!?"

    "Yes," Janiya said. "We're the princesses, Janiya and Yasmin. Nice to meet you, um… I'm sorry, I don't think we ever got your names."

    "I'm Norisue," the redhead replied. "This is Shime and Asu. They're sisters, neither of them really fight, and they help me with my diplomat work in exchange for being taken on lavish vacation. Sadly, we got on the wrong ship from Argelia to Giuss… and not because I was too distracted by a hot wind manakete bridesmaid! We ended up in Orobia, and had to smuggle ourselves out of Ustros, fighting the Thieves Guild, and we got in here, only to find Cruibia's on quarantine! Now, we're trapped here, and then genies suddenly tried to enslave us, saying something about this one named Sizah showed them manakete subjugation was possible!"

    "...Yeah, she did," Elahe frowned. "She came to our village, more than likely killed our elder when he refused to aid her plan, and she's declared war against Cruibia."

    "Why?" Norisue questioned. "What did you Cruibians ever do to her?"

    "She hates all manaketes," Benyamin answered. "Especially hybrids like our goddess, Rerci. Sizah considers worshipping manaketes a sin, and wants to destroy us and set an example." Before they could talk about it any further, a few jann genies floated in, on their own carpets, followed by a male genie on foot wearing a fur-laced, open vest to show off his impressive torso, black hair, red glowing eyes, and black shorts, holding a red stone with a fang on it, and followed by members of the Ustrosi Thieves Guild.

    "There they are!" the lone foot genie called to his fellows. He raised his stone to the sky, and suddenly was enveloped in red light. When the light faded, he was now a large gray dog, who howled. " **Koko ni ki nasai, doragonzu! Watashi wa itsumo meido ga hoshikatta!"**

    "Shikashi, watashi wa ryōri ni umaku ikazu, watashi wa fukusō no tame no oppai ga arimasen!" Shime yelped. She turned to the princesses, and begged, "Kurubibu hito, sekushīna meido no jinsei kara watashi o sukutte kudasai!"

    "...What did they say?" Ria requested.

    "Oh, the jann's interested in turning the manakete girl in the yukata into a maid, and she's worried about her lack of cooking skills or bust," Elahe said. "To be fair, most Xuhuan girls prefer to have smaller figures. And she's asking for us to save her."

    "Well, she's in luck," Janiya scowled, grabbing her sword. "We in Cruibia do NOT tolerate slavery. This may be my first time fighting genies, but I've seen Elahe fight."

    "A word before engaging, Princess," Saiduq said. "You don't have Hova, right now. That said, you're only able to do close range attacks unless someone gives you a tome. But I think I see a solution." He pointed to a set of nearby villages. "We should warn the villages about the fighting so they lock up their gates before the Ustrosi Thieves Guild get to them. They'll destroy the villages and pillage from them, especially any rogues you can spot. Who knows, maybe one of them has a tome or two?"

    "Right," Janiya said.

    "Also, there's not just jann with them," Saiduq observed. He pointed to the jackal-shaped genie. "If I know my djinn, that's a nasna. They're genies who can shape shift into members of the beast tribes. Most nasna, but not all, have beast tribe traits."

    "And us without beast-slaying weapons," Janiya frowned.

    "They're fast but frail," Saiduq advised. "Princess, you need to be quick if you're going to hit it."

    "Thanks for the advice, Commander," the princess nodded. "Alright… let's save these manaketes and the townsfolk!"

    "Well, warning our people is ideal," Yasmin agreed. "Not as ideal as what I know Janiya wants to do, Captain… but I don't think we have a choice. Just try not to kill the genies, alright? We still need to show them that Cruibia's human population still cares about the djinn!"

    "And that's why I'm NOT using the djinnbane sword," Janiya assured her. "Payam, please try to not kill with your arrows?"

    "Easier said than done," Payam said, notching an arrow, "but I'll do what I can." He then fired at the jann while they were flying towards them, inserting a ruinous hole into one of the carpets, sending the djinn tumbling down to the unforgiving sand. She was alive, but she probably had a concussion.

    "What the… humans!?" a djinn frowned. "Hey! These manaketes invaded our lands, first! Don't tell me you plan to protect them!"

    "They're lost tourists!" Emerald answered, flying up to a female jann one and knocking her down with her lance. The janns then began launching Fire spells at the pegasus knight. But because of her resistance, it didn't do much to her… or her little sister, who swooped up and tackled a genie off of her carpet. Rosetta was then rescued from a perilous fall by Ria, who smirked while her own brown pegasus swooped through the air, Princess Yasmin on the back.

    "You really ought to be careful, Rosetta!" Yasmin gently chided.

    "Sorry, m'lady!" Rosetta saluted before jumping back onto her own steed. "I'll keep the fight up and protect your little sister."

    "Like I need protecting!" Janiya said, riding on the back of her cousin's camel, Ziba's resistance being greater than Janiya's to allow her to get close. Janiya then hopped off the cameland slammed the flat of her sword into a jann's face, knocking him off. She then gripped the now empty carpet, and tried to direct it. "Okay, how the heck does Elahe do this?"

    "You're lucky I'm here, m'lady," Ria winked. "So, Lady Yasmin, where to?"

    "That village to the north," Yasmin said. The two headed there, spotting Thieves Guild rogues sneaking towards the village. Ria twirled her steel lance, and prepared it for a serious strike.

    " **Your luck's out, buddy!"**  the half-roc pegasus knight declared, flying down and striking hard, taking the rogue down. Yasmin casually got off, and headed over to the village gate, which had a woman nearby.

    "Excuse me, ma'am," Yasmin said, "I hate to be a burden to you, but your village is in trouble. Thieves Guild thugs have teamed up with some rebellious djinn to attack!"

    "Oh my gods!" the woman gasped. "Djinn turning rogue!? Thieves Guild scoundrels!? What's our peaceful country come to!?" Looking at Princess Yasmin, she bowed, "Thank you, Your Majesty, for letting us know! Hey, while you're here, have you heard about that handsome soldier named Saladin? He has a grudge against the Thieves Guild. He should be defending one of the villages from them. Here, give him this to heal his injuries!" She handed Yasmin a Concoction. "And this should help you or one of your companions to reach their full potential." She then gave her a Master Seal.

    "You're too generous," Yasmin curtsied after putting them away.

    "It's the least I can do," the villager woman nodded. "Now, if you don't mind, I'm gonna get the village locked up." Soon enough, the village was locked up, relieving Yasmin.

    "Ooh, a Master Seal!" Ria said. "How lucky are you, Lady Yasmin?"

    "I think luckier than my sister," Yasmin frowned, looking up.

    "Why?" Ria asked. She was then answered by Janiya screaming as she struggled to keep control over the carpet. "Oh, that's why."

    "I'll go get her!" Elahe said. "Payam, come on! Mr. Saiduq, protect Caspar!"

    "I don't take orders from you!" Saiduq said, but obeyed her request, nonetheless. He grabbed Caspar, and pulled him out of the way of the charging nasna, who stopped and growled at them. "Looks like you and I will have to deal with this."

    "Right," Caspar agreed, twirling his dagger in his hand.

    " **These dragons belong to us, Cruibians!"**  the nasna growled. " **Back off!"**

    "I'm afraid you're breaking our peoples' agreement by attempting to enslave living, sentient beings," Caspar said. "I must ask you to stop."

    "No time for talk, butler!" the commander said. "Here he comes!" The nasna charged at them, claws and fangs bared. Caspar blocked the claws, but had to be saved by Saiduq using his spear to block the fangs. Saiduq grabbed the jackal by the throat and flipped him over his shoulder. When the nasna djinn tried to get up, he slammed the butt of the spear into the side of his face, knocking him out and returning him to normal. Meanwhile, a jann floated down in front of the two, but Caspar flicked his knife out, and ran past the jann. When the jann turned to blast him with an Elfire spell, Caspar sheathed his dagger... and the spellbook he was drawing power from fell apart. That was before, of course, several cuts adorned the jann's body, and the jann collapsed.

    "Not enough to kill, but enough severed tendons to make it rather hard to walk," Caspar said, walking forward to the jann. He then knocked him out before saying. "I'll patch you up later."

    Benyamin flinched at the surprising brutality, "That had to sting." The group all then jumped when they heard a loud boom further down the desert… in the direction where Janiya was flying. "Ooh, that definitely stung."

    "I'll go help!" Ziba assured her older brother. Looking at the manaketes, she asked, "Will you all be okay?"

    "Go on, help your cousin!" Norisue said. "It's about time I start helping!" He held up his dragonstone, his body engulfed in flames, and became a giant red fire dragon. His fire covered Ziba from the other djinn as she and Benyamin rode off to assist Janiya.

    Meanwhile, Janiya finally got up from her crash, and moaned in slight pain. "Okay, I have to appreciate Elahe's carpet flying skills." She then looked to see she was surrounded by mercenaries, rogues, and barbarians. "Oh pegasus dung."

    "Well, well," a barbarian chuckled. "If it ain't the pretty young Cruibian princess! All by your lonesome, little girl? We'll take good care of ya before ransoming you back to your daddy. That is if Mawdood doesn't take you and cut your head off like he did to your pauper mom when working with the Empire and that masked upstart." Janiya scowled, gripping her sword, drawing it. "Oh, you have some fight in ya, huh? Well, let's see how much!" He lunged at her with his axe, but the princess blocked his axe with her sword. She slashed back, leaving a serious wound on his chest. "Why you little…!"

    Janiya interrupted him by finishing up with a stab, killing him. The princess turned to face the enemies… only to get thrown off her feet by an Elwind spell. When she looked up from the sand, she spotted a jann flying over her. The princess pushed up, but realized her regular sword was too far from her that a mercenary had his sword at her throat. However, before he could swing to cut off her head, two things happened.

    The first was that a shield blocked the attack. The shield had the same golden glow as a typical orichalcum shield, and was held in the right hand of a blonde-haired, green-eyed young woman, about 20, wearing the blue and white armor of Cruibia's typical soldiers, about 5'9", and with a rather energetic expression on her face while her left hand gripped the princess' wrist and pulled her up while her right arm pushed back on the sword enough to leave an opening for her to knee him in the groin. While he was writhing in pain, she bashed him on the head with her shield before she killed him with his own sword.

    The second thing was that Janiya was finally able to grab her own sword, and stabbed a nearby barbarian sneaking up on the armored woman with a hammer. She picked up the hammer, but frowned when she realized that NOBODY of her group could wield axe weapons. Although if she ever ran into an axe-wielder, that would work.

    "Break time's over, Princess!" the woman said. The jann frowned, but fired an Elwind spell at her. The woman's shield lit up again, and blocked the wind spell with no problems.

    "Oh gods, templar!" the jann freaked out.

    "...What the hell is a templar?" a barbarian asked.

    "We're anti-magic knights," the woman answered while Elahe, Payam, Ziba, and Benyamin showed up, Ziba healing Janiya. "And a djinn's worst nightmare, since most of us are trained to kill magi! But the genies here are in luck… I've been told by King Darius no killing of them. You boys, however?" She pulled out her steel sword. "Know that when Hell gets ya, Nikou sent ya!"

    "Hold on there," a male voice said. Everyone turned, and all the female Cruibians briefly blinked, when a masked soldier about 6'1" walked in. He wore a turban over his head, but what could be seen of his skin was tanned from a life in the desert. The man wore a blue cloak over his leather tunic, pants, and boots, which was topped by leather armor with light metal plating, and holding a steel lance.

    "Who's that?" Benyamin asked while Rosetta flew over.

    "I don't know," the pegasus knight said, "but… I bet he's kind of nice under the mask."

    "With all due respect, ma'am," the masked man said to Nikou, "the Ustrosi Thieves Guild scum are mine. If you could protect the other villages, I'd appreciate it."

    "You heard the man, gang," Janiya said. "Go check on the other villages so they lock up. Payam, Nikou, this guy, and I have this."

    "Yes," Payam said, readying his bow against an Ustrosi explorer.

    "And you are?" a rogue asked, flipping his dagger.

    "The name's Saladin," the soldier said, holding his lance and sinking into a combat stance. "And I've planned exactly how to defeat you."

    "Wait… Saladin!?" the rogue asked. "THE Wandering Spear, Saladin? He's one of the guild's top five bounties! Only Guaril Dighton, Sirius Howe, and that damn cat Zabaniya have higher bounties than him! I have to claim this one!" The rogue lunged at him, but Saladin was able to deflect his dagger strike, and impaled him on the steel lance before turning to the other criminals. "Well?"

    A barbarian with a steel axe swung at him, but Benyamin hit him with a Flux spell. That was right before, of course, that Janiya, having dropped the hammer, moved past him, impaled him through the back, and blocked a mercenary's sword before Saladin flipped over her and stabbed the mercenary.

    "Not bad," Janiya said, the two standing back to back. This was before Payam grabbed her, and pulled her aside to avoid another Elwind spell, but Saladin was hit and sent tumbling, losing his turban to expose his brown messy hair. His mask was also knocked off, revealing his brown eyes and three claw scars going across his nose from one cheek to the other. This didn't stop him from gripping his lance, and focusing as a group of Thieves Guild men surrounded him. Janiya would have run to help, but she had to quickly hide behind Nikou's shield with Payam when a couple more jann flew towards them and began attacking with magic. "Okay, maybe we need some help," the princess admitted.

    "Well, well," a barbian chuckled. "Looks like you're all alone. Surrender now, and we may just kill you quickly. If ya don't, we'll make ya watch what we do to your new little friends in that village nearby, and then these lasses, first."

    "You're not raiding any more villages," Saladin scowled. "Not while I'm standing."

    "Kill him!" an explorer called, firing an arrow. Saladin dodged out of the way, but several mercenaries charged him. Saladin, rather than show any sign of fear, rushed at them, and in a display that awed Janiya, began a surprisingly brutal dance. He easily cut down several mercenaries with the tip of his lance and quick movements rivaled only by Saiduq and Payam. Although out of the corner of Janiya's eye, she saw Payam fire a few arrows to deal with the Elwind spamming jann to knock him down, and the book fell in front of her. She then turned back in time to see Saladin rush as the barbarian, barely blocking his axe attack, and then embedding the tip of his lance in his stomach before pushing deeper. He then pulled it out, and let the man's body drop before stabbing another rogue. When Saladin was finished, several Thieves Guild bodies littered the desert.

    Janiya after recovering from that display, spotted a couple jann approaching them. She rolled towards the grounded tome from before, and cast Elwind, sending them tumbling out of the sky. Elahe then returned and threw a Light spell to blind one before Payam littered his carpet with holes and a returning Rosetta took down the last jann near them. Payam then grabbed Janiya and moved her out of the way of an arrow before the two of them took out the last explorer with a combined attack. Payam smirked at her, and she smirked back.

    "Good news, cousin," Benyamin smiled as he came back, "the villages are secured. They even had a few things for us." He showed her a Talisman, an Arms Scroll, and an Energy Drop. He then noticed Janiya ignoring him. "J… Janiya?"

    Janiya then walked over to Saladin, and finally asked, "Are you okay?"

    "I'll be fine," Saladin answered. "You?"

    "I'm very… very impressed," Janiya admitted. "So, are you a soldier in the Cruibian army?"

    "I'm a soldier, I was born in Cruibia, but I'm not a Cruibian soldier," Saladin answered. "I just heard that the Ustrosi Thieves Guild, before the quarantine, were coming here. I wasn't about to let them run rampant on the villages, here. I don't know why they invaded Cruibia, but it doesn't matter."

    "Actually, it kind of does," Janiya answered. "If I had to guess, they're here working with Sizah, a powerful djinn from nearly thirty years ago. She wants revenge against Cruibia. If I could get your help, that would be great."

    "...Fine," Saladin said. "Now, where's my sandstorm gear?"

    "Over here!" Ziba called, riding her camel over and handing it to him. She then said to her cousin as Saladin reapplied his headwear, "He's kind of handsome in a rugged way, isn't he?"

    "...Yeah, he is," Janiya nodded, her cheeks pink, but shook her head. Meanwhile, Ria and Emerald rode back over with Yasmin, Saiduq, Norisue, Shime, and Asu. "There you guys are!"

    "Sorry, sister," Yasmin said. "Some jann were back our way. Are the villages safe?"

    "Yes," Benyamin said. "Also, I think Ziba has a bit of a crush." The group then heard kneeling, and turned to Nikou.

    "Lady Yasmin, Lady Janiya," Nikou said, "I'm honored to be fighting alongside you two. I take it these are the manaketes who need protecting?"

    "Yes, they are," Janiya said. "We should get them back to Bagedzi as soon as possible."

    "I'll go get a transport ready," Yasmin said. "Janiya, guard the prisoners, okay?" Rosetta, Emerald, Ria, Saiduq, Benyamin, and Ziba went with her.

    Janiya sighed, "I can do that." She then turned to the wounded genies, and scowled, "What in the name of Rerci are you all thinking, attacking innocent foreigners!?"

    "Why are you protecting them!?" the nasna leader frowned. "Manaketes are nothing but trouble-making lizards who breathe either fire, water, tornados, or very large rocks going at 100 kilometers an hour, and cause gods know how much damage! Cruibia's humans are prepared for dragons waging war on them, yet they have never taken the initiative! And besides, Lady Sizah makes owning a manakete slave seem cool!"

    "'Cool'?" Norisue frowned. "You think attacking me and my friends with the intent to brainwash and control them, hell, the very practice of owning a sentient life, is 'cool'!? Taking away the freedom of choice!? I know that Orobian manaketes invented djinn binding to make them subservient as a defense mechanism back then, but do you really think repeating the process is going to change things!? Make them better!?" He then scowled, and said, "I should burn you all alive!"

    "Whoa!" Elahe frowned, standing in-between the fire manakete and the djinn. "I know you've suffered, but this isn't the way to deal with it. Besides, they're clearly influenced by Sizah, an evil genie. Sure, they attacked you, but Sizah's the real criminal, here! I can't just let you kill my people!"

    "I don't care if they were turned on us by Shuteng-sama Herself!" Norisue scowled. Turning to Janiya, he demanded, "These bastards attacked us for NO reason and with the intent to make us their slaves! If you let them go, they'll be free to try again! They need to die! If you don't kill them, I WILL!"

    Elahe frowned. "Please, don't do this! Sizah murdered our village elder, and is now inspiring young djinn like these to betray our Cruibian allies for power! If you kill them, they'll never get a second chance to learn Sizah is wrong! Also, it will eventually turn the djinn against Cruibia!"

    "Well that's your own problem!" Norisue frowned. Looking at Janiya, he said, "When we make it back to Xuhua, we'll let the dragon clans know about your aid to us. But I have to see these djinn dead!"

    "M'lady won't let this happen!" Elahe interrupted. "Isn't that right, m'lady?"

    "Is this typical djinn behavior in Orobia?" Norisue asked. "Trying to protect your own despite their sins right in front of you? In Xuhua, if one of ours commits an unforgivable crime, we wash our hands of them, and then punish them! Perhaps you need to be punished, too!"

    Janiya began, "Now, listen here…!" She then felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked behind her and spotted Saladin.

    "A bit of advice, Princess," the soldier said. "Your older sister told me the gist of your mission: you're to protect the manaketes AND secure the djinn's loyalty. But I'm afraid the emotions in this debate are a bit too high for you to accomplish both. You need to consider which mission to do, here."

    Janiya sighed, and closed her eyes. She thought about the manaketes, and understood their plight very well. She too has had a constant mind for revenge. Chitra had to die for what she did to her mother. And thanks to the djinn, the foreign manaketes were one meeting with Sizah away from becoming mind slaves that one girl Elahe saw in the village, a fate worse than death in her mind. They didn't seem apologetic, either, so these punks would no doubt try again… she could kill them, and lie to her sister and cousins that they tried to escape. And one does not simply say no to promised dragon help, later on.

    But on the other hand, she had to think about Elahe. Apart from her sister and Ziba, Janiya didn't really have too many female friends her age range. Killing these genies in cold blood, no trial, would devastate Elahe. Not to mention she was remembering her future brother-in-law's advice: the djinn, although a minority in Cruibia, were a very powerful minority. She could NOT afford to indulge someone else's revenge, even if they promised to appeal to the Xuhuan manaketes, at the cost of almost gift-wrapping the Cruibian djinn and sending them to Sizah. Cruibia needed to stay together, now, more than ever.

    It was not an easy choice, but she made it.

    "Elahe," Janiya said, "I'm sorry I caused you to worry." She looked at Norisue, and said, "I'm sorry you were nearly turned into mind slaves because of these djinn… but I need them alive." Norisue predictably growled while Elahe's eyes watered with happy tears.

    "You're letting these monsters live!?" he asked. "They're clearly betraying your nation's laws, tried to kill you when you defended us, and are working for this terrorist, and you're letting them live!?"

    "Oh, believe me," Janiya frowned, "I know about the desire for revenge! Empress Chitra of Argelia killed my own mother, and never explained WHY my mother and the other Orobian queens had to die that night! So yes, I want revenge for Mother's death! But sometimes, I have to do something I don't want to. Even if that is what's best for Cruibia… which, right now, is to NOT kill the djinn even if they betrayed us. We need to keep our allies, no matter how tempting it is to accept your aid right now."

    "...Tempting…?" Norisue scowled. "You're a hypocrite, telling me to give up on it, yet you too have someone you want dead!"

    "Norisue-kun," Asu frowned. "Ī nda yo. Koko de hontōni jūyōna no wa, watashitachi ga mada ikite iru to iu kotodesu. Tashika ni, sore wa sukoshi no tōshi kaishū o eru koto wa īdarouga, koreha Jo-kade wanai." Norisue frowned, but relaxed his grip.

    "She's saying that all that matters is that they're okay, and revenge will have to be put aside," Elahe translated for Janiya.

    "I'm still going to report this to the manaketes of Xuhua when we finally get back," Norisue said, but walked towards the djinn. "Anata wa kōun'na, akumadesu. Anata no kuni no ōjo wa, anata no uragiri nimokakawarazu, watashitachi no fukushū o hitei shi, anata o oshimanai koto ni kimemashita. Kanojo ni kansha shite kudasai."

    "He's telling my fellow djinn to be grateful to you that he's being forced to let them live," Elahe said. She then was brushed past by Norisue, and Shime and Asu followed him. "...Thank you, Lady Janiya. I was honestly afraid you were going to kill my people just to please some angry dragons!"

    "If you're expecting us to be on our hands and knees to apologize and thank you for your advocating on your behalf," the nasna said to Elahe, "hold your breath, traitor." Elahe scowled.

    "I just saved your life by appealing to Lady Janiya's mercy," Elahe said. "So the least you can do, Jezu, is appreciate this second chance."

    "M'lady," Nikou interrupted, "permission to speak freely?" Janiya nodded. "I wouldn't have made that same choice, honestly." Janiya and Elahe blinked. The templar crossed her arms, and explained, "Sorry, but I'm a templar, and we're trained to fight magic-users, especially djinn. We've always been trained to fight djinn since the founding of the order during the past 1,000 years in response to threats like Sizah. And it probably didn't take very much for Sizah to have turned these djinn against the humans."

    "Only her killing our village's elder, being one of the few known survivors of ancient Orobia around, and showing off dark, forbidden magic," Elahe scoffed. "Magic that we as jann and nasna don't get to see very often. It is tempting, the idea of turning the tables. But I HATE the idea of slavery of any kind. We djinn are easy to chain if you have the right tools. Which templars, especially Argelian templars, usually have access to in their fights against us."

    Janiya sighed, and turned to the others. "What do you think?"

    "Honestly," Saiduq frowned, "I would have made the same call as our templar, here, if there wasn't room to compromise. They're siding with a dangerous woman against our country. We should at least make sure they're punished."

    "...I suppose," Elahe frowned.

    "I think m'lady made the right call, actually," Caspar assured her. "Xuhua did once try to conquer us, and we should show our country is united."

    "Seconded," Payam said. "I'm miffed they easily sided with Sizah for power when the opportunity presented itself and would probably side with the manaketes if we didn't need djinn help to keep Cruibia together, but the upper class hasn't really paid too much attention to our internal allies since the war started. Maybe now's the time to start repairing bridges."

    "It was a hard choice," Saladin said, "but I think for the immediate future, you made the right one. But there's a chance this could backfire."

    "...I appreciate everyone's candor." Suddenly, the ground started shaking, only to stop. Janiya looked to see Yasmin running back. "Yasmin?" Janiya asked, spotting the fear and concern on her older sister's face. "What's wrong?"

    "I think we missed a dragon!" Yasmin panted. "The earth's shaking, so it must be an earth dragon! And she's on her way, here! We need to get moving!"

    Her little sister blinked, but the ground rumbled beneath them. Before Janiya and Yasmin could move, the sand erupted, revealing a massive green dragoness with a light brown underbelly towering over them, with a young man with dark brown dragon wings, light blue hair, wearing a green sleeveless shirt and black pants, and a black eyepatch over where his right eye used to be, leaving a scared yellow left reptilian eye on her head. Janiya shielded her face from the sand, and gripped her sword, unsheathing it while the dragon stared down at her, with Payam, Caspar, Saladin, and Saiduq all brandishing their weapons in defense. But rather than attack them, the dragon bent down, and inhaled with her nose, ruffling Janiya and Yasmin's clothes. The dragoness then grinned.

    " **Well,"**  the dragoness said, " **this was convenient Who would have suspected I'd meet Minoo's kids out here? Good, I'm here to help!"**

    "...What?" Payam asked.

    The dragoness then raised her hand, grabbed the young humanoid off of her head, and then dropped him in front of Janiya, before she pinched his pointed right ear with two of her massive claws. The green and brown dragoness then, while the young male manakete repeatedly said, "Ow," shrunk down, turning into a tall, almost Amazonian woman with short yet wild green hair, bright blue eyes, light skin, an athletic yet busty figure wearing a yellow belly shirt that exposed her amazing abs with a slight bulge (and a faded scar on her stomach), a pair of white harem pants, a gold sash with a green stone hanging from her wide hips, her long green tail, and an angry stare on her face as she looked at the young man whose ear she was still pinching.

    "Hey, girls," the woman said. "I'm your Aunt Adre. This little dumbass is my niece's boytoy. Say 'hi', boytoy."

    "M-Miss Adre, my name's Heluc, and I'm not exactly dating your niece—" He was then interrupted when Adre grabbed his arm, and flipped him onto the ground.

    "Because if you were, you wouldn't have been an idiot and gone to the Valley of Fangs with her," Adre replied. Janiya and Yasmin looked at each other, while Adre turned back to them. "So… what's going on, here? Sizah actually has minions?"

    "...You know about Sizah being unleashed?" Janiya asked. "And you said your name was… Adre?"

    "Yes, and yes," Adre grinned. She then walked forward, and before either princess could react, the woman wrapped her arms around them, embracing them in a hug. "I am so damn sorry you girls have to deal with my past on Minoo's behalf. And that I wasn't there when my blood sisters were killed. But don't worry: Adre's got your backs this time, just like I had Minoo's."


	17. Howe's Tale, Chapter 4:  "The Battle of Nourdari"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Captain Howe, after securing the fleet, has turned back to Ustros' largest port, and the birthplace of Queen Kalia of Ustros, Nourdari. Both before, during, and after the battle, however, Howe finds himself entangled in the affairs of Argelia's politics more than he and his crew will like...
> 
> Mission Objective: Survive for 30 turns OR defeat the boss

##  **Howe's Tale, Chapter 4: "The Battle of Nourdari"**

* * *

###  **Ustrosi Waters, Near Port of Nourdari—Three Weeks After Battle of Xuhua Bay**

    Aboard the  _Sabine,_  Howe gripped the helm tightly. It was almost a reflex every time he came near Nourdari. Even now, he felt ill approaching the port town that started his path.

    "To think, almost two months ago," Anna said, looking in the direction, "we were back aboard the  _Dove,_  under Captain Dilazak's command, right here. Now, look at us." The crew who used to be members of the  _Dove,_  save for Howe, nodded at the remark.

    Keyon simply said, "We're about to attack Orobia's greatest port town which was the hometown of both a war heroine who became a queen and a princess consort who was a humanitarian rights activist, both of whom are now deceased, with an Argelian invasion fleet. If we succeed, we're conquerors. If we fail, we're more than likely going to be executed. Either way, we're about to make enemies of a lot of people in the next few hours. Howe, I hope to the gods you know what you're doing." He then looked at Howe, who didn't respond. "Howe? Oh gods dammit, not again."

    "One, please do not say that, Vice Captain," Adem frowned. "And two: what again?"

    "Howe's having a combination of post-traumatic stress disorder, bystander syndrome guilt, depression, and anxiety, all triggering flashbacks," Anna answered.

    "Oh," Adem realized.

    "What?" Kairi asked. "What could cause all of that?"

    Piper answered, "You see, back when the four of us were sailing on the  _Dove,_  we were… there the night of the Widowing Massacre. We didn't see the actual assassination of the Orobian queens, but we were in the area. Of course, of the four of us, only Captain Howe was on duty and awake. We were running late for a delivery because Captain Howe wanted to do a nice thing."

    "Said nice thing pissed off Dilazak almost as much as Howe's mutiny," Keyon chimed in.

    "Anyway," Piper continued, "the night of the Widowing Massacre, as we were arriving in Nourdari, Captain Howe spotted the  _Aquarius_  as it was pulling into open waters with the Orobian queens on board. He thought something was wrong, and was about to turn around, when Captain Dilazak ordered him to ignore the ship and head into port. We later found out the Orobian queens were on board, and the citizens of Nourdari accused Captain Howe and Captain Dilazak of killing the Orobian queens through inaction. While Captain Howe's been haunted by it for the past two years, Captain Dilazak didn't CARE. He never liked Orobians, only speaking the language because it's a common trade language, so unlike Howe, he never once lost sleep over it. His only concern was about his wallet and the lost profits he got for a late delivery. That began a spiral of events that led to Captain Howe leading a mutiny we participated in, and our employment by Argelia."

    "Sounds like you all worked for a heartless dastard," Torio admitted.

    "He was, but we haven't heard from him save for a letter from one of my sisters that he's made a formal request to Governor Raharison to place official bounties on our heads for breaking Giussean's neutrality in this war on the grounds it's cutting into Giuss' profits, as well as our mutiny, which is a serious offense in Giuss," Anna frowned. She then said to Howe, "You know, we should probably check in with Captain Aksoy, let her know we're about to lead the fleet into position."

    "Right," Howe finally said, shaking out of his reverie. "Torio, fire up the astral plate. The sooner I contact Captain Aksoy, the sooner we can do this." The Xuhuan mage nodded, and concentrated on the astral plate. As the frequency opened, Howe began, "Captain Aksoy, the fleet is… um… whoa."

    On the other end, Sema and Habai had changed outfits. Sema was dressed in an off-shoulder yellow belly shirt and long gold skirt with a slit up the left side showing off her shapely legs, her blonde hair pulled in a single long ponytail, smokey gray eyeshadow and pink lipstick under a see-through yellow veil. Habai, meanwhile, was wearing a blue and green version of her typical dress, but wearing her hair up and a blue veil.

    " _Good timing, Sirius,"_  Sema smiled. " _We just finished a number and finally got backstage."_

    "A… number?" Howe asked, visibly distracted.

    " _Our cover in Nourdari is a traveling pair of dancers,"_  Habai answered. " _Sema has a Romani friend with benefits, Levi Strauss. She taught us a few dances, let us borrow a few sets of her clothes, and we've used that plus our natural good looks to smuggle our troops into the city for our part of the plan. We're having one of Argelia's spies drug the Ustrosi guard, making the naval battle much easier for you."_

    "R-Right," Howe stammered, shaking his head. "The plan… sorry, I wasn't expecting THAT to be your cover. And also, the implication you slept with one of my one-night stands in Giuss."

    "Who happened to be MY ex," Anna admitted. "Small ocean, if we all enjoyed the same gypsy's bunk."

    " _Wait, really?"_ Sema raised an eyebrow. " _Levi and I may be friends with benefits, but I've got to talk to Levi about getting around."_

    "Oh, she's beautiful," Howe said. "But you, Captain Aksoy, have my eye." Habai smiled before turning to Sema.

    " _I told you, Sema, he too is interested in you."_

    " _H-Habai!"_ Sema frowned, her cheeks pinker than her blush. " _Can we all focus!?"_  She cleared her throat, before saying, " _Let's review, real quick."_ Habai then motioned her hands, which replaced the two women with a map of Nourdari and the surrounding waters. " _Your goal, Captain, isn't to defeat the Ustrosi fleet that will soon spot you and our ships. Your goal is to survive long enough for my group to assault and destroy the cannon tower that has caused Argelia so much trouble dealing with the fleet. Without the support of the tower, our fleet should overwhelm the Ustrosi and our conquest of Nourdari will be complete, and then we can expand our navy across the continent."_

    " _Barring any unexpected circumstances, of course,"_  a male voice interjected. A male voice that only Howe was familiar with. The image turned into a tall, approximately 6'5", heavily armored man clad in silver with a long, thick, blood red cape that had the crest of the pink lioness common of Argelia adorned on it. He had slightly tanned skin, brown eyes hidden behind the gleam of a pair of silver glasses, small freckles under his thick nose, and a slightly faded set of clawlike scars across the side of his neck. At his hip was a decorated orichalcum broadsword that had a red hilt guard and silver handle, and on his back was an orichalcum shield… that was bedazzled in the shape of a lioness.

    " _{_ _Emperor Consort Nika}!"_  Sema gasped, appearing on another side of the call. She immediately knelt down alongside Habai and Adem, before quickly shooting a look at Howe. " _Bow!"_

    " _No need,"_  the man told her, adjusting his glasses. " _This man isn't officially an Argelian soldier, so he shouldn't have to bow."_  Turning to Howe, he said, " _So, you're the Giussean privateer who has these past few months made headways. I admit, I had my doubts about you, but Captain Aksoy insisted you would live up to your grandfather's name, Sirius Howe. So far, she hasn't been wrong, given how you helped take Konunlik and destroyed an Uprilian scouting fleet with only a handful of people before the Uprilians could be warned of our planned attack. Quite the feats for one man with no noble blood. As a man who rose from a lowly position myself, I have to respect that."_

    "Wait, what?" Howe asked.

    " _I rose through the templar ranks on my own merit… and Chitra noticed me when she was a princess,"_ the man simply answered with a small smile. " _I don't honestly know what drew her to a lowly soldier like me, but she chose me to be her shield and lover. But allow me to formally introduce myself. I am Nika Kustal-Solak, husband of Her Eminence, Empress Chitra Solak and father to Princess Kadri Solak, and Argelia's Supreme Commander. Allow my assistant to show you around the room."_

    "T… The room?" Howe questioned.

    " _{Scheherazade, if you would, please},"_  Nika said to someone off-screen. Howe witnessed a young woman, about 5'4", with purple hair and teal, shining eyes appeared next to Nika. She was wearing a sleeveless, open, untucked, golden trimmed, black waistcoat that exposed the sarashi wrapped around her chest, with a matching cloth wrapped around her waist that reached her knees and was held by a brown leather belt with a silver oval buckle, white knee-length trousers with black ribbon ties, a golden anklet on her left ankle, and golden bracelets on her wrists. Her lack of pointed ears kind of made her seem like a human, but her level of magic suggested as more than a human.

    " _So, this is the pirate Sema hired, huh?"_  the girl asked. " _He's a bit out of place for the role of a protagonist, isn't he?"_

    "Okay, I'm losing track," Keyon whispered. "Is Howe being complimented or insulted by a half-genie?"

    " _I am Scheherazade, the royal family's… personal genie."_  the girl said, not hearing Keyon's comment. She waved her hand, and several people showed up.

    One was an older blonde man with green eyes and graying hair, wearing red and white heavy armor. " _This is Duke Ferit Aksoy, general of our knights."_ Scheherazade then teasingly smiled, " _You're no doubt familiar with his daughter, Mr. Howe."_

    " _{Who I see is not exactly covering herself up for the battle ahead},"_  the man noticed, making Sema flush in embarrassment.

    " _{Daddy, I'm undercover, right now}!"_  Sema protested. " _{I'll wear my armor when attacking the tower, I promise}."_

    " _{Good girl},"_  Ferit nodded. Glaring at Howe, he said, " _Anything happens to her on your watch, you will be introduced to the best of my knights, including my sons."_

    "Threat to my life acknowledged," Howe said, awkwardly backing up. "I would like to take this moment to say how honored I am to have been working for your lovely daughter—"

    " _Do not try to make friends with me,"_  Ferit said. Howe shut his mouth.

    "Can I request to be your disciple?" Keyon asked. "Anyone who can shut up Howe is a worthy teacher."

    " _No."_

    Another was another older man wearing a lavish white and gold cape over his bright red and brown clothing, who was sitting next to a blue-haired young woman, with green eyes, and clad in a yellow dress. Scheherazade continued, " _This is Duke Sarihan Abdil, one of our esteemed magi, and his daughter, Lady Ekin."_

    " _A pleasure, Captain,"_  the woman waved at him. " _Take care of my good friend Sema, alright?"_

    The third person was a dark skinned young woman wearing a pair of glasses over her brown eyes, and shoulder-length black, curly hair, wearing a green and white dress. " _This is Ozcan Kas, sitting in for her cousin Duchess Selin, and a skilled member of our riders."_

    " _Hi,"_  Ozcan greeted.

    The next two weren't human, but manaketes, which made Piper hide behind Howe. One was a wavy, white-haired male manakete about 6'9", wearing simple white and red robes that reminded Howe of Adem, and had a thick yet pointed goatee, bright yellow eyes, and a slight underbite. Meanwhile, the other manakete had wiry black hair, dark skin, narrow, golden eyes, the typical pointed ears of a manakete, and wearing a brown and purple cloak over his figure.

    " _These two are Lord Cydris and Commander Malsum, who represent Argelia's Wind and Earth dragon tribes, respectively,"_  Scheherazade continued. Adem got onto his knees.

    "{Oh Great Cydris}," he breathed. "{You honor us with Your presence}!"

    " _{Oh not this, again},"_  the white haired man said with a chuckle. " _Rise up, my son. We're not doing this, right now."_

    " _Right, we should hurry this up,"_  the other man, Malsum, insisted. " _This is the privateer, right?"_

    " _I suppose he is,"_ a 5'11" man with a lean-yet toned build, light skin, and combed back golden hair wearing deeply dyed red armor with a golden hawk chestplate, and a silver mask on the upper half of his face with red lens said.

    " _This is Casval Cecani, the leader of the Neo Crusader movement and another major templar besides my master,"_  Scheherazade said, although she frowned at seeing him. " _You're alone, Cecani? Mineva and Takehaya aren't with you?"_

    " _My people are preoccupied,"_  Casval said. " _Not that it matters to you… what DOES matter is how well our privateer here and the rest of the fleet performs in tonight's battle."_

    " _{They would have a greater chance if your forces were joining them},"_  a male voice said. The group saw a young man wearing a turban, wearing red and yellow armor, and one gold left eye, the right eye white, his nostrils flaring. " _{Or me, for that matter}."_

    " _{You're not there because the janissaries are meant to be our guards, Kiral},"_ Nika remarked.

    " _{Of course, Emperor Nika},"_ Kiral nodded.

    " _That's Kiral, a member of the janissaries, the personal guards of the royal family,"_ Scheherazade quipped. " _He's been learning, but he doesn't speak Orobian very well."_ Ugur and Yalman were shown as well. " _You're familiar with Captains Ugur and Yalman."_

    Ugur taunted, " _{Nice dress, Aksoy. Let real warriors strike from the front}."_

    " _{Captain Ugur, don't charge straight in},"_  Sema advised. " _{The fleet isn't at one hundred percent for this attack. We can't afford to be reckless}."_

    " _Howe, hope you're one a one-trick pony,"_  Yalman smirked. " _I honestly hope to work with you again."_

    "I do, too, boys," Howe said, grabbing his axe.

    Scheherazade finally looked at a young woman, about 16, wearing a white hijab over parts of pink hair, a pair of glasses over her large brown eyes, and a pink and gold thawb decorated with red and white beads, nervously holding a bizarre green staff. " _And this lovely young lady is Princess Kadri."_

    " _U-U-Um… hello, Captain… I said that right in Orobian, right?"_  the girl said.

    "I understand you, milady," Howe smiled at the shy girl. He bowed, and said, "Sirius Howe, at your service. I'm afraid my Argelian is rather pale, so I don't really know the proper greeting in Argelian."

    " _It's alright,"_  Malsum remarked. " _Honestly, I appreciate the modern Orobian language. Argelian and ancient draconic are both pains in the arse, so a common language is something to work on."_

    " _{Greetings, Princess Kadri,}"_  Sema smiled at her friend. " _{I told you, that he's a bit crass, but a good man}."_

    Kadri replied, " _{You look so beautiful, Sema and Habai. Be careful, and good luck, tonight}!"_ She then whispered, "= _{Oh, and Sema, I think you and the pirate would be cute together}."_  Sema blushed.

    " _Alright, enough intros,"_  Malsum said. " _We have wasted enough time. We have a war to get over with."_

    " _Yes,"_ Cydris nodded.

    " _We only have about six minutes before we're expected back on stage,"_  Habai added.

    " _Right,"_  Nika said. " _Now, the plan, Captain Aksoy, is pretty solid, but again, we had a few things we needed to discuss, seeing as your ship, Captain Howe, is our secret weapon."_

    "Thank you for your trust," Howe nodded.

    " _But the problem we have is that with your ship being so fragile, we don't know how much of a beating it can take with the battle ahead,"_  Malsum said. " _And there's the rather understaffed crew you have."_

    " _I know I would feel a LOT more comfortable with my daughter's safety in your hands if you had a few more hands,"_  Ferit said. " _So, I've taken the liberty of scouting a few hands for you."_

    Suddenly, the group heard heavy wing beats. The  _Sabine's_  crew looked to see a giant, brown, bat flapping towards them, carrying a heavily armored young man with brown curly hair, dark skin, and holding an iron lance in his feet. The man was then dropped on the deck, and pushed up in time to avoid the lance. He then looked up at the bat, scowling. The bat then landed, turning to a pale-skinned man with slicked-back black hair, large bat wings, wearing a black semi-open shirt exposing his very furry chest, and gray pants. His wings then folded, giving the appearance of a cape.

    "{You didn't have to drop me, you asshole}!" the knight scowled.

    "{We're here now, aren't we}?" the bat beastman shrugged. "{Or at least, I think we are. This IS a cutter, but we haven't exactly been given a preview as to who we're working with to keep Lady Sema safe}."

    "{Hold on}," the knight frowned, looking at the holograms. He then asked, "Gentlemen, which one of you is Captain Howe? I'm Yildiz, the vampire bat is Vladimir. We're your new recruits as ordered by Duke Aksoy because you're working for his daughter who is working for the Emperor. Have they explained that, yet?"

    " _I could not have timed that any better,"_  Ferit said. " _Yildiz was one of my knights that I personally trained. If my daughter didn't love the ocean too much, he'd be her bodyguard. Vladimir is a representative of the bat clan, and a formidable fighter."_

    "Thanks," Howe said, walking forward. He then said, "You Argelians don't mind sailing under a Giussean pirate, do you?"

    "As long as you are loyal to Lady Sema, then no," Yildiz replied.

    "I hope you're as good as the lady says," Vladimir smiled.

    " _Now, remember,"_  Malsum said to Howe. " _You're the bait, Captain Howe. You, on Captain Aksoy's signal, go in, draw their fire, and lure the Ustrosi ships to where our fleet will engage. You keep them distracted until Captain Aksoy is in range to destroy the cannon tower. Once it's down, move in and eliminate the rest of the fleet while Aksoy's soldiers deal with any ground forces, and Nourdari will be controlled by the Empire. You humans can then take it from there, with one of Orobia's largest port towns waving the flag."_

    "Got it," Howe nodded. "So, what's your story, manakete? You're clearly old, but you're not expecting people to bow like any other dragon god. How did you get to be the tactician of the Empire?"

    " _I damn near conquered that continent in my youth,"_  Malsum replied. " _The local remaining dragon god, Gargec, would have let me do it, too."_

    " _He's serious,"_  every Argelian present but Kadri and Ekin said, much to Howe's shock.

    "Okay," Howe said. "So you just sit back?"

    " _I'm not the arrogant, war-hungry youth I was back in my day,"_  Malsum said. " _This sad affair is just dirty business. Just do your job, Captain."_

    " _And purr-lease, protect Sema for me,"_  Kadri said. She then gasped, covering her mouth while Nika, Sema, Habai, Scheherazade, Kiral, and Ekin shared concerned looks. " _{Father… maybe I should go… check on Mother}."_  Kadri then walked away, but Howe briefly spotted something swish as she turned around and ran out of the astral plate's range. Kiral and Ekin quickly followed Kadri.

    Before Howe could address this, Nika interjected, " _Forgive my dear sweet daughter. Both her and her mother aren't exactly akin to the concept of war. To me, this job is a necessary evil."_ He then turned to Sema, and said, " _{_ _Captain Aksoy, prepare for your part of the battle. I would like to talk to your asset by myself}."_

    " _{Yes, Emperor. For Empress Chitra},"_  Sema nodded. She said to Howe, " _If everything works, I'll see you again in front of the statue of Queen Kalia they have here. It's nice to look at."_  She and Habai then faded away… alongside almost everyone else but Nika and Scheherazade. Nika looked at Howe.

    " _Captain Howe, it's no secret you're not what exactly I planned for when I sent Captain Aksoy to recruit a criminal to serve as one of our privateers,"_  Nika said. " _I'm still disappointed that you killed Zrisse, preventing us from getting an inside man in the Ustrosi Thieves Guild, but I cannot ignore your success. That's why I requested you on the front lines. If you succeed, you've more than made up for your interference in Argelia's goals. If you perish in the next battle, your punishment is already dealt with. If Captain Aksoy dies and you could have prevented it, then I will let Duke Aksoy have you since you failed to protect my daughter's best friend. Either way, this battle will resolve your involvement in these affairs."_

    "So my crew and I are pretty much cannon fodder that happens to be useful," Howe concluded.

    " _No matter what degree of attraction Captain Aksoy has for you, you're STILL a privateer, Captain,"_  Nika admitted with a frown. " _I may respect you coming up from virtually nothing more than having a grandfather who was a war hero because I myself was an orphaned young man who was barely able to become a templar before I met a young Chitra, but you are not an official Argelian soldier. My position as Chitra's husband and Kadri's father leaves me no choice but to be wary of you, since it is my daughter's friend risking her neck for you. Do NOT let me down, Captain. Nika out."_  Nika nodded to Scheherazade, who cut off the transmission.

    "…That is one intimidating Emperor," Howe said.

    "And yet, Captain, he has an adorable little girl," Piper said. "I hope when I have a daughter, she's just as adorable!"

    "Well, he's huge, acknowledges we're some kind of suicide squad, and is not above death threats," Keyon said. "But the man had a shield decorated in rhinestones, most likely because his daughter and her friends got bored one night when they were little girls. How can you take that seriously?"

    "The fact that he's willing to carry that kind of screams that he doesn't care about the potential embarrassment," Howe said. Looking at his now slightly expanded crew. "My Vice Captain is right. Nourdari is, by all extents, going to be a challenge to take. Most of Ustros' fleet is there, the powerful cannon tower is present and well-defended, and that's just between us and the ground battle… I just hope Captain Aksoy's troops can handle it. She's separated from the  _Eccentric,_ and that leaves her slightly more vulnerable _._  Which is why we have to step up and lead the naval assault. She has trusted us this far, so we should more than live up to that trust. We should show the world Vice Captain: raise us to full-sail, and let fly our colors!"

    "Aye-aye!" Keyon said, not at all resisting.

* * *

###  **Town of Nourdari—Hours Later**

    Sema and Habai, still in their dancer outfits, walked out of the tavern they were performing in. Habai reported, "{I think we managed to drug most of the soldiers on the west side of town, Sema}."

    "{And our other troops should have gotten the east side of town, by now}," Sema nodded. "{Now is as good of a time as any to get into position to get ready to take down the cannon tower. The battle has started}." Habai nodded.

    The two Argelians walked through town and down an alley, when they found themselves facing non-drugged Ustrosi soldiers, all armed. In Orobian, Habai greeted, "Good evening, gentlemen. What are you soldiers doing at this hour?"

    " _Oh, they're hunting,"_  a male voice said. The two women turned behind them to see Argelian soldiers… but a mage holding an astral plate which projected Ugur. " _Hunting for the Argelian spies who put sedatives in their companions' drinks! They're grateful I told them your plan."_

    "{Ugur, you have chosen a terrible time to make a power play!}" Sema growled.

    "{Or worse, getting revenge for being passed over as the leader of this attack}," Habai added.

    " _{While that's a small part, it's not the sole reason why I'm doing this},"_ Ugur answered. " _{Duchess Avdin wants the city not conquered, but destroyed completely, to shatter Ustros' morale. It was the birthplace of one war heroine and the late princess consort.}"_  He then added, " _{Also, I don't like this whole sneaking around and peaceful business, and I prefer warfare waged face to face.}"_

    "Avdin…!" Sema scowled. One of the Ustrosi heroes lunged at her. However, Sema surprised him by dodging the way out the sword stab, and ramming the bottom her palm into his nose with enough force to not only break it, but shove it into his brain, killing him. She then grabbed his silver sword as his body fell, and blocked a second mercenary, allowing Habai to wave her hands and turned Sema's clothes into a red armored breastplate over a yellow short-sleeved shirt and chainmail, her traditional red hat, brown light armored brown leggings, and her boots, her hair returning to their twintail style. As for herself, Habai turned her own dancer's dress into her standard clothing, but also summoned a beaststone. With a flash, another Ustrosi soldier was pounced upon by a giant spotted cat, which wasted next to no time tearing his jugular out with her claws.

    " _{Okay, where was this side of you two}?"_  Ugur asked while Sema slashed down another Ustrosi soldier.

    "{Trying to keep casualties to a minimum, but prepared to strike without hesitation if need be}," Sema answered after she and the transformed Habai finished off the Ustrosi patrol, save for one pegasus knight who wisely flew off after seeing Sema kill a man while unarmed. "{It is House Aksoy policy to prioritize keeping the Empress' peace, but to be prepared for violence}." She then pointed her sword at Ugur's hologram while Habai returned to her genie form, using magic to clean herself off. "{You betrayed me for Duchess Avdin, Ugur. That wretched woman is still interfering where she shouldn't. Tell me why I shouldn't kill you if we both live through this}."

    " _{Because as loathe as you are to admit it, you need my strength in this battle}."_  Sema gritted her teeth. " _{Not to mention the fact that you have to admit, Duchess Avdin has a point about being suspicious about the Emperor Consort and how he's running this war and Argelia. There hasn't been a peep from the Empress about it for over two years, now, and the Emperor Consort isn't answering any questions. Don't you, as the princess' best friend, find this suspicious}?"_

    Sema brushed off, "{We don't have time for this debate. I've been made, so I have to hurry}." She then turned around, and ran towards the cannon tower, while Habai followed her. "{Sirius, I'm so sorry... I have to rely on you to survive until I can pull this off}!"

* * *

 

###  **Ustrosi Waters, Near Port of Nourdari**

    The battle had begun on the seas. The  _Sabine,_ having sunk three ships, was trying to navigate her way through the intense cannon fire exchanged between the Argelian fleet and the Ustrosi fleet that had, despite being just thrown together with half staff, was giving them a hard time, and avoiding being hit by either side. "We would NEVER have been take Nourdari if we didn't go with your lovely female captain's plan!" Torio called over the cannon fire. "Captain Howe, what's your plan for getting us through this, though!?"

    "We're going to pick off any ships that's giving the rest of the fleet the most trouble!" Howe answered. He then called up to the lookout, "Piper, what do you see?"

    "I see… got it!" Piper replied. "Port side, cog! It's going for one of our weaker ships!"

    "Good spot," Keyon said, looking through his own spyglass. "Howe, I suggest we get behind it and shoot out the rudder! Then finish it off while it can't turn!"

    "That I can do!" Howe said, turning the  _Sabine_  to engage the cog. As she made her approach, the  _Sabine_  was grazed by cannonfire. However, Howe couldn't tell where the damage came from… until he heard a boom heading his way. He was barely able to turn the  _Sabine_ in time to avoid his ship getting hit head on in a fatal spot, instead having part of the stern splintered. "Someone fix that leak!" he ordered.

    "Aye-aye, Captain!" Vladmir called, going to do just that.

    "Captain Howe, what's going on?" Yildiz questioned.

    Howe answered "Either the cannon tower's staff has realized we're not friendly, or they're just shooting at everyone who ISN'T flying a carp flag!"

    "Carp flag?" the knight questioned.

    "Ustros' flag has a red winged carp!" Howe answered. "I know, I've had to see it for YEARS! But the point stands that Nourdari's cannon tower is still firing!"

    "But that means Lady Sema isn't finished, yet!" Yildiz concluded. "She's usually much more prompt than this!"

    "Brace!" Howe called. Everyone held on as the  _Sabine_ took another hit that Adem took to fixing. "I'll check on it after we destroy that damn cog before it goes after another ship and get out of the tower's range!" He then got them behind the cog. "Fire!"

_**BOOOM! BOOOOM! BOOOOOOOOOM!** _

    The cog was soon sinking, and Howe quickly guided the  _Sabine_ to safety. "Torio, fire up the astral plate! If Habai's there, she'll pick up for Captain Aksoy!" Torio channeled his magic, while Kairi looked around, and spotted something that widened her eyes.

    "Belay that order, Torio}!" Kairi said in Xuhuan. She then called out to Howe. "We're going to be rammed!"

    "Oh damn it!" Howe scowled, seeing the incoming cutter. "Brace yourselves!" The crew did, and the cutter rammed them, flying the Ustrosi flag. They were soon boarded by the Ustrosi.

    "Kill these freelancing pirate scum!" one of the boarders called. However, it was his last words before a hand axe found its way into his chest.

    "You lot are interrupting a very important astral plate call!" Howe said before grabbing his real steel axe. He then jumped down from the helm, and onto the deck, and slashed down a soldier, before engaging a barbarian. "Torio, finish the call! Everyone else, protect Torio!"

    "Aye-aye!" Keyon said, slashing an unfortunate ifrit woman in her arm with his dagger before elbowing her in the stomach and grabbing her with his whip to choke her.

    Kairi, meanwhile, displayed her quick skill against a rival pirate fighter, blocking his attack while Piper, who had finally climbed down, entered the fray against another mercenary. Yildiz blocked an Ustrosi pegasus knight with his massive shield, and used his iron lance to stab an incoming mercenary before he could go after Howe. When the pegasus knight tried to press her attack, the deck suddenly erupted, and from it emerged Vladmir's bat form, who tackled her pegasus and sent all three of them flying into the water. The pegasus knight emerged from the water without her steed, and started frantically trying to swim… but didn't get far when Vladimir emerged from behind her, fangs bared and introducing themselves to her neck with a sickening crunch.

    "Wow, I heard bats were vicious fighters," Piper grimaced after cutting down her opponent, "but I didn't think I'd ever see it."

    "Focus, Piper!" Torio called, launching a fireball at a final mercenary. He then finally got in contact with Habai, who seemed panicked. In Xuhuan, he reported, "{Miss Habai, we're having a problem with the cannon tower. We thought you and Lady Aksoy would have it destroyed by now}."

    Habai apologized, _"{We're having a problem on our end, as well. Thanks to Captain Ugur and Duchess Avdin, our plan has been exposed, and we're now being met with more resistance than we intended}._ "

    "{For the love of Shuteng}," Torio muttered. In Orobian, he said to Howe, "Captain Howe, Ugur has screwed us over!"

    "What!?" Howe asked before angrily slicing down a cavalier and proceeding to kill a rogue. He then finally pried his hand axe he had thrown earlier from the corpse of the soldier who lead the initial attack, and threw it at the Ustrosi captain, killing him. As the Ustrosi were thrown off by Howe's surprising display of brutality, Howe walked over to Habai while letting Keyon deal with the surrendering crew. "What happened, Habai?"

    " _Sirius!"_ Sema called, her face expressing relief. " _You're okay! Thank Cydris! But you look a little winded…."_

    "Oh, just defeated a group that ambushed us after we had to pull back for repairs," Howe said while Keyon had the surviving crew repair the  _Sabine_. "What about you?"

    " _Just had to fight off a few more Ustosi than I though I'd have to,"_  Sema answered. " _I'm sorry… this would be almost over had I forgot that I was in the middle of a rivalry with Ugur, and he'd do anything to sabotage my plan, and make me look incompetent so he could take the glory of Nourdari himself. He exposed me and Habai as spies, and now, we're scrambling to complete our mission! You and the rest of the fleet have to hold out longer than we thought!"_

    "Oh, right, you two are competing for that Admiralty position that opened up," Howe said. "Well, we'll patch ourselves up, here, but we can hold as long as we stay out of the cannon tower's range." He then heard a rumble, and looked to see an Argelian ship sinking thanks to the . "Damn it…!"

    " _Sirius, see if there are any survivors!"_ Sema ordered. " _But be careful! Every life lost is on my conscience, since this was my plan! I'll try to finish on my end!"_ She then spotted an Ustrosi coming into the astral plate's range, and sliced the woman down.

    "Aye-aye," Howe nodded. After Torio cut the connection, Howe ran up and grabbed the helm. "First thing's first, though… Adem, Anna, tend to our wounded while we rescue them, and somebody load the cannons so I can blow up this ship that rammed mine."

    "That second part is a bit petty," Kairi said, "but I understand that its best to get rid of it."

    "But I have an idea," Keyon smirked. "Anna, remember Howe's message to the Thieves Guild?" Anna blinked, but them smirked when she realized just where Keyon was going with this.

    Several moments later, Howe sailed towards to the wreckage, being pursued by some Ustrosi ships. But as they passed by, Anna aimed a cannon at the now unmanned ship, and lit the fuse.

    " **Cha-ching!"**  Anna called before firing the cannon. The cannon hit the barrels full of gunpowder, resulting in a massive explosion, sending up several Ustrosi and lighting the sea aflame. "That was the jackpot shot."

    "And you people call me brutal," Vladimir said, watching the wreckage.

    "We have survivors!" Howe called. Howe found a few Argelians still alive in the water. Using his sea-walking ability and Vladmir's transformation, the crew of the  _Sabine_  were able to save a female Templar, a wyvern knight, a fellow pirate, a nasna, and an earth manakete. Once they were all on board, Howe had Torio fire up the astral plate.

    "Where is that foolhardy captain…?" Howe growled. Soon enough, Ugur showed up, holding a struggling pegasus knight in his grip. "Ugur, you arsehole! We had a plan! You deviated from it!"

    " _That's a bit hypocritical, coming from a man who was nearly executed for mutiny since you didn't like the orders given,"_ Ugur replied. He then slashed his victim down, making Piper and Anna flinch at the woman's screams. " _You think you'd approve…."_

    "The difference between my mutiny and this act of treason is that I was genuinely trying to save as many lives as I could from a ruthless pirate crew, while you're trying to kill the one person who is in the way of a promotion!" Howe argued. "In the middle of a huge battle that could decide the war!"

    " _That's not the only reason why this is being done,"_  a new, female voice said. The Argelians aboard the ship all snapped up at that. Broadcasting nearby was a fair-skinned woman, about in her mid 20s at the earliest or her early 30s at the oldest, with light brown hair in curls, wearing a bright white and pink dress that accented her chest, a pair of sharp-looking, red-rimmed glasses, and a pair of long, white gloves. " _So, you're this upstart privateer that the Emperor Consort tried so hard to stop me from meeting. Was he afraid that I'd use my natural feminine wiles to seduce you from being loyal to his daughter's little pet best friend? Lack the bird features, though, Zrisse."_

    "Zrisse has been dead for a couple months, now," Howe said. "I'm filling in."

    " _Oh. Well, that's disappointing,"_ the woman said. " _Still, I'd be rude to not introduce myself. I'm Duchess Avdin Demirkol, and I control the most territory of Argelia after the royal family, including Empress Chitra and her dear younger sister, Princess Maya."_

    "A pleasure to meet you, but you could have chosen a better time," Howe said.

    " _Actually, I chose the perfect time for this,"_  Avdin answered. " _After all… I can imagine how useful the two of us can be to each other. In fact, I bet I could be far more useful to you besides being 'easy on the eyes' than little Miss Aksoy."_

    "If you're expecting me to leave Captain Aksoy to die," Howe said, "then don't keep your hopes up. I have a line of people who will want me dead."

    " _On the contrary,"_ Avdin said. " _I need her alive."_

    " _{What}!?"_ Ugur growled.

    " _{Don't forget who you owe for your lack of punishment for the Sacking, Ugur},"_  Avdin replied. " _{Now rescind that order you have planned to 'arrange an accident' for Aksoy's daughter}."_ Ugur grumbled, but disconnected. Avdin took advantage of Howe's struggle to translate to turn to him, " _Now, Captain… I suggest you get back to the battle, now that Ugur has been reeled in. I have a feeling you and I will be working quite well together…."_  With that, she disconnected.

    "...What a weird woman," Piper said.

    "That's Avdin for you," the templar woman moaned in pain. "But that's putting it incredibly nicely, mercenary. Still, we owe you our lives, Captain Howe."

    "You're welcome," Howe nodded. "Now, let's get going. We have a battle to win."

    "Captain, a word before we rejoin the battle," Keyon said. "With all due respect: why the hell are we still here?" Howe blinked in confusion. "We're wounded, our ship is not going to survive much more cannon fire, our supplies are limited, our plan has been exposed, that tower is pummeling the entire fleet, and despite drugging them, the Ustrosi military is still able to fight with nearly full force! And on top of that, we have powerhouses like Ugur and Avdin against us! You do realize that now, we're being dragged into a political game that's FAR beyond us, right? This Avdin woman has an agenda, had somehow overheard our conversation with the Emperor Consort, and is currently using your attraction and loyalty to Aksoy to control YOU. The best thing we could do is retreat, patch our wounds up, and leave Captain Aksoy to finish this."

    "We can't," Howe replied. "I know you're not the hugest fan of being dragged into my shenanigans, Keyon, but we both heard the Emperor Consort and Captain's Aksoy's father's threats to have me executed if anything happens to Captain Aksoy and I could have prevented it. If we don't play along, we're dead. If we do, she has us in her pocket. No matter what we do, we are in too deep to get out of this, now. But I'm going to save Captain Aksoy, not because I want to play this woman's games… but because it's the right thing to do and I want to LIVE without ticking off the entire Argelian army!"

    "...I hate it when you're right," Keyon frowned. "As much as I hate being dragged into something against my will, I do like living long enough to get out of it." He then said, "Alright, no more objections from me, only because our lives are at stake."

    "Glad we agree." Cannon fire erupted, splashing down near them. "Alright, enough talking." Howe grabbed the helm once again, and said, "I know we're battered, and we're kind of down, but we're far from out! The Ustrosi may have one of the best navies in the world… but that was only one! They PALE in comparison to the strength of the Argelian Empire, who conquered your continent, and the tactics of Giuss, who know how to sail because the ocean is OUR lives. And while the rest of you may be Argelian, I'm Giussean! And the Ustrosi KNOW that! You should be honored they're throwing everything they have at us. Let's repay that honor by showing them what we can do!" Everyone cheered, and Howe turned the ship back into the battle…

    Only to find several of the Ustrosi ships withdrawing, sailing away from the battle, but not towards Nourdari. "This isn't right," Keyon observed.

    "...Oh damn," Howe said. "Where's Ugur?" Howe turned to Torio, and demanded, "Get Ugur on! And while you're at it, get Captain Yalman on!"

    "Aye-aye," Torio nodded. He then managed to get Yalman.

    " _Howe, what's going on?"_  Yalman questioned. " _You seem panicked…."_

    "I want you to get the fleet to move! We need to get ready to brace ourselves!" Howe answered. "We have to prepare for a serious threat! Now where's Ugur!?"

    He was answered when Ugur's massive man-of-war sailed past the  _Sabine._ "I'll chase them down, Howe!" Ugur called as he passed. "Not a single Ustrosi ship will survive this attack!"

    "Ugur, wait!" Howe called. However, Ugur didn't turn around. "Damn it! Right into a trap!"

    " _A trap?"_  Yalman asked. " _But I thought we were all out of the range of the cannon tower… and Captain Aksoy was about to destroy it."_

    "So the Ustrosi didn't decide to surrender?" Adem questioned.

    "No," Howe scowled, holding the helm. "It means they're preparing to unleash something, and just lured away our biggest gun."

_**BOOOOOOOM!** _

    One of the Argelian ships exploded. When everyone looked at the destruction, they spotted a heavily armed schooner sailing towards them. "We don't have a ship that could take that," Piper said. "Well, we sort of did…."

    " _Ugur's,"_  Yalman agreed. " _That man's bloodlust is gonna one day be the death of a lot of good men and women."_

    "That we can agree on," Keyon said, before looking at Howe, who had walked down, watching the chaos as several more ships came under fire by the schooner. Howe then snapped out of it, and looked at Torio.

    "Get me Sema," he ordered.

    "I'm sorry?" Torio asked.

    "Get me Captain Aksoy right now, Xuhuan!" Howe snapped. Torio was taken aback by Howe losing his cool, and got in contact with Sema and Habai, both looking exhausted, slightly cut up, and their hair a mess.

    " _Sirius?"_  Sema asked. " _What's wrong?"_

    "Ugur's chasing the Ustrosi fleet, leaving the rest of us sitting ducks for Ustros' hidden weapon: a heavily armed schooner!" Howe said. "Please tell me you've gotten the tower taken out, so we can retreat INWARD towards Nourdari!"

    " _A schooner!?"_  Sema asked. " _Then that must be Nourdari's fiercest captain: Captain Raita! She's not going to be easy to defeat… she's a powerful jann!"_

    " _We're going to level with you, Sirius,"_  Habai said. " _We honestly thought WE'D be the ones fighting Raita here in the tower. For her to join the naval battle: she must be confident in the cannon tower's final line of defense OR she wants to destroy our fleet herself. We're still not finished."_

    "Damn," Howe growled. Another ship took a fatal hit. "We're stuck between a powerful captain and a large death trap of a cannon tower!"

    " _I don't know what to tell you, Sirius,"_  Sema said. " _Just please… hold on a little longer. I can handle myself and destroy the tower."_ She flinched, holding her side.

    "Sema!" Howe called.

    " _I told you that was more than 'just a scratch',"_  Habai complained. " _Sema got an arrow in the side a little bit ago that I already moved and healed to the best of my ability, but she insisted on pressing onward. She's tough, Captain Howe… so when you two meet later, know that she'll have stamina."_

    " _Habai, not now!"_  Sema said, her face pink. Another ship was hit.

    " _I'm going to order a retreat!"_  Yalman said. " _We're losing too many ships!"_

    "Yalman, wait!" Howe called. "...I'll go and take out Raita."

    " _You!?"_  Yalman said. " _I know you're damn brave and skilled, Howe, but taking on a high-level jann!? With only an axe!? I didn't know you were suicidal."_

    "What am I supposed to do?" Howe questioned. "If we retreat now, Sema, Habai, and their whole crew are as good as dead, all the lives lost tonight will have been in vain, and we'll never get another chance at Nourdari. The whole war depends on us taking this city right here and now!"

    "Howe, it's a powerful djinn," Keyon said. "We're good, and we may have a templar aboard, but even those are going to protect us from the crew of a schooner. We're probably not going to get out of this alive…" Howe frowned, but his eyes widened as another Argelian ship was destroyed… before Howe scowled.

    "Ugur's going to get the whole damn fleet destroyed at this rate!" He rushed towards the helm.

 _"Captain,"_  Sema said,  _"be careful! I'm just as mad, but it's not worth throwing your life away!"_

    "If I don't do something about that schooner, the fleet WILL have to retreat!" Howe argued, sailing towards the ship in question. "Your cover's already blown, Sema! If I don't deal with the schooner, soon, we'll have to leave you behind, and since Ustros has brutal prisons, I don't want to think about what the Ustrosi will do to a lovely Argelian commander, and that's assuming they don't decide to immediately execute you! My crew and I have got this… you focus on destroying that tower!" Sema blushed at the complement.

    " _Howe, before you do this,"_  Yalman said, " _I have something for you… come towards my ship."_  Howe reluctantly did so. When he did, a black and yellow axe with a golden blade embedded itself into his deck. Yalman looked at Howe. "If you're going to go djinn-hunting," Yalman explained, "go djinn-hunting with the right equipment. That Mage Reaper is made of orichalcum, the metal toxic to genies. You know the empire has this aplenty, right?"

    " _It is true,"_  Habai answered. " _I'm surprised you had it, Yalman. Should I know something?"_

    "...Ugur forced me to get him that," Yalman answered, coming aboard with a lance in hand. "I regret it, Habai, but I'll make it up to you."

    " _You better, Yalman, by saving me with Captain Howe,"_  Habai smiled. " _We'll try to press on, and then shut down the tower. Prepare to move the fleet in when it's done."_

    " _Be careful, Sirius,"_  Sema pleaded.

    "You too," Howe replied. Howe then sailed the  _Sabine_ towards the schooner, lighting it up with cannon fire as she made her approach.

    Aboard the schooner, a female djinn with raven black hair in a beehive haircut, magical green eyes, wearing a blue light armored top, and and black pants, watched the approaching  _Sabine._  "I honestly didn't think any of these Argelian lions actually had the fangs," the djinn sneered before summoning a flying carpet and her tome. "But that's not an Argelian. That's a Giussean. Prepare to be boarded!" Howe and his crew then rammed the ship, and then climbed aboard, but not alone… the Argelians they managed to save and were eager for payback joined them.

    "I'm going to give you a chance to surrender, Captain Raita!" Howe said, brandishing his new axe. "I don't want to kill you, but I will."

    "Well, you're an interesting sort, Giussean," the djinn, Raita, said. "Wait… Giussean accent, those clothes, and your knowledge of Nourdari's waters… you're Dilazak's boy! He always did look down on Orobians! Where is that coward? I've been looking for an excuse to kill him."

    "I'm no longer his 'boy'," Howe assured her. "But I'm here on behalf of a different person. Which is why, if you value your lives, you're going to throw down your arms, and surrender."

    "I should be asking you that," Raita replied. "You know, when I heard Dilazak was in the area the night our beloved princess consort who was with child was butchered by the Argelian dogs, I made a vow to one day execute him and anyone who was loyal to his decision to leave her to die!" Pointing a finger at him, she said, "Thank you for making it easy to hunt you down! It won't bring back Lady Najiyya or even King Usman or Queen Kalia… but it sure as hell will put a smile on their ghosts' faces to know the scum who let Najiyya and her unborn child be murdered in cold blood have finally faced justice! Attack!"

    She and her crew then launched their counterattack against Howe and his crew. Unfortunately for Howe, there were several forces between him and Raita. Luckily for Howe, he had several grateful Argelian soldiers allied to him at that particular moment AND Yalman, who was quite the skilled privateer with his weapons of axes and lances. Still, it wasn't a straight line between Howe and Raita, and Howe had to fight personally no less than five people to get to her.

    Not that he couldn't do so.

    Howe slashed an Ustrosi knight's lance in two before slamming his axe into his armored chest. After prying his axe from the knight's corpse, he parried the sword of a mercenary that only grazed his right cheek. However, he pushed the attacker's weapon enough to quickly headbutt him, and while the mercenary was stunned, he grabbed the mercenary's throat, and slammed him against the deck. It didn't kill him, but incapacitated him enough to let Howe press on. He dodged arrows and magic blasts from his two newest attackers, an explorer and a dark mage. At least, until Howe closed the distance to the explorer, who hit him in the upper arm of his off-hand with one arrow, but Howe ignored it to swing his axe with full force, slicing down both foes. Howe then pulled out his hand axe once again, and threw it at the final soldier in his way, killing the man. Howe took this moment to catch his breath while Adem ran across the path of destruction, and carefully removed the arrow before healing him. Howe smirked before seeing the mercenary from before picking himself up, and was about to plunge his sword into Adem's chest….

_**SHNNK!** _

    Yalman, however, prevented that. He nodded at Howe, who turned towards Raita, who had blasted away an Argelian soldier. She then looked at Howe, and saw his axe blade. She hissed, "Orichalcum! So you felt the need to cheat to fight me!?"

    "It's not cheating if it's smart tactics!" Howe answered, leaping at her.

    However, he missed because Raita flew out of his swing's range on her carpet, and she countered by slamming a light spell into him, slamming him off the ship. Howe recovered, and used his water-walking to get back towards the ship, despite the new wound on his arm and his coat tattered. Vladimir, after killing another mercenary, flew down.

    " **Are you okay, Captain?"**  Vladmir asked Howe.

    "I'll be okay," Howe said. He looked at Raita floating down near them.

    "You're one stubborn villain, I'll admit," the genie said, hands on her hips. "You're far from that weak coward, Dilazak. At least you're willing to face me like a man. Too bad you couldn't bring yourself to defend the Orobian queens… maybe I could have spared you. However, your apathy to the queens, and choice to side with the Argelians has sealed your fate!" She charged up another light spell, but Vladmir grabbed Howe and swooped up with him as the spell slammed into her ship.

    "I'll give you that much, for certain," Howe admitted. "Captain Dilazak is a coward and rather apathetic to what happened to the Orobian queens the night of the massacre. He's never ONCE apologized for putting profit in front of human life. But me? Oh, I DO care. In fact, the reason I was eventually kicked off Dilazak's ship and ended up as a privateer was because I cared far too much for Dilazak's liking and could never get over the fact that I'm the villain of my own damn story because I let my cowardice of losing my job get the better of me that night and couldn't forgive myself in countless lifetimes! But this war's horror, that I started, will only end if I FORCE it! That's why I've stayed with Argelia… they're the side that can force it! If it means forcing everyone on this continent bend the knee so we make people talk, so be it!" He ignored the shocked look of his Giussean crew when he then leapt from Vladimir and slashed her carpet, sending her tumbling onto the ship, him after her. Both of them slowly stood up, panting.

    "You think joining the Argelians will end this in a positive!?" Raita asked. "Wow… you're not just as bad as that dastard, Dilazak! You're actually WORSE! You're a deluded psychopath! Their Empress is evil incarnate! Their treatment of genies, their political games, their numerous conquests is more than enough proof that you've chosen the wrong side in this if you want to be considered the redeemed!"

    "Everyone has differing definitions of 'hero' and 'evil'," Howe said. He then said, "My grandfather, Novan Howe, was a hero to me because when Giuss and Orobia needed him, he got things DONE, even if some people disagree with his methods. Some thought he was a villain BECAUSE of his methods and how they didn't play into honor or the politics of the times."

    "{Of course you bring me into this}!" Kairi and Torio both interjected.

    "As for some of these Argelians, I saved their lives, tonight," Howe said. "And I've saved more lives by being the blunt instrument of a good woman than I ever did serving Dilazak. If you want to be saved, too, this is your last chance. Put the tome down, and surrender. Do not make me use this axe."

    "You're right about one thing," Raita said. "Everyone seems to have a different moral compass. But something tells me that yours is sharp enough to stab your supposed friends in the back when their goals no longer meet what you think is right!" She then charged up her spell, while Howe ran at her.

* * *

###  **Nourdari Cannon Tower**

    While Howe was waging the naval war, Sema and Habai weren't having the easiest time, themselves. Sema's coat was torn up, the mail she wearing covered in dirt and blood, and her pigtails were now loose and her hair was flowing, and she stood panting, looking behind her in mild disappointment and sadness. Habai was holding her wounded leg, and her dress was torn. But both women looked ahead, and saw the awed and fearful cannon operators.

    "This was NOT supposed to end in such a degree in bloodshed," Sema said in Orobian. She pulled out a rapier, and pointed it at them. "Lay down your arms, and surrender. I do not wish to kill anyone else, tonight."

    "You Imperial dogs thinks you can destroy our city, murder our princess consort in cold blood, make our queen fall into despair and die, make our king follow her, and then conquer our city!?" one of the Ustrosi bombardiers spat. "We're going to sink your whole damn fleet, Argelian bitch! And then, we'll make you howl like the dog you are!"

    "Cat," Habai interjected.

    "...Excuse you?"

    "Argelia's flag has a pink lioness on it," Habai explained. "A lion is classified as a large cat. Argo, we're cats, and you should try to insult us appropriately. Coincidentally, you all are fish, and cats EAT fish. Therefore, we can devour you if you don't lay down your arms."

    "...Damn you and your logic!" the cannonier scowled. He grabbed a lance, and tried to charge at her. However, Habai summoned an Arcwind tome and unleashed a spell, pinning him to the wall. But not for long, as she had to hold her leg once again, forcing her to stop the spell and drop him where he groaned in pain. One of the Argelian soldiers tried to take advantage of this by lunging at her with his sword, but Sema's sword blocked his. The two got in a brief sword fight, but it was ended quickly, since Sema was faster despite her own injury, and Sema stabbed him through the stomach. As she let him drop after pulling out her rapier, she turned to the last remaining person there… the pegasus knight who reported her, now trembling.

    "Please. Surrender," Sema requested. The woman whimpered, but she dropped her lance, and raised her hands. Sema nodded in appreciation, and walked by her, kicking away her lance just in case the woman decided to go back on her word, to look at the cannons. "{These won't be bothering the fleet, anymore}."

    Sema then pulled out a set of small explosives, and then placed them on each of the cannons. As she struggled to light a fuse, the first cannon operating soldier finally recovered, and grabbed his lance. He prepared to throw it at her, but Habai blasted him with a second wind blast, this time out of the tower's window. Sema gave her right hand a look.

    Habai offered, "{You're welcome}."

    "{I said I didn't want to kill anyone else, tonight}," Sema argued.

    "{But you would if you had to}," Habai countered while Sema finally lit the fuse of one of the explosives. "{Now let's get out of here before the tower goes sky high}." She then whistled, and a few Argelian griffon riders flew up to them.

    "{Captain Aksoy, Vice Captain Habai, need a lift}?" one of the riders asked.

    "{Yes, and we're bringing a prisoner}," Sema answered. The griffon riders allowed the two Argelians and their prisoner on board. The group flew away several minutes before the top of the tower exploded, causing a chain reaction throughout the rest of the tower.

    "{So, where to, ladies?}" the lead griffon rider asked. "{The medical tents}?"

    "{For Habai, yes. For me? No}," Sema said. "{I have one more thing I need to do, tonight, before I can get looked over}." She pulled out her astral plate, and said, "{Habai, check in on Captain Sirius Howe and have him and Captain Yalman, if they're still alive, bring in the fleet. Nourdari is ours. And remind Sirius of our rendezvous}."

    Habai raised her eyebrow, "{Sema, there are a bunch of other places to engage in thanking Cydris that you're alive}—"

    "{We're doing the other thing, Habai}!" a blushing Sema protested. Habai nodded, taking the astral plate.

    "...{Well, Sirius Howe is easy on the eyes, Captain}." the lead griffon rider said. "{If anyone earned a claim on him, it's you}." Sema groaned.

    "I know it's none of my business, but what are you all talking about?" the confused pegasus knight prisoner questioned. Habai didn't answer the question, and summoned Torio, who was holding his side and his hair frazzled, but he was still kicking.

    "{Torio, is Captain Howe still alive}?" Habai questioned. Torio shrugged.

    " _{We're all back aboard the_ Sabine  _except for him}..."_  He was then answered when Raita's body flopped in front of him, and Howe climbed in, soaked, battered, and bloodied, but alive, holding his dislocated shoulder, and snapping it back into place.

    " _I'll be fine,"_  Howe said mid-groan. " _The schooner and Captain Raita are no longer a problem. At least Ugur was good at chasing the fleet away to let it be clearer."_

    "Oh thank the gods!" Sema breathed. "Sirius, good news. The fleet can move in safely, now."

    " _You heard the woman, Yalman,"_  Howe said. " _The girls took out the tower, send the fleet in."_

    " _Thank Cydris,"_ Yalman and Adem said, the latter healing people.

    "Howe, remember Sema's suggestion," Habai interjected. "If you can, please meet her at the coordinates sent."

    " _Will do,"_ Howe said. " _You take care and not get too distracted. Howe out."_ The astral plate cut off, and Sema smiled to herself.

* * *

###  **Port Town of Nourdari, Town Square—Two Hours Later**

    Nourdari was very quickly conquered after the fleet landed. With the soldiers of the town either dead, captured, or drugged, the townsfolk, not wanting another sacking, quickly surrendered, expecting mercy this time around. And luckily for them, Sema was in charge this time.

    Speaking of the blonde captain, Howe and his crew found her tiredly pacing in front of a massive statue. It was that of a woman with a soft face, her blue eyes shining, her blonde hair in a simple braid hanging over her shoulder, holding a massive elegant staff, and wearing a white and blue sari.

    Howe had seen it before he became a privateer, but now, it just seemed to be shooting him a look of great disappointment. It made sense, since she now had the Argelian banner draped down on her.

    "Oh, Sirius," Sema greeted, snapping Howe out of his self-loathing. "I thought you'd be… alone…."

    "I figured just in case you were hurt," Howe explained, "that you'd want a healer since you wanted this as soon as I got here."

    "Yeah, what was that about?" Anna asked while Adem healed Sema. "You should be resting after winning Argelia one of the most dangerous naval battles in history since Novan Howe…." She then looked at Kairi, who gripped her sword. "Nevermind." Kairi let go of her grip.

    "Force of habit," Kairi apologized.

    "Thank you, Pastor," Sema nodded. She then said, "You've all earned a great amount of praise for your hard work and sacrifice. I couldn't have won this without you all… which is why when I report tonight to the Emperor Consort, I will make sure to mention the crew of the  _Sabine_ as the heroes of the day. You've all earned some serious time off, and for those of you only in this for profit, quite the pay." Anna cheered, and Keyon smirked. "Alright, dismissed. Head to the medical tents set up south of town. Except for you, Sirius, I would like to talk to you alone." Piper and Anna both frowned, but Howe gave them a look.

    "It's just business," he assured his crew. "Go on… get out of here. That's an order." The crew looked at him a final time, but walked away. Howe then turned to Sema, who looked back at the statue. "So… you're awfully determined to get me alone."

    "This isn't an attempt to get you to fall for me, I assure you," Sema said. "Although it is a nice location for a first date, I didn't ask you here out of pleasure." She then approached the statue, and asked, "Tell me, Sirius: how much do you really know about the Queens of Orobia?"

    Howe blinked at the question. "...Well, thanks to me, not a single one of them is alive…."

    "True and false, from depending on whom you ask," Sema replied. "No, I was looking for something more… concrete. Irrefutable by anyone, even those who'd say you're nothing more than a murderer, a coward, a traitor, and a thief."

    "...Well, that's a bit harder," Howe said. He thought about it, and said, "They were the ones who could be considered the morality chains of the kings."

    "Very true," Sema admitted. "Their deaths caused this war. But I wanted to know if you knew who they were in life." She then pulled out a faded picture. In the picture was not only the statue of the woman in person, but four other women, all smiling. Howe knew at least two more of these women, but the other was a manakete, and one was a mage. They were all rather younger than when he saw reports of their deaths. "This was an old picture that was on the  _Aquarius_  after it returned to Hotahah Harbor in Argelia. Apparently, it belonged to Queen Minoo of Cruibia. But in it, it had Sultana Farah of Poswa, and our audience…."

    "Queen Kalia of Ustros," he realized, looking at the statue. "So… three of the Orobian Queens… knew each other as youths!?"

    "Yes, I was just as surprised as you when I found this out," Sema answered. "Now, while Queen Kalia wasn't there the night of the ill-fated peace talk that became the Widowing Massacre due to illness, she WAS once a major player in Orobia. Nearly thirty years ago, she, Queen Minoo, and Sultana Farah were part of the war hero group of mercenaries known as, if my Orobian is correct, 'The Golden Valkyries'."

    "I've heard of them," Howe remarked. "A group of mercenaries founded by five women who fought in Aseel's War. They uncovered the treachery of and defeated Prince Aseel of Poswa, who masterminded the war by killing the wife of his older twin brother Sultan Wisaam, getting him to kill King Darius of Cruibia's parents, and then repeatedly tried to kill his nephew to take over the nation of Poswa and destroy Cruibia."

    "You know your war history," Sema giggled, "but not the people involved?"

    "I didn't think that the Orobian queens were the same women," Howe defended himself. "Do you have any idea how common Orobian names are? And what's the likelihood the kings of Orobia would have married war heroines?"

    "True," Sema said. "But I heard stories that Minoo's skill with a sword was what caused Darius to fall for her in the first place, while Mecca fought alongside Farah and Kalia once treated King Usman of mortal wounds… the battlefield is an interesting place to find love."

    "Not the worst place, though," Howe agreed. "So, I take it we're not here to talk about love, though… since you said this was business."

    "Sadly, love is still why I asked you here," Sema said, walking towards the statue and climbing on it. She then smirked. "While also war heroines and best friends, Minoo, Farah, and Kalia were also discoverers of a much greater prize, one that's not often talked about…." She then asked, "Sirius Howe, have you ever of the Alevlerin Lambası?"

    "The… Alevlerin Lambasi?" Howe asked.

    "Sorry, that's a bit of complex Argelian," Sema apologized. "It translates to 'Lamp of Flames', or 'the Fire Emblem'."

    "THAT I've heard of," Howe said. "Legends say that that one of the local dragon gods, Gargec, and a djinn goddess, Awdue, committed the ultimate sin of their two races at the time nearly five-thousand years ago, fell in love, and had a daughter, Rerci, a hybrid of both races with all of the power it implies. Rerci was, according to some historians on Giuss, prophesied to one day destroy the world by human mystics. Fearing this, the two new parents decided to forge Their daughter a gift: a lamp to serve as a conduit of Her tremendous power, hoping to avoid this dark prophecy. But humanity, alongside manaketes and genies, found out about Her status, a war between dragons and genies was waged, and Rerci, blamed by humanity for the carnage, was captured and sealed away, and the Fire Emblem destroyed."

    "One does not simply destroy a great source of magical power like that," Sema said. "The Fire Emblem was too powerful to just destroy. It was merely… fragmented. The fragments have exchanged hands for millennia, now. One of them eventually ended up in Argelia… and Princess Kadri is its current guardian."

    "Princess… Kadri?" Howe asked. "You mean not Empress Chitra? Wait, better question, why are we talking about this?"

    "Good question," Sema said. "You see, Empress Chitra has entrusted the power of the Fire Emblem fragment with her daughter as her heir. But for why we're talking about it… well, pray tell, Sirius, how do you think mere, lower-class mercenaries became the lovers and queens of elite noble Orobian kings?"

    "...Are you kidding me?" Howe asked. "You mean love wasn't involved?"

    "Oh, love was very much involved, there's no doubt in my mind," Sema said. "But public opinion of the nobility in Orobia would never let women like the street rat thief turned sellsword Minoo, the half-genie spellcaster Farah, and the ill girl healer Kalia become the Flash Frost Blade Queen Minoo, the Burning Heart Sultana Farah, and the Beloved Mender Queen Kalia… no, something else would have allowed the Orobian kings to force the issue in their beloved's favor. They too were guardians of Fire Emblem fragments."

    "...So, that means the Argelian Empress most likely killed Minoo and Farah for their fragments," Howe concluded. "Since the legends say that the Fire Emblem is one of the few things capable of freeing Rerci, who is said to grant Her saviors a wish, it would be too tempting for just ANYONE to give it up willingly."

    "...I can't say that it is not a valid reason someone would want the Orobian queens dead," Sema frowned. "However, Sirius, I'm not mentioning all of this for no reason. I have a good feeling about you. The Emperor Consort wanted me to recruit Zrisse because his status as an elite Thieves Guild member would probably have made him a skilled rogue who could gather the fragments. However, with him dead, the job falls to me… and you, if you're interested."

    "What!?" Howe asked. "You want me to help you gather the remaining pieces of the Fire Emblem? Not just become an Admiral?"

    "Yes," Sema answered. "The Admiralty position WOULD allow me to easier spread troops out to comb the continent… but it would also free me up and allow me to better pick our battles so we can focus on this true mission: reforging the Fire Emblem. Doing so would allow Princess Kadri to fulfill her destiny as the future ruler of Argelia and free Rerci."

    "Her free Rerci?" Howe asked. "Not you, the Emperor Consort, or the Empress?" Sema gently smiled.

    "I'm far from worthy in terms of awakening Rerci at the Eternal Forge," she said. "And the Emperor Consort doesn't like the idea of himself doing it, since he's merely a soldier, not Argelia's future. As for the Empress… she would rather see her child do it." She then pressed something on the staff she was messing with. "Here!" Suddenly, Kalia's staff lowered, impaling the bottom of it into a slot. This caused the ground near the statue to shake, and a set of stairs emerged near it. "Just as the Princess saw in her fragment… a clue."

    "The Princess saw this in her fragment?" Howe repeated.

    "Lady Kadri may seem meek, but the Fire Emblem fragments grant their guardians great power," Sema answered. "Lady Kadri's has the power to temporarily borrow the powers of the others for minutes. She claimed, a couple months prior to our meeting, Sirius, that I would find a hidden mechanism with Queen Kalia in Nourdari, revealing the way to a final secret of the Golden Valkyries. Of course, her vision ended soon afterwards, so she didn't know what I'd find or who I'd find it with… I sort of assumed it would be with Zrisse, who I wouldn't have to quiz about this."

    "Sounds like I should one day meet this miracle princess in person," Howe said. "Well, ladies first."

    "Thank you," Sema nodded. The two descended down the stairwell, but they didn't have to go very far. For in a simple, well-lit shrine, the two discovered a ripped piece of paper.

    "All of this for a piece of paper!?" Howe asked. "How many people died for this on both sides of this conflict!? We risked our lives and shed blood for a scrap of paper!?"

    "Hold on," Sema said, walking towards it. She grabbed the paper, and gasped. "This isn't just a piece of paper, Sirius… look here." She held it up to a frustrated Howe, who squinted and calmed down. "Do you see? These are parts of—"

    "Coordinates," Howe breathed. Holding it up to the light, he smirked. "Yes… these are definitely coordinates! Are you thinking what I'm thinking, Sema?"

    "That we figured out part of where Rerci could be hidden away from the world?" Sema grinned. "Yes, a lead! The Golden Valkyries must have, before disbanding, must have found coordinates for Rerci's prison: the Eternal Forge! Of course, even if we had the complete set, said coordinates are useless without the rest of the Fire Emblem, which is why they never tried, even after becoming queens, to free Rerci themselves! Considering the fact that Argelia had one, and the other two nations they didn't end up in already had fragments, and there are rumors that Xuhua has a fragment, they would never have been able to complete the Fire Emblem without the cooperation of the other nations! And not just anyone WOULD cooperate! Lady Kadri could convince the Xuhuans to share theirs because of her friendship with Princess Fumiko, but after that, the rest would have to be acquired by force or through strong politicking."

    "Which means anyone planning to free Rerci, whether they believe she's benevolent or malevolent, would need both the Fire Emblem and the Eternal Forge coordinates to do so," Howe concluded. "Now, assuming we're running on the logic that this is just a corner of the coordinates we need for Princess Kadri that Queen Kalia of Ustros had, then that means the other four founders of the Golden Valkyries—Queen Minoo of Cruibia, Sultana Farah of Poswa, Matriarch Adre of the southwest Manaketes, and Lady Etti, Duchess of Cubes—each have or had a piece. And I doubt that once the form two's grieving husbands and the latter two themselves figure out who I am, there's nowhere NEAR enough asking nicely to hand over the coordinates."

    "Because you believe you left the Orobian Queens, who happen to be the former two's wives and the latter two's best friends, to die," Sema said. "We'll cross that bridge when we get to it. But for now, Sirius, I should report to Lady Kadri." She then led Howe out of the underground shrine… only to see Ugur and Yalman arguing, with several tied up Ustrosi civilians and soldiers. "{What is this}!?"

    Ugur groaned, "{A damn shame you couldn't have died, Aksoy}." He then looked at Howe, and said, "Hey, Howe, tell Aksoy that I'm only doing what is necessary, this time around."

    "What?" Sema asked.

    "We need to strike a serious blow to the Ustrosi' morale," Ugur argued. "Nothing like a good old mass execution to keep these scum in line. Remind them who's in charge, show them that we can simply destroy them all… and it will vastly weaken their armed forces!"

    "That part, I'll agree with," Yalman said. "If only to not get them to try to rebel. But we don't have to execute both civilians and soldiers alike just to sate your bloodlust! And if they know that NOBODY is safe from us, they'll be more likely to try to fight us even IF they have less people since they'll see that extinction will be their only alternative!" He looked at the statue. "Hey, Aksoy, Howe… are you done with the statue of the queen?"

    "Huh?" Howe asked, looking back at Kalia's statue.

    "I'm just saying that we could destroy this symbol of hope," Yalman reasoned. "The Orobian Queens are the reason Orobia is fighting us. We tear these down, that will do a lot of emotional damage, and minimize Ustros' use of Princess Najiyya and Queen Kalia as symbols to rally behind."

    "Both of your arguments are rather cruel," Sema began.

    "Cruel, yes, but we have to be pragmatic, Captain Aksoy," Yalman argued. "If we leave Nourdari without doing ANYTHING to clip the winds from their sails, how long do you honestly expect to hold this city?" Sema raised a hand to protest, but Howe's hand on her shoulder stopped her. She turned to him, and noticed the serious look on his face.

    "Sirius, not you, too," she begged.

    "I hate to be the one who actually agrees with UGUR of all people, after his recklessness and bloodthirstiness made this battle all the more complicated than it needed to," Howe said, "but both he and Yalman have a point. We need to send a message, Captain, in order to hold Nourdari for the fleet. Are you a ruthless butcher for who defiance is grounds for death? Or are you willing to break the resistance by tearing down old symbols?" Sema was silent. "If it helps protect your conscience, I'll make the real call, let you take credit for the victory, but I'll take blame for the consequences."

    "Wait, you?" Ugur asked. "You're a privateer, not even really a part of the Argelian navy!"

    "I'm sorry," Yalman said, "who does the fleet owe their lives to? Who ultimately won this battle? These two, not you! They won in spite of you directly and indirectly sabotaging our plans! You don't get a say!" He then looked at Howe, and asked, "So… your call, Captain Howe: do we let Ugur do what he wants and execute the defeated people of Nourdari to send a message of fear? Or do we tear down the statue and stop the rallying before it begins?"

    Howe thought about it. He looked at the scared citizens, and then at the statue. He brandished his axe… and then threw it at Kalia's statue, decapitating it.

    "Tear the statue down," Howe ordered. "Executing the people of Nourdari will only create martyrs. The Orobian queens are already martyrs, but destroying Kalia's shrine will make damn sure people think twice about using yesterday's heroes as today's rallying points. Let the past die… and try to move on under the mercy of the Empire." Howe then walked towards the statue, and frowned. "Damn, I liked that hand axe."

    "Well, that was disappointing, Howe," Ugur said. "Here I was thinking you and I could get along."

    "Looks like we're both disappointed," Howe said. "Send this Lady Advin my regards, Ugur. We're done." Ugur left in a huff, while Sema and Yalman both stared at the pirate in confusion. Howe then walked over to the restrained townsfolk. "Don't forget what happened here."

    "Oh, I won't," one of the soldiers said. "But not everyone's gonna be as grateful as I am to you."

    "You did the right thing, Howe," Yalman said. "When the day comes when Ustros and the rest of Orobia bends the knee to the Empire, people will remember that we could have been worse. I'll deal with the hothead, make sure he doesn't kill anyone out of spite." He then pursued Ugur. Sema and Howe looked at each other.

    "...Do we have to destroy this beautiful landmark to send Ustros a message?" Sema questioned. "I'm kind of disgusted, especially when it was in this landmark we found a clue."

    "True, it's awful," Howe assured her. "But the sad reality is that Yalman and Ugur are right that you have to find a way to keep people in line, and pure mercy, as ideal as it is, isn't going to always WORK in warfare… sometimes, people will spit on it. As much as we don't want to create martyrs, we still need to show that there will be changes in the world, whether they like it or not. That means tearing down old symbols. Who knows? Empress Chitra or even Princess Kadri, or even YOURSELF could have a statue here."

    "...You sound like my father," Sema shyly smiled. "Alright, Sirius, enough standing here. Let's go to the medical tents, I'll file my report, and then, after we take some well-deserved leave… we make our make move."

    "What IS our next move?" Howe asked. "An assault on Tel Kibja?" Sema laughed.

    "We're navy, not army," Sema said. "Our job is holding this port for the army and the diplomats to land. But however, our next move, hopefully, will be going after the Fire Emblem Fragments most likely in Upril and Rusnad. Sirius… can I count on you to help me with this?"

    "My crew is going to flip when they find out what we're doing," Howe said. "If I'm not mutinied right away, know that you'll have my support."

 


End file.
